We Fell In Love
by vausesandspanishharlem
Summary: It's one thing when the party girl who still lives with her foster mom & pseudo-aunt wants to be your best friend & you're a heartbroken straight junkie who's being stalked. It's another when she unknowingly scams you & has a mad crush on you & you love her back as a romantic partner. AU, includes all the Litchfield ladies & others. They're not in prison. Nicky/Lorna role reversal!
1. Falling Apart

**Thank you to Anahi for beta'ing! This is my first Orange is the New Black fanfic :)**

This has to have been the worst day of Lorna Morello's life, since her husband died a few years ago. She'd gone to her fiancé's house after work to surprise him, however, what she didn't know, was there was someone in his bed. When she opened the door to Christopher and some whore fucking like the world was going to end in five seconds if they didn't get each other off at that specific moment in time, she was so shocked and hurt that she fled. Christopher called out for her to stop and to wait, but she was already halfway out the door with tears blurring her vision.

She feels numb and the familiar ache in her heart is back. All of the wedding plans, the guest list, the appointments she'd made, the dress and veil she'd picked out with her sister, all that money she'd spent, all for nothing. Now instead of making dinner, she has to call every single guest she'd invited and tell them the wedding is canceled. She sits still in her car since she can't bring herself to drive away, or even close her door. She grips the steering wheel and lets out a strangled cry. She's shaking and sobbing while muttering, "Stupid, stupid..."

Christopher walks briskly to her car door. "Lorna, I didn't mean for you to find out like this...I was going to break it off with you tonight. I shouldn't have even proposed."

"Why _did_ you?" she asks angrily. She still can't get the image of her once beloved fiancé naked and on top of another woman, out of her head as she slams the car door.

"It was a long time ago. If it makes you feel any better, I'm engaged to Angela, too. You kinda interrupted our celebration back there. I wanted to see who would be marriage material, and I'm sorry, but I choose her."

Lorna gasps, horrified. "That's bullshit! So, this whole time...when I thought we were...together...you've been with her behind my back?"

"Yeah, I mean, who could blame me? You're boring, childish, and addicted to heroin. I thought I could get over it within the year...but it bothers me. We're finished, Lorna."

"Fine by me, asshole!" she yells as she quickly drives away, humiliated. Lorna ends up at her apartment and once she gets inside, she calls her heroin dealer.

Later her dealer, Vee Parker, arrives demanding money in return for the stash of heroin. Lorna hands her a wad of cash and takes the bundle as she mumbles a quick, "Thanks."

"Want a cigarette?" she asks with her signature serpent smile. "I got that too."

"Sure, why not?" Lorna says with a weak smile in return.

Vee smirks at her and laughs to herself for a minute. "I knew you weren't strong enough to quit cold turkey. You came back like the rest of my girls...you always do," she stated as she walked away. Lorna closed the door behind her.

Lorna smokes and gives herself hits of heroin to numb the pain. She forgets about dinner and eats a huge ice cream sundae while watching her favorite movie, _West Side Story_. She texts her sister and asks her if she can let everyone know that the wedding is off, because she can't bring herself to do it. She'd fantasized about being in a wedding dress and walking down the aisle ever since she'd received communion, and she thought she finally found her prince in Christopher after Vince had passed, but she was so wrong. The reality that she'd never be Mrs. Lorna MacLaren is slowly starting to settle inside her, and a new wave of tears begin. She can't even enjoy her own pity party that she hosted for herself and thinks she'll probably be forever alone. It's a curse.

She wraps herself in her blanket and snaps off the television. "Fuck it! Romance only exists on the screen...anyway."

When she goes upstairs, she wipes her makeup off her face while staring at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She can barely recognize herself. Her eyeliner and mascara are running down her cheeks along with her tears, her lipstick is smudged, and her skin is blotchy. Her eyes are swollen from so much sobbing, and all of a sudden, she feels sick to her stomach. She runs to the toilet and lets everything out while she holds her sweaty hair back from her face.

 _He never loved her._

She's panting like she just finished a race. She's stuck on the floor. If he never loved her, why would he have spent his hard-earned cash on her sparkling engagement ring? "I guess that's his fuckin' loss," she mutters to herself. She doesn't know what to do with it. On one hand, she could keep it to play out her fantasies, and on the other, she could sell it and make lots of money.

 _He thought she was boring and childish._

Lorna tries to get up, but she can't move. He also had a problem with her being a former junkie, but she only turned to heroin when times got hard. She'd been clean for almost a year until the breakup ruined her sobriety. Her sadness is mixed with anger now. She clenches her fists while growling out a squeaky "God damn it!" and punches the side of the toilet. "It's all your fault...I hate you...I hope you rot in hell!" She screams until she loses her voice in a coughing fit. The confusing part of it was she's not sure who she is referring to. It can either be herself for being so naive, or Christopher for leading her on like he did. In the end, she decides that she had to have seen some signs and must have ignored them because she loved him so much. He told her she was beautiful and he was pleased with the fact that she was Italian-he said that after they shook hands and introduced themselves. He even called the day they met, _lucky._ To her, it really was.

 _Lorna faces the dressing room mirror with a satisfied smile stretched across her face. She's wearing a blue strapless jean dress, a necklace, a pair of earrings, high heels, and her hair is curled. Her makeup is perfect. "What do you think?" she asks her sister, Franny._

 _"It's a little much for a coffee date."_

 _"Oh, come on! He'll adore me in this. I look hot, huh? I was kinda going for the Julia Roberts makeover in_ Pretty Woman _."_

 _"Yeah, if you wanna be thought of as a prostitute, sure."_

 _Lorna sticks her tongue out and flips her sister the bird. "Shut up!"_

 _"Okay, fine, you look gorgeous."_

 _"Good answer."_

 _She meets Christopher for coffee and they hit it off right away. They talk about lavish vacations, Italian cuisine,_ West Side Story _, among other things. She tells him about her family, her job, and the fact that he's the key to helping her stop her heroin and smoking habit. She apologizes for being such a chatterbox. At the end of the date, she pushes him into the wall and starts kissing him._

 _"Let's get a cab to my place! We'll have more fun there...or we could go to yours!" She winks at him. "Do you believe in sex on the first date? I have this awesome idea that I could wear your sweater...with nothing else on!" She giggles. "Fuck, I want you so bad."_

 _"No, it's against my religion to do anything like that until marriage. Sorry."_

 _"Oh, okay." She's slightly disappointed when he leaves her to go home by herself._

She slowly stands on shaky legs and rinses out her mouth. She can't deal with the bile taste of breakup vomit. She goes into her room to undress so she can put on her pajamas, and she does so in front of her full-length mirror. She almost laughs at the sight of her heart tattoo that's under her left breast and off to the side of her body. He'd never seen that because their relationship didn't go farther than kissing. He wanted to wait until after they got married, and she was fine with that. She realizes now that he was just saving it up for Angela.

Quickly, she goes through her closet to find a nightdress to sleep in when she finds her bridal gown and veil. She bought all of it way too early. Even Franny thought so. The wedding would've been in six months. She strokes the plastic covering and unzips it to reveal the dress. She puts the veil on her head and slips into the dress while humming _Almost Paradise_ , the song that was playing in the coffee shop on hers and Christopher's first date. She'd made it their song, but he'd said it was cheesy. She'd just giggled like a moron and agreed with him. She doesn't feel like she's in her own room, and this may not even be her house. She's in a different state of mind. Then, she has to remember that she's not a bride anymore, this is just pretend. She's always loved playing dress-up.

Lorna turns on the bath water and gets into the tub, fully clothed. She doesn't care that she's getting her dress and her veil wet, and she lets her tears slide off her chin and into the water. She leans her head back and closes her eyes while hugging her knees to her chest. It's like she's gone completely crazy, and she can't help it. She dreams of strangling Christopher's side bitch until she's dead, and it makes her feel a hell of a lot better. He'd just have to find out for himself that he's about to marry a slut. Lorna's loneliness is really getting to her, and she starts having thoughts that only a maniac would have. She brushes them away as soon as they come across her mind, because she doesn't want to be branded a murderer. She focuses on keeping herself calm through the storm that's raging inside of her.

Someone's knocking at her door and ringing the doorbell, and she figures it must be Franny. She gets out of the tub and dries herself off. "I'm coming, sis!" She throws off her veil and steps out of her dress. She wraps a towel around herself while running down the stairs. She doesn't want her sister to think she's gone nuts. She opens the door, and Franny envelops her in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Lorna."

"I don't know what to do!"

"You don't need to do anything. I took care of it, okay?"

"You mean you killed Christopher and that cooze?"

Franny laughs. "No, but I'd like to. I just did what you asked me to."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Do you want me to spend the night?"

"Oh no, I'm fine. I mean...I've been better...but even if you're here, I'll still feel really shitty. You don't need to stay. Besides, you have a son to take care of."

"He's with Dad. I could do these dishes for you. Jeez, it's a mess in here, Lorna, and do I smell pot or drugs? There's just a foul odor in here."

"No!" Lorna says fiercely. "Look, just mind your business, okay? I'm twenty-four, and I can do whatever the hell I want!"

"Well, what if the police do a random search in your neighborhood?"

Lorna crosses her arms over her chest and glares at Franny. "I'd flush 'em down the toilet."

"Be careful that your teeth don't rot and fall out, then."

"I don't even do it that much! Can you just go, please? I need my privacy."

"Okay, if that's what you want. Goodbye!"

"Bye."

Lorna rinses out her bowl and puts it and her spoon in the dishwasher. She starts it up, and then jumps when the doorbell rings. "Why the fuck is she back?" she asks herself. She walks over to her door and looks through the peephole. It's not her sister.

"Who's there?"

"Special delivery for Miss Morello!"

She slips her coat on over herself and opens the door. "Oh, maybe Christopher has decided to take me back," she says happily while taking the flowers from the Asian man in front of her. He adjusts his square glasses.

"You just took a shower?"

"Yeah, what's it to ya?"

"My name's Ron, if you ever wanna hit me up, babe. Everything about you is so perfect...and I bet you have really soft skin."

Lorna slams the door in his face. "I'm not interested! Go away!"

"You're a real heartbreaker, Lorna."

She freezes. "How do you know my name?"

There's no response, but she knows her answer when she looks at the card addressed to her that's attached to the flowers. It's the creepiest thing she's ever seen, so these must not be from Christopher. _Lorna Morello, your breasts are like jello, and I could be your fellow._ "Eeeww...gross."

She doesn't want to go out in the dark and throw them away in the dumpster, so she just stuffs the roses and the note in the trash. Her lights flicker on and off, and then she suddenly hears a crash. "Oh shit!" she yells as one of her hanging fluorescent lights falls to the floor. She dials an electrician from PG&E, and they tell her one of their workers will be coming in the morning.

She gets into her pajamas and puts her wedding attire back into her closet. As she's sleeping, she's also hoping she'll never get a weird present or see that strange man again.

As she's curling her hair and putting on her lipstick, the doorbell chimes. She's expecting a grimy dude in a tool belt with pants so big that they show off his butt crack, but she's surprised to see a woman with wild, curly, dirty blonde hair and huge, round brown eyes that were lined in black, grinning at her. She's in a blue uniform which doesn't sag on her at all. "Um...hi."

"Oh...you're the...ohhhh! Luscheck must have sent you. I'll show you my kitchen."

"Yeah, uh...I better get started, huh?"

"Sure, sure." Lorna gestures to the damage. "Sorry about the mess..."

The woman shrugs. "It's what they're paying me to do, kid."

"Thank you, ma'am."

The woman nods at her and gives her a thousand watt smile. Lorna doesn't know why, but it's awkward. Nobody has ever been this happy to see her, and this woman doesn't even know her.


	2. Third Time's The Charm

**Thank you, Amy, for beta'ing! Author's note-It's settled. Lorna is actually 24 in the story, not 29 like I said earlier (so i changed that in the first chapter) Yael Stone (and Lorna)? yeah, way too cute and tiny to be almost 30-she could pass for a child (age 16) ;) hehe**

Nicky Reznikov loves girls, but there isn't ever anyone who really captures her heart. She finds a ton of girls attractive, sure, but she doesn't open up to just anybody, except for her friends and her mom of course. She has sex, but it's meaningless. She's never had a real kiss before. There was this one girl, though, who had called her about a broken light that needed fixing, and now Nicky can't stop thinking about her.

She looked like she'd stepped out of the forties, and her Brooklyn accent was to die for. The cute girl stayed out of Nicky's way as she worked, but Nicky had seen enough of her to notice that she was a total babe. Her cherry red lips looked like they were begging to be kissed, and Nicky fantasizes about making love to her almost every night. She hopes there are more things she needs to fix in that girl's apartment, because the first and only time so far that she'd been there, she couldn't say anything else besides an awkward hello, goodbye, and a response whenever the girl spoke to her. She even forgot that electricians were supposed to tell their clients to have a nice day or some shit like that. The chick had to say it instead, and Nicky was glad her wild frizzy blonde hair was hiding her blushing cheeks.

That all happened a week ago, and she's still smitten. Her big sister, Boo, loves to tease her about it. She even gave Nicky a screwdriver and a wink when the blonde had come home in a dreamlike trance. "Think about your woman while you use that, eh?" she'd said.

"Yeah, yeah."

Nicky got her job as an electrician very recently, so she hasn't yet made enough money to get her own place. She was desperate and decided to try running a mail scam unbeknownst to her family and her best friend, Alex Vause. Red would have her head if she knew. It's just so easy and addicting. She knows she has to stop, but she can't. She makes up this rich cousin she's got in some other part of the world who sends her nice things all the time and gives her money because she's in need of a place to live. She's almost got enough.

Now, she's at a funeral service for Alex's mother. She comforts Alex during the cab ride to a lesbian bar they go to. Alex is crying about how her ex-girlfriend wasn't even there for her when she'd received the sad news of her mother's death. She takes off her glasses and lays her head in Nicky's lap as Nicky strokes her raven locks.

Nicky scoffs. "Fuck Piper, you know?"

"I don't want to." Alex sniffles.

"Yeah, I know, she's a dipshit. Luckily, we're about to dance and drink our worries away. We could even get high, what do you say?"

"Sure!"

She laughs in exhilaration as she dances with Alex and several other ladies while downing shot after shot of hard liquor. The cab drops Alex off at her apartment after she and Nicky hug. Nicky's head is pounding from all the alcohol, and she drinks tons of water so she won't get a wicked hangover the next morning. She's super tired and drops into bed as soon as she gets to Red's. Her adoptive mother and Boo are already sleeping, so she doesn't make a peep. She's always been so grateful for them because they provided her a home when her childhood had been hell.

 _On the day before school starts for every middle school student, it rains hard. Twelve-year-old Nicky Nichols is sent to Dmitri's Russian Market and Bake Shop to get her mother a treat as a thanks to her enrolling her daughter into her school. She gives the young girl exactly five dollars to buy one huge nutty donut. Nicky walks in the rain with money in hand. Her wet blonde hair sticks to her cheeks and she's soaked to the skin. She pulls open the door and walks inside shyly._

 _"Oh, you're sopping!" a woman with long, red hair exclaims in a thick Russian accent. Her voice seems to soften as she gets a better look at Nicky. "I'm sorry, dear, did you walk here? Where is your mother?"_

 _Nicky stares at the woman behind the counter and tugs at her black shirt. Since when was it 'be nice to Nicky day'? "Oh...um, yes I did, ma'am. She's…just in the car."_

 _"Hey. It's Red to you. Ma'am is for strict, uptight women. I'm also very informal."_

 _"So I'm not in trouble?" Nicky's always in trouble._

 _"No, you're not. What would you like? I have everything."_

 _"Oh...one nutty donut, please. For my ma." She stares wistfully at a chocolate cupcake and sighs._ If only...

 _Red puts the donut in a bag. "That will be five dollars."_

 _Nicky gives Red the cash, takes the bag, and turns to go._

 _"Muffins?" a young woman with cropped hair asks while holding out a tray. "They're fresh from the oven, and you're a new customer."_

 _Nicky spun around. "Oh, no, thank you. Hey...cool tattoos."_

 _"Thanks, son. I'm Boo."_

 _"And I'm Nicky..." She raises her eyebrows, confused. "I'm not anyone's son."_

 _The lady lifts her shoulders up and down. "It's like calling somebody_ dude _. It means I like you, kiddo."_

 _"I've probably gotta get going..."_

 _The women smile warmly at her. She frowns and her stomach growls._

 _"Nicky, do you want anything?" Red asks. She must notice that Nicky's clothes are much too big for her tiny frame. The look she gives the girl suggests that she thinks something's up._

 _"Yeah, but I don't have the money."_

 _"Have you eaten today?" Boo wonders aloud._

 _"Yeah...I've eaten..."_

 _"What's your favorite dessert?" Red asks._

 _"Chocolate cupcakes," Nicky says without thinking._

 _"Coming right up," Boo replies. She takes out a chocolate cupcake with pink frosting and Red ushers Nicky to the back room._

 _"What are you doing? I..."_

 _"It's on the house," Red whispers._

 _"You'll get fired."_

 _"I'm the manager," Red insists._

 _"Fine...just this once. I'll pay you back."_

 _"I made them myself. Enjoy!" Red says cheerfully._

 _Nicky slowly bites into the treat. "Mmm!" she exclaims with delight. When it's gone, she licks her lips and looks at the floor. She wants to ask for more, but she knows it would be rude._

 _"Ummm...thanks...bye," she says awkwardly and rushes out of the store._

She's awoken by Red shaking her and Boo shouting, "Rise and shine, sleepyhead!" while opening her curtain to reveal harsh light.

Nicky groans out loud. "Oh, fuck you! I'm tired."

"No, come on, kid, you know better than to go clubbing on weeknights." Red mutters something in Russian and shakes her head after scolding Nicky.

"Ma, I was with Alex and trying to cheer her up. I'm sorry that I stayed out too late. Jesus Christ, I'm fuckin' twenty-five years old and I'm still living off Red."

"Yeah, you need a life," Boo says through a few chortles.

Nicky gives her the finger. "Speak for yourself!"

"Hush, my adult daughters!" Red commands them. "We'll make ourselves breakfasts and then it's off to my restaurant we go!"

Once they eat breakfast, Nicky puts on her white uniform and a pair of shoes. She combs her hair, swipes a line of black over her eyes and brushes her lashes with mascara. She applies a small amount of very light pink lip gloss, and then she's ready to go.

Nicky makes a quick stop to pick up her many orders at the post office. She's struggling to carry them, and she finally just drops them on the counter.

"You sure are buying a whole lot of stuff! That's like, all my Dolce and Gabbana merchandise."

Nicky turns around to face the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen. It was the same one whose light she repaired. "I...I didn't get this from you. I spoke to an old man who was grumpy and kind of rude."

The girl wrinkles her nose. "That would have to be my manager. I'm his daughter, and I help him run the store."

She'd been scamming the poor girl, and now she feels so guilty. "Damn it!"

"What?"

"Fuck, did I just say that out loud? Shit, sorry, sometimes my thoughts just come out of my mouth like puke. Forget it, hon. Keep the change. In fact, you know what? I don't need the clothes, just a full refund, alright? I can't even hold all this. I don't know what I'm doing."

"Okay," the smaller girl says with a look of confusion still written all over her face.

Nicky rushes to her car and starts the engine. She doesn't even check to see if the other girl's still there because she tears out of the parking lot with her heart in a frenzy. If that isn't a wake-up call, she doesn't know what is.

During her shift at Red's restaurant, she feels very distracted, and it shows. No matter how much she fans herself, she keeps breaking out into a sweat. Red pulls her aside. "What's wrong with you, huh? People are complaining, and I can't have that! They're saying they wanna go to Flaritza's taco slash pizza place _and stop coming here!_ It may be for good, and then _we lose money_! " Nicky knows that Red would be yelling at the top of her lungs if they were at home. She's making wild hand gestures, and then she's squeezing Nicky's shoulders while looking her straight in the eyes. "We cannot afford that!"

She bites her lip. "Sorry, Ma...I'm just...out of it today. I keep fucking up the orders. I-it's the hot weather."

"This place is overly air conditioned, so don't give me that bull. It's _her_ , isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ah, don't play dumb with me, sweetheart. I am your mother as much as I would be if you came out of my womb, and I know you too well. What's her name?"

Nicky rolls her eyes and groans. "I haven't a clue! I only saw her twice...once when I repaired her light, and a second time...walking down the street. I got no idea when I'll see her again. I'm nervous about this one...I really like her, Ma. I mean...she's gorgeous...and she seems sweet. I wanna get to know her...be her friend first. She doesn't rattle on like Brook Soso, and she's not easy like most of the girls I've been with."

"Okay. I'm gonna get you a Pirozhki. When you find the girl, give it to her and bring her here _._ Food is always a great way to start a conversation...and it's not only the way to a man's heart, it is to a woman's, as well. Just relax...take a deep breath. Pretend she's...Boo."

Nicky laughs. "She ain't Boo, she's the exact _opposite_ of Boo. She's a fuckin' girly girl, wearin' eyeliner and the same kind of lipstick you always put on. Also, her voice...it, like, captivated me, I swear. Sorry, I'm gushing like a goddamn schoolgirl..."

"We all have someone we let down our tough exterior for. Alright, then, how about...Daya...Pennsatucky...or Taystee?"

"Yeah...personality wise, sure. I can do that. Thanks, Ma."

"I'll have Norma take over your shift. Your eyes are still glazed over, and I don't need any more angry customers." Red smiles, pats Nicky's cheek, and hands her the stuffed bun. "Good luck, my girl."

"Thank you...again." Nicky hands the mute older lady her apron. "What?" she asks when Norma nudges her with a huge grin. She gives Nicky a thumbs up.

She doesn't know where to start searching, so she just drives aimlessly around the city. Just when she's about to give up, a taxi stops next to her car at the light. She gasps in surprise when she sees the driver. This time, she's got sunglasses atop her head. "Holy shittin' Mary, Mother of God." When it's time for them to go, she follows the taxi, but not so closely that the girl will notice. Another car is tailing behind Nicky, and the horn honks.

"You fucker!" she shouts as it swerves into the next lane and nearly misses her passenger door. It manages to squeeze right between her car and the taxi. "Ah, you asshole, ya cut me off!" Nicky has to slow way down if she doesn't want to bump into it and get into an accident. The taxi suddenly stops at the curb, and the petite girl steps out. The car speeds away. She stops her own car on the side of the road to inspect the paint job. Thankfully, it's not ruined at all. That idiot just gave her a little scare. Her heart is still pounding loudly in her chest.

"Moron!" the girl screams at the traffic.

"Yeah, he almost got me too," Nicky hears herself respond.

The girl turns around and looks at Nicky, and anger flashes in her brown eyes. "Were you stalking me?"

"No, honestly, I wasn't!" Nicky says sharply. She'd never dream of it. "I felt like I was being tracked. I needed to get as far away from him as possible."

"Oh...sorry for accusing you. I've just been...off...lately. My adrenaline's pumping away! Everyone's suspicious these days, ya know?"

"Yeah, I do. Hey, am I holding you up? Do you need to get somebody?"

"No, I'm free for the next hour or so."

Nicky extends her hand for the girl to shake. "I'm Nicky Reznikov."

"Lorna Morello," the girl says right away. Up close, she really is a pipsqueak. Nicky has a few inches on her. Lorna's hand feels so nice in Nicky's, and she loves the way Lorna's full name rolls off her tongue.

"Lorna...would you like a pirozhki? It's Ma's specialty...from her... _our_...restaurant. It's like a meat pie...it's Russian, as you may have already assumed, but-"

"I could try it, thanks!"

"It's in my car. How about I grab it for you and you eat it on the way? I'll lead you there. The food's delicious."

"Yeah, yeah, sure thing! Hold on, isn't it near Flaritza's Mexitalian place? That's where I always go!"

"I think so, but Red always worries that it's ruining her business. I love her, but she can be paranoid. I can't believe they make two different kinds of food there! That is cool. I mean, it's possible to eat at two different places...switch around."

"Who's Red?" Lorna asks as Nicky hands her the pirozhki.

 _Your future mother in law,_ Nicky thinks. "We better get going before a cop asks if we've paid the parking meters. I'll save the story for when we get there, alright?"

"That sounds fine to me."

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing: Boris Yeltsin, Crystal, Q, SuperFinnis, nickynicholslornamorello, splishsplosh26, and timidyetinterpid!**


	3. Fast Friends

**Thank you for beta'ing, galinaredreznikov! OH MY NORMA, NICKY IS COMING BACK FOR SURE IN THE FIRST EPISODE OF SEASON FOUR AND THEY ARE HAVING A WELCOME BACK PARTY FOR HER AAAAAAAHHHH I'M SO FUCKING EXCITED! :D**

The meat pie is very good. Lorna wonders to herself why she's never set foot in Nicky's mom's restaurant. It's probably because she's restricted herself to eating at romantic places where she dresses up, and the only one by her apartment is Flaritza's. She coasts along the highway while tapping her feet to the tune of the song that's coming from the radio. Nicky leads her to a restaurant which is named _Reznikov's Bakery and Brunch_. It looks casual. She's happy that this woman who has been nothing but kind to her is giving her something to do instead of being at home and wallowing in her own self-pity when she's not working. Nicky holds the door open for them both, and they walk in together.

"I'm a waitress here. Red's the head chef, and she's been my ma ever since I was thirteen. My birth mom is so fucked up that she's in prison, along with her stupid ass boyfriend. Come on, I'll take ya to the back room so you can meet some of my family."

"This place is crowded!" Lorna notices out loud. "You got brothers and sisters?"

"I know. Ah...four adoptive sisters and three adoptive brothers... I grew up in a full house."

"Red took all that on? Good for her. Whoa, and I thought _my_ family was big! I only have one brother and one sister."

Nicky nods. "Red's a trooper. No matter how many times we fuck up, she's still our mom."

"That's nice."

"Hey, everyone, this is Lorna Morello, like the sour cherry, but she's the exact opposite of that!" Nicky announces. She turns to Lorna. "I find you sweet."

"Well...thank you, but you don't know me," Lorna whispers. She feels many pairs of eyes on her.

A middle-aged woman with red hair and purple glasses walks towards them. "It's quite nice to meet you, Lorna. My name is Galina Reznikov...but people call me Red," she says in a deep Russian accent.

"Hi, Red." Lorna shakes her hand. "I love your nail polish. It's pretty on you."

"Thanks, kid."

"Well, this is a first. Nicky's never brought a girl here before!" one of the ladies says. She has many tattoos on her arms. "This little one's ripe, too!" She winks at Lorna, who gives Nicky a side glance that means _What the fuck is she talking about?_

"Boo, shut up, will ya?" Nicky almost yells. She faces Lorna. "I apologize, that's my big sister, Boo. She can be vulgar at times. Don't let her scare you." Nicky gestures to two women around Red's age. "These are my sister, Gina and my aunt, Norma. They're like Red's daughter and sister."

Lorna waves at them. The one with her hair cut to her ears says hello to her, and the other one, with red hair that's tied in a ponytail, just mutely smiles at her.

"Norma doesn't speak at all," Nicky quickly explains. "Is it okay if I..."

Norma nods and Nicky continues. "She has a stutter, so she doesn't use her voice."

"Oooh...sorry to hear that," Lorna says. She gives Norma a sympathetic look, and the older lady pats Lorna's shoulder with an understanding expression on her face.

"Hey, shortie, what's your favorite fruit, banana or cherry?" Boo asks with a smirk, and Nicky looks like she's about to die from embarrassment. "I personally like the cherries."

"Get back to work, Boo!" Red snaps at her.

Lorna doesn't see the problem. "I love them both," she replies innocently.

"I'm going to seat us now," Nicky mutters.

"What's the matter?"

"She makes crude innuendos. I guess you're bi, huh? You like pink and blue? I don't mean to ask about your sexual orientation, but I'm genuinely curious."

"I'm interested in men."

Nicky chuckles. "I fuckin' knew it. I'm as straight as my hair."

"Oh...I never had a lezzie for a friend before."

"Does that bother you?"

"No! I'm totally down for loving whoever you want."

"Awesome, then let me be your first."

"Of course."

"Oh my god, are you two on a date?" an Asian girl asks them in passing.

"No," they say in unison.

"I mean, she's hella cute...but she's not like us, Soso. Get the fuck outta here!"

"Whatever!" The girl stomps off angrily.

"She seemed...jealous."

"Yeah, she's one of my ex-girlfriends. I had nothing in common with her...and when we...you know, did the thing, she'd blah, blah, blah through her orgasms! Our relationship only lasted for maybe a few hours."

Lorna's shocked. "I don't get it, you can't talk when you're moaning! It's like, impossible."

"She just didn't love me enough, and I can't be with someone like that. Hey, it happens. So, what are you gonna get?"

"We could split macaroni and cheese. The pirozhki was super good, so I'll have that again."

"You better make sure to tell Ma!"

"Oh, I will!"

"I can't eat with you, which is a shame, because I want us to hang out...you know, as friends."

"Aw...well, I'm completely done with driving people around at ten...when are you finished with waitressing here?"

"We close at ten. My shift ends in a few hours, and then I have to go fix electrical problems that various people are having. This is totally weird, but I still live with Ma and Boo. We're all just trying to make ends meet. Uh...I noticed that when I repaired your light, you were alone in that apartment."

"Mm-hm. You could come over if that's what you're suggesting. We'd have our privacy."

"That's perfect! I'll bring some hard tequila, okay?"

"Alright!"

As Nicky goes behind the counter, Lorna takes a peek at her phone. She has a large number of notifications from Facebook, Gmail, and Twitter, so she has to block that sender. She also receives about twenty text messages from the same blocked number she's been trying so hard to ignore for about a week, but with no luck.

 _Why aren't you responding to me?_

 _I can see us together in the future if you would just answer my calls!_

 _Hello?_

 _Lorna, please, I have a question...will you go out with me?_

 _I'm begging here, and that doesn't make me happy. Do not make me appear as a loser, or you will regret it!_

 _You stupid, hateful bitch. That's it! If you don't accept my love, then you'll suffer the consequences._

They always make these threats, but they don't actually do anything too severe. Lorna doesn't take the person seriously. Whoever it is, is just annoying her. She'd find empty beer cans or ripped up pieces of paper on her lawn almost every morning which causes her tedious work, wake up to voicemails with nothing but raspy breathing on the other end, which is creepy until she deletes them, and he's always telling her she's not being a good girlfriend.

Lorna almost literally jumps out of her seat when a man asks, "Mind if I sit?" She looks up and recognizes the pervert who made a pass at her while she'd just come out of the shower.

He's actually being polite this time and not looking at her cleavage, so she shrugs. "Sure."

"I'm sorry that we got off to a bad start earlier. Sometimes, I just...screw up...and say stupid shit...you know, when I see a nice looking woman. Will you forgive me?"

"Yes. Hold on a minute...how did you know I'd be here?"

"I didn't. I'm a regular customer here. Red's food is to die for!"

"I bet! I'm a first timer."

Nicky sits the bowl of macaroni and cheese along with the pirozhki on the table in front of Lorna. "Nice to see you here, Ron. What do you want, the usual?"

"Yes, thank you, miss." He salutes her.

"How do you know my friend Lorna?"

"I was her delivery man...I said something offensive, and I came here to apologize. I would've done that earlier if someone else sent her flowers."

"Khoroshiy appetit," Nicky says while patting Lorna's shoulder. "I'll be back with your order, sir."

"Her Russian dialect is really good when she speaks the language," Ron notes.

"I agree. It comes from growing up with Red, I guess." Lorna scoops a small spoonful of macaroni and cheese from the bowl and blows on the bite she's about to take. "How long have you been coming here?"

"Man, I dunno, probably ever since it opened up. I'm a real faithful customer. Listen, you want something to drink? I can pay."

"No, no, that's fine. You really don't have to."

"I feel like I should." He waves at Nicky, who is carrying a large plate of food. "Hey, miss, could you get me and the lady two glasses of sangria?"

"Please, no, I have to drive people around and stuff," Lorna tries to protest as Nicky sets his food down. "I get drunk easily."

"Aw, well, I'll get you a virgin, don't worry. Hey, Lorna, it's on the house, no arguments. You're like a special guest."

"Thanks, Nicky, but next time I come here, I'm writing you a check for my food, including a big fat tip for your wonderful service."

Nicky grins at her. "I appreciate it. Wow, you're totally wolfing down your food like you got the munchies or something!" she jokes.

"Shit, I guess you figured me out."

"Wait, what? I was teasing you...at least, I thought I was...I'm going to let you eat in peace, and then we can talk at your place, okay?"

"Okay."

Nicky's reaction to the sheer idea of Lorna being a junkie isn't good. She keeps looking back over at Lorna with the most worried look on her now pale face. At least Nicky seems like she wants to help, Lorna thinks to herself. She can't take any more rejection because of her drug habit.

After Lorna finishes her meal, Red comes to take her plate and her empty glass. "How did you like the food?"

"It was scrumptious, Ms. Reznikov...ooh, I mean Red!"

"Good, you caught yourself. I'm glad you enjoyed it. When you come again, try another one of our Russian dishes."

Lorna nods. "I will, I promise." She opens her compact mirror, applies her lipstick, gets up and snaps her purse closed. "I guess I'll see y'all later." She sees Nicky serving another table and walks up to her. "Thanks for introducing me to this place."

"No problem!"

"Oh, do I have any lipstick on my teeth?" Lorna smacks her lips together.

"No, you look amazing!"

"Thanks! I gotta get going, but I just wanted to say ta ta for now."

"Okay, goodbye!"

Lorna leaves the restaurant and gets into her taxi. She sits on her pillow from home so that she can see over the wheel, and then she adjusts her rearview and side mirrors. She's heading to pick some lady up to take her to the airport. She plays some sad, romantic music and softly sings along to it. She makes a turn and then someone flags her down. "Taxi!" she can hear them yelling. She pulls over to where they are, and she's surprised to see Ralph, a man she'd met on an online dating site before she started seeing Christopher. She'd only seen him once before in person, and she deleted her account and made herself a new one after finding out the guy had a thing for guns and shooting wild animals.

"Lorna Morello, I kept wondering when I was going to run into you again!" he says while getting in. "I, uh, tried to find you on the Internet, but you disappeared."

She chuckles nervously. "That's right, I did. I'm uh, engaged now, so...I'm not desperately seeking men anymore."

"Oh yeah? Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Where's your ring?"

Lorna groans. She can't believe she forgot to wear it. "Christopher just proposed...he'll get one for me in the next few days." She smiles at her own lie. She wants it to be real, but she knows it's not. "Anyway, where do ya need to go?"

"My brother's house in the next town over...he's having a party." He stretches and then places his hand right on Lorna's thigh. "You want a massage while you drive?"

"Ew, no, thank you, pervert, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Sorry, you don't need to get all PMS'y at me. It's been about a year, but a man can dream, right? It's not like we're strangers...we chatted on the Web for a few months."

Lorna doesn't say anything, but she shudders. She could very well be driving her stalker to an empty place where she'd get raped, but it looks like the place she's taking him to is quite crowded. She still senses coldness flooding throughout her entire body. After dropping him off, she breathes a sigh of relief as he hands her the correct fare and takes off into a sprint to a cabin.

She goes to the woman's address who she's supposed to be getting at the moment, and then she feels a lot safer than she was before. She doesn't understand why men like Ralph can't control their urges, but lesbians like Nicky, don't intend to get into every woman's pants they come across. A tall woman with long, black hair and secretary glasses joins Lorna in her cab after putting her suitcase in the trunk. Everything about her is disheveled, and Lorna can notice the post-breakup look.

"Hi, how are you?" Lorna asks, to make polite small talk.

"I'm good, and yourself?"

"I'm great!"

The lady's phone rings and she answers it. "Hello? No, I'm in the cab. I'm on my way. I'll be in France before you know it." She gulps. "Yes, I know what will happen if I'm not there by the time you say." She glances quickly toward Lorna and hangs up. "Do not ever get involved with drugs, even if you don't plan to commit. I'm serious."

"It's a little too late for that," Lorna murmurs under her breath. "Hey, listen, if you're in any kind of trouble, you gotta call the police."

"Kubra tracks my every move. He's got guys everywhere. I'm powerless. Fuck." She sniffles and wipes her nose. "I need to tell my best friend that I love her..." She trails off and then dials a number. "Hey, there, Nicky, it's me, Alex...I just wanted to say that I cherish our relationship, whether we're close friends or sleeping together. Don't worry about me...I'll be fine." Alex hangs up, and Lorna stares at her, open-mouthed.

"Did you mean Nicky, as in Red's daughter? I just became friends with her today."

"Yeah, she was my girlfriend when my ex screwed me over, but then we decided to see other people. Being single is no fun. You see only couples all around you."

"You're telling me!"

Lorna wants to turn around and skip taking Alex to the airport. "Is your life in danger?"

"It's my own fault. My dealer's always pissed at me because I'm not addicted enough. God, I hate him. He shot my friend, Fahri, without even blinking."

A shiver runs down Lorna's spine. "Well, you don't deserve to die. You should call your parents."

"My mom's in heaven, and my dad's gross."

"Shit, I'll call nine-one-one."

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing, galinaredreznikov, Boris Yeltsin, SuperFinnis, timidyetinterpid, and ManveerlovesVauseman! I enjoy reading your comments-it encourages me to write more :D xoxo**


	4. The Darkest Afternoon

**Thank you, galinaredreznikov and thecharmedwerewolf for beta'ing!**

"Hey, Daya, where's your fiancé, huh?" Nicky asks the Latina sitting next to her. "He used to always come here for you!"

They're at a trauma support group with their adoptive sister, Tiffany, or Pennsatucky, as they lovingly call her. Nicky doesn't even like going to these meetings because it resurfaces horrible memories, but she feels that she has to, because she's the second oldest of the five girls that Red took in so long ago. Besides, she's not busy for another two hours. They're all sitting in comfortable black leather chairs across from the group's leader, Maria Ruiz, who's listening intently to their every word.

Daya sighs and crosses her arms in front of her chest. "I dunno...he's doing so much cop shit...he's like, barely home!"

The door opens, and everyone glances up to watch a tall Mexican girl with long black hair and bangs, walk cautiously in the room. She's wearing neon pink lipstick to match the neon pink highlights in her hair, and her whole appearance screams Goth. She's wearing all black and she's drawn black tears under her eyes, which are already covered in eyeliner. She pulls up a chair and sits between Nicky and Maria. "Hi...sorry to interrupt. You can go on with what you were saying." She gestures toward Daya.

"I'm pregnant, ya know...I need help with the baby. I feel so damn heavy all the time...tired...sick...you're so lucky you can't get pregnant without going to a sperm bank."

Nicky shakes her head. "It's what I keep telling you, lil' sis, Bennett should've used a condom. What the fuck is wrong with him, he got too excited or something?"

"Oh yeah, you know how guys are. He actually did bring one, but he forgot it."

" _Lo-ser_!" Pennsatucky sings and Nicky laughs. Daya glares at them.

"Look, I know you two hate men, but I love John." She points at Nicky and Pennsatucky. "Nobody gets to complain about my man except me!"

"Well, I'm a protector...I look out for you guys," Nicky says. "It's what big sisters do. I mean, if anyone tries to hurt you, I won't hesitate to smash their face in with either my fist or one of Red's meat cleavers. It's like when Boo stuck a broom handle up Officer Donut's ass when he was unconscious!"

Pennsatucky stands up from her chair. "Wait, what? No, I wasn't serious when I said I wanted to do that to him...I was sad, not angry or looking for revenge..."

"Sit down, Penns. He got what he deserved. He's gonna shit splinters for the rest of his goddamn life! How the fuck else are we gonna get him to leave you alone? He's the police, so we can't go to the police!" Nicky's voice rises with each sentence.

Daya's giggling. "How did you get that pig fucker Mendez in jail for the rest of his miserable existence, then?"

"He raped an inmate and got caught," Nicky explains. "It was on the news."

"Well, I don't get how shoving something up Coates' ass will land him in jail! He's still walking free and I gotta go around with a disguise. I still haven't told Nathan because I'm fucking embarrassed...how does this awful shit happen to us?" Pennsatucky falls back into her chair. "I had to cut my hair because of him!"

The new girl taps her pink manicured nails on the desk. "You want me to talk, or what?"

"Hey, well, why didn't you just say so?" Nicky asks. "Maria, you could've just interrupted us or something..."

"I like my girls to talk to each other for the first five minutes of each session. Clearly, you three are very close...and it isn't your fault, but Marisol probably felt shy and didn't want to butt in the middle of your conversation."

"Aw, now I feel bad!" Daya says. "So, that's your name, Marisol?" She leans forward and some of her brown curly hair swings in front of her face.

"Nah. I go by Flaca. I like your blonde highlights, by the way." She gives Daya a faint smile.

"Thanks."

"How about you all go around in a circle and say your names, ages, and whenever you're ready, tell your stories. It'll make Flaca feel more comfortable knowing that there're other young women in her situation. I can start." The Spanish woman clears her throat. "My name is Maria, I'm thirty-five, and I've been a rape crisis counselor for ten years, ever since my niece was sexually abused by my cousin, Frankie." She turns to Flaca, who then takes a deep breath.

"Y'all know who I am...I'm twenty-three years old...and every time my uncle Fernando comes to our house, he's gotten me alone...and did...really bad things...until my mama finally busted him...he called me a puta..." She breaks off, sobbing. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." She buries her face in her hands while her shoulders shake.

"You don't have to apologize, honey. This is a safe place. We're all here for you," Maria tells her soothingly and then says something to her in Spanish while patting her hand lovingly.

Nicky looks at the broken girl next to her. "Flaca, I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but therapy and unconditional love and support will help you so much. It'll be better, you'll see."

"Ian broke up with me because he doesn't wanna be with some whore who got fucked by her family member! He says I'm disgusting!"

"Some boyfriend he is, what a fucking bastard!" Daya says bitterly.

Nicky runs her hand through her tangled blonde hair. "Yeah, he should just go to hell!" She anxiously twirls her blonde hair around her finger and her palms start sweating, but she knows she has to speak. "I'm Nicky...I'm twenty-five, and uh...when I was twelve, my mom's boyfriend would rape me every night. It finally ended when Red adopted me, but I have nightmares every now and then. They were really bad when I was younger, but as the years went by, not so much."

 _A knock at the door sounds and Mrs. Nichols points at the door. "Get it."_

 _"Yes, ma'am." Nicky walks to the door and unlocks it. When she opens it, she takes a step back to let a man in. "H...hello, Paolo."_

 _"No! No!" Mrs. Nichols shouts and stands up. "No, you call him Master! You've known him since birth. You're his pet, and he's your master." Nicky feels her mother's hand clamp over her shoulder and she squeezes her eyes shut, waiting for the hit that is sure to come. It never does._

 _"Sorry, ma'am...I never called him that before." That animal who her mom calls Paolo always looks at her like she was something to eat. Nicky scoffs to herself and rolls her eyes. "Where is he gonna sleep?" she asks._

 _"My room, dumbass! You get to stay in the new cage we bought for you and it'll be in the closet. It saves space, don't you think?" Mrs. Nichols asks._

 _"Yes, ma'am."_

 _"Well, what do you say, little girl?" Paolo asks and pats her on the back._

 _"Thank you for giving me a place to sleep," Nicky says like it's rehearsed._

 _"You'll love her," Marka says._

 _"I already do..." Paolo mumbles with his eyes glazed over._

 _"Dude, snap out of it!" Mrs. Nichols commands._

 _"Master...I don't feel comfortable with you telling me that..."_

 _"I can say anything I damn well please! America is a free country. Besides, it wouldn't really matter if you tried to stand up for yourself because I'm a whole two feet taller than you, and way older than you, too! Your mommy won't ever show you love...I will! I'm like your daddy!"_

 _"I thought you were my master."_

 _"No backtalk!" Marka directs her._

 _Nicky silently goes upstairs and does as she's told. The room that she's sharing with her mom and Paolo is fairly large. She gets a tiny portion of it, but it's better than sleeping outside. She opens her closet door and looks at the few outfits she has. She returns downstairs to carry her huge metal cage back up to her closet. She uses dirty white rags for her pillow and blanket. She would wash them, but they're far too worn out to handle the laundry detergent and bleach._

"Ugh, just saying that brought on a painful flashback," Nicky says while holding her head in her hands. "You guys go ahead."

"My name is Daya. I'm twenty-one. I lived with Nicky, Pennsatucky, and three other women, before my fiancé got me a job. There used to be six of us," she says darkly. "This all happened quite recently...um...a few months ago, this police officer whose nickname's Pornstache...he caught some of us doing drugs. Red wasn't home...but he said he didn't have to talk to her because we're all adults...but here's the thing, he'd been giving it to us all along. He knew some of us were drug addicts since we all went to the same school. He even hooked us up with a dealer. Well that day, he was acting like a cop, instead of like a friend. I begged him, I was like 'please, we'll do anything not to have to go to jail!' He raised his eyebrows and gave me this sickening grin...and he raped me...in front of my sisters." Nicky sees that Daya's trying not to burst into tears, and she gives her sister's hand a squeeze of encouragement. "I'm not sure who was next, but Red walked in and promptly kicked him out for being such a creep. That was the same day our baby sister, Tricia, overdosed and passed away." Nicky wants to cry at everything that's being brought up, but she doesn't. She has to be strong because she's the oldest survivor in the room.

"I'm Tiffany, but call me Pennsatucky. I'm twenty and I had too much trust in an officer, as well. His name's Charlie Coates...he's so disgusting! He used to be a nice guy who would always give me sweets and presents since we were friends and all...but then he started treating me like I was a real dog like my last name, Doggett. He kissed me and I just let it happen. The next day, he...forced himself on me. I...I wasn't prepared." Nicky decided to herself that Boo went way too soft on that animal. He should've been hung over a firey pit of lava and beaten with sticks, and same with Pornstache.

"Well, hey, at least we all got each other, right?" Daya asks and places her hand on top of both Nicky's and Pennsatucky's hands. Nicky rubs Flaca's arm and gives her a warm smile.

"Yeah...y'all should come to my restaurant sometime. Not to brag, but I make the best tacos. It's called Flaritza's-"

"Mexitalian place," Nicky finishes Flaca's sentence. "Yeah, I'll swing by there, totally. Red's our mom, you know she runs the Russian Brunch and Bakery around that area...and she kinda has a rivalry with you guys, no offense."

"It's not with us, it's with Gloria, our boss! They're always competing...even though they were best friends since like, high school. She'd be offended if we went to Red's."

"Why do you call it Flaritza's?" Pennsatucky asks.

"Oh, it's a combination of my name and my best friend, Maritza's. She loves pizza more than life, so we decided to make both Mexican food and Italian cuisine. Maria works there, too, along with Aleida, and so does our friend Blanca. Gloria's mostly in the back, but she's there, making sure things are in order and we don't fuck up. Hey...Nicky, is it?"

"Yeah."

"How did you know about it if you've never been there?"

"Lorna...the girl with the deep red lipstick and the forties hair...she told me."

"Oh, you know Lorna Morello? She's a sweet girl, a little eccentric, but still really nice."

"Yeah, she is."

"Someone's blushing," Pennsatucky teases, but Nicky chooses to ignore her comment.

"Hold on...Aleida's my birth mom's name. The last I heard of her, she was on drugs, and she kicked me out for kissing her boyfriend...and she didn't have a job."

"What was your last name before living with Nicky and Pennsatucky?" Maria asks.

"Diaz."

"Holy fucking shit!" Flaca exclaims.

"Your mama works with us," Maria says. "She's a good cook."

"I can't say the same about her parenting skills," Nicky murmurs. "Daya's in better hands with Red."

"Yeah, and besides, I don't need a mom. I'm about to be one...I'm gonna be the one in charge now. I'm soon to be Daya Bennett, and I'm already making a living by drawing for comic books while my fiancé, a correctional officer, and myself, care for my younger siblings who used to be placed in a foster home. We'd never make the kids eat by gunpoint like Cesar did!"

"That reminds me of the time I was shot," Pennsatucky says bitterly. "Idiot nurse went cuckoo."

"I'm very sorry to hear all this...but our session's over. Flaca and I have to go back to our restaurant," Maria announces.

Nicky leans back in her chair and waves goodbye to them. She turns her phone on and discovers a missed call and voicemail from Alex. She listens to it, but she doesn't understand why her best friend and sometimes, fuck buddy, would be telling her what an awesome relationship they have and saying she needn't be concerned. Alex sounds tearful and her words are rushed. Nicky calls her right away. Daya and Pennsatucky look at Nicky quizzically. She holds a finger up. "Alex is in trouble, I think." She takes a few deep breaths and jiggles her legs while waiting for Alex to pick up. "Come on, answer the damn phone. Come on, Al..."

Finally, after what seems like forever, Alex's breathless voice comes on. "I'm okay! Lorna...my cab driver...she had to drive extra fast to the police station, since there were cars following us. I paid her double the fare. I'm under their protection until they get Kubra and all his men...but don't tell Red."

Nicky's heart starts pounding because this means there are people wanting to kill two of the most important girls in Nicky's life. She's almost positive the Lorna who Alex is talking about, is _her_ Lorna. "Wait, wait, who the fuck is Kubra?"

"My...my drug dealer..."

The air just about whooshes out of Nicky's lungs and she feels like she can't breathe. It's worse than the hugest panic attack she'd ever had. "You're messing with me, Alex, this better be a sick joke!"

"No, I'm sorry, Nicky, it's not...I'm not even all that hooked, I swear. I was afraid that I'd gotten Lorna in trouble, but she's alright. I had to tell the bad guys that I forced her to escape them. We're both just shaken."

She presses her lips together as tears come to her eyes. "When will I see you again?"

"Promise me, not a word of this to Red!"

"Yeah, yeah, you got it."

"She's home safe, but you can come and visit me now."

"Okay...thank you for letting me know."

Nicky tells Daya and Pennsatucky that she has to go right away, and then she leaves. She almost jumps in her car and slams on the gas pedal as she zooms down the highway. When she gets to the police station, she runs through the doors and nearly skids to a stop when she sees Alex being interrogated by cops. She's visibly shaking and her eyes are red-rimmed.

"Don't worry, Ms. Vause. Mr. Balik and his accomplices will be going to jail for a very long time. We just need to keep you here until we find all of them."

"Jesus Christ, Alex..."

"Nicky!" Alex stands up and throws her arms around Nicky, who lets out a relieved sigh. "He was gonna fucking kill me!"

"I'm so happy you're okay." Nicky holds Alex's face in her hands and wipes away her tears under her glasses. "You'll be fine."

Alex sniffles. "Really? Do you think so?"

"Yeah, I do. I should go see Lorna...I want to check up on her."

"You know where she lives?"

Nicky smirks and blinks back her tears. "I have her address, right?"

"Oh, yeah."

Nicky rushes to her car and gets inside. She quickly drives to Lorna's apartment and rings the doorbell. Who she doesn't expect to see on the other side, is Taystee's former foster mom, Vee.

"How the _fuck_ are you back on the streets after attacking Red? Where's Lorna?" she asks roughly.

"Two words, _Crazy Eyes_. It's something called framing a mentally insane woman who believes she actually did it, that stupid cunt!"

"That's a funny word! Cunt, cunt, cunt!" Lorna shrieks and bursts out laughing. She hugs Vee. "I love you, love you, love you!" Lorna's obviously on drugs at the moment. Her eyes are red and sunken in.

Nicky watches in horror as Lorna hangs all over the evil woman. "Hey, cut it out! This isn't you! You're as high as a fucking kite!"

"Vee's my best, best friend! Why you mad?" She sounds like she has a cold and her voice keeps cracking. "You want...you want heroin? We got lots! It's a party!"

"No, thank you, I'll pass," Nicky says stiffly. Her chest feels constricted.

Lorna pouts. "Aw, you ain't no fun."

"I'll come over later when you're feeling better. Just, uh, make sure Vee doesn't slock ya." Nicky runs to her car and throws up, right on Lorna's front lawn.

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing, Guest and Boris Yeltsin!**


	5. Breathe Through The Pain

**Thank you for beta'ing, galinaredreznikov and thecharmedwerewolf!**

The room is spinning and Vee has a few clones. "Hey, what was Nicky saying about you hurting Red?" Lorna asks. "Then you told her it was Crazy Eyes. I'm so confused right now."

"Nicky's just making wrong accusations against me. That family hates me, but I'd never harm anyone. They're all just ignorant fools." The doorbell rings. "It better not be Red or another daughter of hers."

Lorna stumbles and falls on her hands and knees on her way to the door. She giggles hysterically and gets herself back up again. Vee holds her upright and answers the door.

"Ian, hey, you came to the right place!" She pulls him inside. "He's got some molly for us."

"What's it gonna do for me?"

"You'll see." A sly grin slides across Vee's face.

Lorna gapes at the man in front of her and her vision blurs. She blinks and sees her prince. "Christopher! Oh, baby! You dumped that slut, didn't you? I'm so happy!" She wraps her arms around his waist and he pats her back. "Take me!"

He shrugs. "Are you a virgin?"

"Um...no, I had sex when I was fourteen. I just want to fuck you _now_!" she screams. "Vee, you called him the wrong name. That's Christopher, and he wants me again! He came to his senses! Come on, I'll show you both my dress!" She pops the molly into her mouth and swallows it with water that the African-American drug dealer pours down her throat. "Christopher, you're not going to regret this, I swear. I love you and I don't want to _ever_ let you go!"

He laughs. "What's your name again?"

"Don't be silly. It's Lorna Morello."

"Oh, that's right. I'm just checking, have you ever done it with a relative?"

"Nope. Can you pick me up? I'm a little on the wobbly side."

"Yeah."

She's filled with euphoria as he brings her up to her room and lays her down on her bed. He starts stripping, but she stops him. "We have to wait for Vee. I want to show you both my dress."

"You know I'm not Christopher, don't you? I can't fuck a bitch's brains out if she can't even get my name right."

"I wanna pretend you're him! You're big and strong like him! Hey, Vee, get up here!"

"At least your lipstick's pretty," he mutters. "I'm Ian, and don't you ever forget that!" he yells.

Lorna covers her ears. "You're too loud!"

"Your voice is so shrill when you shriek like that. It's alluring. You got huge lungs for such a small girl. How old are you anyway, sixteen? Did you make up that husband of yours?"

She scoffs. "I'm twenty-four."

"Oh, good, I can't fuck a minor. It's illegal," he says through a snigger. The door slams shut downstairs and then Lorna hears a car start up and drive away.

"She left?" Lorna asks with disappointment in her voice. "Well, I guess it's just you and me then." She walks to her closet and opens it. "I'll put on the dress and you can see how I look in it." She chuckles when she feels him removing her clothes while kissing her. "Oh, that's really nice...that's really...okay, but just hold on a minute!" She holds her hands up and steps closer to her dress. She's just in her bra and underpants now. He gets a pen from her nightstand and writes _Lorna and Ian together forever_ in the middle of her heart tattoo. "Aww, that's sweet of you."

"I want you to do me a favor," he says as she steps into her wedding dress and slides the veil on. "You can't go to my ex-girlfriend's place at all. It's full of sin. She committed incest!"

Lorna stares at herself in the mirror and smiles at Ian, who's standing behind her and poofing out her veil. "It would help me a lot if I knew her name or at least what she looks like."

"She forces people to call her Flaca, but her real name is Marisol Gonzales. That gross bitch works at Flaritza's Mexitalian with her other Spanish friends. She thinks she's so fucking _caliente,_ but she's as ugly as those stupid teardrops that are drawn under her eyes!"

"Really?" Lorna's confused. "I thought she didn't have a mean bone in her body, and I _do_ like her style. She does her makeup weird, but...it's okay to be different."

"Well, that just goes to show you can't trust a strange-looking woman like Marisol. You need to vow that you won't eat at that awful restaurant again." He corners her and she wants to kiss him, but he won't lean down. "You gotta choose...me or her."

"I'm one of their best customers!" she protests. "You never said anything about my costume. We should roleplay as a bride and groom."

"I don't have a tux. Okay, let me make this easy for you. If you _ever_ speak to her again or step inside anywhere she's at, I'm going to kill you."

Lorna shakes her head. "You're joking. Good one...but that's not really funny. I know you won't-"

"You dare to try me?" His hands close around her throat and he strokes her Adam's apple with his thumbs. "I'll go tighter, I swear. I could snap your tiny neck like a twig!"

She starts choking. "Please, no," she gasps out, and he lets go. "I'll be the best girlfriend you ever had. I'll obey your orders...and I promise that you won't see me anywhere near Flaca...I mean...Marisol." She looks up at him and rubs her now bruised neck. She can't see past her own tears, and the drugs are making it worse.

"What a nice girl you are," he says while petting her head. "You just have to learn not to make me angry."

"You're not Christopher," she mumbles. " _You're not even a man, you're a monster_! _No wonder Flaca dumped your ass!_ " she wants to say, but she's too scared. She gulps. "How about we do our thing now? We can pretend it's our wedding night."

He unzips his pants, jerks them down, and kicks them off. "Alright, sweet cheeks, on your knees. Let's see some lipstick on my cock." Once Lorna kneels down in front of him, he pushes his dick inside her mouth. She gags as he thrusts, and she does her best to circle her tongue around the hard penis and swallow his cum.

"That was a fucking hot blowjob," he compliments her. She picks a few pieces of hair off her tongue and wipes them on the floor. "You messed up your red lips. Now, get on the bed, little Lorna," he instructs her. She does as she's told.

"Why do I feel like a whore?" she asks as he throws himself on top of her. He takes off her veil and struggles to unzip her dress. "Hey, don't rip it! You're getting it caught...I'll do it." She reaches behind her and pulls the back of her gown taut. She unzips it as best she can, but her hands are so shaky that she can't unzip it further than her mid-back. "You can do the rest, but no ruining it, please. This is my only one."

"You're not a whore, you're just my submissive at the moment. You better not fuck any dudes when we're together, you hear me?" He helps her out of the dress and unhooks her bra. He kneads her breasts and she starts moaning softly.

"I won't. I'm not a cheater."

"Good. One more word out of your mouth about Christopher, and I'll have to slap your ass silly."

"I understand."

He rubs her vagina and eats her out until she orgasms. His touches make her feel so good. She's filled with ecstasy now. "Oh god, please, fuck me!" she begs him.

He shoves himself inside her and she arches her back as she cries out in both pleasure and pain. It's been so long since she's slept with someone. Her eyes roll back into her head and she massages his butt cheeks as he kisses her lips. She's sure she has beard burns everywhere, but she doesn't care. They're both panting by the time they're done.

"That was amazing," she says through her giggles. "I love you."

He starts getting dressed. "Yeah, I enjoyed making you cum. We'll do this again, yeah?"

"Yeah, sure. Do you love me?"

"You're sexy...funny...and you got a talented mouth. You're better than Marisol, that's for sure. It's just that I don't know you...this was basically a one-night-stand kind of deal. I needed to get off, and you were high and willing. We can chat a little more when you're sober. Here's my number." He hands her a piece of paper. "Call me, or I could just come to your house. I have your address memorized. Who knows, maybe I'll even text you."

"So...so you just wanted to get lucky?"

"Of course. Didn't you? Aren't you lonely and in need of company?"

"Yeah, but...don't you wanna hang around?"

"You can't have a normal conversation with me like this. You're on your own until you come down from your high."

"Okay," Lorna says.

She gets under her covers and her heart breaks when he leaves her house. Her hair is a mess and she wants to wash it. She's too tired to move, so she takes a little nap. She wakes up around six and lethargically puts on her undergarments. She wishes Nicky could've stayed. All of a sudden, she needs more drugs in her body. She scrambles downstairs and hunts around for Vee's heroin and Ian's molly. Luckily, they left some for her, so she takes both the drugs. She's in higher spirits again and sings along to songs from _West Side Story_. Her phone rings and she answers it.

"Hello?" she chirps.

"Ahh, Lorna," the raspy voice says, and a chill runs down her spine. "It's nice to hear you again. I see you already have your wedding dress. I'm buying my tux today, and then we can get married soon. You never said yes to my proposal, however...did you want to surprise me?"

"It's not for you!" she screams into her phone and hangs up. Seconds later, it vibrates and she let it go to voicemail. She listens to it.

"You're going to be punished for cheating on me. My fiancée isn't allowed to be with other men behind my back. If you do it as my wife, I will shoot you dead, bitch!" he threatens her in a creepy calm voice. "You look really good in your bra and undies. I can see your titties bouncing from here."

She panics, turns around, and runs to her window, but there's nobody there. She races upstairs and puts on a pair of jeans and a gray shirt with the words _New York_ on it in mint green lettering. It matches the color of her nails. She's in no position to drive, so she hides under her bed. She's too frightened to order anything over the phone since Ian or her stalker might trace her calls, so she stays there while her stomach rumbles with hunger pains.

When she gets nothing from her stalker for a while, she tiptoes downstairs and crawls into the kitchen. She makes herself pasta and shovels it down. Shortly after her dinner, she eats a huge bowl of popcorn and then an ice cream and brownie sundae with many toppings on it such as bananas, whipped cream, sprinkles, Oreo cookies, chocolate chip cookies, and Nutter Butter bites. She watches another rom-com while having her desserts to pass the time.

The doorbell rings and Lorna jumps. She doesn't think she's expecting anyone until she remembers that she invited Nicky to her house. "Fucking finally," she mutters to herself. She pauses _Cinderella_ and gets the door. "Hi, Nicky!" she says giddily. The effects are slowly starting to wear off. She's just happy to see her new friend.

Nicky looks cheerful at first, but then she frowns. "Hey, kid, what happened to your neck? Did Vee try to kill you or something?" Her voice is hard but full of concern. She follows Lorna into the living room and sets down her bottle of tequila.

"No! Uh...Ian just got a little rough with me. Don't worry about it...he ain't all bad. I said somethin' dumb."

"Did you put ice on it?"

"I don't even remember. All I know is that he showed me a real good time after his violent side went away."

"Lorna, who's Ian?" The veins in Nicky's arms are bulging and her hands clench into fists at her sides. "You sure he didn't rape you after nearly choking you to death?"

"He's Flaca's ex...and no, I gave him my full consent. In fact, I begged him for it."

Nicky folds her arms over her chest and grits her teeth. She's quiet for a few seconds and then she asks, "Where's the heroin?"

"Why?" Lorna chuckles nervously at her blonde friend's tone.

"You're gonna give it to Red right now and then _never_ use again. You're gonna cut off all contact with Vee because she only brings destruction into people's lives and she's just fucking dangerous, okay? Did she know that you and Ian...?"

"No."

"See? She doesn't give a fuck about you! How did this loser get in the house, anyway?"

Lorna perches herself on the arm of her couch. "He gave me molly for free."

Nicky plops down on the couch. "Oh my god...you've been taking this shit all day, haven't you?"

"I thought he was Christopher, but he said his name was Ian. I don't know what to believe, but Christopher doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would threaten to kill a woman with his bare hands."

"Who is Christopher?"

"My fiancé...er, _ex-_ fiancé. I keep forgetting he's not mine anymore. When I take heroin or molly or whatever, all the pain goes away," she says weakly. "I need it, Nicky. You can't take it."

"Look, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I could drag you to Red's, kicking and screaming, or you could show me where the drugs are and I'll flush them down the toilet for you. Red doesn't even have to know. However, if you use again, I'll have to tell her. She's much more of a bitch about drugs than I am, trust me! She will make sure you give her those drugs. I'm only trying to protect you, Lorna. Ian and Vee are taking advantage of you when you're under the influence of drugs! What if they take it so far that you end up dead or wounded, huh? They could throw you around like a fucking rag doll, and you'd think it was the best ride you've ever been on... _because you're high on drugs_!" she yells, and Lorna jumps.

"I'm an addict, okay? That's just the way I am!" She feels tears sliding down her cheeks and she furiously wipes them away. "I was clean until Christopher slept with another woman behind my back! She's a fucking whore! He doesn't realize that I'm the one for him!" She gasps deeply and breaks off sobbing. She can't even talk, and she falls backward into Nicky, who quickly pulls her in for a hug. "I'm so fucking messed up...I got too many problems...just please don't leave me, please...I know I'm clingy and annoying, but I can't be alone..."

"Hey, kid, listen to me, I'm not leaving you until you ask me to. I just don't want drugs in your possession. That's not the answer. Let me be your heroine."

"You mean like the drug or the girl hero?"

"Both. I promise you that there are other...better things to do to take your mind off the breakup, okay? Tomorrow's my day off...we can go to mass and see Sister Ingalls, you could join my yoga class, and we could even go to the library and read. You could meet more of my family and friends."

"That sounds good." Lorna starts shaking and sweating. "Oh no, I want it again...I waited too long...I'm going through withdrawal..." She tries to stand, but her legs give out from under her and she collapses on Nicky's lap.

"Fuck!" Nicky swears. "Where's your shower? I need to give you a cold one."

"It's...it's upstairs."

Nicky helps Lorna up her stairs and sits her down on the toilet seat. "Okay, start taking off your clothes. I won't look." She turns on the water and waves Lorna over. "Come on, kid, in ya go. It's freezing."

Lorna grabs Nicky's hand for balance and steps into the shower. "It feels so good, though!" Nicky gets in with her. "What are you doing? You're gonna be soaked and chilled to the bone!"

"Yeah, I know, but I don't want you to get hurt." Nicky wraps her arms around Lorna's waist. "I got you, just breathe through it."

It takes a while for Lorna to calm down and realize the water's like ice, and she squeals and hops out of the shower. Nicky turns off the water with her foot and follows Lorna out. She wraps a towel around her. "Thank you," Lorna says gratefully. She's blushing with embarrassment. "I'm really sorry about all that."

"It's no biggie. I'm in love with your tattoo."

"Thanks."

"What were those words inside of it?"

"Ian's writing. I kinda want it off."

"Oh, Jesus...hey, did he use a condom?"

Lorna panics when she thinks of the consequences. "I actually don't remember. I...I think we had unprotected sex...and he left me after we did it."

Nicky blows out a huge breath. "Holy shit, he's a bastard!"

"What if I get pregnant from this, Nicky?"

"No matter what happens, kid, I'm here for you...all the way," she says warmly, and Lorna smiles.

"Aww, you mean that?"

"I do."

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing, SuperFinnis and Boris Yeltsin!**


	6. Of Flowers and Fairytales

**Thank you for beta'ing, thecharmedwerewolf!**

"I regret all of this," Lorna says as Nicky flushes the poison down the toilet. The tiny brunette is in the shower again. This time, she's scrubbing off that jackass's writing with soap.

"What, taking it or showing me your stash?"

"The former...ya know, using in the first place. It led me to have sex with some guy I just met. At least this shit was easy to get rid of."

Nicky's glad Lorna came back to her senses. She was honestly afraid she'd find her dead. "Yeah." The shower water stops and Lorna gets her towel off the rack. She comes out from the shower and Nicky can't stop staring. Her wet hair is plastered to her cheeks and her breasts are begging to pop out from under that damn towel. She had the hottest little body. Nicky hadn't had time to check her out before while she was helping her through withdrawal. She's determined to replace Lorna's heroin with herself.

"What?" Lorna starts brushing her hair.

Nicky smiles even bigger at Lorna's innocence. It's so damn cute. Then she realizes she's been caught leering like some pervert, so she feels humiliated. "Nothing. I guess you could say I'm relieved that you're okay now. I'm gonna just step out for a second and let Red know that I'm sleeping over at your place."

"That's fine." Lorna begins to curl her hair.

Nicky reaches into her pocket for her phone as she walks out of the bathroom. There's a text from Boo. _Is she legal?_ _Did you get laid yet? I need details, son!_

Nicky rolls her eyes and laughs. "Oh shit, is she?" she asks herself and then replies to her older sister. _No, you idiot, you know we're just friends at the moment. I'm not gonna pressure her into anything. A chick can admire from afar, can't she? I'm pretty sure she's out of college. She lives by herself._

 _Yeah, but you'll get nowhere if you don't at least try._

Nicky dials Red's number. The Russian matriarch answers after a few rings. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm sleeping over at Lorna's."

"That fast, huh?"

"Ma, no, I'm staying with her because she needs a friend. That's all I'm gonna be to her for a while...maybe forever. I'm not gonna let myself get too attached to a straight girl. It only leads to heartbreak and despair...Alex would know."

"You have no idea if she's straight...she could be bisexual or pans..."

"I hate lusting after her like some creep, though. I can't help it that she's so beautiful and...sexy...but neither can she."

"Oh, my daughter...she wouldn't be weirded out if you just say you're admiring how pretty she is. All girls do that. Even _I_ do it. It's not like she's a stranger or a minor. Wait, how old is this girl anyway? She looks awfully young."

"She owns an apartment. I'd say she's over eighteen, which is good. I'll ask her just to check."

"Wonderful idea."

Lorna walks out of the bathroom and Nicky says, "Thanks for the talk, Mommy. I love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart."

"Aw, you two are really close, huh?" Lorna asks pleasantly.

"Shit, you heard that...yeah, no teasing, okay? I can't ruin my rep," Nicky says playfully. "I get enough of that from Boo about being a big softy when it comes to the people I love."

Lorna shrugs. "I just wish I wasn't the black sheep of my family. You're lucky to have a good one. Franny's hanging by a thread."

"If we met in middle school, you would've thought the exact opposite, because I was born into a shitty family."

 _Nicky would have also been writing_ Nicky and Lorna Nichols _on her notepad with a big, stupid heart drawn around the words. Now she'd be Lorna Reznikov if they got married._

Nicky realizes she has no pajamas as she follows Lorna into her bedroom. It's painted all pink with a _West Side Story_ poster on one of the walls and directly above Lorna's desk, is a collage of magazine cutouts of actors, actresses, straight people kissing, different kinds of dresses including a bridal gown, maps of Paris and Bora Bora, a red lip print, piano keys, wedding bouquets, someone's hand slipping a ring on someone's finger, and words like _family_ , _dream home, magic_ , _ambitious_ , _fashion, rockstar_ , _glamour._ In the middle of the collage, is a picture of a man in a gray sweater with a heart around it. Her room resembles a fourteen year old's. Lorna touches the photo of the guy. "This is the kind of man I want. My dream wedding slipped out of my hands, though...just like that!" She snaps her fingers.

Nicky squints her eyes and puts her hands on her hips. "He looks boring and bland. Sorry, but I'm a lesbian. I can't give advice about men if I tried. Nor do I think they're attractive. Besides, that's a male model. No dude looks like that in real life. Not even the _male model_ looks like that in real life. It's airbrushed."

"Christopher did. He still does." Lorna pulls out a pair of gray shorts and a purple tank top from under her pillow. "You can look in my pajama drawer if you wanna borrow something. It's right here." She taps the drawer with her foot and then slides her shorts on.

"Sorry kid, but your clothes won't fit me. You're three inches shorter than I am!"

"You can borrow Christopher's shirt." Lorna rifles through the clothes in her closet and pulls out a dark blue New York Giants shirt. "It was my favorite one of his. I tried taking his sweater, but he wouldn't let me. He loves it way too much."

"It doesn't have his sweat and germs all over it, right?"

"No, gross! I washed it! What kind of woman do you think I am?"

"I've never heard of anyone actually keeping anything from their exes. I'd throw that shit in the trash or give it back to the person. Besides that...why would you want a reminder of the jerk who tore your heart in two?"

"I can't stop loving him. It's also so he'll come back to get it. He'll figure out soon that I stole it." Lorna smirks. "I got my wedding dress and everything! It's too late to take it back. Hey, if you're really too uncomfortable, I got something of Franny's for you. She's my older sister, by the way. You're in luck!"

"Thanks, that would be better." Nicky lets out a relieved sigh. It's not like she hates men like Daya had said earlier, but she's just not very fond of them. It took her a long time to trust John and Nathan around Daya and Pennsatucky. "Sorry, I don't wear men's shirts, unless I buy them for myself...which I don't."

Lorna pulls out a black shirt. "Here."

Nicky leans against Lorna's closet door while she takes off her jeans and then her leather jacket and white shirt. She pulls Franny's shirt over her head and unhooks her bra underneath. Lorna is facing her window with her back to Nicky as she puts her top on. It looks so good on her. _Stop it_! Nicky reprimands herself. She throws her bra on the floor and slips her arms through the short sleeves. She smoothes her temporary shirt down. "Hope you don't mind me not wearing pants. This shirt does the trick, right? It comes down to my mid-thighs."

"It's okay, we're all girls here. You have interesting tattoos. Where'd you get 'em?"

"Boo is a tattoo artist. So when I was eighteen, I went to her shop." Nicky joins Lorna on her bed.

"Ooh, neat! It seems like you and her have two jobs, then."

"Yeah, so does Taystee. She's another one of my foster sisters. She works in the library and at Miss Claudette's burger joint. We need all the cash we can get. Daya and Pennsatucky are gonna marry rich dudes, I guess, so yay for them. Daya draws comics and Pennsatucky works at the local laundromat with Alex." Nicky realizes she's rambling, but Lorna looks fascinated, which is great.

"Oh, wow. I used to work with my dad at his flourishing business, but he fired me since I'm a junkie and all...and I was a candy striper in high school until I let poor Miss Rosa escape. I felt so bad for her...she had cancer and someone robbed her bank when she was young. She was cranky, but she treated me like I was her daughter, so I miss her sometimes. My mom and I didn't have the best relationship. She got sick and passed on before I hit puberty. I wish we could've gotten to know each other better."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thank you."

"My baby sister, Tricia...a while ago, she died of a heroin overdose and she was only nineteen. That's part of why I'm so sensitive about drugs. It's hard to believe she's really gone."

Lorna presses her hand to her heart and gasps. "Oh, no. That's awful. My sincerest condolences."

"That means a lot to me, kid." Nicky slings her arm around Lorna's shoulders. "How about we do something fun to get our minds off this depression in our lives?"

"Okay, so...what do you wanna do first, drink or watch _West Side Story_? It's the best movie in the world!" Lorna gets off her bed and applies her lipstick in her mirror and rubs her lips together. She puts hair rollers in her damp locks.

Nicky facepalms. "You like musicals?"

"What's wrong with that?" Lorna looks slightly offended. "It's my favorite genre! So is romance...you know, all the Nicholas Sparks movies. I also love _Notting Hill, Pretty Woman, Toy Story_...oh, and I've seen _Twilight_ a gazillion times!"

"Are you kidding me? That series is sexist, Bella's a selfish bitch, and Edward's a possessive piece of crap. I'm not watching that shit."

Lorna sticks her tongue out at Nicky. "I don't like it for _them_! Esme's my fashion icon. I do my hair and makeup like her."

Nicky shrugs. "I don't mind trying _West Side Story_ , though _._ "

The other girl's eyes light up and she grabs Nicky's upper arms, taking her by surprise. "Yay! I learned so much about love from that movie! It's just like _Romeo and Juliet_. Come on!" Lorna excitedly drags Nicky down the stairs and pushes her onto the couch. "You'll see...love at first sight really _does_ exist! That's why I think Christopher will take me back...because he asked me out the second he saw me! Isn't that amazing? I mean he has to. I'm the spitting image of Audrey Hepburn!"

Nicky smiles at Lorna. She looks so adorable when she's happy like she is at the moment, but her optimism breaks Nicky's heart because she truly believes that Christopher belongs with her. "Yeah, but Lorna...that doesn't always happen. A movie is just that...a movie. The whole point of a romance is that they're gonna fall in love. The actors are paid to play characters who have chance meetings and all that bull. Unrequited love is more common than not." Nicky pours herself and Lorna two glasses of tequila. "Sorry to spoil it for ya, but it's true."

Lorna takes her glass and drinks from it. Tears glisten in her eyes. "Why'd you have to go and do that? I'm gonna cry before I even start the movie." She places a Kleenex box between her legs. "I'm prepared, though."

"You can't lie to yourself anymore, kid. It doesn't do any good. You gotta face reality sooner or later. Look, I get it. Fantasies are fun, but if you overdo it, you'll start to believe your own made-up tales. You'll drive yourself nuts."

"I don't want to face it. I just want to watch the movie with you." Lorna presses play when she gets the movie set up.

It's Nicky's turn to down her tequila.

* * *

Lorna squeals when her favorite parts come on and she sings along to the songs. She's loud when she sings and horrible at it, too, but it doesn't make Nicky love her any less. She sobs at the sad scenes and Nicky is glad to comfort her.

* * *

"So, what did you think? Was my singing off-key?"

"Did me covering my ears and making a bad face give it away?"

Lorna sighs. "Franny discouraged me from talent show auditions in high school because I'm a terrible singer! She was right...I suck."

"Then don't go on _American Idol_! It's okay not to be perfect at every damn thing."

"I bet there's nothing wrong with you at all."

"Oh no, trust me...there are plenty of areas where I'm fucked up. First off, I was a horrible student at school. I was always getting in trouble for swearing or cutting. I'm also quite the player. I got a new girl almost every week. I don't even break up with 'em properly...and it's because I don't wanna hurt their feelings. I...I just have never been able to find Ms. Right."

"Alex seems pretty nice."

"She is...but she's also been my best friend since middle school. We've done it a few times, but only when I was bored and Piper, her ex, was being a cunt. We're not into each other like that. Do you know that I have never kissed a girl on the lips?"

Lorna appears to be shocked. "Really?"

Nicky nods. "It's true. I'm saving the tongue fucking for someone who I really love. Sex doesn't mean a single thing. It's just a sweet feeling that lasts for about twenty minutes. It even hurts sometimes. Love...love is like deep conversations into the night, drinking together, sticking with the person when times get hard, and laughing so hard you bust a gut. It's like...you can't take your eyes off her...she's so beautiful." She resists the urge to kiss Lorna right then and there. She knows her eyes are boring into the sweet girl's soul, but she can't look away. Luckily for Nicky, Lorna's oblivious.

"I agree. It's also long walks on the beach, taking pictures, being taken on a sailboat ride out on the sunset, and wherever you are, you're having fun, as long as you're together. You're so happy to be with them and when they walk into a room, you jump for joy. It's someone who can pick you up when you're down...like your savior. He...or she...won't ever hurt you. Sometimes, they tell you things you don't want to hear and they might make you cry, but only because they love you. They'll always listen to you and be on your side."

"That's a perfect description." They get up from the couch and bring their glasses to the sink. "Hey, do you mind if I help you clean up around here?" Nicky asks as they bring their glasses to the sink.

Lorna's apartment is a mess. There's a pile of dishes by the sink and clutter all over the countertop. Nicky sees that it's a bunch of bills, mail, and receipts. In the middle of it all is a lipstick-stained coffee cup.

"Oh, not at all! Sorry about that."

They do the dishes together and organize the papers into three separate piles while listening to music. They throw the receipts and junk mail into the recycling and Lorna says she'll have to take care of the rest later.

She leads Nicky upstairs and into the bathroom. They brush their teeth and wash their faces. They walk into Lorna's bedroom and the hostess lifts up her orange comforter and white sheets.

"After you, missy!" She takes off her cross necklace and sets it on her nightstand.

"You can sleep in your own bed. I'll take a sleeping bag if you have one."

"You're my guest! I want you to be comfortable, okay?"

"That's fine with me." Nicky crawls into Lorna's bed and gets under the sheets and comforter. She tosses a few decorative purple and gold pillows on Lorna's floor and lays her head down on a white pillow with tiny red roses on it. It's good enough for tonight. She leans her chin in the palm of her hand as she gazes at Lorna standing on her tiptoes and reaching up for a sleeping bag in her closet. It's apparently on the top shelf. Nicky involuntarily giggles as Lorna jumps up and grabs it. She's too cute.

"What's so funny?" Lorna asks as she unrolls the blue sleeping bag and lays it on top of her bed next to Nicky.

"Nothing," Nicky mutters. She feels her cheeks warm up. "Uh, maybe you should turn off the light. It's well past two in the morning. We'll have to go to afternoon mass."

"Okay, I'm tired anyway," Lorna says through a yawn. "Good night, Nicky."

"Good night, Lorna," Nicky mumbles while closing her eyes. She had enjoyed hearing her name coming from Lorna's mouth.

They fall asleep facing each other, but Nicky can't stop tossing and turning.

 _All of a sudden, Nicky hears loud laughter and banging. She knows that the whiskey bottles have been opened, and she's too afraid to go down there. She likes being alone and staring out the window at the rain sort of calms her. She hums to herself while watching the rain. It's a song that she made up, but she doesn't know the lyrics._

 _"Nicole Nichols! Get your ass down here right now!" Mrs. Nichols shouts._

 _"Ugh...I'm coming, ma'am!" Nicky almost falls while running down the stairs._

 _"Put my things away and make dinner," Paolo instructs her._

As usual. _"Yes, sir." She glances at the floor for a split second and he slaps her behind._

 _"Move it, bitch!"_

 _For another agonizing hour, Nicky pulls Paolo's suitcases upstairs, one at a time. She tears open the boxes with razor blades and sets up their room. Many of the boxes are so heavy that her hands feel like they were going to break off, and with the tall luggage, she has to nudge them forward with her knees. She puts their clothes in the dressers and makes their huge bed. It was so high that she has to stand on her tiptoes to make it. She has to dust the baseboards and vacuum their house._

 _The next step is Paolo's room. She makes his bed and puts his things away in the dresser that's already there. All of a sudden, there's a barking sound that makes Nicky jump in surprise._ Who brought a dog here? _She goes downstairs with a curious expression on her face._

 _The Doberman that Paolo is petting snarls at her, and so does the Pomeranian that Mrs. Nichols is holding in her arms. Nicky backs up against the wall and takes a deep breath._

 _"You're staring at our guard dogs. Please stop," Mrs. Nichols says rudely._

 _"Why did they growl at me, ma'am?" Nicky asks nervously._

 _"Paul is very nice," Paolo says and scratches behind the dog's ears._

 _"So is Jody. Aren't you, little doggie? Hm?" Mrs. Nichols nuzzles noses with the smaller dog and it nips at her hair. "They only get upset when danger is near."_

 _"That's why they'll be our guard dogs!" Paolo says with an evil smirk._

 _"I...I guess they don't know me, that's all." Nicky takes a few steps forward, but the dogs furiously snap at her. "I'm not dangerous..."_

 _"Just make the dinner!" Mrs. Nichols commands. "Now!"_

 _"And then you and I can go for a walk after dinner...with Paul," Paolo tells her._

 _Nicky makes her way to the kitchen and avoids the dogs. "He doesn't like me."_

 _"Well, of course he doesn't! He hates brats!" Paolo says and rolled his eyes._

 _"Don't worry, I'll keep you two separated," he promises. "Make us good steak. Hurry it up."_

 _"Yes, Master."_

 _She knows how to cook since she's been making meals for them all her life since she was able to reach the stove. Sometimes she burns herself when she forgets the oven mitts and her parents rush her. This time, she remembers her oven mitts. She cooks the steak medium rare and is very tempted to not drain out the blood, but she doesn't. She knows what would happen if she did. Once, she burnt a meal and the consequences were quite painful. The meat finishes cooking and she cuts it into two large pieces, one for each of the adults. She retrieves two plates and sets them on the countertop. She had organized the kitchen before she started making dinner._

 _Nicky sets the tiny table where the two of them are sitting at. The dogs try to get the plates of hot steak she's holding in her arms, but she quickly places them on the table in front of her mom and Paolo. They didn't bother to use their utensils; rather, they use their hands to eat the steak and they feed some pieces to the dogs. Only the tough, chewy, and burnt pieces are for her. There aren't very many, so she doesn't have a big dinner that night. She hopes the cupcake will last her through the night all the way to the next morning._

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing, SuperFinnis and Vauseman!**


	7. There for Each Other

**Thank you to thecharmedwerewolf for beta'ing!**

"God! Get off me, you stupid pig fucker! Stop it! No!" Nicky starts screaming, crying, and thrashing around. "Mommy! Mommy, where are you? Help me! Make the bad man go away!"

Lorna immediately jumps to action and sits up in her bed. She nudges the blonde girl. "Hey, hey, Nicky, wake up, you're having a nightmare! Hey, it's just a bad dream."

"It's over?" Nicky struggles to catch her breath.

Lorna nods. "Mm-hm. Nobody's attacking you. You're safe here." She rubs Nicky's back in soothing circles. "There, there, you're okay."

"Good to know." Nicky continues to hyperventilate. "I want ice water, please!"

"Yeah, of course."

"Oh, and turn on the light, too."

Once Lorna flips on the switch, she sees that Nicky is curled into herself and rocking back and forth. She's whimpering like she was doing in her sleep. She buries her face in her hands and groans. She resembles a scared child.

Lorna quickly fixes a glass of water for Nicky and brings it up to her. The blonde clutches it in her shaking hands and drinks it down. Lorna takes it from her when it looks like she's about to drop the glass.

"I'll get you some Kleenex." Nicky looks very close to tears, so Lorna hands her a bunch of tissues.

"I don't cry in front of people...at least, I try not to!" Nicky dabs at her eyes with a Kleenex.

"Don't be afraid to do that in front of me, okay? Showing emotion is only natural, especially after a scary dream."

Nicky sighs. "Sorry about this, kid. I know we're both tired. Look at me, I'm all sweaty!"

"I can open my window," Lorna offers.

"That would be great, thanks!"

"I know a song that will make you feel better, trust me!" Lorna says happily as she slides open her window. Cool air rushes in and makes the women's hair flutter back from their faces. She opens her computer that's sitting on her desk and brings up YouTube. She plays _My Favorite Things_ from the _Sound of Music._ She dances to it and sings along quietly instead of belting it out. Nicky is soon smiling and Lorna feels proud to have comforted her. She never knew she was this good. When the song ends, the ladies sit up against Lorna's headboard with their legs outstretched in front of them.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Lorna asks softly with her hand on Nicky's shoulder.

"Nah, don't worry about it, kid, it was nothing. Like you said, it was only a bad dream."

"You were calling out for your mom...do you miss her?"

"If you're talking about Red, then yes, but I don't want to bother her right now. She's sleeping."

"Is there someone after you?" Lorna's wondering if Nicky is also being stalked.

"No! I'm fine!"

"You know what my mom used to do when I had nightmares?" Lorna doesn't let Nicky respond. "She'd hold me until my sobbing went away and I stopped being afraid. Franny would do the same thing."

"How old were you?"

"I was like nine when they went away. As an adult, I still get dreams that make me upset from time to time."

"Whenever I get 'em, my family hugs me really tight. They make me laugh until I forget what happened in the first place. When I was younger, they'd do a dog pile thing."

Lorna giggles. "Aw, that's cute!"

"Can we just keep this between us...the nightmares, I mean?"

Lorna gives a reassuring smile to Nicky. "Of course."

* * *

The next morning, they make waffles together. They put strawberries, whipped cream, and syrup on top. Nicky's back to her confident self and Lorna can see that she's not trying to hide anything like she had been last night.

"Let's put bananas on there too," she says, and Lorna nods. "You ever pretend it's a dick?"

"What? Ew, no!" Lorna almost cuts her finger off in surprise.

"Oh, well, you could chop it up like it belongs to some asshole who did you wrong. It's not just used for masturbating, you know. Fucking stab that thing!"

"I didn't need the mental image, thank you," Lorna says and shakes her head. "I hate blood."

Nicky winces. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

After they finish eating their delicious meal, Lorna gets into her Sunday best, which is a pink strapless summer dress.

"Whoa, kid, you don't have to go all out...I'm just wearing jeans and a t-shirt. You look pretty, though."

"Thanks. Yeah, I haven't been out in ages." Lorna tugs at her dress.

"That's okay."

After Lorna finishes with her makeup, they start walking out the door. Nicky suddenly shouts, "Holy shit, what _is_ that? God, that's worse than a burning pile of toxic waste!"

Lorna stumbles back and screams when she sees what Nicky's talking about. There's a dead rodent laying in a puddle of its own blood on the front steps. "That's disgusting!" She takes a broom and sweeps it into the dirt so it can disintegrate into the ground.

"It stinks, but I'll get rid of it for you." Nicky cleans up the rest of the mess while holding her nose. Lorna's surprised the blonde can even look at it. She feels bad, but she has to turn away.

"How are you not queasy right now?" she asks. "My stomach's like, turning."

"I just try not to think about it so much. Why was that thing there anyway?" They get into Nicky's car and close their doors.

Lorna shrugs. She doesn't want to get into the topic of her stalker right now. "It was probably a stupid prank. You know, hey, let's make the junkie crazier than she already is!"

Nicky starts driving. "Well, that was mean. If you ever catch the person who did it, let me know. I got an awesome right hook." She balls her free hand into a fist and flexes it a few times.

Lorna grins. "Thanks for looking out for me."

"It's what friends do, right?"

"Hell yeah. I'd do the same for you." She nudges Nicky with her elbow.

"That's sweet."

Once they arrive at church, Nicky pulls up behind a car and honks her horn. "Yo, TP!"

Two African-American women walk up to their car and Nicky rolls her window down. "Little N!" the woman with black curly hair and bright pink lip gloss, says.

"How goes it?" the lady behind her asks. She messes with her cropped black hair. Nicky gets out and motions for Lorna to follow her. She does some handshake with both women.

Lorna smiles to herself at how they interact. She wishes she had tons of friends that she could show off to Nicky.

"This is my older sister, Tasha Jefferson...but we refer to her as Taystee...and her best friend, Poussey Washington. Girls, this is my new friend, Lorna Morello."

"Hey, girl!" Taystee says cheerfully while shaking her hand.

"What's up?" Poussey greets her and gives her a head nod.

"Hi, it's really great to meet you both-"

Lorna's cut off when two more women come running up to Nicky and Taystee. They grab them both and the four of them form into a group hug.

"Man, that's the sappiest thing I've ever seen!" Poussey says with a laugh. "It's cute, though, isn't it?"

Lorna nods. "Yeah!"

"Red and Boo took us here. We heard Nicky was bringing you...and we wanted to finally put a face to the name. I'm Daya Diaz." A Latina woman sticks her hand out and she and Lorna shake hands.

"My name's Tiffany, but you can call me Pennsatucky if you want," a lady about Lorna's height says.

Lorna smiles at all of the women. "Oh, I will! I love this little group already!"

"We love you too, kid," Nicky says. "You're fun to be around."

Lorna's surprised they all like her. Nicky must not have told anyone that she's a drug addict. "That's one of the best compliments anyone could've ever given me."

"It's true," Nicky insists.

In church, Lorna sits on the end of the pew in the first row. Nicky's between her and Red. She used to always go to church with her family, but ever since she started using heroin, she's been too ashamed to attend. She prays for God's forgiveness and sings along to the songs under her breath. Pennsatucky seems more into it than the rest of the group she's sitting with. At the end, Pennsatucky says, "Praise the Lord!" as she raises her hands in the air and Nicky stifles a laugh.

When the service is over, Nicky takes Lorna to the back of the room where a middle-aged nun with red hair is kneeling down. "Sister Ingalls...sorry to bother you, but this is my new friend, Lorna Morello."

"I think I could use your guidance," Lorna admits.

"What is it, dear?" the nun asks as she stands up.

"I've committed a lot of sins, is all. I know the big man upstairs will forgive me, but I feel like I don't deserve it."

"You do. Everyone does."

"Yeah, I mean, the church says gays go to hell, so I'm essentially a sinner too. I don't believe in any of that nonsense, obviously, and the sister gets it."

"I'll fit right in here, then," Lorna murmurs confidently. She feels a tap on her shoulder and whirls around. She has to catch her breath when she sees who was standing behind her earlier. "Christopher...hi!"

"Can we, uh, go somewhere in private?"

Lorna can't stop staring at him. "Sure. I'm sorry, Nicky, Sister...this will just take a minute."

"Go ahead," Sister Ingalls says.

"I should pop you one for breaking Lorna's heart, but we're in public," Nicky mutters bitterly.

Lorna trails after Christopher. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Here's the thing, I ended it with Angela. We're not officially broken up...I need to find the right time to tell her. My biggest mistake was leaving you. I realized I still had feelings for you. Angela came onto me-"

"That _whore_ , I _knew_ it!" Lorna screeches. "I was always hoping you'd take me back!" She jumps into his arms and kisses him. "Let's do it in your car, okay? I had my heart set on that. Or, we could do it after our wedding if you really wanted to!"

She's abruptly thrown to the ground and Angela's got her pinned there. "I _told_ him you were still into him! Stay away from my man, bitch! Stop texting him and calling him...just don't contact him, period!"

Lorna gasps in pain and shock as Christopher guffaws above them. "I never...I don't remember..."

"Check your sent mail and outgoing calls," Angela says nastily. "You probably did it when you were high!"

"Maybe," Lorna mumbles.

"Anyway, bring me my shit from your apartment when you get around to it and I'll give you yours," Christopher says. "I cannot believe how easy you are! It's pathetic! Get over me already!"

Angela gets off Lorna. "Goodbye!"

She begins to cry loudly and pound her hands into the grass. She sits upright and pulls her knees to her chest. She continues to sob as Christopher's car leaves the parking lot.

"Where is he, kid?" Nicky asks, shocked to see Lorna on the ground.

Lorna looks up at Nicky and sniffles. "He was testing me out to see if I was really still attracted to him and his whore ripped me away from him. They didn't have to do that!" Lorna wails into her knees and hit her head against the wall. "He was always fucking teasing me..."

"Man, I wish I could've thrown a punch or two! Those wimps got away before I could, I guess." Nicky's immediately by Lorna's side and hugging her. "Once a guy's proven that he's a jerk, he will always be that way. Why do you still hold a candle for your ex? To hell with Christopher! He's not worth your tears!"

"We were good together. I dunno...maybe he was just being mean so that slut wouldn't suspect that he wanted me back. He should just break up with her already! He's letting her control him and I don't like that at all!"

"You should ask him how he really feels about you. Tell him to be honest and not worry about what other people, especially his whore, think. A real man or woman loves you no matter what."

"Okay, I'll try that when I visit him next."

Nicky helps Lorna up off the ground and they link arms as they walk to Nicky's car. "Would you want me to go with you? I could be your partner in crime," the wild-haired woman says with a wink.

"Yes, I could really use the support! Where are we going now?"

"Yoga!"

* * *

Nicky introduces Lorna to the teacher, Erica Jones, and a couple of her fellow yoga students, Anita DeMarco and Piper Chapman. Lorna already knows Norma.

"Hey, Chapman the Cocksucker, you and I need to talk," Nicky whispers to Piper, but loud enough so that Lorna can hear her. "You can't break my best friend's heart without getting through me. That's all I'm gonna say for now." They lay their mats out on the floor.

Lorna puts two and two together. "You were with Alex?"

"Yeah," Piper answers. "I can't discuss this personal shit with you, okay? We just met."

"It was just a question," Lorna says defensively. "Sorry."

"It's fine."

As they're doing their dolphin poses, Lorna looks at Nicky between her legs and smiles. "Hi," she mouths when she notices Nicky grinning at her.

"Hey," Nicky mouths back.

Lorna tries asking Nicky why Piper was acting like such a bitch, but Nicky can't read her lips very well, so she sends Lorna a confused stare. They both burst into quiet giggles. The blood's rushing to Lorna's head, so she stands up. "Sorry, Ms. Jones, I need a break."

"She just started!" Anita says.

"We can do another pose. How about the Warrior Two?" the teacher suggests, and the students start doing it. Lorna follows Norma's movements next to her. "Okay, relax and release all the stress from your mind. Let it go..."

Lorna breathes in and out as she's doing it. It feels good to her. The tree pose is more of a challenge, though, because she's wobbling on her one foot and apparently concentrating too hard. At least she's not thinking about heroin or Christopher.

"Stare at something that's not moving," Ms. Jones advises her. "Loosen up."

Lorna chooses to keep her eyes on a picture hanging on the wall of the teacher and a little blonde boy.

* * *

"Ms. Jones is nice," Lorna comments as she and Nicky leave the studio. "I wonder who that kid in the picture is. Does she have a grandson or something? I could offer to babysit. I love children."

"Yeah, he was shot by accident and dead seconds later. The killer thought he was a deer because it was dark and shit. She took a year off to grieve."

"Oh no, that's incredibly sad."

"I know. There's too much crime in this stinkin' place. I don't feel like talking about it."

"What's the deal with Piper and that nickname you gave her?" Lorna asks inquisitively.

"Uh...she left Alex for some dude named Larry. I can't understand what's so great about him! Imagine a plain cupcake and a cupcake with frosting and sprinkles. He's the fucking plain cupcake, and she chose to stuff that in her mouth. You won't believe this, but we're friends through yoga and PG&E. We're both electricians. I got her the job! She's also going to start teaching in the fall. There's nothing else to say about her."

"Wow, you seem like you hate her."

"She's not that bad when she's not being selfish, annoying, rude, or stabbing Alex in the back. I tried to tell her Alex was at the police station, but she just told me it was Alex's problem and she didn't want to deal with it. I mean, if they're broken up, they're broken up. It's Piper's choice who she wants to date. I just can't see the reason why they can't be friends. You can still help each other out without having to fuck! We're a perfect example of that!"

"Yeah, I know. Oh...I was just wondering if Daya's pregnant. I don't mean to pry, but..."

"She's nine months along. She and her fiancé are planning baby names. So far, they've only been able to decide on Frank if it's a boy. Gloria thinks it's a girl, though."

"Awww, that's so nice!" Lorna squeals. "I've always liked the name Maria."

Nicky chuckles. "You would."

* * *

As they go into Miss Claudette's burger joint, a woman shouts, "Some bitch stole my iPad!"

"Shut up, Cindy!" another lady yells. There's a crash. "You better clean that up before Miss Claudette catches your ass!" She turns back to Lorna and Nicky and smiles at them. "What do you wanna eat, white girls?"

"I'll have a cheeseburger with ketchup, mustard, lettuce, tomato, and a slice of avacado, please," Lorna says politely, and the woman across from them glares at her.

"You a new customer, Snow White?"

Lorna's a little frightened of the way the lady is looking her up and down and practically murdering her with her eyes. She shifts her gaze over to Nicky. "Who is she-"

"Sorry, Jenae is a little sensitive to people she doesn't know because there was an armed robbery here last night," Nicky tells Lorna. She gives Jenae a hard stare. "Lorna's not gonna do anything, I promise you. We're just here to eat our lunch."

"Okay, if you say so, Merida. Snow White, don't look so worried. Claudette's even scarier than I am."

Lorna laughs nervously and then Nicky orders a bacon cheeseburger.

"Yo, Crazy Hair, Morello Cherry, you stalking us or something?" Poussey asks as she comes from the backroom with Taystee.

"Nah, just showing her around, bae. We need food! Up next is the library!"

"Fuckin' awesome, man."

Taystee does a spin. "Girls, check out my hair! I got blonde highlights!"

"Wow, Sophia did a great job!" Nicky says.

"Yeah, like always!" Lorna agrees. "I just got mine cut by her. It used to be really long!" She tosses a smile in their general direction before leaving with her food. She and Nicky sit across from each other while enjoying their cheeseburgers.

"Kid, you got something there." Nicky points to her cheek. "It's a piece of avocado."

Lorna tries to lick it off, but her tongue can't reach it. She picks up a napkin, but Nicky quickly brushes it off with her thumb. "Is it all gone now?"

"Yeah, you're fine."

"Thanks. This is delicious!" Lorna says with her mouth full. "It's just like how Ma used to make it, except that she'd put baked beans on the side. Both me and Franny got the skill, but I usually buy stuff from restaurants." She swallows and takes a handful of fries.

"We should cook for each other sometime."

"I guess we'll have to tonight. I can't ever go to Flaritza's again. It's too bad...I wanted you to meet them and taste their cooking."

"Why can't you eat there anymore? Are they starving you out or something? It happened to Piper once because she made a rude comment about Red's food. It taught her a good lesson!"

Lorna lowers her voice. "No, no, nothing like that, it's...Flaca's ex, Ian, doesn't want me near her, or I'll be in huge trouble...as in, my life is over if I step foot into Flaritza's."

"I swear I won't let him touch you, Lorna."

"What if he's got a gun?" Lorna's voice shakes as she asks.

"You have to call the police and get them to come right when we arrive in case he's already there."

"They'll never believe me. I probably smell like drugs."

"You don't now."

"Ian will hide his gun once he sees them. He'll tell them I'm hallucinating because I'm high on molly and then, boom, I'm in jail!"

"Okay, then I have a better idea. I can hire a hitman."

Lorna's eyes widen. "Are you serious?"

Nicky shrugs like it's no big deal. "What else are we to do? I can't have you dead, kid. I got your back."

"I owe you big time, I really do! If you were in danger, I'd save you, too."

"Yeah, it's what friends are for."

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing, Guest and SuperFinnis! Reviews keep me motivated!**


	8. Getting Deeper

**Thank you for beta'ing, thecharmedwerewolf!**

Nicky doesn't know why she said she'd get a hitman to kill Ian. It's a lie, and she knows it. She's not all that rich. Lorna's counting on her, though. As she drives them to the library, she tries to come up with something that wouldn't involve her telling Red. She could enlist Flaca's help in finding out his weak spots, or use her sisters as bodyguards since he doesn't know them. She can't tell Lorna anything until she knows for sure what's going to happen. When they get to the library, Lorna makes a beeline for the wedding magazines and romance novels. Nicky rolls her eyes inwardly and smiles.

"Nicky, look!" Lorna shows her a page filled with women in wedding dresses. "This is the style I own!"

"Shush! Keep it down, red lips!" Taystee says.

"Sorry," Lorna apologizes in a quieter voice. "What do you think, Nicky?"

"Maybe you should show me the dress on you when we get back to your apartment. I bet it'll be beautiful on you."

"Yeah, I'm saving it for the next time I'm a blushing bride. Which one would _you_ wanna get?"

"That's a tough question, kid. I never think much of weddings or what to wear...I don't really like dresses, to be honest. I'm more of a jeans and t-shirt kinda girl. If I were to get married, you'd probably see me in a nice pantsuit."

Lorna squints her eyes. "You'd look cute in all black. I can imagine outfits on people. I got the good fashion sense."

Nicky blushes and runs her hand through her messy hair. "Thanks, kid, I'll consider it...you know, for when someone decides to tie the knot with me or whatever."

Lorna giggles. "I'm surprised nobody has yet. I've only spent, like, eighteen hours straight with you, and I think you're pretty cool."

"Yeah, we've already slept together, so...why don't we get hitched?" Nicky half-joked with a wink. She really hoped Lorna would pass her comment off as a teasing remark.

"Is that what you call a proposal?"

"You want me to go down on one knee or something?" Nicky kept her eyes locked on Lorna's. As long as she plays along with the game, she won't suspect Nicky has a mad crush on her.

"No, I was kidding," Lorna said through a chuckle.

"Me, too."

"No hooking up in the library! You got the chapel for that! Man, at least y'all didn't mess up the _Harry Potter_ collection," Taystee chimes in from behind a bookshelf.

"Tays, would you get the fuck outta here? We're just chillin' like villains!"

Lorna laughs behind her palm as Taystee shakes her head at Nicky and walks away. "Big sisters are a pain in the ass, huh?" she whispers.

"Oh, the worst!"

"By the way...how come you call me _kid_ so much? Am I really that little?"

"Nah, it's just a habit that I do for fun...I have nicknames for everyone. You're _kid_."

"Yeah, but...how old do I appear to be?" Lorna stands up straight and tall in front of Nicky with her hands on her hips. She sticks out her boobs and purses her lips.

Nicky looks her up and down. "I mean, you don't look _that_ young...I'd say about eighteen. You could pass for fifteen or sixteen."

"I knew it," Lorna mumbles, defeated. She slides down the wall into a sitting position.

"No, it's nothing to be ashamed of." Nicky puts her hand on Lorna's shoulder when she takes a spot beside her. "Pennsatucky's older than she looks. People think she's like, fourteen. That happened with Tricia, too."

"I'm twenty-four. What about you?"

"I just hit twenty-five on the fourth."

"Oh wow, I bet you had a big party!"

"I did. Red throws the best birthday parties...which is why we're gonna organize a surprise celebration for her big five-oh."

"I'd love to help!" Lorna says cheerfully while grabbing Nicky's knees. "When is it?"

The physical contact makes her excited inside, but she keeps herself calm. "End of this month...a week and a half from today, in fact."

"Oh, this will be so fun! I'm insanely excited! Where should we have it...at your house or at her restaurant...or did you have someplace else in mind?"

"No, the restaurant sounds great! I'll discuss it with the others."

"I thought you already did, and that's why you said _we're_ planning Red's gathering."

Nicky really has to be careful about this. Certain words slip out of her mouth when she doesn't mean for them to. She's already considering Lorna as her other half. "Sorry...I was just talking about myself. I was wondering if you wanted to do it, too. Clearly, you do, so...it's fine, right?"

"Yeah, sure. Are you gonna call that hitman soon?"

Nicky's stomach drops as the conversation takes an uncomfortable turn."Yeah...listen, about that, kid...I say shit when I panic...it comes out of nowhere, you know? I can't afford a hitman. I'm sorry. I'll figure something out, though. I, uh...gotta use the restroom...like, really bad," Nicky excuses herself. "I'll be back in five...maybe ten."

"Okay, see ya."

Nicky rushes to the women's bathroom and goes into one of the stalls so she can call her crew. She dials Flaca's number first.

"Chica blanca! ¿Como estas?"

"Luckily for both of us, I took enough Spanish in high school to know what you're saying. I got an emergency and I need you to tell me how to stop your ex from hurting one hair on Lorna's head."

"You're talking too fast! That's usually my specialty. Why would I want to talk to him again after what he did to me? ¿Por qué? ¡Es un hijo de puta!" Flaca exclaims.

"You don't need to even look at him. See...I just made friends with Lorna...you know her, right?"

"Yeah, yeah...and?"

"He came to her house while she was on heroin and gave her even more drugs...molly, to be exact. He threatened her, Flaca. She has physical evidence from when he wrapped his hands around her throat. He warned her that if she ever came around your taco and pizza place, he'd kill her."

"¿Seriamente?"

"Oh, yeah." Nicky doesn't know if she should tell Flaca that Lorna and Ian had unprotected sex. Flaca's already screaming in Spanish and her words are coming out of her mouth a mile a minute. "What the fuck do we do?" Nicky finally shouts. She bangs her hand on the wall. "I can't understand all that! English language, please!"

"He's loco!" Flaca cries. "You gotta just do what he says sometimes."

"Fuck that! We're not in prison!"

"Okay, he's all talk and no action. He pretends he's tough...and he can be a little rough when he's strung out on molly...so what you gotta do is come to our place and if you see him...approach him slowly...you wanna check if he's high. That's how you'll know whether he's gonna be dangerous or not. What about calling the police?"

Nicky blows out a deep breath. "Lorna was high, too. He'll sell her out because he's a piece of shit."

"Oh...then I need to let Gloria know about this...not Lorna being on drugs, but just to watch out for Ian. She hates him probably even more than I do. She's had a gun on her ever since her boyfriend tried to burn her in a fire. She'll have no problem shooting his ass and making it look like an accident. She'll blow his brains out. You guys will be safe, I promise."

"Jesus," Nicky says to herself. "Thank you."

"I would bring those sisters of yours just in case, though."

"I'll do that, too. Really, I appreciate your help."

"No problem."

Another bathroom stall door slammed and then Nicky hears a lesbian couple laughing together. "Yeah, I'm gonna eat you out, baby, you like that?" The woman sounds a lot like Poussey. Her girlfriend can barely talk through her moans. Nicky can't resist a peek at who's fucking a few stalls over.

"Ay dios mío, I ain't gonna listen to you getting lucky!"

"It's not me! Uh...bye!"

Flaca has already hung up. The shrieks of pleasure echo through the bathroom and Nicky's amused that they actually think they're alone in here. She stands with her feet on the edge of her toilet seat and glances over the top of the stall. She's shocked to see that Poussey has really poor taste because she's sucking boring old Brook Soso's cunt. "Getting busy, huh?" she says loudly while jumping down from the toilet seat, and then the noise stops. "No, keep going at it like rabbits. Don't let me stop ya!" She walks out and washes her hands. She exits the bathroom before either woman can catch her.

She easily finds Lorna sitting on a chair and reading a fashion magazine while swinging her short legs back and forth. "Hey, so Gloria is apparently badass and she can protect you against Ian. I contacted Flaca. You're welcome."

Lorna's jaw drops. "You're a godsend! I can't thank you enough!"

"Oh, and my sisters will be there as well. We'll hide you until he's gone."

"Aw, you're so sweet!" She hugs Nicky. "I'm a little less scared now."

Nicky wraps her arms around Lorna. "I'm glad I could make that happen for ya, kid."

"You didn't tell her that I asked Ian to fuck me, right?"

"No, that's personal. It would also hurt her and make her blame you for riling him up...so that part can be kept private."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Did you want to borrow anything after all?"

"Yeah, here's my pile. I can barely carry it all! It took me like two or three trips to get it over here." Lorna gestures to a shitload of books and magazines. "See that? Sheesh!"

"Oh, boy! I'll help." They both grab armfuls of the books and magazines and check them out. They take the stuff to the car and Nicky drives them to Lorna's place, but not before sending a mass text to Boo, Taystee, Daya, and Pennsatucky. _I need you girls at Flaritza's tonight so you can assist me in blocking Lorna from Ian's view. He's planning on murdering the poor thing if he sees her near that restaurant. She got into this because of drugs, so I need you to solemnly swear not to tell Red. I can get her off of her addiction myself._

They all say that they'll be there.

"Hey, I'm just curious," Lorna starts out as they struggle to move the books and magazines into her apartment. They sit on the couch together. "How did y'all come to be the family you are today?"

"Boo and I are the only ones left who haven't moved out of Red's house. She's not really my sister...she's old enough to be my aunt, but she acts younger than she is. When the other girls and I were much younger, Red had adopted us and it was home. I'm proud of the others, and jealous, too. Daya's a comic book artist and she and her boyfriend, a correctional officer, now care for her younger siblings who used to be placed in foster care. Taystee shares rent with her best friends, Poussey, Cindy Hayes, and Jenae Watson. They all work at Miss Claudette's Burger Joint. Pennsatucky has married off to her high school sweetheart, Nathan, and they work at a laundromat. I was one of her many happy bridesmaids. Red had found an abandoned baby on her porch with a letter that said to call her Tricia. We helped Red with the baby as much as we could, as soon as we were adopted. Unfortunately for Tricia, she overdosed on crack and heroin thanks to Red's ex, George Mendez, who everyone called Pornstache because he was a creep. The funeral was just a few days after Pennsatucky and Nathan's honeymoon. Pornstache is in jail for the rest of his miserable life, and we ladies couldn't have been more than overjoyed."

"Oh, wow. Why were you stuck with Pornstache if Red was done with him?"

"As we got older, we worked with her in her restaurant and made a good amount of money. Pornstache was the main source of our income, though...until Red threw him out for not only causing Tricia's death, but also for raping Daya when she was already pregnant with John Bennett's kid."

Lorna gasps. "It's a good thing that monster's out of your lives! When you were adopted, though, I know that Tricia must have already been there...but who else was?"

"Boo shared rent with Red, but for a while, it was just Tricia and me. When I was fifteen, Taystee moved in with us. By the time I was in college, Pennsatucky and Daya came along. Red basically saved the world, one fucked-up kid at a time."

"That's great!"

Nicky nods and then there's a rapping on the door. "Alright, alright!" she says, annoyed. "Who is it?" Lorna follows her to the door.

"Boo and the crew!"

Nicky unlocks the door to see Boo with her arms folded over her chest. For the first time since the Coates incident, she looks dead serious. The other younger women have the same expressions on their faces.

"Drugs killed your youngest sister. Drugs got your mom beat up within an inch of her life. Drugs got Alex in big trouble, even though she ain't committed." Boo pokes at Nicky's chest and looks over at Lorna. "So what the fuck are you doing with drugs in your house, pipsqueak?"

"Hey, back off!" Nicky says defensively while standing directly in front of Lorna. "I flushed them all down the toilet. She understands, okay? She was willing to get rid of it."

"Junkies lie. I was both a crackhead and a meth head. Red could barely trust me. I couldn't go anyplace alone until I was completely clean and never used again." Pennsatucky mutters. "How do you know she gave you the whole stash?"

"She looked in all my hiding places," Lorna says in a strong, unwavering voice. She never breaks eye contact with Nicky's sisters and Boo. "I just needed a distraction from Christopher and the wedding that we were gonna have. I'm telling you the truth."

"I'm the birth daughter of an addict. I can smell bullshit a mile away. You sure you ain't fibbing?" Daya asks.

Lorna holds her ground. "I'm positive."

"My foster mom before Red was always on something-"

"That's not me," Lorna interrupts Taystee. "I swear, I'm gonna get better. I got amazing self-control." Nicky keeps her hand on Lorna's back.

"Of course, in front of Nicky, you won't do shit. She's not gonna always be here, though. I'll tell you what...when she's away at one of her jobs and you're all alone...you will want to use."

"I won't, Boo! Nicky erased Vee's and Ian's numbers off my phone anyway! Quit interrogating me, damn it!" Lorna stomps up the stairs in frustration. "Why can't y'all believe in me?"

"Did she say Vee?" Daya asks.

"Yeah," Nicky mumbles. "Get out and don't embarrass me again! She's doing her best!"

"Oh, shit!" Taystee groans.

"How did you even find her house?" Nicky asks, annoyed at her sisters.

"We followed you. Sorry, we panicked," Pennsatucky admits.

"You should be!"

After they leave, Nicky goes upstairs to find Lorna. Part of her is afraid that they may actually be right. She'd been around Tricia and Pennsatucky long enough to know that drug addicts don't just up and quit. It's a long process. She bursts into Lorna's room and is relieved to see that she's not shooting up. All she's doing is spinning around in a wedding dress. She pauses when she sees Nicky. "How do you like it?"

Lorna's so beautiful and Nicky has to dig her nails into her palms to keep from gaping at her for too long. "You look amazing. Christopher doesn't know what he's missing."

"Thanks," Lorna says with a smile.

"I apologize about them...they're just worried. They don't know you like I do."

"I wanted to do it...I really did...but I'm showing you this instead!"

"Well, you can't reach your drug dealer anymore, so unless you have anything that I haven't seen yet, it's impossible to get high."

"I meant that I wanted to have a smoke...and then burn myself with the cigarette butt," Lorna says sheepishly.

Nicky's heart skips a beat. "What?"

"Yeah...it's another way of escaping from the world for a while. I've also tried to drown myself before."

Nicky rolls her sleeves up and shows Lorna red lines on her arms. "I used to cut myself." She lets Lorna see them for a split second and then she covers them up. Lorna puts her hand over Nicky's and Nicky enjoys the feeling. She's warm inside because of Lorna's gentle touch. She sees a thousand scars marking up Lorna's forearms and she suddenly wants to kiss every single of them.

The moment gets interrupted when Lorna's phone rings downstairs. She runs downstairs to answer it while Nicky stares at herself in the mirror. She lifts up her shirt and even though they're long gone, she can still see the black and blue handprint-shaped bruises all over her chest, sides, ribs, and stomach.

 _After dinner, Paolo puts the leash on Paul's collar and gets a dog bag from his backpack. He holds out his hand. "Pet, hold hands with me?"_

 _"Um...okay..." Nicky puts her hand in Paolo's and he squeezes it tightly, but she doesn't like his touch. It's too creepy since he's her mom's age. She doesn't say anything until they walk out the door and he starts talking to her._

 _"How old are you?"_

 _"Twelve..."_

 _"That's such a good age! You should have seen me at twelve. I got in all kinds of trouble...I was a badass when I turned thirteen...riding motorcycles and all that jazz. Do you want to take a ride on my motorcycle?"_

 _"Thrill rides like that scare me, to be quite honest."_

 _"I'll hold you, don't worry, pet."_

 _Paul squats to take a shit and Nicky turns her face away. "Ugh..."_

 _"What? Oh, he's just doing his business..."_

 _"Sorry, Master...it's gross."_

 _"Eh, whatever. It's nature."_

 _"I guess so."_

 _"Now my little pet, I have you alone with me...not that it would make a difference if your mommy was here, but have you ever been kissed?"_

 _"No, I'm just going into eighth grade..."_

 _"Would you like to know how a kiss feels?"_

 _Nicky grows queasy. "Not...right now..."_

 _"That's really too bad for you since I'm your master and you are my pet. You must do as I say. If I want you to know how a kiss feels, you will know how a kiss feels. If I want to put my hands up your tiny skirt and rip down your panties along with your leggings, I will. Understand?"_

 _Her eyes widen and she gulps. "Yes, M...Master."_

 _"Good girl." He bent down to touch his lips with hers. She knows she can't run away since he has such a firm grip on her hand. She wants so terribly to spit in his face, but she's afraid of what would happen to her if she does._

 _She feels his tongue in her mouth and she wishes she could just be brave enough to bite it, make him scream in pain, make him let go of her hand, anything. Instead, she just stands still and lets him make out with her. She feels his beard brush against her smooth, soft chin. His stinky breath makes her want to throw up. It's over after a few seconds, but she feels like it lasted for a few hours. She can feel the tears coming, but she doesn't want to cry right now. She can cry about her sad, pathetic life when she's alone in her cage._

 _"Do you know why I kissed you?"_

 _"No."_

 _"You are really good looking for a twelve-year-old. Your mother also told me you were getting boobies soon. Do you know what those are?"_

 _She hates how he, along with everyone else, talks to her like she's a child. "Yes, I do."_

 _"Well, I bet they'll be big...and I can't wait to see them."_

 _"My body is private, Master."_

 _"Ah, well, it's okay if a family member sees you naked. I'm basically your daddy, so that makes it okay." He reaches up to touch her chest, but she pushes his hand away._

 _"No means no!"_

 _"Hey! If I want to feel those things, I can!" He holds her hands together and squeezes her chest with his other massive hand. She groans inwardly and the dog pants. She cries out as his squeeze becomes painful along with uncomfortable. When she squeaks, he laughs and releases whatever was there. "Oh, you_ are _just a kid! Oh well, at least you have a cunt."_

 _"What's a cunt?"_

 _"One of the sexiest part of a girl's body, besides her ass."_

 _"Oh yeah, I've seen you go into my mom's ass and her vagina."_

 _"Exactly! Well, I'll do you when she's not up for fucking. We're going to do it tonight, but tomorrow night is a different story."_

 _Nicky isn't sure what that means, but she shudders. "Okay."_

 _"We're going to go back now. Paul is getting cold, aren't you, boy?" Paolo collects the dog's droppings and pets Nicky's hair. They return to the house and she's thankful it's finally time to go to bed. She makes her lunch for school the next day. It's not much, but it's something._

 _"Leave the scraps for Nick. She'll eat 'em," Paolo sneers._

 _Mrs. Nichols tosses Nicky a moldy piece of bread. "Here's your breakfast, in case you're hungry tomorrow."_

 _"Thank you, ma'am." She'll have to skip breakfast, then._

 _"Now, go to bed, we'll be there later in the night."_

 _Nicky nods. "Yes, ma'am." She trudges up the stairs and crawls into her cage. She tucks the rags up to her chin. She wishes she had a doll so she can talk to it, but all she can do is daydream and talk to herself. She's her own best friend._

Nicky gasps when Lorna comes back in. "Hey...are you okay?"

"I...I'm fine," Nicky says while pulling her shirt down and adjusting her leather jacket. "What about you? You're as pale as a ghost."

"Oh, no...it's nothing." Lorna's voice cracks. "You're kinda shaking there."

"I didn't notice." Nicky wrings her hands. "Who was on the phone?"

"It was a wrong number. Let me give you a hug...I kinda need one, too." She moves forward into Nicky's arms.

When Nicky embraces Lorna, she feels the girl she loves trembling like she's doing right now.

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing, Guest and SuperFinnis!**


	9. Somewhere Safe to Run

**Thank you for beta'ing, thecharmedwerewolf!**

"What's got you so scared, kid...if you don't mind me asking? Remember, Gloria will handle Ian. You don't need to worry!" Nicky says soothingly. She lifts a lock of Lorna's hair and places it behind her ear. "Hey...you can tell me anything."

Lorna's stalker has just told her over the phone that he has disgusting fantasies about her, but she's more worried about Nicky. As she's pressed against the other woman's chest, she can feel the blonde's heart beating erratically. "The same goes for you. I mean, first, you have a nightmare of someone attacking you, then I see you pull down your shirt. You don't have to hide shit from me. Did someone hurt you?" Lorna's afraid that her stalker might be trying to go after Nicky as well since they're getting close. He's actually jealous of her.

"No...let's just go to the restaurant and get this over with, okay?" Nicky pulls away from Lorna.

"You could buy a gun to keep you safe. If you're in danger, you need to call the cops."

"I told you, nobody here is a threat to me. So, could you please just drop it?" Nicky asks sharply. "The only person who needs protection is you."

"Fine." Lorna begins to change out of her wedding gown. She puts on her new purple dress. "Uh, have you ever shot one before?"

"Nah, but Red has."

"Say _what_ now?" A hint of curiosity rings in Lorna's voice.

"Her husband was affiliated with the mafia. He told her to pick him or devoting her life to us kids. The mafia didn't like her decision, so they invaded our house and...let's just say they lost a few friends that day. They didn't fuck with us after that."

"How did she not get arrested?"

"They promised they wouldn't get her in trouble if her husband turned himself in. She's a fuckin' hero."

"Oh, wow!"

"Exactly."

Lorna knows they have to get things out in the open. She has to tell someone about her stalker before it's too late. It should be a person who would believe her, because the cops and her family would just think she's high and it's the drugs talking. She fears that if she tells anyone, horrible things will happen to not only her, but to those who know about her stalker.

Once they arrive to the restaurant, she looks around worriedly. "Here we are...and the coast is clear. Ian should show up soon, though. He's probably watching my every move." She parks Nicky's car in the lot and the blonde takes her phone out of her pocket. "What are you doing?"

"I'm telling Flaca where exactly we are so Gloria can meet us there." Lorna watches as Nicky's about to press the send button, but a loud bang startles them both. Nicky drops her phone and Lorna yelps.

"Tell me that's not him," she whispers as her fingers fumble around for the switch to lock all the car doors. "I can't look."

"Fuck," Nicky mumbles as she reaches for her phone that's now under her seat. "Angry strung-out white man..."

"Open up, bitches!" he yells from outside the car and she jumps. "I know that's you, Lorna!"

She's terrified and she clutches Nicky's arm. "Does he have a weapon?"

"I'm not sure. Do you want me to get out and fight him?"

"No, no, he'll kill you with his bare hands!" Lorna says shakily. "What are you gonna do, blind him with your phone's flashlight?"

"Tempting, but no. Why don't you try running him over?"

"Oh, I should've done that in the first place!" She slams her foot on the gas pedal, backs up, and honks her horn. "That's his warning!" Her car suddenly stops and they lurch forward.

"He fucking shot your tire! That psycho's got a gun!"

"That's what I was afraid of!" Lorna screams as Ian comes to her car and pokes her window with his gun.

"You have nowhere to run now!" he shouts tauntingly.

She can feel the tears coming on and Nicky squeezes her hand. If she's going to die at this moment, at least she has someone with her.

"Drop it, you vile piece of shit!" Gloria yells. The older Mexican lady is right behind him. "You leave those girls alone! They ain't done nothin' to you! You want me to call your mother or the cops?" Lorna cautiously rolls down her window a little since Gloria has come to their rescue. She sniffles and wipes a stray tear away from her cheek.

"She's talking him down? This won't work," Nicky mutters. "I thought she'd get rid of him, no matter what."

"It's to prove she's not an immediate threat, I think," Lorna responds.

Ian raises his arms up in surrender. "I told that whore not to come around here, and she disobeyed me!" He shakes his gun at her, but she doesn't even flinch. "Don't make me waste a bullet on you! It's for Lorna."

"Why would you do that?" Gloria asks him coldly.

"She's not allowed to be around Marisol!" Ian says in a matter of fact tone. "She's like my doll, and she does what I say! We're together!"

"Oh no, white boy. It don't work like that!" Gloria's eyes narrow into slits and she cracks her neck. "You treat a woman with respect, otherwise, you're outta here!"

"I did everything for both of them!" Ian roars.

"You didn't let Flaca be independent and you control Lorna. You're attempting to murder her and Nicky! What the fuck is wrong with you, man? I don't wanna see you again...ever!" she says through a growl.

"Yeah, just try me, old lady." Ian shakes his head while giving her the finger. "Remember, I can get you when you're not even prepared. I'm stronger than you are. I can make you do things you'd hate. Get down on your knees and I'll forget this ever happened."

While he glances down to undo his pants, Gloria raises her gun and pulls the trigger. The boom as it goes off can be heard so well that Nicky and Lorna cover their ears. He's soon laying facedown on the pavement with blood oozing out of his head. Gloria flips him over on his back and places his gun in his hand. She puts her own back in her purse and walks to Lorna's car without turning around to see Ian's dead body.

"Oh, that asshole's disgusting!" Nicky says.

Gloria smirks. "He _was_."

Lorna gapes at Gloria in awe. "Damn! That was amazing!"

"You ain't seen nothin' yet, kid. You got a flat tire?"

"Oh shit, yeah...I guess I gotta get a spare from my trunk."

"Alright, but not until you two eat dinner!" Gloria says with a wink.

Lorna blows out a sigh of relief after getting out of the car with Nicky. "Really, Gloria, I can't thank you enough!"

"Ah, _cariña_...I couldn't lose one of my favorite customers and another innocent girl." Gloria envelops Lorna into a hug and kisses the top of her head. She lifts Nicky's chin up with her index finger. "You look familiar! Has Lorna taken you here before?"

"No, ma'am. Um...it's my first time."

Gloria puts her arms around both of their shoulders and guides them into Flaritza's. "Ha! No wonder I recognize you! You're one of Red's babies, no?"

"Guilty," Nicky admits.

"I let my jealousy get the best of me. She was leading a perfect life with all these adopted girls while my boyfriend abused me and my boys watched. Can you tell your mother that I'm sorry and that we should be friends again? I lost her number, so..."

"Yeah, sure, I'll pass her the message. I'm Nicky, by the way."

"Thanks, and nice to meet you. If you'll please excuse me, I have to report a suicide. Go tell the girls what you want to eat."

Lorna and Nicky snicker together while wrapping their arms around each other.

"Are we too late?" Daya asks as she and Pennsatucky come inside. "We got stuck in traffic. Boo is helping Red and Taystee is still at the library, working overtime...not that she minds it, but we would've liked to help."

"It's okay. We survived and Gloria killed him, is all that matters," Nicky says. They all stand in line and place their orders. Lorna takes this time to introduce Nicky and her sisters to Maritza, Blanca, and Aleida. They've already met Flaca and Maria at therapy. Maritza and Aleida are giving Daya the evil eye for some odd reason.

Aleida shakes her head. "Daya, you little _puta_! At least I have Cesar all to myself now."

Daya glares at Aleida. "Good for you!" She tells Flaca what she wants to eat and then goes to grab the four of them a table.

"What, you don't speak Spanish?" Maritza calls out, but Daya's only response is to flip her off.

"Do they have bad blood or something?" Lorna whispers.

"Yeah, it's biological family shit. Hold my place, would you?" Nicky asks Lorna. When Lorna nods, Nicky says something to Daya and then comes back to her spot.

"Hey, I'll take us out this time," Lorna offers. "We can split a taco, a pizza, some fettuccini, and a bottle of white wine. How does that sound?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth, kid!"

Lorna grins and gives her a thumbs-up. "Excellent!"

"Wait...let me see how much it is all together and I can pay for some of it."

"Nope! It's on me, girl. Consider it a treat."

"Okay, if you insist."

Gloria returns from the backroom and Lorna excitedly has her meet Pennsatucky. She then pours out the wine into two glasses and sets them down on Lorna and Nicky's table. "Enjoy, but don't drink it too fast. Take lots of water after."

"Oh, don't worry, I know," Lorna murmurs and sticks her tongue out at Gloria. "You're always like blah, blah, blah about me consuming alcohol...like my ma or somethin'!" The older Mexican woman swats the back of her head lightly.

"Says the girl who had to stay here for two hours until she was sober enough to drive herself back home! I know you have addictive tendencies! Respect me, yo, I'm just trying to look out for you."

"Jesus, kid. Were you drunk out of your damn mind or something?" Nicky asks. A smirk tugs at her lips while she picks up her glass of wine. "A little thing like you, I bet you were passed out on the floor!"

Lorna blushes and waves Gloria away. "I don't get drunk, I get awesome. She over exaggerates! Don't make fun."

"I'm not, I swear. Luckily, you have me here and I'll make sure you don't take too much."

* * *

"What was your first time like?" Lorna asks.

Nicky appears surprised by the question. "Uh...well, I think I was like sixteen. Alex and I were exploring with each other...and we ended up making Piper jealous. I let Alex have her, but yeah...it was nice. She had really good boobage, but we connect as best friends more than anything."

Lorna chuckles. "Did you know that I first had sex with my sister's boyfriend when I was fourteen? He was a senior," she slurrs with her mouth full of pepperoni, sausage, and cheese pizza. Nicky twirls fettuccine around her fork and stuffs her bite in. Lorna tries not to act intoxicated, but she is. She keeps her eyes focused on Nicky and on her plate. Her head's buzzing. "I completely humiliated myself with that one!"

"Dude, what? Straight guys," Nicky mutters while shaking her head. "They can be such idiots! They think they're so cool, going after some younger girl! You can't blame yourself. You were just some kid with a silly crush on a boy. I can't believe he took advantage of you like that!"

"Nah, I was the slut, not him. See...my best friend, Vince...I had the hugest crush on him. I wanted to make him jealous with Joey Giordano...since he was recently single and I knew him. He was Franny's boyfriend and all...and he was super cute. Like, you could get wet just by looking at him!"

"Aw, don't say that, you're giving him power!"

"Now that I think about it, Vince and I talked about everything. All Joey ever told me was how hot I looked in some outfit or another. We never talked about his goals or his family life or his favorite color or song…the relationship was completely based on how smoking hot he thought I was. The first thing he commented to me when I arrived at his eighteenth birthday party was, 'Damn, you're hot!'"

Nicky rolls her eyes. "What a proper douchebag."

"Anyway, it was in his basement..."

 _"Thanks, Joey. You don't look so bad yourself. Happy Birthday," Lorna says, handing him a present. He puts it on a nearby table and starts kissing her while pressing her up against the wall. When guests start coming in, he turns on the music and everybody begins dancing wildly. He's grinding her until he groans and says, "This noise is driving me crazy. Do you want some peace and quiet?"_

 _"Maybe you can quiet everyone down and we can have cake."_

 _"Sweetie, do you see cake here?"_

 _"Um…no," Lorna says, looking around._

 _"Here, I got something to give you…" he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a ring. "An eternity ring. I'll never leave you, babe," he says, slipping it onto Lorna's ring finger. She melts into his chest._

 _"Thank you. I love you so much."_

 _"Love you too, baby."_

He loves you, Lorna _, she keeps telling herself._ He adores you. He wants you to be his forever.

 _He strokes her hair and leads her to the outside of the basement. "Let's just dance down there and talk in private. Peaceful down there, too."_

 _Lorna grabs the album she brought with her so she can show him her baby pictures. "Sure," she says, and he leads her down the stairs. Each step she takes screams no, but she ignores the little voice in the back of her head. He loves her and he wants to make love to her. It's so sweet of him to do that for her. He wants to give himself to her. Lorna follows Joey to a mattress and then her suspicions are correct. She breathes in and out nervously._

 _He throws her on the mattress and crawls up next to her. She inches away from him, trying to show him she isn't really ready._ No, she needs to be ready. She swore that she loved him, and she needs to keep her promise.

 _"You have a beautiful body," Joey says, massaging Lorna's thigh. She involuntarily crosses her legs and places her folded hands around her knees.  
_

 _"Thanks," she says, shifting uncomfortably._ _She racks her brain for more things she can talk to him about-that's something they're missing-conversation. "So, um…do you have any big siblings?" She's hoping she can get him to talk more._

 _"Nah, I'm an only child."_

 _"Nobody to tease you about having a girlfriend, huh?" she asks._

 _"Nope."_

 _"What do you want to do in the next ten years, in the future?"_

 _"I dunno…I guess fuck you and kiss you all night."_

 _Lorna's heart picks up speed. "I mean like a career. Like, I love fashion design or wedding planning and I love to dance. Can we dance in the pouring rain right now? We can just leave your house!"_

 _"So…hot," he breathes against her neck as he gently pulls the straps down from her dress._

 _Lorna swallows hard as she pulls out her album from under a pillow. "We can look at pictures if you want…I drew this one."_

 _"Nice artwork," he says, smiling and giving it back to her._

 _"Thanks. What's your favorite part of it? I like the way I did the shading in of the flower where the sun hit it."_

 _"I guess everything…I dunno…"_

 _"Oh, and this is me at age three, aren't I cute?" she asks, trying not to sound desperate._

 _"Yep…but baby, I just wanna kiss your soft lips and have your fragile body against mine," he murmurs._

 _She looks at him with wide, innocent eyes. "You love me, right?" she asks him sweetly and blinks a few times._

 _"_ Of course _I do, little one. You're everything to me."_

 _"Mmmm, you have sweet smelling perfume, you smell so good, little Lorna," he says huskily, inhaling her scent as she leans her head on his shoulder._

 _"Do you want to go out for ice cream with me and we can talk for a while?"_

 _"Who needs ice cream or the movies if I have you with me right here?" he asks, playing with her necklace and trailing his finger up and down her neck._

 _"I want you to know everything about me, though. I'm your girlfriend, so tell me about yourself. What do you want out of life? Tell me your best memories of your childhood, your favorite color, your best and worst vacation, songs you love and songs you hate, movies, books, bad or good relationships including ours, anything you want to know, just tell me and I'll do the same with you. I can tell you some things about me-my_ _birthday is March sixth, and when I was little, I liked playing princesses with my mom and my sister-" She stops when she feels him unzippering her dress._

 _Her breathing accelerates; she doesn't think she's ready for this yet. But if they're in love, who cares if she is? She'd force herself to be ready. She'd force herself to be his. Pretty soon, her dress is to her hips, and he's panting like an animal when he sees her black, lacy bra and the tops of her panties._

 _"Don't be shy, it's okay," he says when he notices Lorna looking down and blushing._

 _"Can you please go slow?" she asks nervously._

 _"Of course I can, honey. Now, scoot into me so I can get the rest of this dress off you."_

 _He lays kisses down her face and then her neck to try to calm her down._

 _She does as he says and the dress is thrown to the side of his basement, near the wall. Pretty soon, something's poking into her butt and it starts hurting. She thought a person's first time is supposed to feel good. She's so wrong. Now, she feels like a slut as she lays under him while he goes into her a few times. He massages her nipples while taking her bra and panties off and then sucks on them. She tries to stroke his cheek, but he puts her arms down by her sides. "No, little Lorna, let me do all the work here. You just relax." When he reaches his climax, he gives up. "Are you a virgin?" he asks, just to make sure, she guesses._

 _"Of course not." Lorna's voice cracks slightly._

 _"I know you're not now, but it seemed like it was your first time. You were crying, weren't you?"_

 _"I guess I was, a little…I'm only fourteen."_

 _"I thought you said you were a senior!" he almost yells, pulling his pants up. "You're telling me I dated a freshman all this time?"_

 _"Well, you love me, right? I'm sorry I lied, I just wanted to make you like me. I'm sorry."_

 _"Yeah, it's all right, baby, I love you. I'll pick you up at six for the prom next Friday."_

 _He never comes._

 _"I just know he's the one, Daddy!" Lorna says happily as she puts the final touches onto her makeup. Her hair is swept up with little tendrils hanging down by her cheeks and she has on a brand new white dress. Her jewelry and her makeup also look perfect. She runs down the stairs and puts her shoes on, waiting for him. It's six-thirty, when Mr. Morello says sadly, "Baby, I don't think he's coming."_

 _"He said he loved me. I know he's taking me to the prom," she scoffs._

 _Then, she calls him, but he doesn't pick up. She hears a car outside and checks it out. A limo drives by with Joey in it. He stands up with Franny, and they start making out and laughing. The tears come faster than she expects, and she sinks down on the porch steps, crying. She's so heartbroken. She had given everything she had to him, but he's been lying to her the whole time. He's never loved her._

 _Her heart and stomach twists into knots. Everyone is right about everything._

"I wish there was some way we could separate all the assholes from the rest of society," Nicky murmurs.

"I was surprised that a broken heart could beat so fast. It felt like he smashed my heart to smithereens and then ran over those pieces of my torn heart with a train. It was the worst pain I'd ever felt-suddenly scraping my knee at age five and having nine-year-old Franny taking me to my daddy to get me fixed up didn't feel so bad after all. No, this was so much worse. Guilt at what I'd told Franny the previous night washed over me. How could I have been so naive? God, I hated myself! I was an A-class idiot. He had me fooled this whole time. He loved me, I kept telling myself. Who was I kidding?"

"You were happy and didn't want anyone to spoil it for you."

 _"Sweetie, I'm sorry," Lorna's father says, sitting down next to her and putting his arm around her shoulders. "Come here."_

 _Lorna wipes her eyes as her father brushes back her hair. "I thought he loved me," she sniffles._

 _"I know, darling. I know," he whispers. "Oh, wait…isn't that Vince walking across the street?"_

 _She looks up, blinking. It sure is. He's wearing a tux with a corsage in his hand...red, her favorite color._

 _"Do you want to talk to him?"_

 _"Sure, I'll be fine with him."_

 _Her dad goes inside after kissing the top of her head and Vince sits down next to her and rubs soothing circles on her back. Without a word, she leans her head on his shoulder and tries to control her sobs._

 _"Do you want me to take you to the prom?" he asks softly after a few minutes of silence._

 _"Of course. Thank you."_

 _"Let me help you up," he says, reaching his hand out towards hers. She grabs it and they walk hand in hand to his car as he puts the corsage around her wrist._

 _"He got back together with my sister," she says, her voice cracking. "I should've known, I was so stupid."_

 _"No, sweetheart, he could have fooled anybody."_

 _They spend the night dancing at the prom and he drops her off at her house. He gives her the sweetest kiss she's ever had her life. It's her first real kiss._

 _"Lorna, I have loved you since I saw you when you and your sister came over to visit us, when you were in seventh grade," he confesses. "You won't have to do anything with me until you're ready. I really and truly love you. Everything about you is beautiful, especially your eyes and your smile and your hair…" He goes on and on, and she shuts him up by kissing him on the lips, more forcefully this time._

 _"I love you too."_

"Our first date was under the stars and Vince threw me a great birthday party on March sixth. Vince made me completely forget about Joey…and then six years later, he…died in a Jiu-Jitsu match." When Lorna's finished telling her story, she bites her lip to stop the tears that are threatening to come out. "That's when I started turning to heroin...when I became a widow. I guess that was God punishing me for marrying too early at only eighteen."

"Nah, you've just had more than your fair share of bad luck. Jesus Christ, that's terrible. I'm so sorry."

"Everyone who's decent...they either die or don't love me...I'll never find someone." Lorna's voice trails off as her eyes move down to the floor.

"Yes, you will! There is a good guy out there...I promise. You know...romance doesn't make a woman. We have a solid friendship right here...and I won't ever let you down."

"What if someone kills you, though? I'll be alone again. Gloria only takes me under her wing if I'm in serious danger. She's closer to the Latinas. You're here all the time, it seems like."

"Okay, that paranoid shit's gotta stop. Ian's long gone, so..."

"Vee is still alive!"

Nicky shrugs. "I heard she got ran over."

"Really? That's awesome!" Lorna cries. "Hey just wondering, what were the sleeping arrangements at your house?"

"Half my room is a shrine for Tricia because we both slept in there. Pennsatucky and Boo shared another room and Daya and Taystee got a bunk bed. Sometimes, I'd sleep with Red when I had nightmares."

Lorna attempts to smile, but she starts weeping instead. She doesn't know if it's the alcohol making her super emotional, or the fact that Nicky has a tight family unit while she ruined things with her own because of a stupid boy and drugs. "He didn't want me to tell anyone...because we both know how Franny gets...she'd kill me if she actually knew...I think the bastard probably already said something...can you just call a cab or something...I need to go home," she blubbers. While sniffling, she takes her checkbook out of her purse and pays the bill plus a tip. "I'm sorry...I meant to get us a yummy chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream...but I don't have an appetite...take me drunk, I'm home."

Nicky's by her side in an instant and she puts her arm around Lorna. "Hey, it's okay. We all have bad days...and rotten nights. I had fun with you, though. I can sleep over again if you want." She hands Lorna a tissue.

"I'll be fine." Lorna isn't being honest, but only because she doesn't want her stalker to assume that Nicky is her girlfriend. He was so mad at her about last night.

She begins honking her nose into the Kleenex and sniveling. They walk to a nearby couch that she's always loved to relax on while waiting for her table if the restaurant's packed. She smacks her forehead and hides her face in her hands while her shoulders shake with sobs. Nicky pulls her into her arms and starts stroking her hair. Lorna cautiously winds her arms around Nicky and buries herself into the blonde's friendly embrace.

"Sorry I'm ruining your nice clothes," Lorna says quietly through her tears.

"Shh, it's alright," Nicky gently assures her. "I'm so used to this it's not even funny. Hey, you're the third girl who's cried in my arms about a douchebag. There was Alex and Pennsatucky...and now you. Daya might be next, since her man is missing in action. I don't think he's got the balls to handle having a child."

"Why are there more dicks than kind people in the world?"

"God only knows. He made 'em, right?"

"Yeah...you're so drunk when I'm pretty...I'm already fucking wasted." Lorna squeezes her eyes shut as more tears fall down her cheeks. She wails loudly as Nicky rocks her from side to side. "We are best friends now. Yeah c'mere, let's get drunk again."

* * *

They end up going home in Lorna's car with Nicky driving when Lorna's finally calmed down. Her makeup is smeared all over Nicky's shirt, but the blonde doesn't seem to care. Lorna's tipsy from the wine and Nicky helps her into bed.

"Are you sure you're good here?"

Lorna nods weakly. "Mm-hm...positive."

"You're welcome to my house anytime, you know that, right? We exchanged phone numbers and addresses."

A smile slowly stretches across Lorna's face. "Yeah. You're my best friend in the whole wide world."

"Thank you. So are you." Nicky places a quick kiss on Lorna's forehead and Lorna clutches Nicky's hands. She breathes in and out slowly as Nicky smoothes her hair back from her damp face. "Catch you later! Don't forget to hydrate yourself." She points to a water bottle on Lorna's nightstand.

"Yes, Mother," Lorna says playfully. "I'm almost sober. It's not called slurring your words. It's called talking in cursive and it's fucking elegant."

"I'm serious...otherwise you'll have a bad hangover tomorrow morning and be late to pick someone up."

"Okay, I hear ya!"

"Sweet dreams."

"Thank you! I hope yours are sweet too."

"I'm gonna lock up your place with the spare key and leave it under the mat, okay?"

"Go ahead."

Nicky leaves Lorna and turns off her light. Their hands are no longer touching. Her bed's cold now and she grabs a pillow to snuggle with, but it's not the same. She needs a warm body around her and she feels the urge to hug Nicky again.

The booming thunder and the howling wind and the rain pattering on her window keep her awake for about an hour. The shadows of the trees outside move around her room and she shivers. Something in the house creaks and she gets a text as lightning flashes across the black sky.

 _I know you're still up and thinking of me. You forgot to tell your lover one thing...that I have the hots for you. You're Miss Sex On Legs!_

Lorna shudders and whimpers out loud. Suddenly, she needs to get out of her lonely apartment. She races downstairs, throws on her shoes and her jacket, and runs out the door after locking it with quivering fingers. It's freezing as she enters her car and starts to drive while listening to her phone's GPS for directions to Nicky's house. She's there in record time.

She's soaked by the time she gets to the blonde's front door and she knocks while ringing the doorbell and screaming, "Please, help! Help me!" She hopes she's not bothering anyone. Red opens the door. The older woman looks tired.

"Oh, dear...I fell asleep on the couch, I suppose. What's got you so upset?"

"I apologize...but I can't be home alone right now...where's Nicky?" Lorna asks with her heart still racing.

"She's snoring away, but who knows...you can check and see if she's up."

"She is," Nicky says while combing her fingers through her messy blonde curls. "You can't stay away, can ya?"

"No," Lorna admits as her eyes sweep the floor. "I shared a big chunk of my life with you...and..."

"You want to get to know me better." Nicky smirks. "It's cool, I got plenty of time. We have all night."

"Well, that's okay...we can talk tomorrow...but I guess I don't want to be by myself again. You're such great company."

"I'll give you two your privacy," Red mutters after a moment. "Good night, my little troublemaker and her best friend." She kisses Nicky's cheek and goes into another room.

"Come on...we'll hang out in my room until we're both too exhausted to move." Nicky links arms with Lorna and they walk into her room. It's dark purple with photos of different half-naked women and bands Lorna's never heard of. There's also a framed photo of Nicky and Alex doing the peace sign. On the other side of the room, is a made bed full of flowers and there are pictures of Tricia with the family and by herself all over the wall.

"Awesome space you got here...it's so open!"

"Thanks, kid. So tell me...what do you wanna know?"

"Something's freaking you out...I'm not sure if it's happening now or if it's from your past, but it makes me frantic."

"You got that from one stupid bad dream?" Nicky asks with one eyebrow raised.

"That and whatever you're hiding under your shirt. If you don't feel comfortable sharing, it's okay, but it petrifies me to know that something terrible could happen to you. If I knew about it, I could help. Is someone threatening you?"

"No. It's just...the man who destroyed my childhood...his release date's coming up. I don't think I can deal with seeing him again. I...I keep thinking about...what he did to me...and I can't face my biological mother either. She gets out the same day he does...I wish they were both sentenced to life in prison."

It's the second time Nicky's cried in front of Lorna. Nicky swallows hard as Lorna hugs her tightly and doesn't let go.

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing, thecharmedwerewolf and Deerveng!**


	10. Brave Girls Connected

**Thank you for reviewing, thecharmedwerewolf! Yay, the teaser came out today! June 17th, here we come!**

Lorna plucks a tissue out of the box of Kleenex on Nicky's nightstand. "Here you are, sweetie. Go to town."

Nicky manages a tiny smile while blowing her nose a few times. "Thanks." She sinks back into Lorna's open arms and lays her head on the smaller woman's lap.

Lorna strokes her hair and Nicky's heart flutters. "We can go to sleep if you want," she says soothingly.

"No, it's high time I tell you about my past. It's not good to keep things bottled up with such an amazing friend like yourself, that's the advice Red gave me. You deserve to know."

"Okay, then."

Nicky closes her eyes and begins to speak. "When I was a baby, I was dropped off in daycare because my mom and her boyfriend Paolo didn't want to deal with me. That's the last time I'm going to refer to her as my mom...her name's Marka. I was only four feet tall when I started cooking with a stove since most stoves are three feet tall. They made me scrub the floors when my hands were strong enough to hold a rag and handle a mop."

Lorna gasps. "Oh dear, that's awful!" she exclaims.

"They tried to taunt me and call me Cinderella, but Cinderella was my favorite Disney princess. I could relate to the fictional character. Once they learned that I liked Cinderella, they just called me Nick or my whole name, Nicole. I hated both names, so I decided to call myself Nicky. I used to have long reddish-brown curls, but I dyed my hair blonde when Marka was busy with Paolo. Of course, they didn't care. We lived in a crack house until Paolo and his income came along. He stayed at home to take care of me while Marka was at work. He got her a high paying job...it was enough for us to live on and we even moved into a fancy mansion that he bought." Nicky hasn't gotten to the meat of the story yet, but she's already starting to choke up.

 _Her mom's waiting for her._

 _Nicky's halfway home when she starts to shiver. The day's early, but it's bleak outside, just like her mood. She doesn't mind, though. The sun gets on her nerves. She never wants to get any sun, which is why she's so pale. She likes dark colors. Midnight black's her favorite, and blood red comes right after. She puts her arms around herself while hugging the bag to her chest. One squishy step after another, she walks until she gets to her house._

 _"You got them?" Mrs. Nichols asks. She raises her eyebrows. "That was slow, Nicole," she mumbles. "Whatever. Paolo will be here soon."_

 _"Yes, ma'am...I have it. They were five dollars."_

 _Mrs. Nichols grabs the bag from her daughter. "Thanks, sugarlumps."_

 _Nicky breathes a sigh of relief. Thank god she doesn't smell her sweet breath from the cupcake._

 _"Can I have a bite, Mommy? I'm hungry."_

 _"Quit your whining, you're too damn weak. Fucking eleven-year-olds can't do shit."_

 _"I...I'm twelve." Nicky's only slightly hurt since she's used to the comments._

"I saw different kids who were my age when I took a walk in the park every time Marka and Paolo were out of the house. These kids were constantly being loved by their parents and carrying their little brothers or sisters on their backs. They were pushing strollers and being pushed on the swings by their mothers or fathers. They were laughing and having the times of their lives. I was jealous of those kids, but I knew I couldn't do anything about it. I wanted to babysit children and hold a baby in my lap. I wanted my parents to swing me between them and hold both my hands when I was younger. I wanted to bug the heck out of an older sibling and love them to death. I wanted someone to kiss my forehead and tell me everything was going to be all right when she had a nightmare. I thought it would never happen, though." She weeps to herself for a few minutes and covered her mouth so her sobs couldn't be heard. Lorna's been quiet this whole time except for her sniffling and Nicky doesn't dare look at her.

"I shut my eyes and imagined myself flying to a different world. I thought of the first person who was kind to me. It was that woman who ran the bake shop, Red. I couldn't help but wonder if Red had a husband and kids. The lady couldn't have been older than thirty-five. She probably did have a family of her own. Next, I remembered Red's co-worker, Boo, who was probably in her late twenties."

"Aw," Lorna murmurs. Her hands are still running through Nicky's hair. The affection Lorna is showing is much too good to be true. She has to keep reminding herself that they're friends and Lorna's just being touchy-feely because she cares about her as a friend, nothing more.

"Maybe I could finally make a friend in this small town and have nice teachers who would at least try to understand me. I was always known as a bad student in my previous schools and nobody wanted to help me. The kids looked down at me and thought I was a demon child. The truth was that if someone was sweet to me, I could be a complete angel. Sadly, nobody saw that side of me except for maybe Red and Boo. They didn't know me well enough, though, so I couldn't think they were my friends just yet. I didn't want to get close to them anyway since I might spill Marka and Paolo's terrible secret. I wanted to get those horrible people in jail, but then I would be placed in foster care. I didn't trust anyone, including foster parents. At least I knew what to expect out of Marka and Paolo. Red and Boo might have been serial killers who put ingredients in their goods to make children die after three days of eating them. I had no idea. It would take me forever to trust someone."

"I can understand that!" Lorna nods her head.

"I tried to think on the positive side of things. You know...Red was probably tucking her children in bed right now and kissing their cheeks and maybe getting into bed with her husband, or watching a movie with her kids and her husband. Their bake shop sure smelled amazing, and I wanted to go back there whenever I had the chance. Maybe I would meet some of their family members. I was thinking maybe I'd have the best first day of school I'd ever had, but I was probably wrong like always."

"Is that when you met Alex?"

"I met her a few days later. We clicked since we were both losers and plus, her mom was my favorite teacher."

"That's nice!"

"I had no idea why Marka and Paolo hated me so much, and if they did, why did they keep me? Why didn't they just give me away? Was Marka even my biological mom? She sure as shit didn't act like any kind of real mom."

"Assholes like them love having a little doll to torture and play with. I'm so sorry that happened."

"I imagined my mom looking like Red, and my dad being more handsome than Paolo would ever be. I pretended I had an older sister who knew all about girls and a baby sister who was as cute as could be. I wanted an older brother too, or at least, a cool uncle who was in his mid-twenties, and of course, an equally awesome aunt would go with the mix. My grandparents would make treats that my dream parents wouldn't approve of, and I laughed silently to myself at the thought." Nicky finally opens her eyes to look at Lorna, who's slightly smiling even though her eyes are watery.

 _Nicky finds a razor blade deep inside her closet, and she grins. She does her nightly ritual. One long, bloody, jagged line down both her wrists makes her complete. Causing herself physical pain is much better than the different kinds of pain she experiences every single day. She curls up in her cage and rolls over on her stomach when her side hurts from the metal bottom. Her hair covers her face and she closes her eyes peacefully. Sometimes, she wishes that one day, she will fall fast asleep and never wake up. That would be a good way to go. Nobody really likes her that much anyway, so her fantasy family is unrealistic._

 _At six in the morning, she is awoken by a rapping on the cage door. She slowly opens her eyes and yawns. Paolo grins creepily at her. "Time for school, pet."_

 _"Aaah, thanks for waking me up, Master." She gets up from her weird position and stretches her aching body. She can't stand until she crawls out of the cage on all fours._

 _"No problem, my pet."_

Stop calling me your fucking pet, you pedophile! _She fakes a smile and nods at him before going downstairs to get her things together. She brushes her hair with her fingers since she isn't allowed to own a brush, and Paolo tosses her a bruised banana. It is rotten, but it's all that's left in the house. Her greedy parents eat all the good food. She rolls her eyes as she eats it as much as she can without having to taste it._

"I had always noticed the girls we passed would stare at Paolo lustfully and I felt so disgusted! How could anyone find him attractive? He was as ugly as the devil himself!"

"You slept in a cage inside of a closet and you lived with a child molester...and the woman who gave birth to you didn't care about what happened to you?"

"That is correct, yes."

"I can't imagine. I just...I don't think I could ever get through something like that...but you did. You rose above the ashes and I'm so-"

"Don't say you're proud of me, Lorna. I was stupid...I should've escaped the first time he fucking touched me. I put myself through all that...and I guess maybe I thought things would get better. I thought Marka would actually make him stop...throw him out...anything! Mothers are supposed to do that for their children, right? Red does. She fiercely protects me and the others. She wouldn't let Paolo lay a finger on me! She certainly wouldn't stick me in some metal cage! It was seriously like I was jailed in my own house."

"I know."

"I don't want you to think I was like a small child when this happened or anything...he started doing it when I was twelve...going into puberty. I tried telling him I didn't like boys, I liked girls...before I even knew I did. He didn't give a single shit. He told Marka that she had a waste of a daughter...but, of course, she already was aware of that." Nicky laughs bitterly as tears crawl down her cheeks and drip into her hair. "He then offered her my body because I'd love it. He called me a little motherfucker until Marka let him know that she wasn't going to touch me with a ten-foot pole because homos are repulsive. He said he was the only one that would ever enjoy being with me and he didn't want Marka to toss me out on the streets. She loved him so much that she let me stay. I would've been happy to go. It's like the trash taking itself out."

"Wow...but you survived."

 _She doesn't want to be anywhere but Red's bake shop at the moment. She's been holding back her tears for the longest time, but all of a sudden, they just spill out of her eyes like a dozen raindrops. She's been running so fast that her heart feels like it's about to explode from pounding so hard. She nearly crashes into the doors and frantically knocks, seeing that it's closed for lunch. She holds onto the handles for support and feels herself shaking._ Maybe this is her breaking point.

 _"Red," she gasps through her tears. "Let me in! Let me in!" she shrieks._

 _Her back is turned to the door, though. Dmitri is at a table and he's busy taking a bite of something she can't recognize._

 _Maybe Nicky isn't knocking loud enough. She doesn't have the strength._

 _There's no more glass between her and the store._

 _"Thanks for letting her in, Dmitri. I've got my hands full of the apple pie that is just about to go into the oven." There's a clanging sound and then Red spins around. When Nicky drops her backpack on the floor and barrels towards Red, she takes it as a hint to remove herself from behind the counter, open her arms, and scoop the little girl up into a tight embrace. Nicky keeps a strong hold around Red's neck and her legs wrap around Red's hips._

 _"Oh my god, you're so light for a thirteen-year-old girl." Red seems surprised, and not, at the same time. "For the first time ever, I noticed just how little you really are." She sits in a chair and bounces Nicky up and down in her lap. She rocks her and keeps one hand on her back and the other behind her head. Nicky cries and cries. Red keeps her chin on top of Nicky's head and kisses it a few times. The woman's top is soaked within five minutes. Dmitri gets a box of Kleenex and places it on the table. Red takes out a tissue and dries Nicky's cheeks with it. The poor girl uses up half the box to blow her nose until she finally stops sniffling and she's able to talk._

 _"Everyone hates me!"_

 _"Galya, I'm really sorry, but I've gotta go back to work...feel better soon, Nicky." Dmitri kisses Red's temple and pats Nicky's back softly. "Those who hate you are idiots, just letting you know." Then he leaves after Red says goodbye to him._

 _"No, they're not idiots! They're right! I am a fucking Loch Ness Monster!"_

 _"Nicky, you're not a monster. Not literally or figuratively."_

 _"I horrify people! They don't want to sit with me at lunch!"_

 _"They're ignorant. They don't see what a great girl you are. Now, where was Alex?"_

 _"I don't know," Nicky blubbers. "I missed her. She stops people from bullying me! I hate the goddamn Y Club so much!"_

 _"Who exactly is the Y Club?"_

 _"Polly, Kristy, Jody, and Tammy...they pick on me and Alex...they call us lesbos and supercunts. They tortured me today, and I couldn't stand it! We got into a huge fight, but of course, one girl against three is a tough match. Guess who lost and was humiliated in front of her other favorite teacher? Now Mr. Washington knows I'm a stupid wimp! He's always telling kids to run faster and work harder. I do...I mean, why would you be talking while running a mile or whatever? That's lazy as shit!"_

 _"He could never think you're a wimp. You did your best to stand up for yourself in front of those mean girls. He knows that," Red soothes her._

 _"I was going to cry! I never cry! Today, though, I did! I don't feel comfortable crying in front of anyone...it shows weakness. I have to be tough!"_

 _"No, baby. Sometimes, you don't. Sometimes, you can just fall apart and it makes you feel better. It loosens the tension inside of you."_

 _"I didn't mean to cry! It just...happened! Like, twice, and almost a third time in front of Mr. Washington. The other two times, well...one was my fault, and the other one wasn't. Ms. Vause was asking me questions and making me feel exposed. I couldn't take it anymore! I blew up at her and then felt extremely guilty about it afterward! She'll probably bitch about it to you later, but I said all kinds of rude stuff to her. I yelled at her and I sounded like a bitch. I called her boring and annoying, but still, she forgave me. She kept apologizing and shit...I wouldn't take it. I was so stubborn! Then, I started bleeding and feeling cramps all over my stomach. That was a good punishment from God, huh?"_

 _Red rubs Nicky's back and sucks in a gasp._ _"They really hurt you, didn't they?"_

 _"Yeah..."_

 _"You took quite a beating."_

 _Nicky's eyes widen. "No...no! They kicked me, like once, and then Mr. Washington stopped it. I'm all right. Don't worry." She sees what Red is staring at and quickly pulls her shirt down over the purple bruise. "Hey, don't cry over this!"_

 _"Sorry, sweetie...I just can't stand to see children with injuries. It hurts my heart." Red wipes her palm across her eyes. "You got your period today?"_

 _Nicky gives Red a perplexed look. "My what? What is that? I don't get it."_

 _"Darling, didn't your mother ever give you the sex talk?"_

 _"She did, but I guess I forgot," Nicky fibs. "I was so scared when all that red just came out of nowhere! I mean, it came from down there, but...it felt like a knife had been shoved up there and into my stomach, too!"_

 _"It's normal. Girls between the ages of eight and seventeen start their period and it comes every month for three to seven days. It just means you're not pregnant."_

 _"Oh. Oh! I wasn't prepared." Nicky smiles a tiny bit._

 _"That's okay. Are you still in pain?"_

 _"I will be soon. I've gotta take my pills that the nurse gave me."_

 _"You seem to have it under control."_

 _"I just had a bad day today. I think Ms. Vause likes me again, though."_

 _"She knows you're going through hard times."_

 _"What?" Nicky's shocked._ She knows? Oh god, she knows...

 _"Middle school girls are very insecure about their growing bodies and starting to crush on boys, you know? Puberty issues."_

 _"Yeah, puberty issues…but I don't think I'm into boys. I might be a lesbian like Alex. I always want to touch a girl's hair...the one in front of me is really cute! I like her."_

 _"Oh…well that's perfectly fine. You just experienced your first day of PMS'ing. Pre-menstrual syndrome."_

 _"Wow, that explains the mood swings. Now my food's cold."_

 _"Not to worry, I have a microwave. Bring it on out, honey."_

 _Red gives Nicky her lunch and when it's heated, she happily eats it._

"Of course I did. I regularly visited Red at her bake shop and it kept me strong. She got me balloons to tie on my backpack for my birthday...fed me plenty...gave me a fresh bottle of water every day. Boo taught me how to get back at my bullies...I even came out to both of them when I said I had a crush on the pretty girl in front of me, and it was Diane, Alex's mom, who figured out that I was getting raped. That fucker came to my school to pick me up and she saw him slap my butt when he thought nobody was looking. She reported it to Red and Boo. They got me to confess that yes, that weirdo had been molesting me ever since I met them. Red could easily pick me up off the ground and carry me around at the time, and so could Boo. She drove us straight home and Boo gave that psycho a good beating. Red growled at Marka and literally made her back into a corner...it was the scariest I'd ever seen from her...both the women, actually. Marka was such an idiot that she pretended she didn't know anything was happening between her boyfriend and me. 'Oh, Nicky, are you okay, baby girl? My darling, why didn't you tell me?' Red can smell bullshit all the way to Timbuktu. She threatened to knock her into the following week...shaking her fist at the cunt and everything! Marka was so frightened by that point...she knew she'd fucked up. It was a _Matilda_ thing. Marka tried to pay Red to 'take the burden child that was destroying the relationship between her and her man!' Red was holding me while Marka waved the cash in her face...and she hoisted me high up on her hip and said she didn't need the money because I'm priceless, but she took it anyway! Marka stormed off, but not before I could blow the bitch a raspberry. Obviously, we called the police on them both straight away."

Lorna claps her hands. "Ha! Yay! I'm glad you had a happy ending!"

"Yeah, some people don't. It's a good thing I wasn't one of them!"

"If I ever see them around, I'll get in front of you...I won't let them traumatize you further."

Nicky lifts herself off Lorna because she's probably made the poor girl's legs fall asleep. She plops a pillow behind her head and leans back into it. "Thank you."

"Anytime!"

* * *

"Gloria Mendoza is always trying to be more badass than me or whatever!" Red says angrily after Nicky tries to persuade her mom to give Gloria a call. "She is the one who mocked me and got all the mobsters' wives on her side and against me! She dumped me like a hot potato!" They're having this discussion after Lorna has just gone to work as a taxi driver.

"Mamochka, she wants to bury the hatchet with you. After all, you were friends once. She's finished being envious. See, the thing about bullies is that their lives suck and they want to be you! You had nobody hurting you, but she did...her boyfriend...and he gave her a black eye in front of her children. It doesn't make it okay that she was a bitch to you, but I think you should give her a chance to apologize. She already admitted to me that what she did was wrong-"

Red puts her hands on her hips and looks at Nicky sternly. "When did you talk to her?"

"Lorna wanted me to go to Flaritza's with her. It honestly felt like a first date. She's just as nice and sweet as you are."

"If she wants to stop this war between us, she's gotta come to me and say it to my face!"

"She probably thinks you'll ignore her. How about you be the bigger person here and just show up at Flaritza's?"

"I have nothing to apologize for! She was a jealous cunt!"

"Ma! Hey! Name calling isn't gonna help anybody. The first step in resolving a fight between friends is to talk things out in a calm and civilized manner. She hurt your feelings and now she's guilty about it."

"She told me I was a prissy _chica blanca_ with all my _niños_."

"Well, you're both stubborn."

"Gloria needs to find a way to make it up to me," Red huffs.

"Okay, I'm not gonna be the middlewoman between you guys. If you refuse to speak to each other, well, that's just plain childish."

"Why are you so adamant about this?"

Nicky blows out a huge breath. "She fucking saved my and Lorna's lives, Ma! Vee's right-hand man was trying to kill us in the parking lot of Flaritza's yesterday and Gloria shot him dead! We screamed for help and then there she was!"

Red gasps loudly and then crushes Nicky into a hug. "Are you okay? It's a good thing she was there! Why didn't you tell me right away when it happened?"

"I didn't want you to worry! We were fine afterwards."

"Did you get hurt?"

"No, we were just scared. I thought my life was going to be over."

"I'm going to call Flaritza's and thank Gloria. I was expecting a nice meal from her as an apology gift, but this is plenty."

Nicky exhales as Red kisses her forehead and walks to where her phone is.

* * *

Lorna goes to _Reznikov's Bak_ _ery and Brunch_ every time she can. Nicky always makes sure she's serving Lorna. There's just a small problem, though. She's jealous of every man Lorna talks to, especially Ron. He gets her to laugh loudly and blush a few times and Nicky thinks it's so unfair that he gets to flirt with Lorna without her feeling awkward. She doesn't ever want to ruin her friendship with the brunette by making the tiniest bit of a pass at her and risk her being offended. Boo makes fun of Nicky being a green-eyed monster and Red assures her that she's seen more chemistry from Nicky and Lorna than Lorna and any other guys who talk to her.

They have a special routine now. Every evening, they go to Flaritza's to talk with Nicky's sisters and Boo about Red's impending surprise party. Gloria and the younger Latina girls plan to make the best birthday dinner ever for Red. When both Nicky and Lorna are off work, they shop around town and talk the hours away or hang out at the movies and share a large popcorn.

* * *

On Friday afternoon, Nicky suddenly sees Marka and Paolo saunter into Red's restaurant like they own the place. She freezes on the way to Lorna's table and drops her tray full of dishes and glasses. It clatters to the wood floor. Everyone stares at her as she quickly kneels down and starts cleaning up her mess. Lorna scrambles to her side and begins to help her.

"I've got this. That's them, huh?"

"Yeah," Nicky mutters and wipes her hand across her sweaty forehead. "I...I feel sick."

"They're ugly! Why don't you go home?"

"You did not raise her right!" Marka yells at Red. "She's clumsy because of you!"

"I'm not afraid to slash you with my knife this time!" Red says roughly.

"You _did_ always love to be on your hands and knees, huh?" Paolo asks and sends Nicky a creepy wink. She gasps in and out deeply and backs away from him while almost stumbling into every table she passes. Shivers run up and down her spine and she feels both chilly and stifling at the same time.

"Talk to her again and I'll cut you!" Lorna threatens him loudly while holding up a broken piece of a plate. "Just fucking try me once, you pedophile!"

Red shakes a knife at Nicky's abusive caretakers. "Get out of our restaurant!"

"You heard her, she means business!" Lorna screams.

They don't listen. They flip off Red and Lorna and walk straight to where Nicky is. She holds her hands out in front of her. Lorna runs to Nicky's side and folds her arms across her chest. "Don't you dare come near her. I can't believe you had the audacity to show up here."

"I want you back with us, honey. Paolo's gonna get better." Marka says. She reaches out and touches Nicky's cheek with her knuckles, but Nicky slaps her hand away. She locks eyes with Lorna and a fire grows inside of her. She wants to show Lorna she isn't the same weak kid she used to be, even though it seems like she is in front of Marka and Paolo. Plus, Red would never let them try to manipulate her back into their trap, so she wouldn't either. She lets her fury take over since they can smell her fear.

"You are so pathetic! You let him force himself on me when I was barely a teenage girl!" Nicky hollers. It's like someone else is standing up for her. She doesn't recognize her own voice. "You don't love me! Don't give me that shit! It's too late!"

"Now, my pet, behave your little self," Paolo reprimands her.

"No! I'm not a child anymore. Even if I was, you cannot abandon me or treat me like your sex slave and expect me to forgive you when you've been released from prison! That's not how it works! I get panic attacks because of you two! Great job! Thanks a real lot, assholes!" She pushes past Marka, jams her knee into Paolo's groin, and stomps away from them. Security forces them out of the restaurant and then Red places a restraining order on them while Nicky sobs in the backroom. She doesn't want Lorna to see her crying again. Norma rubs her back in soothing circles and someone else hugs her tightly. She glances down to see that Lorna has apparently gotten the okay from Red to let herself in and comfort Nicky.

Red joins them a few minutes later. "I'm sorry, Ma. I'm so, so sorry."

"Why?"

"I caused drama. I interrupted people's meals and yours and Norma's cooking to throw a hissy fit at those bastards who won't listen to me no matter what. It was just a waste of my breath. My heart was hammering in my chest the whole time."

"Hey, you did the right thing!"

"Yeah," Lorna agrees with Red. Norma wordlessly nods. "Now, at least they know you're not someone they'd want to mess with!"

Nicky's breath wavers. "That wasn't me out there. I'm scared to death of those people!"

Red cups Nicky's face in her hands. "That _was_ you! You are my daughter. I love you. I can't imagine life without any one of my babies. They made a stink in our restaurant and pissed me off for the last time. I didn't want them near you. You gathered up your courage, though, and you told them off!"

"I must have gotten that from you, Ma. You're never frightened of anything." She doesn't want to mention that she was also trying to impress Lorna.

Red smiles and kisses Nicky's cheek. "My little girl, you've been through so much. You deserve the rest of the weekend to yourself." She pulls a twenty dollar bill out of her apron's pocket.

"Ma, I don't need that. I got enough, okay? You can look and see how stuffed my wallet is."

"She's right," Lorna chimes in.

"Well, then...enjoy yourself with what you have."

"Okay, thank you!" Nicky says happily. Red plants a kiss on Nicky's cheek and waves goodbye at her and Lorna as they leave the restaurant, linking arms. "Lorna, you gave me the strength to carry on. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you or Red."

"Aw, that makes me smile. Your car or mine?" Lorna wonders aloud. "We can go wherever you want. Today it's all about you. We've been switching between our favorite movies and stores, but I especially would love to do something you would particularly enjoy."

"Hmm...what about a lesbian bar...or just any kind of club with really good music? You're straight, you wouldn't want to go to someplace that's full of women who are all into each other." Nicky sighs. I just need to dance my ass off and get totally drunk with you being the designated driver. I wanna like, pass out, you know?"

"That leads to throwing up," Lorna warns her. "You ain't losin' your lunch in my cab. You can't drink in the middle of the afternoon! It ain't classy."

"Lorna, I want to forget what happened in my mother's restaurant. I don't give a shit what time it is."

"I'm not against going to a lesbian bar. Friends dance with each other all the time."

"So, you're okay with girls grinding up on you?"

"It's just freak dancing. It's not like I gotta kiss them or anything. Sure, it's sexual...but it doesn't have to be."

"They also have slow dancing, which is much more romantic. You'll feel out of place there...and to be quite honest, I will too."

"I thought you were-"

"I am. I'm just not into anyone like _that_ right now. I want to have crazy fun with you, that's it."

"You mind if I join?" a woman asks.

Nicky pauses in her step and looks at the tall lady who's leaning against her car with her arms tightly folded across her chest. Alex pushes her glasses to the top of her head.

"Alex!" Nicky runs straight into her arms and they hug each other.

"They're all finally murdered. It's over, Nicky."

"Thank god!" She whispers into Alex's ear, "In case you wanna know, I fell for a straight girl. I'm well aware that I broke your number one rule, but I can't back out now. She doesn't know it yet, so it's a secret. She doesn't mind lesbian bars."

"Holy shit! Lorna?" Alex asks too loudly, so Nicky shushes her. "I'm going to be a third wheel," she says quietly so only Nicky can hear her.

"Hey, Alex. I'm glad you're okay," Lorna pipes up.

Alex smiles back at Lorna. "Me too."

"Of course you may come with us! I can take you both to one of my favorite bars, The Sparrow Tavern."

"Yeah, she's treating me because the fuckin' bastards who stole my childhood reappeared in Ma's restaurant, but I didn't let them torture me! Now, I just want to relax with my favorite girls."

"That's where I met Piper for the first time, but okay," Alex says.

"Perfect!" Lorna chirps.

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing, thecharmedwerewolf, Boris Yeltsin, and qwerty!**


	11. She Makes It All Okay

**Thank you for beta'ing, thecharmedwerewolf!**

Since Nicky and Alex's lives have been so much worse than Lorna's, she decides to stay sober in order to take them to the club and back. It's not like she really needs a drink right now anyway. She'll maybe have one tonight.

Nicky looks unsure of where to sit. "I wanna be between both of you!"

Lorna thinks about it for a second. "It's only a twenty minute drive. I'll let you guys catch up in the backseat. You haven't seen each other in so long!"

"That's what I was thinking as well," Nicky says.

"Yeah, me too," Alex agrees while putting her glasses onto the bridge of her nose. The three women get into Lorna's cab and she starts driving.

"You can make out if you want," she says while adjusting the rearview mirror. She wants her stalker to see that she doesn't care who Nicky's with.

Nicky shakes her head. "Ew! No offense, Alex, but it's like kissing my sister...gross!"

"Yeah...it's incest!" Alex chuckles. "We're not even sexually attracted to each other."

"Aw, but you're so cute together. That's fine, not everyone is a matchmaker." Lorna starts to play rock music on the radio since Nicky loves it. Her phone lights up in her purse, but she ignores it since she's driving.

* * *

When she parks at the club, she sees that she's gotten a text from Ron.

 _Hey, I think you're a cool person. I would love to date you._

"Who is it?" Nicky asks.

"Oh, this guy, Ron...you know him. He just asked me out and I'm not sure what to say. We don't have anything in common. He's obsessed with anime and I'm not. He says weird shit...like my BMI is nice and my face is very symmetrical. I don't want to hurt him...it's not like he's doing it to be rude...I'm just out of his league."

"You don't want to string him along either," Alex says.

"I know! That's what Christopher did to me, and...this poor guy probably thinks I actually like him. I only talk to him to be friendly. Do you think I've accidentally flirted with him or gave him the wrong message?" Lorna worries aloud. "I totally didn't mean to!"

"You did not encourage him! He just has feelings for you. That happens. You're cute and sweet. Anybody would fall for a girl like you. I mean...you guys _do_ talk a lot. He gets you to giggle," Nicky mutters. "I guess I gotta share him with you."

"What? No! Nicky, I'm not into him. It's more like awkward laughter. I feel strange being with another man besides Christopher." Lorna pulls open the door of the bar and they walk in.

"You should tell him that," Alex advises Lorna. "Just be like, sorry, I'm not ready to get back into the dating pool so soon after my breakup."

Lorna's responding to him with the exact same words Alex used. "Thanks! It's true, too, so that's great!"

"Really? You're not lying?" Nicky wants to know.

"No...I mean, if someone makes a huge impact on me...I would consider it. What about you two?" Lorna orders her friends piña coladas.

"One little date doesn't hurt. I wouldn't mind," Alex answers. "It's basically two people going out to see if they're compatible with each other." She sips her drink.

"I would agree with you, except for the fact that I'm into someone and anyone else would be so boring to have one-on-one time with," Nicky says while gulping down the alcoholic beverage. "A second glass, please! Actually, I probably need the whole bottle."

"Yeah, me too," Alex chimes in.

"Who do you like?" Lorna asks Nicky over the loud music while she dances with her girls.

"Oh, just this girl...Katie. She and I had a one-night stand and I can't get her out of my head, ya know? I have no idea how to contact her, though. We didn't exchange information. Maybe it wasn't meant to be."

Lorna pouts. "Aw, I'm sorry. That doesn't have to mean you need to swear off dating forever. Who knows...you may find someone pretty special."

The three of them dance wildly and grind each other. When Lorna's starting to feel tired out, she sits down. Nicky and Alex are still going at it while fist-pumping, cheering, and downing shots of hard tequila.

"Having fun on your ladies' night...or should I say, afternoon?" a voice asks from above her. It belongs to an Asian girl with a margarita.

"Yeah...you look familiar. Do we know each other?"

"Hmm...I'm not sure. I'm Brook...Brook Soso. Does that ring any bells?"

Something clicks inside Lorna's head and she snaps her fingers. "Oh! You used to date Nicky, right? I'm Lorna Morello. It's nice meeting you." She goes to shake Brook's hand, but the girl gets a bad look on her face.

"Don't pretend like you two are not involved!"

"Why does everyone think she's my girlfriend? I'm straight," Lorna says while putting her outstretched hand back on her lap.

Brook sneers. "Sure you are. I'm just warning you, she's trouble. She uses you and then she's finished the next day. She didn't even give me a chance. I've seen the way she checks you out...she wants to fuck you. She's getting you warmed up to her so you won't feel strange when she kisses you and does her thing."

"Why should I trust anything you have to say? Nicky's an amazing friend. You have got some serious issues if you're jealous of your ex-girlfriend's heterosexual bestie! That is insane! You're crazy!"

Brook glares at Lorna defensively. "You made your bed!"

Lorna stands up quickly and walks away. "Hey, what's wrong?" Nicky asks her.

"Brook Soso just ambushed me."

"Oh, God!" Alex groans. "What's that bitch doing here?"

"What did she say?"

"It doesn't matter...she's psychotic."

"Come on, kid, just tell me, please," Nicky begs. "I can take it. You know me, I'm a hard nut to crack."

"She thinks we're...you know...lesbian for each other."

Alex bursts out laughing and spits up tequila while coughing. Nicky shakes her head. "She sure loves to stir up drama! Don't listen to her. Look, her boss got her a toilet for a chair because she's full of shit."

"I'm sorry," Alex says after she stops choking. "She's an embarrassment to us all."

"It's all right, I believe you. Alex, are you okay? That was, uh, quite a reaction you had there."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. You're lucky she didn't hit you."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's a long story."

"Do tell!"

"Nicky...will you?"

The blonde woman lets out a sigh. "Sure. So...when Alex and Piper were doing the nasty, this chick walks in on them and sucker-punches Piper right in the face. It turns out she's Alex's current girlfriend. Later, she became the ex, but she still felt like beating up Piper. Holy shit, she was so mad! If Brook goes wacko on you, I'll kick her ass, but I seriously doubt she'll harm you. She likes to mope, whine, and try to get people against me, but it never accomplishes anything."

"Awesome!"

"You wanna hear my pork chop story?" Nicky's starting to slur now.

Lorna's interested. "Okay!"

"This is funny, I have one too!" Alex says.

"So one time, I made a bet with Boo that I could eat an entire pork chop in two minutes. She said it couldn't be done. You gotta really chew that shit. If I won, she'd do my college term paper. We didn't tell Red. I was successful!"

"Congratulations!"

"I'll go next with mine. So Piper was naked under me and she stuck this pork chop up her vayjay and that was the only way she'd let me eat her out. We were both very high!"

"Oh wow!" Lorna says and then giggles hysterically. "That is hilarious!"

"I know, right?"

"I'm sorry mine wasn't dirty like you were hoping," Nicky murmurs.

"It's okay! I don't mind, really."

"Oh my god! You told them!"

"Supercunt and Medusa!"

"Excuse me?" Nicky yells.

"Bitch, you don't even know me!" Alex screams. They turn around to see Piper and a brown-haired woman standing there. "You're fucking Polly Pocket!"

"You're an asshole," Piper snaps.

"Suck my dick!" Alex shoots back.

"Go fuck yourself!"

"What do we do?" Lorna whispers to Nicky.

"I usually let it all unfold. They fight so much that it's like watching television. It's live entertainment!"

"Come on girls, let's go!" Alex shoves past Piper and Polly. Lorna and Nicky rush after her.

"Wait! Alex, stop, don't let them ruin the fun!" Lorna calls out.

"They're morons! We can go someplace else," Alex says angrily while walking fast and stumbling every few feet. Nicky's trying to keep up with her and Lorna practically has to run in order to catch up to them.

"Will you please slow down?" she asks breathlessly. "Y'all ain't even walkin' straight!"

"I totally am, but the damn Earth is drunk!" Nicky mumbles. "Your bad English is quite attractive."

"I've had...eleventy twelve beers!" Alex yells in between giggles.

"I'm in _Pirates of the Caribbean_ right now..." Nicky slurs as she wobbles with each step.

"Let's go dress up like Batman and Robin and patrol the neighborhood."

"You two are so smashed that you're making _me_ dizzy! We can go back to my place and chill, okay?"

Nicky points at her and grins like a giddy schoolgirl. "I wanna bae you up!" She slaps Lorna's ass and her eyes dart around the room. "How 'bout it, girlfriend?" She almost trips over Alex's shoes and Lorna steadies her.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now. I don't want to take advantage of your intoxicated state."

"What do you expect me to do? I'm drunk!"

Lorna leads both Nicky and Alex to her car. "Come on and get in the backseat. I have lots of water back home." She opens the door for the ladies and Alex crawls in, but Nicky just stands there and sways. "Oh, hon, you don't look so good," Lorna says while inspecting Nicky's pale white face. "Are you gonna..."

Nicky lets out a big hiccup, grabs her stomach, and throws up on the pavement. Lorna quickly gets her wild blonde hair out of her face and rubs her back in soothing circles. Nicky's bent over and breathing heavily. She keeps spitting on the ground. "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, I'll take care of you. Do you have more to get rid of?"

Nicky shakes her head. "I'm fine," she says in a raspy voice.

"Okay, then...in you go." Lorna helps Nicky into the car and buckles her in. She makes sure Alex's seatbelt is tightly fastened as well. They can barely keep their eyes open and by the time Lorna starts up the car, Nicky's head is in Alex's lap while the taller woman with glasses is leaning against the window. Lorna opens the window on Nicky's side to get some air in the car. She drives carefully and avoids making sudden turns or stops. She's successful in getting home without anyone being injured.

She glances over her shoulder and sees that Nicky's passed out. Alex just looks disoriented while she plays with her dyed blue hair. "Here we are!"

"Yay," Alex says weakly while getting out. "Whoa...it's so bright out here..."

"Can you help me get Nicky inside?"

"Sure...I'll try. I can barely put one foot in front of the other..." Alex almost crashes into Lorna. "I have to sit down...I didn't fall, you and the car needed a hug."

"Aw shit...okay, I have an idea. It involves being carried or held up by strong people who live in my apartment complex if that's okay with you...otherwise, you'll have to stay here until you're sobered up. It could take a whole night."

"Sure," Alex answers.

"Are you girls okay?" a man asks as he walks up to them. He takes a peek into Lorna's car. "Is she blacked out?"

"Yeah..."

"I could give her a lift, if you need me to."

Lorna looks at Alex, who shrugs while shaking her head. "We'd kind of rather have a woman do it. She's traumatized by men touching her."

"Is she now? That's too bad."

"Yeah," Alex whispers.

Lorna goes up to every door she sees and knocks on them until she finds three women who are kind enough to get her friends into her place. The man is still standing by her car and he waves her over when she comes out.

"Don't you have anyplace else to be? You've been here for a little too long."

"I was trying to find the right time to tell you this, but I just moved into your complex and I have greeted every single one of your neighbors except you...so hey. I'm Gustav Reynolds." He offers his hand for her to shake, and she cautiously takes it.

"Lorna Morello."

"You're the most gorgeous woman I've seen around here so far!"

"I'm flattered...but I really should go back inside. See you later, I suppose." She starts to leave, but he stops her.

"Hold on. Would you want to maybe...hang out sometime? You've made a great first impression on me. You're such a compassionate human being and I admire that about you. I also enjoy complimenting strangers. It doesn't cost a single thing."

"You're right! Well, thank you, sir. I was a candy striper when I was younger, so...and besides, I always make sure the people I love are safe."

"More individuals like you ought to exist. My question remains the same...would you like us to get to know each other better?"

Lorna thinks for a minute and then decides that even though the man is overweight with beady eyes, he's interested in her and she'll give him a chance like she did with Ron. She doesn't want to be a judgmental idiot like her ex. "Okay...fine."

He reacts like a kid on Christmas morning by cheering and hugging her. She jumps. "Oh! Um..."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much, Lorna. You're a celebrity to me. God, I cannot believe...I'm the luckiest man alive! I feel like kissing you, but I know that's way too soon! We literally met five minutes ago."

Lorna chuckles nervously. "We sure as hell did! You know...I've gotta check up on my besties." She walks away from him, but he follows her to her doorstep.

"Okay. I'll pick you up whenever they get better, my love at first sight." He pulls his phone out of his pocket. "I'll give you my number if you give me yours."

"Of course."

"Call me!" he says when they get each other's contact information.

"I will."

She strolls inside of her apartment and finds Nicky sprawled on the couch and sleeping with her head on Alex's lap. She waits until they sober up to tell them what she's doing tonight.

* * *

"You _what_?" Nicky exclaims. She looks almost horrified.

"I thought you're trying to stay away from men at the moment," Alex says, confused. "I hope Ron doesn't see you with someone else."

"It's not like I'm cheating. I gave him a lame excuse because I'm not interested, but this is someone else. You should've seen him...he was over the moon that I agreed to hang out with him. We may or may not develop a connection. You just never know. All I remember is that I was head over heels when I saw Christopher for the first time. It does happen."

"If it turns out to be boring or he's getting a little handsy and you don't like it, just let me know. I'm only a text away. In fact...how about you suggest for the two of you to go to Flaritza's and Alex and I will be nearby if anything goes wrong. You don't want to go to Red's in case Ron's there. You can give me a signal or something."

"Yeah...if you don't see yourself in this dude's future, dump him before it even starts. You can't be the bad guy if he got his hopes up a little too high," Alex tells Lorna.

"You two are so right!" Lorna's thankful for their protectiveness over her.

* * *

That night, Gustav's standing on Lorna's porch steps in a tuxedo and a mini cherry tree in a pot filled with dirt. "This is for you, clearly...since your last name is Morello, like the cherry. You have to water it, or it'll shrivel up and die."

"Ah, so nice! Thank you!" Lorna says brightly and sets it on the chair outside. "I was thinking we'd eat at Flaritza's. Have you been there?"

"Oh, anything you want, dear one. I've been here, there, everywhere. You look ravishing in that light pink dress with your hair down and curly."

"Thanks. So do you."

"Off we go!" He slides his arm through hers and she's shocked at the sudden contact, but then again, most guys make the first move. "Wow, I can't believe how soft your skin is...it's like butter...or peach, like a baby's butt."

A shiver makes its way up Lorna's spine and she chuckles anxiously. "I've never heard that one before!"

He sniffs her head and takes a huge inhale and exhale. "Your hair...it smells like gingerbread and the rice pudding my mother makes!"

"Well, I put on floral perfume earlier today. Maybe it's still there."

"Lorna, I had my first dream about you today."

She laughs out loud, but on the inside, she's already feeling uncomfortable. "I think it's a little early to tell me all that, don't you?"

"No, no, getting your feelings out in the open is a good thing. You know what they say, honesty is always the best policy."

"Yes, but you're creeping me out," she says quickly.

He helps her into his car and then gets in on his side. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that complimenting someone was so bad."

"It's not, but we literally met hours ago. You should keep your fantasies about me to yourself."

"Okay, okay. Do you still like me? I love how tiny you are." Gustav looks fervently at Lorna.

"I just want to take this slow if this is actually going anyplace."

"Oh, it will!" he says confidently. However, she's not so sure. She feels awkward when he kisses her before they go into Flaritza's. She's extremely happy talking to the Latinas while ordering her food, until he starts kissing her neck.

Once they sit down, Lorna's hunger goes away. She's not remotely interested in even being his friend. She's thankful when she notices Nicky and Alex at a nearby table. She takes a sip of her wine and taps the candle as a silent message for them to save her from her bad date. When Nicky starts to stand up with a concerned expression on her face, Lorna pushes herself away from the table. "I need to use the restroom. Excuse me." She flashes him a fake smile and looks behind her to see if Nicky's following her. The two women meet in the bathroom.

"How's it going?" the blonde wants to know.

"Awful! Oh, he's like...too much! He's already begun having fantasies about me. He's gross, Nicky. He wants to have sex when we get home."

"Jesus fucking Christ, Lorna. Hold on...I'll have Alex get rid of him."

"Thank you...but he lives near me. That could be a problem. He may not take rejection well." A loud knocking sound is heard. "That's probably him!"

Nicky opens the door. "It's just Alex."

Lorna breathes a sigh of relief. "Is he gone?"

"I pretended to be really klutzy and I spilled my drink on his lap. He won't be coming back for a while!"

The women high five each other. "Excellent!" Nicky exclaims.

"Oh my god, check it out! Karma sure is a bitch!" Alex says as they leave the restroom. "Larry is cheating on Piper with Polly Pocketfucker!" She nods toward a table in the back. "They're making out. I saw them come in together earlier after Lorna's suitor left."

Nicky opens her phone's camera and snaps a picture. "I'm going to send this to Piper."

"How would she know for sure if it's them?" Lorna asks. "You can't really see their faces from this angle. Even if you zoom it in, it's blurry and dark."

"Don't worry. I'll just be straight with her. She has to know I'm being honest, right?"

"That's the only time you'll be straight," Lorna jokes, and the women snigger.

"Good one!" Nicky tells her. She types a message to Piper and presses _send_.

Flaca comes up to them with two dishes in her hands. "Hey, where'd that guy go? He was with you, Lorna. He seemed really into you!" They stroll to Lorna's table and she sets the dishes down on either side of it. "Your food is ready, by the way...veggie burrito, just the way you like it!"

"Thank you! I just got my appetite back! Yeah...I have extremely bad taste in guys. He wasn't getting the hint that I wanted to just be friends first. He only left because Alex purposely ruined his shirt. Anyway...let's eat!"

"Yes, let's."

Nicky gets two tacos with the same ingredients Lorna has in her burrito, except that it's not spicy and it has chicken in it.

"I'm surprising Red with an awesome party...but I owe you, too. I want to help you get reconnected to your family. I've kind of wanted to do that anyway."

Lorna's already missed half of what Nicky's just said because she was speedily shoveling bites in, but she responds to what she'd heard. "I'd feel foolish going back. I haven't seen them since my own father fired me."

"Yeah, but you don't want to become estranged from them. You should show them that you're no longer a junkie. You got your shit together."

"I'm not the same girl they used to know. My sister and all her kids haven't visited in weeks, nobody's calling me, and my brother acted like I was a stranger from another planet last time he walked into my dad's store. He even bet Franny that I'd lose my position there."

"Why don't you let me talk to Franny at least? She hasn't given up all hope, I'm sure. She's probably busy with her children. You can take us to her place," Nicky suggests.

"Wouldn't you rather do something that makes _you_ feel better? We've just had to deal with a horrible couple from your past."

"Not thinking about them or seeing them helps me plenty. Please, Lorna...if your family sees that you're trying to get close to them again and that you're completely clean...they'll accept you back into their lives if they're decent human beings."

"Okay, Franny's a good start. I don't think she'll slam the door in my face," Lorna mumbles. "I could get to know my nephews."

"I'm not a huge fan of kids, but I'll do anything for you. Alright, take us over there tomorrow."

"I will!"

* * *

When Saturday afternoon arrives, they go to Franny's apartment. Nicky knocks on the apartment door since Lorna really doesn't want to. She's too ashamed. A beefy, shirtless guy opens the door and steps out. "What do you want?" He turns around. "Hey Franny, isn't this your little sister?" he calls out. "Another chick's with her!"

Lorna groans behind Nicky. A few babies start crying and Franny swears. She runs to the man's side with a pack of cigarettes in her hand. "Joey, I told you not to leave your shit on the floor where our kids can get it...and put a top on!" Lorna can't believe it. This is the same moron who snapped her heart in two. "I hope he doesn't do that when he's my husband."

"You're marrying that jerk?"

"Why, what did he ever do to you?" Franny snaps.

"Uh..."

"Hi...my name is Nicky Reznikov. I'm Lorna's best friend. I assume you're Franny?" Lorna's grateful when the blonde steps in to dissipate the weirdness.

"I am. Hey, Lorna, I was beginning to think you wanted me to piss off. Sorry, we don't have heroin here, but you can have a smoke." Franny looks at Nicky quizzically. "What brings you here? You can come on in. Don't bother taking off your shoes, the house is dirty enough."

"I didn't come by for any of that," Lorna says softly. "I wanted to apologize and tell you that I've been staying away from drugs for a week so far. Nicky's a huge part of that."

Franny raises an eyebrow at her sister."How do I know that you're telling me the truth? You told me to mind my own business and that you could do whatever the fuck you wanted...so I left you alone. A random person you just met cannot change your mind. I'm your sister and you didn't want to listen to me. You refused to stop using! I can't do shit to help you if you can't help yourself. A week without dope is nothing."

"You should've tried harder to take care of your sister!" Nicky says harshly.

"Oh, believe me, I did. I manage her bank account because I'm afraid she'll use the money for drugs or shopping for needless things. Lorna, why don't you go into the other room and form some sort of bond with your nephews...not that they'll remember you in the future or anything."

It stings, but it's true. Lorna feels so estranged from her family.

"Don't talk to her like that," Nicky snaps as Lorna walks away. "Why are you being so mean? You should be lucky to have lived with someone as wonderful as her."

"She's a fucking compulsive liar! She didn't even tell us the name of the boy she was dating in high school and she didn't want us to meet Christopher. Guess why, because they didn't have any kind of real relationship. Plus she spends frivolously, she's a raging shopaholic, and she goes out to eat when she can't afford it! I wouldn't be surprised if she was evicted next month. She's addicted to smack!"

Lorna sighs. Her sister is right. She doesn't know why Nicky's even bothering to defend her, but that doesn't stop her from listening in on their conversation.

"No, she isn't. She's attempting to better herself. If you love her, can you please give her a chance? I can see that she's really trying hard. I've only known her for a week...but our relationship is solid. I forced her to let me flush all of her drugs down the toilet. Look, I come from a family who hates drugs. An overdose killed my baby sister and a drug dealer sent my mom to the hospital in critical condition, for Christ sakes! I won't let the same things happen to Lorna...not in a million years! I recently went shopping and out to eat with her and she didn't buy all that much."

"She wasn't alone, that's why."

"She never is anymore. I've always got her doing something with me...we even stay over at each other's houses. Maybe you two could go out for drinks at Flaritza's." Nicky gives her an encouraging nudge.

"Who would take care of the children when I'm gone? Joey's a cop most of the time."

"I can, for a few hours," Nicky offers.

"Alright, fine."

"It's settled then."

"You both can stay for lunch if you want," Franny adds, her tone of voice sounding slightly less aggravated.

"Great, thank you so much."

Nicky looks pleased with herself that she's gotten through to Franny. Lorna just wishes there's a way her sister can find out that her boyfriend's a total sleaze. Joey's rubbing Lorna's ass while she's rocking one of the babies to sleep and murmuring, "Hey...hi...I'm your Auntie Lorna!" The tiny brunette moves away from Joey, but he doesn't quit.

"How long have you known Joey?" Nicky asks extra loudly and he finally stops. "Sorry, I couldn't hear myself over your kids' wailing."

Franny looks over her shoulder. "Sorry. We've been dating since high school."

"Oh, good for you!"

Lorna fakes a smile at Joey and prays that he gets caught very soon.

"Oh, and for the record, Lorna probably doesn't want to have anyone meet her boyfriend until she's sure he actually loves her. My ex-girlfriend has never met the family...because we didn't love each other enough."

"I suppose that's true. We only knew Vince. He treated her right. She'd always tell me how Christopher was her prince, though...she said our house was too crazy for him. I saw that breakup coming a mile away. Lorna never mentioned a boy in high school, but the way she acted...flitting around the house in high spirits...that told me she was in love. I asked her who it was, but she said it was a secret. I didn't want to press her. It wasn't really my business, anyway. We had a big fight the night before this guy's party. She told me not to stick my nose where it didn't belong and she gave me the finger. All I did was tell her that if this guy's making her keep their relationship a secret, he's embarrassed of her. That's not true love. After the party, she bragged that they fucked and made me swear up and down not to tell our dad. She also told me that she was sorry. I said I was happy that she was. The next week, she went to the prom with Vince, so I assumed they wanted to keep their relationship on the down low until they were positive that they were ready to commit to each other."

Lorna doesn't catch Nicky's reply because Joey takes her and the baby into another room.

"Damn, Little Miss Lorna Morello, you have not changed one bit. Why don't we fuck for old time's sake, huh? Franny and your friend there can handle the kids." Joey looks her up and down while letting out a low whistle. "Your hot body writhing under me...it's what I've fantasized since I saw it for the first time." He licks his lips. "Mmm...this time, it'll be better. You're older, more experienced...you don't have stretch marks, right?"

"How could you do that to me and Franny? You took advantage of the fact that I had a crush on you and then when she forgave you for the shit you did to her, you dumped me and she had your children!"

"I'll take him," he says and gets the baby out of Lorna's arms. Joey puts his son on the floor and before she knows it, he has his mouth pressed on hers.

"N-no..." she says, but it's not loud enough. She tries to push him away. "Sto-"

"Hey, shhh...just enjoy this while it lasts. Shhh." His hands slither under her shirt and grab her breasts. She makes another attempt to wrestle him off her, but he won't quit touching her. He hasn't even left enough space between the two of them for her to lift her knee and send it flying into his crotch. One of his hands hold her wrists together tightly behind her back and the other unzips the zipper of her jeans. "You like this, babe, don't you? Yeah, I can make you wet with the touch of my cock inside your slippery little cunt. Feel how hard I am." He's talking against her lips so nobody can hear her if she screams or cries. "Don't tell me you haven't been dreaming of this moment!" He lightly brushes her clit with his thumb and index finger. "This sent you over the edge every time."

"We c-can't do this...to my sister...it ain't...not right..." She wants to resist. She really does. Tears are falling freely down her face, but there's a tightening in her core and she can't help but moan. She's shaking so hard that she can't keep herself upright. She has no control over her body at this point. The word repeats over and over inside her head as she orgasms.

 _Failure, failure, failure, failure...she's such a fucked up failure._

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing, thecharmedwerewolf and ManveerlovesVauseman!**


	12. Bring You Back Home

**Thank you for beta'ing, thecharmedwerewolf!**

"Ooh, that must be the lasagna!" Franny says brightly as a timer dings. "Hope you like Italian."

"Oh, I love it!" Nicky looks around for everyone as she follows Franny to the kitchen. She notices that two of Franny's kids are playing with each other and rolling around on the floor. "Lorna?" she calls out, but there's no answer. "Franny, your dude's not here...and neither are Lorna or your other kid."

"Joey?"

"I'm in the bathroom!"

"Where's my sister and our baby?"

"She's putting Lucca down for his nap!"

"You get out the food...I'll tell Lorna that lunch is ready." Nicky saw Joey feeling her up, so she knows something's fishy. "Guys, it's time to eat!"

"Be there in a second!"

She follows his voice into the nursery room and finds Joey with his pants down. He's hoisting Lorna up on his hips and sucking her face while bucking himself into her. Unfortunately for Nicky, Lorna appears as if she's really enjoying it. She wants Lorna to be happy, but a player like Joey would never be an ideal partner.

"What are you doing?" she demands. "Franny has just made a delicious meal for your cheating, undeserving ass... and Lorna, he just wants to get off. Don't you, _Joey_?"

"Fuckin' cockblockin' dyke," he mutters while pulling out of Lorna. "I'm not hard anymore, so that's great!" He yanks up his pants and throws his shirt over his head. "I'll perform oral on you later, okay, Lorna?" She doesn't answer. Instead, she flexes her wrists, adjusts the buttons on her shirt and steps back into her jeans.

Lorna has a guilty expression in her eyes once Nicky has her attention. There's also tear tracks on her cheeks and handprint marks on her wrists. "I messed up," she admits sheepishly. "I think I'm a sex addict or something...I dunno. My mind and heart were saying no...but my body had a life of its own. It just...reacted...I told him no a few times...and then I gave up. I couldn't fight..." Lorna's voice breaks and she starts gasping in and out heavily while sinking to the floor. She pulls her knees to her chest and wraps her arms around her legs.

"I bet he didn't use a condom either." Nicky immediately takes the spot beside Lorna and puts her arms around the vulnerable brunette.

"Look at my sister...she's not even thirty and she already has three kids. I don't think he believes in protection. We didn't have safe sex when we used to date in high school. He really hasn't changed much at all." She takes a deep, shuddering breath and her exhale turns into a wail. _Nicky should've known it was him._

"You should let Franny know about everything he did to you. You need to tell her exactly what you told me. This scumbag has got to go!"

"Are you kidding? She won't believe me! I'm trying to win back her faith in me, not accuse her fiancé of...flirting with me behind her back!"

"Lorna, what he did to you was wrong...it's considered rape if you protested and he did it anyway. Men can make women do things they normally wouldn't do. He needs to go down. What are these from?" Nicky skims her thumb along Lorna's bruised wrists. "Did he actually use physical force? I've seen those kinds of injuries on Daya and Pennsatucky."

"Yeah, but I...I let him...eventually."

"Sweetie, you had no other choice." Nicky's heart cracks at how pale and scared Lorna is. "This wasn't your fault."

"Can you mention something to Franny? I'd rather not be the bearer of bad news."

"Sure thing."

"We should go before the food gets cold," Lorna points out.

"Okay." Nicky gets up, but Lorna's still curled up in the fetal position. "You need my help, kid?"

"It makes me sick that he can worm his way back into me."

"I know. I'll talk to your sister."

Lorna slowly stands up while grabbing Nicky's hands for support. They're still holding hands as they walk to the kitchen.

"Hey, it took y'all long enough! Grab yourself a plate and begin eating! I put Tomasso and Leo into their high-chairs already. Joey's half done. He definitely fits into our family!" Lorna squeezes Nicky's hand.

"It looks delicious!" Nicky compliments her while getting her food. Lorna copies her actions.

"Thank you."

"Sorry we were late," Lorna apologizes.

"Forgive me for being forward, but are you two...a couple?"

Nicky stifles a giggle and Lorna raises her eyebrow at her sister. "No! We're just really close friends...so close that people question our sexuality, apparently!"

"She needed my comfort," Nicky explains.

"That's nice!"

When they sit down at the kitchen table, Franny asks them what they do for work.

"I'm an electrician and a waitress at _Red's Bakery and Brunch_ ," Nicky responds.

"I'm a taxi driver. What about you, Franny?"

"I work at Dad's store and I'm a stay-at-home mom. Joey brings in most of the dough! Do either of you have children?"

"Nah," Nicky says.

"Nope, but if enough dicks without rubbers decide to stick it in me without my permission, little cherubs will be a very real possibility!"

A look of worry passes across Franny's face and Nicky sees that she has a heart after all. "What are you trying to say, sis? Aren't you on the pill?"

"Yes...I'm always extremely careful." Joey leers at her and she shrinks into her chair.

"However...it's the men who need to control their animalistic instincts," Nicky says and sends a wink in Joey's direction. "Since you're too much of a coward to confess what you've done to the Morello sisters, I'll just say it. You played Lorna in high school and just a half hour ago, your slimy hands and mouth were roaming all over her, unbeknownst to your fiancée!"

"What?" Franny hisses. Her fork clatters to the plate.

"Yeah, Nicky walked in on him!" Lorna affirms. "You're a creep, Joey!"

"Lorna, there's something really wrong with you and your girlfriend...you're making all this up!"

"No, we're not!" Nicky argues back.

"Shut up! Nothing happened between us and if anything, she instigated it! She's a slut!" Joey yells, and the boys start crying.

"Oh yeah? Explain how I got these, then!" Lorna shows everyone her wrists.

"Those weren't from me! They always blame the man!"

Franny's trying to get her sons to calm down and Nicky feels bad for both her and Lorna. "My baby sister is attempting to reconnect with me and Nicky has been an awfully nice woman since she got here. I don't think the first thing they'd do is lie about rape. I'm leaving you, Joey! We're going back to my childhood home. Clean all this shit up yourself!"

"Franny, come-" Joey starts to protest, but she won't take his shit.

"Go to hell and never come back!" Franny screams.

"You're being ridiculous!"

"Am I? We're not in an open relationship. You know that! Lorna isn't a sex toy. She's my flesh and blood. I love her and my feelings for you are gone! Lorna, Nicky, you can finish lunch in the car. I don't feel up to eating anymore."

She grabs the kids and takes them outside. Lorna and Nicky help her collect everything that's hers and the boys' to put in her car. She doesn't want to drive, so Lorna takes them to her childhood home. Franny's in the backseat with her sons and she just stares out the window with the saddest look on her face while holding baby Lucca. Nicky doesn't want to say the wrong thing like a sarcastic comment that may set Franny off.

They come to a white house with purple doors. Lorna takes Tomasso's and Leo's hands and walks up her steps with Nicky and Franny on either side of her. Her big sister knocks on the door and rings the doorbell. After a few minutes, Lorna sighs. "Mikey and Dad are watching their program again, I bet!"

Franny scowls at Lorna's statement and knocks on the door impatiently. "Probably."

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" a man yells from inside. "Fucking Christ, you make so much noise..." A young man opens the door. This must be Lorna's brother. "Franny...and Lorna...plus a hottie I don't know. Hello there, stranger." He gives Nicky a sly grin. "Is today my birthday? Just so you know, I'm single and my name is Mikey. How do you do?" The Morello women laugh at his sad flirting attempt.

Nicky rolls her eyes. "I'm a lesbian! I'm your sister's friend, Nicky Reznikov."

"Oh...sorry."

"Who let the devil in our house?" an older man yells while wheeling his chair up to them.

"You failed to tell me your father was a Republican," Nicky says quietly.

"I think he means me," Lorna whispers back.

"Dad, it's okay...it's only your daughter, Lorna and her best friend, Nicky," Franny assures him. "Go hug Grandpa and Uncle Mikey," she urges her children. She hands Lucca to Mikey and they head inside. Lorna and Nicky start to follow her, but Mikey and Mr. Morello stop them in their tracks.

"You gotta let us in," Lorna pleads them. "I'm tryin'...and Nicky's been really good with me. I haven't touched narcotics since last Friday. I swear."

"It's true. I hate drugs more than anything, and I'm doing everything in my power to keep Lorna away from them," Nicky adds on. "How will you know if she's changed if you don't even let her put one foot in her own house?"

"Dad, Mikey, just try to put the past behind you. She's got a clean slate," Franny says.

"I promise I won't let you down," Lorna tells them. "I love you both...and I want to get things back to how they were before. I'm finally happy...Nicky's the best friend I never knew I needed. She's helped me so much."

Nicky sends the men a hopeful smile. "What they said."

"When did you two meet and where?" Mikey asks as Lorna's father grumbles while backing up his wheelchair so Nicky and Lorna can come inside.

"She was my electrician and then she bought a lot of stuff from our store. Last Saturday, she thought a car was following her and she stopped at the side of the road."

"Lorna was there, too. I wanted to make sure she was okay because the car was right behind her after cutting me off. I thought, gee...if we've had three chance meetings thus far, it must be a sign that we should be besties. So, I invited her to eat at my mom's restaurant and our wonderful friendship began!"

"This was all a week ago?" the older man asks incredulously.

"Yeah," both Nicky and Lorna say at the same time.

"How did you become such good pals in that short amount of time?" Mikey wants to know.

"We just talked, she saved me from myself, she flushed my drugs down the toilet, and she even stayed over at my apartment the first night...Saturday. Each day, we got to know each other a little bit better. I've taken her to Flaritza's and we switch between going there and Red's Bakery and Brunch. We're like...connected at the hips. The only reason I did drugs was because I had a feeling of loneliness after Vince died and then Christopher cheated...and then I started to feel like nobody cared. You guys didn't know how to help me with my drug problems. I didn't want to bug anyone...so I pushed everyone away because who wants a heroin and molly addled loser in their family?" Lorna's starting to tear up. "Nicky gave me the courage to visit Franny. We wound up here because Franny took us. I may not be the little girl you remember...but I will never again go down a dark path like I did. It almost cost me my life, and Nicky's too. Plus, it ripped me away from all of you. I have definitely learned my lesson. I'm really sorry." Lorna hangs her head and Nicky immediately gives her a hug. "Please forgive me..."

"Come on, she's family. It's not like she did this to intentionally hurt you," Nicky adds. "She was going through a horrible time with her love life and was too ashamed to turn to you. She didn't make the best choices, but she's trying to make things right this time," Nicky adds.

"Aw, sis, come here!" Mikey grabs Lorna and pulls her in for a hug. "Welcome back, squirt," he says while giving her a noogie.

"You haven't called me that in a long time," she points out and then giggles. Nicky laughs at their interaction.

The man in the wheelchair shakes Nicky's hand. "I'm Guiseppe, but they call me Big Joe. You have been such a gem to my daughter...better than any of us. Thank you."

Nicky gives him a genuine warm smile. "You're welcome."

Big Joe reaches out for Lorna and she gives him a kiss on his cheek. "Thank god you came home," he says into her hair.

Franny squishes Lorna into a tight hug. "I love you, baby sis."

"I love you too, big sis!"

Nicky smiles at the happy and emotional Morello family reunion.

* * *

"I wanna show you my childhood bedroom," Lorna says and leads Nicky up a flight of stairs. "Most of my things that used to hang on the walls are in my room back at my apartment." She opens a door to a room that looks almost identical to her room in her apartment, except that there are family pictures adorning the walls.

"It looks nice."

"Thank you. I can't believe my brother hit on you!"

Nicky shrugs. "How was he supposed to know I'm not hetero? Besides, I'm a ladies' lady, which means I must be pretty good looking!"

"You got a point there!"

"Is that you and your mom?" Nicky gestures toward a photo of a younger Lorna in a red dress and a woman with dark brown curly hair wearing bright red lipstick and a green dress. They were standing in front of a decorated Christmas tree.

"Yeah. I was twelve there. Whoever took it made me smile, and I'm glad they did."

"She looked like you," Nicky points out.

Lorna smiles. "I wanted to borrow her makeup, but she wouldn't let me. She said I was too young for that. I was such an awful daughter back then. I would always rebel against her."

"Come on, don't all preteens go through that stage? I'm sure you weren't _that_ bad."

"I was so lazy when she was sick...everyone was helping her except for me. I was grossed out when she lost control of her bladder and her bowel movements. I thought she'd get better eventually. I wasn't even home when she died..." Lorna says shamefully.

"Where were you?"

"I went to see _The Notebook_ for the ten-thousandth time. They were all calling me...but I couldn't answer because you can't use your phone in the movies. I could've left the theater...but I didn't. At the time, I didn't feel close to my parents. Franny and I talked about boys and Mikey and I teased each other...but that was it. If I could just go back..." Lorna doesn't finish her sentence. She sits on her bed with a sullen expression on her face and lays her hands on her knees while sniffling. "Every single day, I blame myself for her death. I'm so ashamed."

"Lorna, you didn't kill her. Whatever happened inside her body was what caused her to leave the Earth."

"She was stressed out because of me. It made her get a terminal illness."

"Hey..." Nicky takes a spot beside Lorna and wraps her arm around the smaller girl's shoulders. "People have that kind of bad luck sometimes. It isn't anyone's fault...that's just how the world works. For Tricia, it was different, because Mendez was giving her drugs, knowing full well that she was an addict."

"I never got to tell her goodbye and that I loved her. Now I can't apologize for being a fuck-up since Vinny..." Tears are freely flowing down Lorna's face. "I failed!"

"You know what I think we should do?" Nicky asks gently.

"What?"

"We can visit the graves of those who we've lost...that is, if you want to."

"Sure."

* * *

Franny takes them to Mrs. Morello's burial site first. Nicky watches as the sisters lay flowers in front of her headstone which reads, _Alberta Morello, loving wife to Guiseppe and mother to Francine, Lorna, and Michael._ Lorna traces the writing with her fingers and kisses her mother's name.

"I'm sorry that I was such a disappointment, Ma. I know you're probably rolling in your grave at my behavior...but I promise you that I'm doing my best to become a better person. I wish you could've met my favorite girl, Nicky. You would've liked her. I love you and I miss you so much."

Nicky beams at that.

Next, they go to where Vince is six feet under. Lorna places a single rose against his grave. It has the words _Vincent Muccio, the best husband anyone could ever have. All my love, Lorna,_ etched into it _._

"I asked them to put that on there," Lorna explains. "Vinny...I've made plenty of mistakes. I know that...but I'm improving and I have Nicky to thank for that. You will always be in my heart." Nicky helps her to her feet and they follow Franny to her car.

* * *

Franny takes them back to her apartment so Nicky can drive back home with Lorna. She wants the whole family to go to Tricia's grave.

"I'll see you later, Lorna," Franny says and gives her a hug and a kiss on her cheek. "You should come by for family night when you're not busy!"

"Okay, I will!"

Franny waves goodbye to them. "Thank you again for supporting Lorna when the rest of us didn't know how to anymore," she tells Nicky.

"It was no problem at all!" Nicky waves goodbye.

* * *

Nicky lets herself and Lorna into the Reznikov home with her house keys. It's awfully quiet. "Yoo hoo, anyone home?"

"Would someone please just say something? Where the fuck is Tricia?" a panicked female voice asks.

"Shit," Nicky mutters and half-jogs to where she heard the girl.

Lorna follows her. "Who is that?"

"Mercy, Tricia's girlfriend...she was out of the country for a whole year and never found out," Nicky explains in a low voice. Lorna nods in understanding. They reach the family room where everyone is. "Hi," Nicky greets them. "Mercy...how are you?"

"They told me I should sit down, but I won't. What are you people not telling me? I come home to surprise my girl and the first thing that flies out of your mouth is, 'hi'? Y'all are hidin' somethin', yo. I can tell! I asked a simple question and I don't think I need a seat on the couch between Red and my ex or your sisters giving me soothing back rubs or tea to hear the answer!" Mercy yells at Nicky. "Why y'all looking at me somberly like somebody died, huh?"

Nicky shifts her gaze from Mercy to Red, who appears as if she's going to burst out sobbing. Boo looks almost guilty and Pennsatucky leans against her. Daya sets the cup of tea down on the coffee table and takes a spot on the large chair with Taystee. Lorna slips her hand into Nicky's and squeezes it softly.

"Mercy," Red begins, "I am so sorry...but Tricia is...gone."

"What do you mean...gone? Like...she left town...she'll be back?"

"Tricia is with the angels and the man upstairs," Nicky murmurs sadly. "She OD'd."

Mercy puts one hand on her heart and the other on her stomach while stumbling back a few inches. She shakes her head rapidly and clenches her hands into fists as tears slide down her cheeks. "No...no!"

"We tried to tell you to come home when it happened, but your phone was disconnected," Daya says.

"I sold it for drugs," Mercy admits. "I never thought...she said she quit!"

"It was that filthy rat Mendez!" Boo growls his name. "Red and I never trusted him to begin with!"

"Oh, I could just kill him!" Mercy hollers. She goes into Red's arms and screams. The Russian woman rocks her back and forth.

"Me, too."

"I lost a loved one as well, so I know how you feel," Lorna says sympathetically.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but shut your mouth! You're not part of this!" Mercy shouts, and Lorna steps away from the couch while holding her hands up.

"I'm sorry...I think I should go," Lorna mumbles.

"You can stay, it's fine," Nicky says.

Mercy pulls herself out of Red's hug. "I'm leaving for good. You'll never see me again. Tricia's the only person who tied me to this family...and Red, you've been wonderful to me too, but I can't be here anymore. I'm done." She walks out of the room and the front door slams shut with a loud bang behind her.

"Should someone go after her?" Taystee wonders aloud.

"Nah, she'll come back on her own if she feels like it," Pennsatucky answers.

"We oughta go to Tricia's grave," Nicky suggests.

"That sounds like a great plan!" Red exclaims.

* * *

Nicky's throat tightens as she comes closer to where Tricia is buried. The air is cold, as it always seems to be when she visits the cemetery. She hasn't been here in so long, not since the time she came to tell Tricia that she was crushing hard on Lorna. They find Mercy laying on the ground beside Tricia's grave and hugging it.

"That's what I did for about a year when Vince...I felt like I could never let him go," Lorna says.

"I get it," Nicky responds.

"She was acting out earlier...but she needs you. All of you."

"I know."

Everyone pays their respects and then Mercy suddenly has to go to work.

Nicky stares up at the sky while lying on the grass. Lorna takes a seat next to her.

"Tricia...my baby sister...you always came to me about girl advice...actually, I probably helped you with everything. I loved you to the moon and back...I still do. I was so happy when I found out Red had adopted you, too. I always wanted someone to look up to me. Ever since we were seven and thirteen, I took you under my wing. I just...I really miss you...so bad...and when times get tough...not just when my grief is too strong, but like, when life in general is shitty, I think to myself...what would Tricia do in this situation? Anyway kid, continue to have a great time in heaven."

Nicky has a lump in her throat and she gasps as tears drip onto her cheeks. She sits up and leans back on her hands. "Why did she have to go?" she wails as Lorna wraps her arms around her.

"Death is unfair...especially when it's a young person."

Nicky sniffles. "She was trying to get better, you know? That fucking asshole throws her in a broom closet with like, five bags of heroin. He acted shocked and he even tried to make it look like she hung herself! I fucking knew the goddamn truth, though!"

"Is that why you...were so insistent that I stop...using? You were trying to save me from myself?"

"Yeah. When I saw all those drugs, I went beserk. I was like, holy fuck...I'm not gonna let you end up like Tricia. You're not gonna be inside a body bag because you'll be surrounded by your family when you're old and dying in a hospital bed, got it?"

Lorna nods. "I do."

"Good, I'm glad!"

"Are you ready to go? They've...kind of all left."

"Oh, yeah...yeah." Nicky would get up, but she's too distracted since she's staring up into Lorna's eyes. She groans. "Sorry..." The woman's blinding her with her immense beauty now. Nicky really _does_ have it bad.

"Here, I'll help you up. You look stuck and confused. Don't mistake my small body for weakness." Lorna reaches out her hand and Nicky grabs it. She takes this as a sign of mere support. She refuses to get her hopes up too high.

"I would never."

They're still loosely holding hands with their index, middle, and ring fingers entwined as they walk back to Nicky's car.

* * *

"So...I just figured this out. It's almost our week anniversary of being really close friends. Can you believe that?" Lorna asks excitedly as they head into her empty apartment. "We should celebrate!"

Nicky chuckles lightly. "You don't count the time on the road?"

"Oh...should I?"

"Nah, don't sound so guilty, I was fucking around with you. Tell me...what time did I arrive at your house, exactly?"

"It was around ten. You changed my life for the better. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"You already have...simply by being my friend when I needed one and letting me lean on you...both physically and emotionally," Nicky adds softly.

"I know Alex was gone until yesterday, but I would never replace her. There's the saying...make new friends, keep the old, one is silver, the other's gold."

"Yeah, well, she knows that. There's room for both of you in my heart. What can I say? I love my friends and my family equally. If you asked me who I would save if I could only choose between you or Alex...I couldn't ever answer that question. I'd be lost without either of you."

"I keep thinking that if it wasn't for you, I'd be dead...eventually."

"Technically, it was Gloria-"

"Yeah, but you're the one who passed along the message that I was in danger. I feel like...I'm so lucky that you're in my life."

Nicky sighs as her heart swells with happiness. "Aw, thanks. Same here, kid."

"I mean...I've never had a friend after Vinny. Yeah, sure, Gloria and the rest of the Latinas at Flaritza's are sweet to me and stuff, but there hasn't ever been anyone besides my sister or Vinny that really care about me. I used to be so lonely. My apartment was totally silent...I would imagine him there...and when I realized I'd never see him again, I started taking drugs. When I wasn't doing that, I visited my family until they were tired and I had to go back to my place. I could've slept over, but I was too antsy and I didn't want to bother people. I've been a night owl ever since I was little. 'Go to bed, Lorna, it's late!' they'd always tell me. Christopher would complain that I talked too much and he'd just fall asleep without even saying good night sometimes. I'd try to whisper that I loved him into his ear, but he...he ignored me. He'd snore and then jerk me off him."

Nicky glances at Lorna, who's talking a mile a minute with saltwater tears glistening in her eyes. She's such a pretty crier. "I'm sorry about all that."

Lorna sniffles and her breathing is wavering. "It's fine...really. Anyway...you're the only person I know who falls asleep with me after we have a nice, long conversation. Everyone's too serious, but you're not. The Latinas have their own little group that I sometimes join, but you actually spend one-on-one time with me and I don't feel like I'm bothering you. God, I hope I'm not boring you with my ranting. I just...I don't even...I have no clue why I'm so close to sobbing right now."

If they were a straight couple and Nicky was the man to Lorna's woman, she would be perfectly comfortable kissing Lorna's tears away and saying that she's loved her since she first saw her when she fixed her light. It's what happens in every cheesy romance straight white shark movie, only this is real life, she's a lesbian with a stupid crush on a heterosexual female, and Lorna simply sees her as a best friend who she can always count on, and it's nothing more than that.

"You're happy," Nicky responds. "You've finally found someone who enjoys staying up past midnight...and who doesn't mind protecting you, no matter what the cost. To be quite honest...you're the first person outside of my family besides Alex, who knows about my past. I don't really talk about it when I'm meeting new people...I gotta form an emotional connection before I spill that heavy shit. Lorna, you're part of the family now. You've got two families. You have seen me at my craziest and at my absolute worst."

"Yeah, and I've broken down and gotten drunk in front of you, too." Lorna wipes her eyes with the pads of her thumbs and then blinks a few times. The woman is too adorable for Nicky not to look away from her for a single second.

"Mm-hm," is all the blonde can say.

"Hey, I could make some tea for us if you'd like," Lorna offers. Nicky's about to answer when Lorna's phone buzzes. "Sorry, I gotta take this. Hey, Franny...oh, really? You wanna hang out tonight...I'm invited to family night and then dinner with drinks at Flaritza's? Are you sure? Okay, well, can Nicky come? It's our special night, too...we're at my house now."

Nicky waves her hand at Lorna and shakes her head. "It's okay, go without me," she whispers when the curly-haired girl notices her. "You don't want me tagging along on Morello night, not just yet."

"Hold on, Franny. She's trying to tell me something."

"We can party when you get back home," Nicky assures her when Lorna has her phone pressed against her jean-clad thigh.

"Are you positive?"

"Yeah, I can even watch the boys. She doesn't need to pay me. I'll probably do a shitty job anyway and they'll be still up crying or whatever, but I won't let them get hurt or anything."

"You gotta have more faith in yourself, jeez!" Lorna puts the phone back up to her ear. "Yeah, sis, I'm here. Yeah! She said she'd babysit for you since the whole family's gonna be out. Um...wait, I'll ask her." She takes the phone away from her mouth. "She wants to know how much you charge."

"Oh, it's free-"

"Nah, she wants to give you a little something! You're doing us all a favor here!"

Nicky blows out a huge breath. "Would ten bucks an hour be okay? How long would you be out?"

"That'll work. I'd say from six to eleven."

"Okay, then!"

Lorna presses the phone to her ear and speaks into it again. "She said ten dollars per hour. Great, we'll be there soon! Bye! I love you too."

"I'm so damn nervous. I haven't babysat since I was sixteen...and I have no experience with children under seven."

"Neither do I...but just do what Franny tells you. The key is to get them quiet and in bed by a certain time and hope to the high heavens that they don't shit or piss their diapers."

Nicky wrinkles her nose and starts to sweat with anxiety. "I've never changed a diaper!"

"Same. Maybe I should ask her to do everything and she can have you just make sure they don't wake up or anything. You'd get paid to just sit there and soothe them back to sleep."

"Can she at least show me what to do?"

"I think she expects you to know how to do that. I'll just cancel..."

"No, it's fine!" Nicky shouts. "I'm sorry...I'll look it up on Google and YouTube."

"Okay. Seriously, don't worry too much. Do your best. By the way...what kind of tea do you want? We both need to calm down, fuck." Lorna claps her hand over her forehead and gasps in and out deeply. "I'm about to go out to a fancy-schmancy meal with my family who I'm reconnecting with after years of being the black sheep."

"I love peppermint."

"So do I!"

Nicky thinks of a few pointers to help ease Lorna's nerves about the family dinner. "You can just talk about everything we've done together, from watching movies to doing yoga and going to the library. We went to church, Claudette's burger joint, and the most important place of all, my ma's restaurant! Tell 'em how the food is, what good books you've read so far, discuss various yoga poses you've learned, and if they try switching the topic to drugs, shut them down and ask them how they've been doing. I have confidence in you, alright?"

The tea kettle whistles as Lorna smiles at Nicky. "I think you'll do great with the kids."

Nicky bites her lip and makes her way over to the stove so she can pour her tea into one of the two cups that are sitting on the counter. She uses the hot pad and then hands it to Lorna. "Don't burn yourself."

"I won't."

"I mean that in more ways than one."

"Ah, I caught that."

When the hot beverages cool off, they sip their delicious tea before they go to the Morello house.

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing, thecharmedwerewolf!**


	13. Partners in Crime

**Thank you for beta'ing, thecharmedwerewolf!**

Mikey lets Lorna and Nicky in right after Lorna rings the doorbell. "Hey, Fran, our sister and the babysitter are here!" he calls out.

"Hold on, I'm getting the kids settled!"

"Hey...lemme show you where everything is," Lorna volunteers. She starts giving Nicky a tour of the house and pointing out each area. "There's the kitchen...the bathroom...family room...living room with the television set and the couch...and upstairs, are the bedrooms. I'm next to my sister and across from my brother while our father sleeps down the hall."

"Oh, nice! Thanks for showing me around!"

"No problem."

Franny leaves her room. "Hey, Nicky, you ever taken care of a child before?"

"Yes...when my baby sister was seven while I was thirteen...and I helped my mom out with my younger sisters when they got adopted."

"That's awesome! So, here's what you need to do. Come on..." Franny trails off as Nicky follows her into her room. Lorna listens in on them again. "Tomasso and Leo need to be in bed by seven-thirty," Franny is instructing Nicky. "Lucca's sleeping, but if he wakes up wailing his fool head off, he likes the rock-and-walk, and he loves when I hum _Hush Little Baby_. I've already given all three boys their dinners and baths, changed their diapers, and they're in their pajamas as we speak. The toddlers are in my room...here." Franny opens a door with three cribs lined up. "Lucca's already in his crib. It should be a pretty low key night. You can watch television or whatever when they're sleeping. All you gotta do is turn it on and change the channels with the remote on the coffee table in front of the couch. Thank you so much. I appreciate this."

"No problem!" Nicky says with a reassuring head nod.

"Hey, boys, give Mommy a big hug and kiss!" Franny bends down and her children cling to her.

Lorna goes inside to hug Nicky. "Good luck."

"You, too!"

"Here's a tip...if they get separation anxiety, assure them that their mommy will be home soon."

"I hope that works!"

The sisters get ready together in Lorna's room. "I'm really sorry, Franny."

"It wasn't your fault that Joey wanted to get in your pants."

"Franny?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever..." Lorna suddenly doesn't know how she wants to word her question. "Did you, um...want to know what it felt like to...be with a girl?"

"Why? Are you trying to come out to me or something? I'm cool with it, if you're wondering."

"Well...I've been thinking a lot lately. I just lie awake at night...not knowing what exactly I am. All my life, I assumed I was only into dudes. I've never desired to have sex with a girl...but now that I've really gotten to know Nicky, if she asked me if it would be okay for us to kiss, I'd say yes. We have a deep, emotional connection, so why not? I'm not bisexual because I'm not into random girls...I guess I like anyone who I form a wonderful relationship with."

"That means you're demisexual or pansexual. It does make sense. Anyone floats your boat, it seems like."

"I have to make sure we're great friends, though. I'm not attracted to them otherwise."

"I thought you wanted to jump Christopher's bones the minute you met him."

"Well, yes, but...that's only because he was sex on legs. Plus, we had an awesome conversation. I think I was more infatuated with him...like, the idea of him. He reminded me a lot of Vinny because he really seemed like marriage material. I only dated Joey when you two were broken up because I was curing his loneliness and I needed to make Vinny envious by going out with other guys. I hope you can get that."

"Lorna, I'm way past that. It was high school, so..."

"I should've asked your permission, though."

"Who am I to tell you who you can and can't be with? I would've wanted you to be happy. I apologize that he was the first man to break your heart and he wasn't the last."

"That's sweet of you to say."

They're both looking in the mirror now as they put their makeup on. "Nicky seems like she'd treat you right."

"Oh yeah, she's real good to me. I love her."

Franny smirks. "Really?"

"I mean in a best friend way," Lorna says quickly.

"Your face hasn't lit up like that since you talked about Christopher and his big ol' sailboat ride he took you on!"

"That ship never actually sailed. He got seasick. Oh, that gives me an idea! I'll watch the sunset with her and we could take photos and everything!"

"Just don't get in way over your head, hon. You think someone's your world one moment...and the next...that person is no longer interested in you."

"Oh, I know that, Franny! Nicky cares a lot about me and it shows. She's stood by me through everything you can possibly imagine!"

"That's amazing!"

"Isn't it?" Lorna asks with her enthusiasm growing more evident in her voice.

"Yeah. Hey, listen, I don't want the kids to see us...so we can't pass my room when we leave the house."

"Okay," Lorna agrees.

* * *

Family night goes surprisingly well. The Morello clan shares a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc, a pesto pizza, and warm chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream for dessert. They all eat like pigs, especially Mikey, so Lorna feels comfortable chowing down in front of them. They mostly talk about how the family business is going and what they've all been up to. Franny doesn't mention anything about Joey, everyone knows Mikey is single and almost out of college, and Mr. Morello has a doctor's appointment coming up soon. Lorna tells them what she and Nicky love doing together. She's pleased that nobody has tuned her out yet.

"You got the most interestin' life out of all of us," Franny comments. "Kudos to you!"

Lorna's proud of herself. "Thank you!"

"Does this Nicky girl know literally everything about you?" Mikey asks.

"Oh yeah, we get along really good. We're always honest with each other and we've already shared our histories."

"I wish that young lady was here with us. We told you she was welcome," Mr. Morello says.

"I know, Daddy, but she didn't want to intrude. She insisted on babysitting Franny's sons."

"That was awfully nice of her!"

"Yeah, it was."

* * *

Mikey unlocks the front door and lets them all in. Nicky looks up from her phone and takes her headphones out of her ear.

"Hey!" she greets them while standing up and smiling widely.

"Hi, Nicky. How were the boys?"

"Oh, good! They slept almost the whole time. They're not awake now, but they cried a little until I got them calm."

After Franny thanks Nicky and pays her forty dollars, Lorna hugs and kisses her family members goodbye and leaves with Nicky.

"Okay, you can tell me the truth about your first babysitting experience," she says as she starts up her cab.

"The babies cried so much that their noise is stuck in my head now, but it's worth it because you got to spend time with your family."

"Ooh...was it like, uncontrollable sobbing?"

"For a while, yes. I felt like they'd never stop! Christ almighty, I must have whispered 'fuckin' shut up, kids!' about ten million times! I never swore out loud at them because children pick up words like that. Franny would murder both of us!"

"Yeah, that's true!

"How was family night?"

"It went great, actually...better than I expected. They didn't try to tear me down...in fact, my sister pointed out that because I talked about you and our adventures so much, my life was more fun than any of theirs!"

"Awesome!" Nicky says in a singsong voice.

"You should join us for dinner next time."

"I will. Hey, then you can't miss Red's special meals. She's having one this Monday!"

"I'd love to come!"

"Fan-fuckin'-tastic! What do you wanna do now? The night is still young!"

"How about bowling?" Lorna suggests excitedly.

"Okay!"

* * *

Lorna gets it in the gutter each time and Nicky tries not to laugh at her, but snorts still come out from behind her palm. "You gotta keep your wrist as straight as yourself, kid!" she says. "I'll show you how it's done."

Lorna frowns and stomps her foot on the ground in frustration. "Oh, sure, since you think you're the pro and shit!"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're cute when you get pissed off?"

"Don't make fun of me!" Lorna grumbles.

"No, seriously...bowling is just a stupid game."

"It's not that hilarious if I keep losing!"

"Yeah, well...it's all about thinking the pins you're trying to knock down are your enemies. Here, look at me!" Lorna watches Nicky pick up the ball and thrust it down the middle of the lane. She gets a strike and on her next turn, it's a spare.

"That's some girl power right there! Way to go!" Lorna cheers.

"Thank you," Nicky says with a wink. "Now you try!"

Lorna focuses hard on aligning her arm properly and pretending the pins are everyone who's hurt her so far. She sends the ball flying into about five pins while laughing and clapping. "Yay! I finally got some down!"

"Excellent!" Nicky hugs her and picks her off the ground. "That's my girl!"

"Whoohoo!"

* * *

"Ohhh my god! Who did you piss off?" Nicky asks, referring to all the litter in Lorna's front yard.

"Nobody! It was windy tonight, I guess. We haven't been home for hours. Can we just get inside before we freeze to death?"

Nicky glances over her shoulder uncertainly. "All the garbage ended up on _your_ lawn? Jesus, it looks like someone let their dog do its business everywhere and they TP'd the grass! We gotta catch the little shit in action next time! Middle schoolers have _way_ too much time on their hands!"

Lorna groans in annoyance. "I know, right? One time, I was on Omegle and this twelve-year-old boy asked to see my boobs. Before I could sign off, who should walk in behind him but his mother with a laundry basket in her hands?" They both begin cracking up at Lorna's story as they walk into her place. "I immediately started laughing like a fuckin' maniac...like we are right now. I'm crying! Ohhh..."

"Now _that_ was funny!" Nicky exclaims after calming down. "What the hell were you doing on that stupid perverted site anyway?"

"I must have been high!"

"I hope you didn't actually show anyone your goods!" Nicky replies as they walk up the staircase. Lorna says nothing since she feels bad now. She's really lived up to the slut title that Angela had given her. "Oh no, you _didn't_! Shit, Lorna! That's how creeps can find you!"

"They just saw my tits and me fingering myself, I swear. All I wanted to do was get a rise out of them after Christopher rejected me. I was bored, okay? I felt so bad after."

"Well, as long as you don't do that again..."

"Honestly, I stopped the night before we became friends. I had better things to do with my time once you came into the picture."

"I'm honored to know I'm such an excellent influence on you!"

"It's true. I like and respect myself a little more when you're around. I've never gone to a Narcotics Anonymous meeting, but I think I should...and I'll tell my story. You can come with me and the end of my speech will be, 'a best friend can make all the difference in the world'."

"Okay, you're getting really mushy," Nicky says. "I mean...not that I mind, but you should love yourself even when I'm not with you. We can't be together twenty-four seven, right? We have work."

"I know, but I can't do that, Nicky. I look in the mirror and see a fuck-up. I know what I've done. Just seeing you reminds me to keep the past in the past. I wanna make you proud because of everything you did to sober me up. I don't want it all to have been for nothing. I don't even wanna get tempted if I see drugs someplace."

"There's not a day that goes by where I think anything bad about you. You don't need to worry about impressing me or whatever. You had me when you first talked about being an addict. I wanted to help you and then we just so happened to become really close friends."

Lorna smiles as Nicky jumps onto her bed and curls up there. "We sure did."

After they get their pajamas on, Lorna goes into the bathroom and notices that her shower curtain is open, so she goes to close it. "I don't remember leaving this..." she murmurs to herself, but when she sees the bloody and bruised figure in the tub wearing her wedding dress and veil, she lets out a shriek as her heart stops for a second.

"What's the matter?" Nicky calls out.

"Oh...I thought I felt a spider crawling on me," Lorna lies. "It was only a hair from my brush."

"You and your wild imagination, kid."

The person doesn't move, so she reaches out and touches it for a split second. She thinks it might be a dead woman's body, but it's just a life-sized blow up doll that looks eerily like her, right down to the retro red lips and brunette forties curls. She whips the curtain closed and steps away from it slowly while breathing heavily. She knows she has to get rid of it, but she doesn't have any idea how to without Nicky seeing it.

"Any chance I could use the bathroom?"

"Shit," Lorna mutters. "Uh...I'll be out in just a minute!" She grabs the doll by her arm and lifts it, but it leaves behind a trail of blood. She drops the thing in horror when she sees that there's a human heart under it and her text reads, _Lorna, you'll always have my heart and be beautiful, even when you're dead._ "There's...there's mold...on the toilet seat so we...we can't really sit there. I'm sorry. We'll just have to use the sink downstairs. It's disgusting in there, don't look," Lorna mutters as she slips out the bathroom door with two rolls of toilet paper without letting Nicky see in.

"What the fuck? Ew!"

"Yeah, well...that's the way it goes, I guess."

"Ugh!"

"You don't have to get so prissy on me, I'm not too fond of it either! I suppose I can call someone to clean it up tomorrow. It's just too gross at the moment. I don't wanna deal with it at almost two in the morning."

"Why don't we go to Red's? There's unpleasant images flashing in my head of people with broken or dirty toilets and having to shit and piss in buckets when they can't go somewhere else. You'd get it all over your legs if you did anything in the sink."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Are you okay? You're gradually turning white. I'll take us to Red's and you can just relax. I almost forgot that you get squeamish easily." Nicky puts her hand on Lorna's forehead. "You're sweating like a pig!"

Lorna can suddenly hear her own heart beating slowly in her chest as she sways from side to side. She can't erase the organ or the doll out of her mind. She struggles to catch her breath and stop trembling. "M...maybe it's a f-f-fever..."

"Oh, Jesus Christ!" Nicky yells faintly as Lorna falls on a soft surface with her eyes tightly shut. "I got you, kid, don't worry. I promise. I won't let you fall. I caught you right away! I'm glad I was standing here."

"Thank you," Lorna murmurs and then she realizes she's in Nicky's lap. "Oh, I hope I'm not invading your personal space...don't you have to go to the bathroom?"

"My bladder can wait. I'll carry you piggyback to the car, alright? All you gotta do is keep your hands on my shoulders and remember to breathe in and out. I won't let you go."

Lorna nods. "I trust you."

Nicky stands to her full height and helps Lorna up off the floor. The blonde bends down so the brunette can hop on her back and wind her legs around Nicky's waist. Nicky holds onto Lorna's thighs and starts walking down the stairs. "Tell me if you need to get down. Close your eyes in case you get dizzy."

"Okay. Let me know if I'm too heavy."

"You're as light as a feather!"

"Oh, that's good!"

Lorna wills herself not to throw up, at least until Nicky opens her passenger seat door. and gently sets her on her feet. She bends over and presses her hands against her stomach as she hiccups sharply and lets her dinner come out of her mouth. Before she can collapse again, Nicky winds her arm around Lorna's waist and holds a chunk of her hair out of her damp face.

"God, you're shaking! I got a barf bowl, a water bottle, and some napkins for you, just in case."

"I appreciate you doing that. They came in handy," Lorna whispers as Nicky wipes her mouth free of puke.

"Okay, just sit there and drink while I drive. It'll make you feel a lot better, trust me."

"I'd never doubt you for a second."

Lorna downs her water within ten minutes and by that time, they're at Nicky's dark house. Nicky holds Lorna steady as they walk inside and up to her room. "How are you, still sick?"

"Nah, just lethargic."

"Okay, the bowl's still gonna be by your bedside if you need to vomit again."

"I...I don't feel like myself. Like...my body is moving, but I'm not inside it. There's also...two of you." Lorna clumsily sits on Nicky's bed and closes her eyes while putting her head between her legs.

"Alright, you really need to lie down."

"I don't know where the end of your bed is."

She feels slight movements as she sinks her head on a soft pillow and a sheet is being pulled over her body. She hugs it against her.

"I'm going to use the bathroom, but I'll be right back."

"Okay."

She sighs as Nicky takes the spot next to her five minutes later. "I told you I wasn't gonna leave your side."

Lorna reaches behind her and tugs on Nicky's hand. "I'm so blessed to have you as a friend."

"You want me to hold you?"

"Yeah," Lorna replies softly, "Sure."

* * *

Lorna wakes up at almost noon to her phone going off. She sits up tiredly and Nicky's arm slides off her waist. "Where's my...oh, there it is!" She spies her phone on the bedside table and sees a text from Christopher. Her heart skips a beat and she gasps out loud. She can't believe she hasn't even deleted him from her contacts.

"I want to completely forget about you, but you're making it hard..." Lorna murmurs to herself. The text reads, _Get your shit. Angela's gone for the day and I'll be back at three-thirty. The spare key is under the mat and the box full of your possessions is on our kitchen table. You better make it quick, I don't want her thinking we're back on._

 _Okay, I'll be there around three-fifteen._

"Nicky! I'm so sorry to wake you, but Christopher just told me to pick up whatever I left at his house!" Lorna practically screams while jolting her awake.

"No, the best joke in the entire world is if you're fucking a woman, you're in heaven and hell at the same time! I get the fuckin' grand prize!" Nicky mumbles groggily and Lorna giggles when she realizes Nicky's dreaming. The blonde slowly opens her eyes. "Sorry...I was...what were you saying? Someone mentioned Christopher, but I had a better joke than the thought of his ugly ass."

"That's okay. Uh, well, just that Christopher wants me to go to his house and in his words exactly, get my shit. We should go now...better late than never. I need you with me, girl."

"Of course I'll come. Ooh, do I get to give him a good shiner? I've always wanted to meet the bastard, just to...you know."

"I thought of something even better," Lorna says craftily. "You are gonna enjoy this."

"That's your plotting face! You got an evil plan up your sleeve, huh?"

"Fuck yeah. It's not so much as evil, but...since he called me childish, oh, I'll show him childish! Think about what that punk did to my front yard."

"Oh, shit."

"The only thing is...would you mind doing all the vandalism? You seem sneakier than I am. I'll be on lookout duty in case he comes home early or something."

"You are talking to the woman who used to pull so many pranks on idiots it wasn't even funny! When you grow up with Boo, you're bound to get tricksy. She lost a bang-off because I told every lesbian she hit on that she had crabs! I'll fuck up his house so badly, you won't even believe!"

"Yes! Oh, but the first thing we should do is get some brunch and I need to find my engagement ring. I plan to throw it at him when he comes home."

"Excellent. We should make up a handshake."

"How about a fist bump and a hair flip?"

"That sounds perfect."

* * *

They get to Christopher's house at two-thirty and Lorna has her engagement ring on. "Good luck. You can find the key under the mat, and my things are on the kitchen table," she tells Nicky.

"Thank you!"

Lorna watches out the window as Nicky looks around while going up to the door. After scattering litter from her pockets onto the grass, she unlocks the house and walks inside while texting.

 _I don't know what Angela sees in this asshole. He looks like such a loser! There's dumb pictures of them everywhere._

Lorna chuckles. _Hey, well, I went for him, too. Call me, because talking is faster._ Nicky rings her right away.

"They're getting married on Valentine's Day. How much more sappy can you get? I see her veil and I really want to try it on, just for shits and giggles."

"Do it and send me a pic!"

Nicky texts Lorna a photo of herself making a goofy face with Angela's veil. "This stupid thing is itching the sides of my face whenever I move."

"You look damn good in it, though!"

The blonde giggles. "Thanks!" After a few minutes, she says, "Hey, I just used their landline and left them both a voicemail message anonymously and breathed deeply into the phone."

Lorna jumps when she hears glass break. "You're amazing! But what did you just do?"

"They really should put away their dishes. Also...I covered their windows with soap. Jesus, when was the last time this place was cleaned? They should pay me for this work."

The brunette laughs out loud. "I wanna see everything you trashed!"

"Hold on, I'll video chat with you. I'm so not finished yet."

Lorna watches in astonishment as Nicky pans the camera around the room. "Wow!"

"I know, right? We're both geniuses."

Nicky TPs every room in the house and shows her little notecards that read _You're such an idiot_ , _karma's a bitch_ , and _fuck you and everything you love!_ She then comes out with Lorna's stuff. She hands the box to Lorna. "That was great!"

"Yeah. " A mischievous smile stretches across Nicky's face. "But I'm gonna take a little dip now."

"Uh...where?"

"Their fancy-ass bathtub, because damn! Have you seen it? I mean, I know you have, but..."

"I've been in it," Lorna remembers. "Go ahead, but you only have a half hour."

"Okay, then I guess I can't take a nap."

"I wouldn't risk it!"

"It's just that if we were friends when you were still with him, I would've been allowed to borrow it, correct?"

"Yeah. Now go!"

Nicky calls Lorna on Skype and the water's running. She sees clothes drop to the floor and then Nicky's legs stepping into the tub. "Hey, nice figure!" she says jokingly, but she's actually serious.

"Thank you, but don't stare too long."

"I won't, I promise!"

"Ahh," Nicky breathes out as she closes her eyes. "This is so calming!"

"Isn't it?"

"They're just asking to get their foyer soaked, though! Who puts a bathtub there?"

"I dunno."

All of a sudden, a car enters the driveway and Lorna gasps sharply. "Nicky, wake up! He's home!"

"Shit!"

There's a splashing sound as Nicky leaves the tub. She runs out of the house with all her clothes in her arms and a white towel wrapped around her body. Lorna opens the door for her and she jumps inside as they zoom away as fast as possible.

"That gave me quite the adrenaline rush!" Nicky laughs nervously.

"Whoa, that was close!" Lorna says in one panicked breath while Nicky gets herself dressed again. "I need to go back and return the ring...just hide, okay?"

"I will. Hey...Angela left her credit card at home...why don't we buy stuff with that?"

"We could get arrested for fraud."

"Yeah, that's why I didn't take it. The vandalism seemed like enough of a punishment."

Lorna races to Christopher's house, which is just around the corner. "Hi! I got everything out, but I just wanna know...why did you cheat on me?"

"I didn't love you for all the reasons I said before, and that's all there is to it." He doesn't even look at her.

"You made me believe...you...hey, turn around! I'm talking to you!" Lorna grabs his upper arm, but he keeps ignoring her.

"You are screaming and you need to be quiet!" he hisses at her.

"I handed you my heart on a silver platter and you crushed me like I was a bug under your shoe." She starts to cry and whimper.

Christopher scoffs. "What are you gonna do about it? I can't be bothered with your tears or drama. Just accept that we're done."

"I do...but...you still hurt me! Why would you propose if you never had feelings for me? You basically threw your money down the toilet. I'm a piece of shit, right?"

"You said it, not me. I have nothing more to add."

"Fine!" Lorna gets in front of him and walks backward to his house. She twists her ring off her finger and throws it over the lawn and into the road. "Have fun searching for that and go fuck yourself!"

"You kept that all this time? God, you're pathetic!" he yells after her, but she quickly gets back inside her car and drives away while panting hard.

"He is revolting!" Lorna hollers.

"Oh yeah, get it all out!" Nicky encourages her.

"You know what I did? I tossed my ring somewhere he'll never find it! It's not _my_ money!"

"Good girl!"

They go to yoga in case Christopher gets the idea to seek his revenge on them.

* * *

"Well, if it isn't the Brooklyn Slut, Lorna the Whore-na!"

They're at _Reznikov's Bakery and Brunch_ when they hear Angela yell that. Christopher's behind her and the engaged couple look angry. Lorna pales and Nicky's eyes grow wide. "Is that..."

"Yeah," Lorna replies under her breath.

"Sorry, everyone, but my crazy ex-girlfriend decided to take advantage of the fact that my fiancée and I weren't home. She destroyed my house!"

"Man, you two gotta leave or I'll throw you out!" Red orders, but they don't listen to her.

"How could you ever think he could love someone like you?" Angela asks as she and Christopher come closer to Lorna and Nicky's table. Lorna stands up and smacks her across the face, leaving a few scratch marks behind.

"You're dead to me!" Lorna hollers at her. Christopher helps Angela to her feet and she backs off when Nicky gets up from her seat.

"Don't you _ever_ hurt Angela again, you demented woman!" Christopher shouts at Lorna and raises his hand to slap her. She shields her face. "Oh, what, you think your little poodle's gonna save you?" he asks as Nicky jumps in between them.

"Don't you dare touch her! She didn't do anything. Why should we care about your property when you so rudely broke her heart?"

"I'll tell you something, you sicko...if I ever have to see you near my place or Angela again, I'll knock you out!" he threatens Lorna viciously.

Nicky decks him in the face and Lorna gasps. "Go take care of that first," she says smugly as he rubs his now bruised jaw and bloody nose.

"Why are you defending such a clingy bitch like her?"

"She wouldn't have to be clingy if you gave her the love she deserved. Come on, Lorna, let's go someplace else. They obviously won't leave. Besides, I gotta ice my hand now because of that bastard."

"Oh no, you girls are staying right here!" Boo says as she roughly escorts Angela and Christopher out of the restaurant.

Nicky scoops out the ice from her water glass and places it on her knuckles. "That would be the first time I've ever hit anyone."

"Same here. Thank you for protecting me."

"You're welcome!" Nicky responds as she rubs the ice around her throbbing knuckles.

Lorna sighs guiltily. "Are you okay? Can you move your fingers?"

"Just a little...the pain is pulsing all the way to my wrist. Don't worry...it was worth it. Nobody's gonna hurt you on my watch."

"Aw...you're sweet."

* * *

Red's restaurant fills up quickly in the next half hour. The Latinas and all the girls from the laundromat are there. Lorna smiles as Alex puts her finger to her lips and covers Nicky's eyes with her hands. "Guess who?"

"I'd know that sultry fuck me voice from anywhere!" Nicky turns around and hugs Alex. "How'd Piper take the news about Larry and Polly Pocketfucker? She never answered my text."

"She came crawling back to me, but I don't know, man. She's complicated."

"That sucks."

"Lorna, hey!"

"Hi, Alex!"

Flaca and Maritza come up to their table. "Hey, can we sit here?"

Nicky shrugs. "Yeah, no problem."

Maritza takes a seat next to Nicky while Flaca plops down beside Lorna. "You all totally look like you're on a double date," Alex says.

"We're just friends," Nicky and Lorna say at the same time.

"Yeah...can I switch places with you, Lorna?" Maritza asks. "Flaca and I are like...so close. We even wear the same hairstyles a lot."

"Oh, I don't mind," Lorna murmurs as they trade spots.

Maritza plays with one of Flaca's French braids before she sits down. "Hey...I saw that dude that Alex dumped the water all over. He was parking next to the taxi when we got here," Flaca reports.

"Really? I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to be with him at all. Maybe he's not here for me," Lorna says hopefully. Her heart stalls when she sees Gustav stride through the doors of the restaurant. "Never fucking mind," she mutters angrily. "It was worth a shot." She doesn't realize she's clutching Nicky's arm until she releases her hold and leaves indents from her nails in the blonde girl's skin.

"I can't let him see me near you guys. He'll figure it out that we tricked him. I'll leave you four alone." Alex spins around and goes back to her table just as Gustav rushes to Lorna's side.

"Nothing will stop me, Lorna!" His stinky breath irritates her nostrils and she wrinkles her nose. "All I had to do was go into my car and put on an extra shirt that I thankfully brought with me in case I was clumsy. We can continue our fun night."

"Oh my god, hi!" Lorna squeals and hugs Nicky. She hopes Nicky gets the clue.

"Hey!" Nicky says enthusiastically. "What's new, kid?"

"I'm sorry, baby, I don't want to break up with you after all! I should have never said those mean things to you."

"No, I'm the one who should apologize. I started the whole fight and I feel so bad. You were only standing up for yourself." Nicky slides her arm around Lorna's waist and kisses her cheek. Lorna stands on her tiptoes and sucks on Nicky's neck a little bit.

Gustav looks completely confused. "You're...you're bi?"

"Yeah," Lorna answers, "but I'm mostly into women...especially blonde ones! I can't cheat on my girl."

"Alrighty then." He exits the restaurant after that.

She opens her phone to a new text when she starts to eat with the ladies. Alex has put her food in a box and gone home, apparently.

 _Liar liar, pants on fire...but you will always be the one I desire. I'm a happy camper because you don't actually love anyone except me! Good girl._

"You are damn good," Flaca comments and gives Lorna and Nicky one-armed hugs. "It's just too bad you gotta fake your own sexual orientation to make a guy back off. Maritza and I gotta do that all the time! I guess it's just one of the many pains of being a woman. Though...making out with her wasn't actually that bad!"

"Yeah, I didn't mind kissing Lorna either. I'm always happy to help."

Lorna grins. "Well...thank you for that." She glances at the spot where she'd left Nicky a red lip-print on her neck. "Now, you're marked," she teases the blonde woman.

"I'll keep it there so people don't mess with me."

"You do that!"

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing, thecharmedwerewolf!**


	14. Yuri

**Thank you for beta'ing, thecharmedwerewolf!**

 _I know you like her but she's mine so stay away_

Nicky stares at the anonymous text in disbelief. She doesn't have any idea who could've sent this. The only people who know about her true feelings for Lorna were her family and Alex, and none of them consider Lorna as someone who belongs to them. They also wouldn't ever tell Nicky to stay away. They love her. She shakes her head and puts her phone face down on the table. She must be going crazy. The _her_ that this person is talking about may not even be Lorna. It's probably just a wrong number.

She'd squealed inside when Lorna kissed her. She's never going to wash the lip print off her neck. She thought she was being so daring when she touched her lips to Lorna's cheek, but the tiny brunette surprised her. She's full of surprises, that one. Of course, she was only going along with Lorna's game to make Gustav go away. Her feelings are real, though, while Lorna's are fake.

Nicky will never admit it, but the short brunette girl makes her happier with each passing day. Of course, her family being around makes her life a hell of a lot better and she's so grateful that she's part of Red's family. There's just this closeness she has with Lorna. She feels like she can tell her anything without being in trouble, judged, or teased for it...except for the fact that she's head over heels in love with her. She can touch Alex's privates and think nothing of it, but if she's to ever so much as accidentally hit Lorna's shirt-covered-breasts after coming out of a hug in one of their cars, she'll probably freeze up and apologize too many times to count.

She wonders how Lorna would react if she ever found out. It'll be humiliating and most likely ruin their tight bond. Alex had sent her a text that said _don't even think about it!_ in allcaps in regards to her asking if she should make a bold move on Lorna. She's so deep in thought that she can only hear bits of the conversation.

"Hey, you've been pretty quiet, lately, Nicky. What are you thinking about?"

Nicky jumps at the sound of Lorna's voice. "Oh...um, nothing. I don't really have much to say. You know what, guys? I'm, uh, I'm gonna go, if you don't mind." She pulls out her wallet and throws a twenty on the table. "Use that for part of your bill," she says over her shoulder as she walks out.

"Wait, where are you going?" the small Italian asks as she catches up to the blonde woman. "What's wrong?"

Nicky sighs. "I'm not feeling well, okay? I don't want you or the other girls to catch what I have. I'm going to go home and rest for a bit."

"You're awfully red in the face," Lorna points out.

"Oh, well, that's just because of my weird allergies. You know...pollen in the air." She sniffs and blinks her eyes while rubbing them dramatically for effect. "See you later, okay?"

"Okay," Lorna says, but she sounds uncertain.

* * *

She's never going to say it out loud, but she wants a makeover. She goes to the local hair salon, which is run by the fabulous Sophia Burset. Red and the girls have such great service from her. Even Boo came in, but only for Halloween. For the past twenty-five years, Nicky has let her hair do whatever it wanted, but whatever spell that girl has on her, it makes her want to look less like a street person. She'll only do it this once, to try to impress the short brunette.

"How do you want it?" Sophia asks as Nicky sits in the chair.

"Just straightened, please...and are you sure you can control this mess? It's like the fuckin' Princess Diaries, man. I hope I don't break your brush," she teases the six foot tall African American transgender woman.

Sophia laughs. "Honey, you're talking to an expert here. Don't you worry about a thing."

"Oh yeah, you practically turned Boo into..." Nicky bats her eyes and flutters her fingers in the air like she was wearing nail polish that needed to dry, "...her birth mother, she said. She actually looked really...weird. We had to pay her ten bucks to wear a dress so she could pull it off. It was just a costume...a really scary one, I might add...but you did good."

"Thank you."

Sophia washes and dries Nicky's hair, and then she successfully tames the blonde's mane. Nicky just stares at herself in the mirror with sad eyes. "I look like some straight, rich lady...Marka Nichols," she mutters. "I'm sorry...I know you didn't mean to do that...and I appreciate your hard work...but it's not me."

"I understand. Why did you ask me to do it? Should I change it back?"

"No, that's okay, I'll just wash my hair at home and get it to normal again. I felt like I needed a change. Besides...there's this chick I'm head-over-heels in love with." _If Nicky's crush doesn't like her because of her hair, screw her._

"Go ahead and get your girl!"

"It won't be that easy. She's as straight as a fuckin' arrow."

"Remember...not all parts of an arrow are straight."

"You have a point!"

She continues her makeover at home by wearing a black flowy skirt, a fancy red blouse, black high heels, a gold necklace, brown-tinted sunglasses, and dark red lipstick. She sprays herself with perfume and paints her toenails red. She wonders if anyone will recognize her and laugh if they do. She just wants to get Lorna's attention and play dress-up for her. She reaches her hands inside her bra and lifts her boobs up so they create a lot of cleavage.

* * *

 _I'm drinking alone at your mom_ 's _restaurant. You better join me, woman!_

Nicky chuckles at Lorna's text. _I'll be there soon, chill!_

As she strolls into _Red's Bakery and Brunch_ , people start wolf-whistling and clapping. She lowers her shades a bit and spots Lorna gaping at her in shock with her wine glass halfway to her mouth. She sits next to her and pushes her sunglasses up on the top of her head. "Hey! Everyone's staring at me, aren't they?"

"Yeah...I thought you were a model."

"No way. I don't walk like one."

"Well...how come you did this, though? You're gorgeous enough as is."

"Thanks. I guess I just wanted to change my look."

"Nicky, is that you?" Red asks.

"Yes, Ma," Nicky snorts. "It is."

"Oh my God!" Boo hollers while guffawing. She's getting a real kick out of this. "You're not a dude after all!"

"Shut the fuck up," Nicky mutters. "Can I just have some wine, please?"

"What did you do to yourself?" Red wants to know.

"Is it bad?"

"No, but you're slightly unrecognizable."

"Norma, you've gotta see this!" Gina yells into the backroom. The silent lady comes out and widens her eyes at Nicky's appearance.

"You look so good!" Daya squeals as she runs up to Nicky and hugs her. "I wish Taystee could see you like this. She'd be proud."

"Yeah, but we love you for who you are," Pennsatucky says.

"I know..."

"Wow! Who knew you had legs?" someone shouts.

Nicky rolls her eyes. "Anyone who's not blind can see that I'm able to walk. Yes...I usually wear jeans and an oversized shirt...but I wanted to look nice today for no reason at all! Is that okay?" she practically screams at everyone.

"Yes, sweetie, it's fine. You'll always be my beautiful daughter, no matter what you wear," Red murmurs and kisses her temple.

"I agree, but I'd replace the word _daughter_ with _friend,"_ Lorna says.

* * *

Nicky wants to have a girls night in with Lorna at her apartment. "Hey, did you call someone about the toilet mold yet?"

"No, I haven't. I don't feel like living there right now anyways."

"That's too bad. I was hoping we could have dinner at your place. It saves money, and plus, I love your cooking."

"Aw, thanks! Let's eat at yours, though. We could make something together. I'll take care of my house tomorrow."

"Okay," Nicky agrees. "Red is going to Gloria's tonight and Boo is planning on partying at a lesbian bar, so we'll be alone."

"That sounds cool!"

* * *

"Please, you guys, I just need you out of the house for this one night," Nicky begs her mother and Boo. "Lorna's coming over and I want us to be by ourselves."

"What do you expect us to do, Nicky?" Red asks while Boo stifles a laugh.

"Why can't you just go to her apartment, missy?" Boo wonders out loud.

"Her place is a disaster. Apparently...the toilet is unusable. I told her you guys wouldn't be home, so...I just assumed you'd both be busy. You almost always are. I'm sorry for being selfish, but I don't think before I speak and this is kind of a big emergency. Lorna means the world to me! Of course you guys do too, but man, she's Lorna. Ma...can't you have a ladies' night with Gloria and Claudette or something? Boo...fuck a bunch of women at that club we always go to."

"Well, you don't have to twist _my_ arm," Boo says with a smirk. "Don't worry. I'll be out of your hair, champ."

Red sighs and smiles. "I'll call them up."

"Yes!" Nicky hugs them both. "Thank you!"

"Keep in mind that I'll probably be back around eleven," Red lets Nicky know. "Middle-aged women like us can't go all night."

"You better bang your little cherry bomb before then," Boo jokes.

"Okay, shut the fuck up! That's why I don't want you there. You'll embarrass me and throw me off my game!" Nicky exclaims. "I'm trying my damned hardest to impress her and if you ruin it-"

"Relax, Little N! I'll be gone before you know it!"

"Good!" Nicky blows out a huge breath and lowers her voice to normal volume. "Hey, Ma, you know, that's fine. I don't mean to get rid of you...but I want to make a meal in front of Lorna without anyone watching."

"I understand, honey."

"Remember what I taught you about how lesbians have sex." Boo snickers and nudges Nicky with an elbow.

"Yes, thank you, Boo. I've had a lot of practice."

* * *

Lorna plans to be at Nicky's by seven after she finishes driving a bunch of people to where they need to go. Nicky takes a look around her messy room and sighs. It's five now and she has a lot to do before Lorna gets here. She decides to listen to music while cleaning up. She folds clothes that are spilling out of wide-open drawers, lines up her shoes neatly inside the closet, makes her bed perfectly, clears her nightstand of random stuff, and puts empty hangers on the rack in the laundry room. She dusts the baseboards and vacuums all over the house, washes the windows and mirrors, neatens up the bathroom counters and sinks, and last but not least, she gets the kitchen to sparkle with cleanliness. She gets out pots and sets them on the stove. She must have changed her outfit about nine or ten times before she's satisfied with her dressy blue off the shoulder top and black jeans combo. She puts her hair in a half pony with strands hanging on either side of her face and wipes her lipstick off. She applies lip gloss because that's plenty.

She doesn't know why she's so nervous because Lorna's been here before. The brunette has even seen Nicky in the nude. It's probably because she's never been in her own house alone with Lorna. She keeps sweating and fanning herself. In the mirror, she won't stop blushing as she smiles and switches between saying, "Hi, Lorna!", "Hey, Lorna!", or refer to her as _kid_ when she greets her at the door.

"Lorna, how are you doing?" she asks her reflection. "What have you been up to lately?" She rolls her eyes. "You know what she did recently, you were with her, loser," she grumbles to herself. "Oh my god...she'll be here soon...I just need to breathe in and out." She takes a few deep inhales and exhales. "Okay...music, candles, pretty tablecloth, go!"

Nicky plays hip hop songs so Lorna won't think she has romantic intentions. She lays a red lacy tablecloth on the dining room table and lights a few candles. She puts them in the center and stands back to admire her work.

"Hmm...not bad!" She quickly sends a picture of the setting to Red, her sisters, and Alex. _Is this too lovey-dovey? Lorna's coming shortly and I want to wine her and dine her, but not show that I have feelings for her._

 _Wow, that's more than what John has done for me in the past two months. -Daya_

 _All you need are a couple of glasses of wine and rose petals covering the table. -Taystee_

 _I love this! It's not too romantic at all...candles are good for keeping the room smelling fresh. You could tell her that. As for the tablecloth, we use that for Christmas, but it looks beautiful. Just don't fuck on it. -Pennsatucky_

 _There's nothing mushy about that. Have fun, my daughter! -Ma_

 _I'm sure you already know this, but don't leave candles burning unattended. It looks great, otherwise! Good luck tonight, bestie. -Alex_

Nicky smiles at their responses and thanks them. "I guess flowers would make it prettier and wine can be shared between friends as well as lovers," she murmurs. She picks up yellow lilies and pink roses from a local flower shop and puts them in vases around her house. It starts to rain and she hopes Lorna's safe on the wet streets.

The doorbell rings as soon as she sets a mixed bouquet in the middle of the table. _I'm here!_ Lorna has just messaged her. She smooths her shirt down over the top of her jeans while smacking her lips together and jogs to the door. Before opening it, she brings her hair over her shoulder so it's not hidden behind her. "Hello, there," she says after unlocking the door and letting Lorna in.

"Hi! Oh, it's absolutely pouring out there! Luckily, I didn't get too soaked," she says as she removes her jacket. Nicky takes it and hangs it on the rack beside the door. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought some movies for us to watch."

"Lemme guess... _West Side Story_?"

"Nope! _The_ _Exorcist_ ," Lorna replies in a scratchy voice, which Nicky finds incredibly sexy. _"_ Alex told me you love scary films, so...and she also mentioned that you've seen _The Godfather_ about ten times. It's not my kind of movie, but I'll try it just because you love it!"

"How would she know to tell...you asked her?"

"I did!"

"That was sweet of you. I adore your purple top. It looks great on you."

"Thank you. Blue is totally your color!"

Nicky beams at hearing that. "I appreciate your compliment." She takes in the smaller girl's appearance. Lorna's wearing her usual lipstick and her hair is up in a cute ponytail with bangs straight across her forehead. Her jeans hug her legs perfectly and her sandals show off her painted toenails. She has rings on her fingers and the shirt rides up a bit. "So...what would you wanna have for dinner?"

Lorna shrugs. "What do you wanna make? I'll eat anything. I'm absolutely famished."

"How about pesto and salad?"

"That...sounds fantastic! You got any hooch?"

"Would a bottle of red be alright?"

"Sure! Hey, this music makes me wanna dance!"

"Same here! I mean...that's why I put it on."

Pretty soon, they're making the pasta, the sauce, and the salad while singing to the lyrics and spinning around. They stir penne noodles in boiling hot water, watch the sauce bubbling, and break up lettuce and slice and dice tomatoes and avacadoes for the salad. They pour themselves a glass of red wine and set the table. They sit across from each other with their food and Lorna looks around the room. "Whoa, this is lovely! You could go to any fancy restaurant and have a spot like this, but holy shit, to have someone actually take the time to do this in their own home for a guest who's not family...it's amazing." Lorna takes a sip of her drink and starts twirling noodles around her fork.

"I'm glad you like it." Nicky begins to eat her pasta.

"I'm totally flattered. Do you do this for your other friends?"

Nicky shrugs. "Alex, Piper, Cindy, Janae, and Poussey would all make fun of me for being sappy. They don't care how dirty the house is and they've been coming here for years when it's just me who's home. I've been known to throw the craziest parties back in my high school days. You wouldn't believe how many grease stains and chip crumbs were on our old brown couch. Red had to give it away, it was so ugly. We got a brand new black leather one with colorful blankets." Lorna glances where Nicky's pointing. "It's very comfortable, but we can't eat there. Believe me...Red will know if we sneak."

"Nice! Honestly, I'm just happy to be here with you, whether your house is spotless or a disaster pile. However...I feel so special that you did all this just for me. It must have been a ton of work."

"There was a lot of sweating involved," Nicky admits. "It was okay, though. I didn't mind. It's not every day that we get to chill here with nobody around."

"Hm...could we have dessert after this or the movie?"

"It depends on whether or not we're stuffed at the end of our meal, kid. I'm not here to tell you what to do. We can do whatever you want, you're the guest!"

"You're the host!"

"I wanna spoil you, is all."

"You've done so much for me already!" Lorna wolfs down her last few bites. "I'm done and I'm not full! Let's bake cupcakes and have ice cream with them! You got any whipped cream and sprinkles?"

"I do!"

The Italian woman's eyes light up with excitement. "Yay!"

After Nicky finishes her food and they preheat the oven, they head to the pantry and she pulls out her yellow cake mix. They get a bowl and the ingredients out and make the cake batter. Lorna dips her finger in and licks it. "Yum! It's gonna come out delicious!"

Nicky smirks and she still can't get the image of Lorna eating treats off her body out of her head. She skims her finger along the rim of the bowl and tastes the mixture. "Yes, it is!"

The ladies take turns scooping the batter into the paper wrappers in the cupcake tin. They put it in the oven and while they wait for the cupcakes to be ready, they make chocolate frosting to layer the cupcakes with and then sit on the couch to talk. Lorna props her feet up on the ottoman and Nicky lays down next to her.

"Here's another thing I like about you...not only have you stayed by my side even when I was ugly crying or on drugs, you've also seen my Chiclets and you don't seem to mind."

"Why would I? Your smile is nice. I wouldn't have even known those were fake teeth if you didn't mention it."

"Well...thank you. I like yours too...your pearly whites...I see them every time you laugh or grin. Your dimples show when you're super giddy and your eyes get, like, really wide like a cute little cartoon character."

Nicky covers her mouth as she giggles. Her cheeks are warming up. "Stop it!"

"You're blushing!"

"No, I do that whenever someone genuinely compliments me. It's...it's just a weird reaction."

"I'm glad to have brightened your night. I have legit never made anyone's eyes light up or even glisten with tears."

"Well, you won me over," Nicky says. "You're proud of yourself now, huh?"

"Absolutely!"

Lorna walks to the refrigerator, gets out a can of whipped cream, sprays it in her mouth, and hands it to Nicky, who's just joined her in the kitchen. "Want some?"

"Nah kid, all yours."

"You want some!" She spritzes whipped cream on Nicky's closed mouth and some manages to get inside.

"Fuck!" The blonde starts laughing and licking her lips. She grabs it from the brunette and squirts some in her mouth and Lorna takes it happily.

"Here, you got a little bit..." Nicky wipes a glob off the corner of Lorna's mouth and licks her finger.

"You're so whipped! Get it?" Lorna asks while cracking up.

"Oh, you and your puns...come here." Nicky tries to give Lorna more whipped cream, but the five foot woman backs away with her hands up. "Fuck it! We gotta save a dollop or two for our cupcake sundaes!"

"Since you started this little game, I get to finish it! It's _my_ house, after all!" Nicky spritzes a small dot of whipped cream on her thumb and smears it on Lorna's cheek as she squeaks adorably.

"You know that's just gonna end up on your nose, right?"

"You wouldn't dare!" Nicky screeches as Lorna comes closer to her while wiping the whipped cream off. "I'm four feet taller than you and a lot heavier! You don't want to do this! I'll get you, little one!" Nicky pulls a giggling Lorna into her arms and can't resist swiping the whipped cream that's dangling off Lorna's finger and stuffing it into her own mouth.

"Okay, you win," Lorna says, out of breath. Nicky lets her go.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"No. You're the champion! You got me over here, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah, but...you invited me. We couldn't have done this at my house because the whipped cream is gone."

"Lorna Morello, queen of sweets, didn't buy more? I'm shocked." Nicky wonders if Lorna was actually evicted and that's why she hasn't been to her house yet or bothered to complain about the mold. "Are you okay...financially?" Her sarcastic voice turns concerned.

"Yeah...I just...I ran out of it today!"

"Gotcha."

"The cupcakes are ready!" Lorna says in a singsong voice while opening the oven door. "We're tied for winners, by the way." Nicky must have a solemn expression on her face because Lorna says, "Hey, cheer up! I'm good."

"That's great!"

After Nicky takes the hot tin out with oven mitts, Lorna sticks a toothpick in the middle of one of the cupcakes. It comes out clean, so they for sure know the cupcakes are done. They wait a minute or two before taking the baked goods out, frosting them, and putting them on a plate. They each get out a bowl and put a warm cupcake inside. Then, they throw scoops of vanilla and mint ice cream on top and layer it with whipped cream and rainbow sprinkles. Nicky has fun making Lorna's special concoction and it tastes as heavenly as it sounds. They both moan with delight as they eat it and Nicky can't stop staring at Lorna licking her lips. The young women drink water afterwards.

"Mmm!" Nicky exclaims and wipes her mouth with a napkin. She rinses out her bowl and Lorna's. "It's a good thing we both have a sweet tooth!"

"I know! Let's watch ourselves some movies!"

Nicky closes the dishwasher after putting the bowls in. "Okay!"

"It's freezing, even though I'm wearing long sleeves." Lorna rubs her upper arms and breathes on her hands.

"Oh yeah, I'm feeling a little chilly myself. I'll turn on the fireplace. That's so weird...I turned up the temperature before you got here. We can use blankets, too."

"It's probably because of the storm," Lorna murmurs as she takes a spot on the couch. She gathers a few blankets in her arms that were previously hanging over the back of the couch and covers herself with them.

"Do you care which one we watch first?"

"Nope! You can pick."

Nicky slides _The Exorcist_ in the DVD player and sits next to Lorna. "Hey, sharing is caring! I wanna be cozy, too."

"I'm little, which means I get cold easier than most people, so I tend to hog the blankets," Lorna admits and places half the blankets over Nicky. "Sorry, I should've warned you about that."

"It's fine. We can use each other's body heat."

"Awesome!"

As the movie plays, Lorna cuddles into Nicky's side and wraps her arms around the blonde's waist and when a really freaky part happens, which is almost the whole movie, she hides her face in Nicky's shirt, which is too adorable for words. Nicky resists the urge to tell Lorna it's just a movie and poke fun at her. Besides, she loves snuggling with Lorna.

When it's over, Nicky asks, "Are you gonna get nightmares, kid?"

"Probably not! I know that stuff isn't real!"

"What if I was possessed by demons, huh?" Nicky makes a scary face and growls at Lorna. She reaches her hands out and starts tickling her dream girl's sides.

"No!" Lorna shrieks and kicks her legs. "I'm not going to be responsible for your injuries!" she shouts through bouts of giggling. Nicky dodges a would-be punch in the face and foot pressed on her throat and she stops as Lorna breathes in and out heavily. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Yeah, so...I just wanted to be silly."

"It was fun until I busted my gut from laughing so hard!"

"I agree!" Nicky starts playing _The Godfather_ and Lorna likes it okay. There's a few moments where she falls asleep or focuses her attention on playing with Nicky's hair. As soon as it's finished, they lay down side-by-side on the couch and smile at each other.

Lorna has her chin propped up in the palm of her hand and she draws invisible patterns on Nicky's outstretched arm. She looks up for a second. "What?"

It was then that Nicky realized she'd been caught intensely gawking at Lorna's lovely features. "Oh...I apologize. I just...enjoy your presence, is all." She grins so much that her cheeks hurt.

"I haven't told you this before...but you're cute when you laugh."

Nicky's jaw drops and her eyes widen. "Really?"

"Yeah, and your eyes...they're so pretty," Lorna adds.

"I've always thought they were too large."

"No, they're part of your face. I think your face is gorgeous."

The blonde woman's heart flips and triples in size upon hearing that. "Aw, thank you! You're the sweetest."

"I made you blush!"

Nicky feels her cheeks and they are indeed hot. "Was that your goal?"

"Nah...I wanted to give you my honest opinion of you."

Things go quiet for a moment before Nicky asks,"Have you ever kissed a girl before...like as a dare or when you were drunk or experimenting?"

"No...never."

"Would you wanna try it? We can stop anytime you feel weird or whatever."

"Sure! Everyone's a first timer at something!" Lorna chirps.

"Let's sit up," Nicky tells her, so they do. "Is it okay if I go in first?"

"Yeah."

"I'll try not to mess up your lipstick."

"If you do, it means you're an excellent kisser. Pucker up, hon, you're looking stressed."

Nicky's heart is beating frantically in her ribcage and it feels like it's going to fall out of her chest. She gets her hair out of her way and tucks a lock of Lorna's hair behind her ear as they move themselves closer until their lips are touching. Nicky closes her eyes during the smooch and Lorna is doing the same. She pulls away before Lorna can.

"How was that?" she asks nervously.

"I'll say this...no wonder so many girls like you! You left me wanting more."

"Well...I adore the lipstick you always wear...and you're such a beautiful girl. Just simply thinking about you makes me smile." _Your lesbian is showing, should you really tell her?_ Nicky thinks to herself. "You might hate me after this...but I'm kind of attracted to you." This confession could either make her night or break her heart into thousands of pieces and ruin their friendship. She was so anxious for the answer and practically jiggling her feet in anticipation.

"Me too," Lorna says softly. "I...I want us to make out...and uh...attempt other things. We don't need to worry about protection."

This time, Nicky takes Lorna's face in her hands and strokes her cheeks with her thumbs. She sucks on the smaller girl's lips until she gets a throaty moan out of her. Lorna pushes Nicky down into the couch cushions while they continue their makeout session. "Lorna..." Nicky mumbles. "Don't...don't feel like you have to do this...if you just want us to be friends-"

"No, I have feelings for you, I'm serious!" Lorna places kisses from Nicky's mouth, across her cheek, down her jawline, and sucks on her neck. "I don't like anyone else this way except for you, I promise."

"Okay...let's fuck in my bed upstairs because Red would kill us if we left cum stains on the couch."

"Can you give me a pussy rub and eat me out while massaging my breasts? I'll do the same for you, but you're the expert in this situation," Lorna says as they both run up the stairs, hand in hand.

"I'd love to!"

Nicky excitedly pulls Lorna into her bedroom and slams the door behind them with her heel. They fall on the bed together and Nicky makes quick work of unbuttoning Lorna's jeans, taking them off, and sliding her panties down to her knees. Lorna shakes the panties off her ankles and spreads her legs wide apart.

Nicky whistles as Lorna bites her lip. "Wow! Along with a great personality, you have a damn good body!"

"Thank you!"

Pretty soon, Nicky's got Lorna writhing and moaning under her while gasping out her name. "God, please, more! Yes! Yes! Ohhh! Yes! Aaaaah! You're a goddess! You're an angel sent from above!"

Nicky knows how to make her sweetie feel good. She's found Lorna's clitoris right away. Her thumb keeps kneading her center, trying to get her to come. She adds her index and middle finger. "Cum for me, baby! Let yourself go. Just relax..." she says as she brushes Lorna's wet center repeatedly.

"Ohhhh, I'm coming! Yes!" Lorna's whole body clenches up as her core tightens around Nicky's fingers. Her moist vaginal walls expand as her release spills into Nicky's hand. She's still panting. "Whoo! I'll undress you, okay?"

Nicky nods and together, they take off her clothes so she's just in her bra and underwear. She sits in front of Lorna and stares into her eyes while slipping the shorter girl's shirt off and unhooking her lacy purple bra. She lets the undergarment fall to the floor behind them by flicking it over her shoulder as her eyes travel over Lorna's top half. Nicky traces Lorna's tattoo with kisses and presses her lips to her neck while sucking hard enough to give her a hickey.

"This isn't fair. You're completely naked while I'm only half bare. How about you remove the rest of my clothes?"

"Okay!" Lorna says giddily.

Now they have both stripped. Nicky's hands roam all over Lorna's delectable body as she goes down on her. After giving her oral and getting her to come, she sucks on Lorna's supple breasts and her tongue goes around her hard nipples and down the valley between her breasts. "Your titties taste so good in my mouth!" She leaves a trail of kisses down Lorna's lower half and pauses at the top of her vagina.

"Oh fuck, don't stop," Lorna begs her. "I love this!" Nicky continues sucking Lorna's pussy. "Oh my! Ohhh..."

"That's it, my sexy girl! There ya go!" Nicky shouts as Lorna cries out in pleasure and lets cum fly into Nicky's open mouth. "Man! Now it's my turn to get laid...that is, if you want to!" She wipes the cum off her chin and grasps Lorna's thighs.

"Of course I do!"

Lorna practically jumps on top of her and they have a hot makeout session while she finger bangs the slightly taller blonde. Nicky's moans are muffled by Lorna's mouth. She bucks up so Lorna's fingers can go further inside of her. "Oh, Lorna...you can go faster...and harder...than this!" Lorna's mouth moves to Nicky's neck and she nibbles on it a bit.

"I've never made a girl cum!"

"I'm on the edge! You did...aaaaah!"

When her orgasm crashes over her, she decides that this is the best sex she's ever had.

She arches her back, clutches the sheets, and closes her eyes as Lorna fondles her breasts while swirling her tongue around Nicky's dripping wet cunt. "Your boobies are so perky!" Lorna says. Nicky's shaking so hard with excitement, she thought she'd burst. Her juices flow out and down Lorna's throat. Some is dribbling down her chin and Lorna looks up at Nicky and uses the back of her hand to clean herself up. She crawls back up Nicky's body and drapes her arm over Nicky's waist.

"Come here," Nicky says as she pulls her little spoon over half her body. She covers them both up with her sheets and comforter and holds Lorna while they both sigh blissfully.

"I haven't had passionate sex like that in a while," Lorna says quietly.

"Neither have I. God, you're the best...and not just the fucking part."

Nicky smiles as Lorna touches her lips and kisses them.

"So are you! Nicky...I love you!"

Nicky knows her words are real, because she falls for people pretty quickly, faster than most. She grins upon hearing that. "I love you too, Lorna! I have ever since we hung out for the first time at your apartment."

"Aww, all this time?"

"You're the one for me," she replies. "I want to marry you."

"Oh, so do I! We have a wedding to plan! This will be so much fun! I'll wear my dress!"

Nicky admires the lipstick prints that are all over her body and then she looks at Lorna's hickeys with pride. "That would be wonderful. I feel as though I'm sixteen all over again!"

"I know, let's pretend we're teenagers, baby, because that's what it felt like!" Lorna rests her head on Nicky's shoulder and Nicky kisses her temple. They just lay there, nestled in each other's arms, until they fall fast asleep.

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing, thecharmedwerewolf and a guest from tumblr!**


	15. New

**Thank you for beta'ing, thecharmedwerewolf!**

Morning sun shines on Nicky's bed as Lorna sits up and stretches while yawning. She rubs her eyes open with the palms of her hands and she notices a picture of Tricia grinning and giving the camera a thumbs up. She laughs quietly and gently wakes up Nicky with a kiss.

"Thank you for not leaving me."

Nicky lazily kisses the top of her head and mumbles, "Mmm, good morning, my sweet love Lorna. Why would I be that prick who walks out of the room after having sex with a girl? Besides, I can't go. I live here."

"Well then...kicking me out."

"Come on, I wouldn't do that either. Ugh, we gotta get up soon before we're late for work. I just want to lay here with you." She twirls Lorna's hair around her finger and Lorna rolls over and rests her head on Nicky's shoulder as they cuddle.

"Yeah, me too. Was last night real?"

"Fuck yeah. I remember every detail of it very clearly."

They're enjoying every curve of each other's body as they touch their lips together gently and then the kisses become more desperate and hungry.

A smile stretches across Nicky's face. "Can you give me a ride?"

"Sure, like to work?"

"No, babe, I mean, well yes, that would be nice, but I was kinda thinking I'd be screaming during that ride."

Lorna giggles and gently hits Nicky's shoulder playfully. "You've been waiting all night to use that line on me, huh?"

"What can I say? I'm a woman of many needs."

The Italian straddles her blonde girlfriend and rubs her crotch against Nicky's. "After this, I think your restaurant would be a great place to eat out. I mean this both ways-ahhh!"

"You're getting great at those sexual innuendos," Nicky says between moans. "Oh my god, mmm!"

"Thanks!" Lorna stops what she's doing when Nicky orgasms and then she nibbles on Nicky's clit while switching between rolling her nipples and massaging her breasts.

Nicky continues to make sounds of pleasure until she cries out and explodes inside of Lorna's mouth. She flips Lorna on her back and starts kissing her and then Lorna guides Nicky's hands to her breasts and her vagina. They grind against each other as Nicky plays with Lorna's clit and tits. "Don't stop," Lorna moans, but pretty soon, she's so out of breath from panting so hard that she can't talk. She can only mumble noises of appreciation and she melts into Nicky's touch as the wetness slides down her legs. She squeezes Nicky's hand tighter between her thighs and bounces up and down to create more friction than possible. Nicky softly combs her fingers through Lorna's pussy hairs while they begin to make out again. Lorna grabs Nicky's boobs and nibbles on them a bit and when Nicky pushes her fingers further inside Lorna's sweet spot, the brunette lets out a squeak while she comes undone and sucks so hard on the blonde's left breast that it leaves a purple mark. They both gasp in surprise.

"I didn't know you liked it rough, bae. That felt good. Do the other one, will ya?"

Lorna smirks. "It was an accident, but okay. Tell me if it hurts."

"I'd spank your firm little ass...lightly."

"That's better."

"Here, on top of me."

Lorna crawls onto Nicky's body and clamps her mouth tightly on the other woman's right tit and nibbles on it until a hickey develops. Nicky pats Lorna's ass and scoots down so she can eat Lorna out. Her tongue flicks around Lorna's center as the smaller woman gasps in and out. "Mmm, there you go...right there...uh! Aaaah! Ohhh..." Nicky gives Lorna's clit one final lick before sitting up and holding her between her legs. Being nestled in Nicky's embrace makes Lorna feel safe, like nobody can ever hurt her.

They're both sweating and then they just flop back on the bed, side by side, holding hands. Nicky's alarm goes off and they groan in unison.

"Up and at 'em," Lorna mumbles. "Ugh...I didn't bring pajamas and I only have my clothes from yesterday."

"That's okay. You can always borrow my shirts." Nicky goes to her closet and opens it. "Which one do you want?"

"Let me see..." Lorna goes to where Nicky is and sifts through the shirts. She picks out an oversized band tee, tugs it over her head, and slips her arms through the sleeves. It ends at her mid thighs. "How does it look, sweetheart?" she asks while posing in front of Nicky's full-length mirror.

Nicky stands behind Lorna and kisses her cheek while winding both her arms around the smaller woman's chest. "I like it, but you should wear pants with that. The public, including my family, shouldn't be seeing you bare-bottomed." She smacks Lorna's ass, but not too hard. "This shit is for my eyes only."

Lorna sniggers and rolls her eyes. "I know." She pulls out a pair of Nicky's sweatpants and puts them on. "Do you really think these aren't baggy on me? The last thing I wanna do is look tinier than I already am." She bends down and rolls the sweatpants to her ankles.

"You look hot in my clothes, future wife. If I could burst rainbows out of my body, I would," Nicky says as she redresses herself.

"Wow, thank you! I wish you could wear mine, but they're too small."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to stretch your clothes out."

The wide smiles never leave either of their faces as they stumble downstairs tiredly but blissfully while linking arms.

"Nicky, is that you, honey?" Red asks.

"No, Ma, it's a ghost," Nicky says jokingly as they come into the kitchen. Red swats the back of her head lightly and Lorna tries not to laugh.

"Hi, Red," Lorna greets her and they hug. "Good morning."

"You too. Do you like blueberry-banana-chocolate chip pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream on top?"

"Who doesn't?" Lorna asks rhetorically.

"Fantastic, that's what I'm making. I trust you girls had fun last night?"

"Oh, yeah," Nicky says and nudges Lorna.

"I, uh, slept over...but I wasn't expecting to." Lorna's cheeks start blushing as she tries to explain. "The storm was just so bad that Nicky didn't want me driving in that weather."

"It stopped raining at about eleven," Boo mutters as she joins them in the kitchen. "That story is so old. I drove Red and myself here at three in the morning."

"It was late," Nicky snaps. "We were both tired. What were you doing out that late, Ma?"

"I might have met a man after my ladies' night," Red admits sheepishly while flipping pancakes.

"Her face was really living up to her name," Boo adds and ducks before Red can smack her with the back of her hand. "I've gotten pretty good at that," she brags.

"I hope I like him, or he's going right back to where he came from," Nicky says.

"I can't guarantee that. Now...I invited him to dinner tonight. I want to see how he does."

"Well!" Nicky exclaims. "Lorna will be there, too."

"Why am I not surprised?" Boo asks sarcastically. "Wait a minute...you two totally have bed hair. You blush every time you look at each other. You came down here together with shit-eating grins plastered on your faces. You fucked, didn't you?"

"Boo!" Red shouts and the short-haired woman cackles out loud.

"No, I heard noises in Nicky's bedroom!"

"You wouldn't have heard if you weren't standing right outside, you creep!" Nicky hollers, but Boo doesn't back down.

"I see your titties bouncing around under there," Boo points out while giving Lorna a once-over.

"Don't be a pervert, Boo!" Nicky says furiously as Lorna folds her arms tightly across her chest. "Stop staring at my girl like that!"

"Boo," Red says warningly. "Let's not make our guest feel uncomfortable."

"How was your time last night?" Lorna asks to distract the middle-aged woman. Nicky wraps a protective arm around Lorna and the brunette glares at Boo for being creepy.

"I tried to fuck Brook Soso, but she didn't want me." Off Nicky's frown, Boo asks, "What, are you jealous?"

"No, it's just gross because she's young enough to be your daughter! You should really start going after women your own age."

"You gotta be fucking kidding me. I like them cute, tiny, and in their late teens or early twenties!"

Lorna shudders and can only hope Boo hasn't tried to molest anyone, especially minors. "I...you absolutely disgust me!" Nicky screams at Boo.

"I guess you can't take a joke! I'm not a rapist!"

"You talk like one and I can't stand it."

"Okay. I'm sorry. It never bothered you that much before."

"Don't apologize to me, man. Lorna's not some piece of meat you can gawk at." Nicky shakes her head at Boo in disapproval. "You need to show her goddamn respect because she's a human being and I love my beautiful woman. You may be family, but talking crude about Lorna either to her face or behind her back is not acceptable in my book."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Red mutters.

"You really care about her, don't you, Nicky?" Boo asks as the humor disappears from her tone entirely.

"She's my everything," Nicky says while playing with Lorna's fingers, and the Italian girl beams at hearing that. "Go ahead, say you're sorry. I know you can be sincere when the situation calls for it."

"Lorna...I didn't mean to insult you. In all honesty, Nicky's never felt so serious about a girl before you. That was the first time she stuck up for a woman she'd recently slept with. I wasn't used to it and I was just pointing out what I noticed...teasing you both. I have made comments like that to every one of Nicky's random hookups and two-day girlfriends with the exception of Alex and it didn't bother anyone. I offended you two and for that, I'm sorry," Boo says. "I'm really happy for you!"

"Thank you," Lorna responds.

"You're welcome."

"That was nice," Red says pleasantly. "Are you all ready to eat?"

"Yes!" Nicky and Lorna say in unison.

"First, I have a call to make!" Boo announces and dials her phone. "Tiff and I made a bet. I knew you'd finally get together, but she kept insisting that Lorna was as straight as the Lord himself." She chuckles. "Your sister got fuckin' laid, man! You owe me ten bucks, asshole! Yes, I'm positive it was with Lorna. Yeah, yeah, you're the one who agreed to this. Have a nice day, kiddo. Goodbye!"

"Oh, Penns-a-fucky, gotta love her," Boo murmurs. "Meanwhile, I win! I'm buying us beers to celebrate with our dinner tonight."

"Nice!" Nicky exclaims. She and Lorna get their breakfast, sit down at the table, and then Nicky pulls Lorna into her lap. They begin feeding each other bites of their food.

Boo bursts out laughing. "Get a room!" They just ignore her.

After breakfast, they help Red clean up. "This was so tasty, Red," Lorna compliments her. "I see where Nicky gets her cooking talents from."

"Thank you."

"I'm going to get dressed," Nicky says.

"I'll be right there!" Lorna turns to Red. "I promise that I have good intentions with your daughter. I'll treat her so well...I'll spoil her like she does me. I won't let any of you down."

The older woman smiles down at her. "I'm glad, honey, because if you break her heart once, you're out."

"I won't...I swear."

"That's her rule, not mine. I give people two chances to fuck up."

Lorna nods. "I understand. Don't worry. I love her, so I can't imagine hurting her. I'm happy we found each other."

"So am I, sweetheart."

"Your approval means the world to me."

"What about mine?" Boo asks.

"Yes, yours, too," Lorna says with a chuckle.

* * *

As Lorna and Nicky get into her cab, they look at each other and smile.

"So did you really mean what you said to Boo back there?" Lorna wonders out loud.

"Every word." Nicky places her hand over Lorna's and squeezes it gently.

"When I dreamed of finding someone to spend the rest of my life with, I never thought it would be with a girl."

"Well, looking at my relationship history, it would've been hard to imagine that I'd finally settle down. Lorna, you scored yourself a player, but she ain't going anywhere."

"That's the best news I've heard today."

Lorna takes Nicky to work and they kiss each other goodbye while holding hands before they go their separate ways. Nicky disappears behind the doors of the restaurant, and Lorna's about to return to her cab, but instead, she runs inside the restaurant. When she sees Nicky in the backroom, she runs up to her and jumps into her arms. They begin a hot open-mouthed makeout session with tongues tangling around one another until they're both gasping for breath. Nicky lifts Lorna up and hooks her hands on the backs of Lorna's thighs and Lorna wraps her arms around Nicky's neck.

"What was all that for?" Nicky asks.

Lorna bites her lip shyly. "A quick peck just won't do."

"Oh yeah, what if we never see each other again?"

"I don't want to think about that."

"Babe, I was kidding. See you later for lunch at Miss Claudette's, maybe?"

"Of course."

They nuzzle noses while giggling and then someone clears their throat. Nicky sets Lorna down to her feet.

"Nicky, if you're here early, start preparing food and setting tables!"

"Ugh, I gotta go. Gina just clamjammed us," the blonde woman says and then groans.

"Alright, then, til the afternoon, baby." Lorna blows Nicky a kiss. "You gonna catch that?"

"I usually wouldn't, but you're so cute that I can't pass that up." Nicky closes her hands on air and puts them to her heart.

The brunette Italian laughs to herself as she practically skips back to her cab. She starts it up and drives until a heavily pregnant Mexican girl around her age flags her down. Lorna rolls down the window as she comes to a stop at the curb. She notices right away that it's Nicky's sister and she's crying. "Daya? What's wrong?" She opens the door to let the young woman inside.

"The baby's coming! My water just broke! I tried calling John, but he never picked up! Red and Gloria are at work."

"Holy shit!" Lorna exclaims. "Do you think we'll get to the hospital on time?"

Daya's doing labor breaths and shrieking in pain while shakily unbuttoning her pants and jerking them down. "I hope so! Hurry! Oh, God! Aah!"

"I'm going as fast as I can," Lorna murmurs. She takes sharp turns and speeds just enough not to get a ticket or run a red light.

"I think I see her," Daya moans. "She's crowning!"

"We're a minute away-are you serious?" Lorna skids to a stop. "Your kid couldn't wait?"

"Apparently not! Motherfucker wanted out!"

Lorna puts the passenger seat all the way back so Daya has plenty of room to have her child. "Grab my hand and push."

The Mexican girl grips Lorna's hand tightly and pushes while giving out a scream. She scoots down to the floor as best she can so she can catch her own baby easier. By the time her little girl is out of her, she's panting and sobbing at the same time. "Thank you...I'm sorry...but thank you."

"It was no problem," Lorna says warmly while looking at the newborn baby with admiration. "I'll take her and you can put your pants back on. We have to get her cleaned up and have you thought of any names yet?"

"John liked the name Frank, so I guess Francesca, but we'll call her Frankie."

"My sister's name is close to that...Francine, but Franny for short."

"Oh, cool."

Lorna helps Daya walk to the hospital and they ask the first nurse they see if she can wash the newborn infant off.

"I know it's so weird, me coming in after I've had her. I gave birth in this poor lady's cab!" Daya gestures to Lorna as they follow the nurse to the maternity ward.

"It's okay," the nurse responds. "Stranger things have happened. Trust me, you're not the first woman who hasn't made it to the hospital to go into labor." After she cleans Frankie and puts her in a small pink onesie and cap, she hands the tiny girl to Daya.

Lorna can't get over how cute Daya's baby is. "She looks so much like you! She has your eyes and your smile."

"You think so?" Lorna nods. "Thanks."

"Hey, I'm your mommy," Nicky's adoptive sister whispers while holding her little one.

"Aw, hon, you're crying," Lorna points out while brushing her own tears off her cheeks. "Motherhood is a beautiful thing," Lorna adds. "You're glowing as well."

"You were too, when you got me. Nicky's spoiling you rotten, huh?"

"She sure is!"

* * *

"I don't like her name," Daya says sadly once they get back inside Lorna's cab. She jiggles her daughter for effect. "John has been acting so distant ever since he found out we were having a girl. He really wanted a boy and he even proposed, but...I think he walked out on me. I don't want my kid being named something that her deadbeat dad thought up. She's half Spanish...yet Francesca is too long of a name for this tiny thing."

"It _is_ a mouthful," Lorna agrees. "I'm sorry about John. Men are assholes. You could name her Maria."

Daya shakes her head. "Nah, I don't want her to have anyone's name that I know. It should be original. How about Lorena and then Lori for short?"

"I love it!"

"It's kind of like your name, but with an E smack dab in the middle of it."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Can we go back to my apartment?"

"Okay."

Lorna can sense that Daya's keeping tears in and it turns out that she's right when the Latina starts sobbing as soon as they get inside her apartment. "I'm such an emotional wreck!" Tears pour out of her eyes as she sits down on the couch with Lorena close to her chest. "How am I supposed to take care of her and my sisters and brother all at once on my own? God, I'm such an idiot!"

Lorna takes a spot next to her. "No, you're not. You didn't know John would wimp out and take off. You could ask Red for help."

"I can't do that to her. Besides, Nicky doesn't like kids enough to have them around twenty-four seven and she and Boo cuss and use the finger enough that the children will pick it up."

"Oh yeah...as much as I love Nicky, you're right. Gloria has kids in middle school. You could live with her, share rent, and co-parent the kids. Show your biological mom what she's missing."

Daya smirks. "Oh yeah, she gets jealous whenever I talk to Gloria. She can visit, but Gloria has given me the best advice while I was pregnant. I'm glad I met her."

"Same."

Daya gasps in and out quickly and Lorna rubs her back in soothing circles. "I feel like I'm dying."

"You can talk about it, you know. I've been there, done that...twice."

"What do you mean?"

"I was engaged to who I thought was a wonderful man. He cheated on me and I was in so much pain...I couldn't breathe."

"John didn't leave me for another woman. He left me no explanation. I haven't seen him in a week. I even went by the police station, but they told me they didn't know where he went either. He was my first boyfriend and I loved him."

"I'll tell you some things I know about heartbreak...from my experience, at least. You'll find yourself crying yourself to sleep at two A.M. with mascara heavily pouring down your face because he told you he didn't love you anymore."

"He didn't actually say anything, but yes, I have been crying myself to sleep lately."

"You'll feel darker than the circles that surround your eyes the next morning. The new mascara that you bought to impress him now just clouds your eyes, but he's just not worth your tears. When you don't know what to do anymore because the emotional scars he left you with are more than you can handle, you'll turn to drugs and alcohol as a way to cope with the pain."

"I don't do drugs...but alcohol makes it better. I knew not to drink while I was pregnant, but I can now."

"I found myself in the middle of the night drunk texting Christopher and only having a bottle of vodka to comfort my tears. When he didn't respond to the endless amount of texts and calls I left him, the only thing I had was drugs to get him off my mind. One time, I showed up at his door, high off my mind, begging for him back only to see that he'd moved on. Trying to grasp onto the wall to keep yourself from crumbling down will be the new thing you're good at. You'll be curled up in a ball wearing his old sweatshirt crying yourself to sleep for months after he leaves. Please, take all his shit he left at your house and burn it. Burn all the things that bring back memories, do not let those things make you miss him. You will not know what to do with yourself when he leaves. It's okay to sit in your bed days on end but you will have to get back up eventually. There will be no energy left in you because having your heart broken will suck all the life out of you. There will be no motivation to eat, shower, or communicate with anyone. This is normal...just please don't let this become a habit."

"I think you healed pretty quickly with Nicky there."

"It wasn't easy. The urges to talk to him came in waves, very strong waves. You won't be able to sleep because you miss him so much and not being able to make memories together or tell each other everything anymore will kill you. The voicemails you left him begging him to come back will just pile up on his phone but no matter how many texts or calls you leave him, he's not coming back. Luckily, Nicky was the best lady friend that I never had and now we're dating!"

"That's great! Somehow, I knew it would happen. Nothing else will compare to the taste of John's lips, though. I'll probably fuck other people wishing that it's him but it will just never be the same. I never thought that my last kiss with him would be my last so I will go and hookup with as many people as I can to get over him."

"This won't change the fact that he's gone. The words he engraved in you will take years to fully heal. All the 'I love you's' will endlessly haunt you and keep you wondering why he's gone. All the love notes and cute little moments that were exchanged can never be undone. He never fully meant it when he told you how much you meant to him, even as much as he convinced you he did. You just have to allow yourself the strength to move forward. He did not love you, just like Christopher didn't love me. Just because John hurt you, do not hurt yourself." Lorna pauses for a moment and sighs. "I know it feels like the world is crumbling down on you, but that does not give you an excuse to take the pain he caused you out on yourself. Carving his name into your skin will just make you wake up with more regrets than the regrets of losing him. Whenever your phone lights up you'll wish it's him. After time, you will fill the empty void of him with another boy. Once he sees you're happily moved on, he will try coming back just to fuck with your head. He will finally see what he lost after all these months. Just promise, though, no matter how much you want to go back to him, do not. He broke your heart once and will do it again. You will never love someone else like you did your first love. This is the one that you experienced all your firsts with, they showed you what love is. There will be many more loves after this one, but you will never forget this one no matter how hard you try. You made him your world but you were nothing in his. One day, when you think you're over him, you'll see something that reminds you of him and you will go back and try to figure out what went wrong. Never ever give somebody the chance to hurt you because no matter how hard you try, you can never truly forget them."

"I never would've guessed you've been dumped before. You're _pretty_ and _tiny_. I'm big, ugly, and I probably look like one of his brown housekeepers..."

"Hey, don't say that! You're beautiful. He was probably just not ready for a kid. Not that it excuses his behavior, but some idiots can't handle being a father. You deserve to find your prince someday. I think you will. Maybe it'll be tomorrow, or ten years from now. I'm a hopeless romantic, though, so who knows if I'll be right."

"I'm one, too. We're not that different after all. Thanks for the talk."

Lorna gives Daya a reassuring smile. "Anytime."

Once Daya calms down, Lorna drops her and baby Lorena off at Flaritza's so the rest of the Latinas come squealing at them when the brunette announces, "Here's the brand new mommy!" They all want turns holding Lorena and hugging Daya and Lorna, and then they congratulate her on finally finding love with Nicky. She waves goodbye at them and then leaves to pick up more people for the next couple of hours.

* * *

She's had such a busy but fun morning and she's just now realized she hasn't looked at her phone since yesterday. She has so many messages and missed calls from her stalker that it's driving her crazy. He's of course in a jealous rage that she got with Nicky, but at the same time, he was pleased to see her naked through Nicky's window. She breathes in and out through gritted teeth. She's used to his taunts and gross texts, but Nicky has already been preyed on by one creep. She doesn't need another person seeing her bare body without her permission. Lorna quickly sends a text to Nicky, saying that she helped Daya give birth in her cab, and then she scrolls through her notifications from him and swipes the screen when she sees that Franny has texted her.

 _How are you, sis?_

 _I'm great! Nicky and I had our first real date last night and we're a couple now. Next time I see y'all, I'll introduce her as my girlfriend._

Lorna decides it's time to call the police because she doesn't know how else to deal with her trashed bathtub. She hopes to get at least one competent officer on the phone. She dials the Albany Police Department and someone picks up right away.

"Good afternoon, what is your emergency?" a woman asks.

"I have a stalker and they put this weird blow-up doll on top of a human heart inside my bathtub. They've also left me awful messages including one that's implying they want me dead and they've put roadkill on my porch and garbage all over my lawn and the outside of my house. I'm afraid to sleep alone at night."

"Can you describe this person?"

"I've never seen them. They use a blocked number when they contact me. Is there a way to trace it?"

"Is your life in danger?"

"Not right now, but-"

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you. Call us back if they harass you again."

"I know they will," Lorna mumbles as the lady hangs up on her. "Ugh!" She just wants to be free from whoever is constantly bothering her.

* * *

She goes to Nicky's restaurant at around one when the blonde gets off work. Nicky comes outside and practically runs to Lorna's cab. She opens the passenger door once Lorna unlocks it and lets herself in. "Hey there!" Nicky greets Lorna cheerfully and then kisses her. "So, Daya finally had her screaming kid, huh?"

"Yeah, she did...exactly where you're sitting, actually. I wiped up the blood, though, don't worry."

"I'm sure she's grateful for you. Let me guess, John was nowhere to be found?"

Lorna shakes her head no. "We bonded over getting dumped. It turns out that bastard left a week ago without saying a goddamn word to her."

"Ugh, poor kid. I bet you got her smiling again, though. You're good at that, baby."

"Thank you. Mm-hm, she was fine when I took her to Flaritza's." Lorna takes Nicky's hand and starts driving with her free hand.

When they get to Miss Claudette's, they walk in holding hands. The girls behind the counter begin cheering. Nicky twirls Lorna around.

"Lesbians in the hizz-house!" Cindy sings.

"I'm demisexual and bi," Lorna corrects her, "but yes, we're a couple now."

"Hey!" Taystee hollers excitedly and squeezes them both into a hug.

"It took y'all long enough," Poussey says and bumps fists with Nicky. They grin and mimic explosions.

They order cheeseburgers with lettuce, tomatoes, and avocadoes and then they sit at a table. They're in their own bubble, talking and giggling while holding hands. They lean across the table and their lips mold together like magnets.

"You're showing way too much PDA," Brook says snottily to them in passing.

"Shut the fuck up! You're just jealous of me!" Lorna shoots back. "Everyone's like this in their honeymoon stage."

"Don't get all crazy ex-girlfriend on me!" Nicky exclaims. "You're with Poussey, right? Stay there, because she's actually into you."

"Okay, then, I won't waste my time or my breath speaking to you!"

"Wow, that's a first," Nicky says sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

A man and a woman come by their table and the lady says, "You're making our kids feel uncomfortable. They haven't been warned about _your kind of people_ yet, if you know what we mean."

"They won't stop staring, even though we told them it was rude. It's not acceptable in the Bible," the man adds. "If you can't keep your hands off each other, you should go."

An awful feeling settles down in Lorna's belly and she has no idea what to say. She just looks down at the table as her face burns with anger. Nicky bangs the table while standing up. "Now look here, you religious freak homophobes. My girlfriend and I came to my sister's restaurant to have a nice lunch and if you don't want to teach your children about same-sex relationships, then that's your problem, because guess what? They exist and your little angels are going to grow up to be as ignorant as you two are and believe me, they're going to be hated. If it's making you feel awkward, that's fine, then you can leave. Oh, and by the way, your cherubs seem to be enjoying their food and they're not paying any attention to us or even the spectacle that you created."

"You are disgusting!" the man spits.

"You're going to hell!" the woman agrees.

"God loves all his children! We go to church every week, morons!" Nicky shouts.

The room erupts into applause as the parents take their reluctant kids out of their seats and do the walk of shame out of the restaurant.

"I can't believe you got through saying all that without swearing a single word," Lorna murmurs. "You didn't even flip them off."

"I decided to embarrass them instead so they'd kick themselves out," Nicky says proudly. "I'm used to it...when I hold hands with girls on the street, there's the occasional jerk. Most people are friendly and accepting."

"I'm glad you got rid of them."

"Yeah, they're idiots. I feel bad for the children. They're gonna get brainwashed by those holy rollers and they're so young."

"I know."

* * *

After lunch, they get ice cream and take a long stroll with their hands joined together and their fingers linked. It doesn't matter who's watching them. All Lorna cares about is that Nicky praises the ground she walks on and vice versa. They then visit the Latinas and Daya's siblings and her daughter. Lorna and Nicky watch the clouds on a patch of grass outside Nicky's place and then they gaze at the sunset while laying down next to each other. They wrap their arms around each other in a loving embrace until it's time for dinner.

"Greetings, my best friend and my snatch sister." Alex is standing above them and smiling. "You two make a really cute couple. How's the fucking going for you?"

They get up off the ground. "Oh, dude, it was magical. Lorna's amazing in bed." Nicky replies and then spanks the brunette's ass with a smirk.

"I'd prefer not to give any details," Lorna says while blushing. She turns to the blonde. "I'm totally punishing you for that later. You have such a big mouth!"

Nicky laughs. "It's part of my charm."

Alex shrugs. "You gotta love her."

"I do!" Lorna answers honestly. She smacks Nicky's ass harder than usual and the three girls burst out laughing.

"Hey, I needed this little banter," Alex tells them. "My apartment was burned down. I woke up last night to a blazing fire in the kitchen, I grabbed whatever I could, and I ran out before the flames could touch me or my CD collection. At first, I thought I may have left the stove on, but then I realized I hadn't been home for dinner. The next thing that ran through my mind was a hate crime. Then, I got this message that said 'throw your drink on this, bitch!' and I was confused. How did that guy know it wasn't an accident when I spilled wine or whatever on him? Why did it piss him off enough to want to kill me? I'm at Piper's now, so it's not like I'm homeless, but still...I'm going to have nightmares about this all the time." The dark haired woman starts to tear up.

Lorna gasps out loud. She thinks she has a name and a face to her stalker now and he's getting dangerous.


	16. Surprise

**Thank you for beta'ing, thecharmedwerewolf! Was that new season wonderful and a needed cure after season 3 or what? Wow! All those new Nichorello scenes inspired me to continue after not updating for two months, that's for sure!**

"Oh my god...did you call the cops?" Lorna asks in a shaky voice.

"Yeah, they're looking for him," Alex answers.

Nicky hugs the taller girl with glasses. "Some people are just really insane. I'm sorry, Alex. We'll get that creep."

"I hope he doesn't attack anyone else or destroy their home before he gets caught," Alex murmurs into Nicky's hair. They release each other and the blonde notices Lorna wrapping her arms around her middle. She's whiter than a ghost.

"I'm so scared," the tiny brunette mumbles.

"It'll be okay, baby," Nicky says while rubbing her girlfriend's back soothingly. "I'll protect both of you. I'll dropkick him before he hurts any one of us, if he ever tries to, that is...but we can let the cops deal with his sorry ass. Right now, let's go eat with Ma and her new boyfriend that I'll probably hate."

* * *

Lorna and Alex help Nicky and her family set the table and put out the wine glasses at everyone's place. The doorbell rings and Red fixes her hair before getting it. A man with white hair and glasses is standing there and he hugs Red. Nicky wants to die. She puts her arm over Lorna's shoulder and whispers into her ear. "He's a fucking police officer! See his uniform? Nothing good comes from being around cops! They're awesome at putting the bad guys away, but they make awful romantic partners!" She scoffs. "I can't approve of this."

"I know what you mean. We can all test him and see how he treats women or like, the public in general."

"He won't act up in front of Red."

"We could get him alone, flirt with each other, and Daya could explain what happened with John. We could even ask him if he knows those horrible officers."

"Great idea, my sweet love!" Nicky gives Lorna a quick kiss on the nose.

"Ladies, this is Sam Healy," Red announces and gestures to her potential suitor. "Sam, these lovely girls here are Nicky, Daya, Tiffany, and Taystee...they're my foster daughters, and Boo is their pseudo aunt. Nathan is Tiffany's husband, Lorna is Nicky's girlfriend and Alex is their best friend," Red tells him while pointing to each woman.

"Hi," the group says collectively.

"It's very nice to meet you all," he replies.

"Uh...Ma, I gotta talk to you...in private," Nicky murmurs. She slips her hand into Lorna's and watches Mr. Healy's reaction. He doesn't seem to notice. She waves Daya over and Red follows them into another room.

"You didn't tell me he was a police officer," Nicky hisses at her mother.

"I had no idea until tonight," Red defends herself. "I've just met the man for Christ sakes!"

"We wanna find out if he's corrupt so you don't get yourself in a bad relationship," Lorna says gently.

Red pats the brunette's cheek. "Oh, honey, thank you for worrying about me, but you don't need to. By the end of this dinner, I will know. Trust me. I'm going to go back in there before Boo says something inappropriate that she wouldn't dare utter if I was there."

"Why am I here?" Daya asks when Red leaves.

"You're gonna ask him if he knows your baby daddy since they're both cops and all," Nicky replies. "Maybe we'll find out where that piece of shit is so we can kill him."

"That would be so fucking awkward...someone else do that, not me!"

"I will," Nicky volunteers. "If I tense up, though-"

"I'll do it," Lorna interrupts.

"You can count on one of us," Nicky promises her sister while squeezing her shoulder in support.

Daya smiles at the other ladies. "Thanks."

They get their plates full of chicken, corn, and mashed potatoes, from the kitchen and sit down, with Nicky between Lorna and Alex and across from Daya, Taystee, Pennsatucky, and Boo. They hold hands while Pennsatucky says a prayer and then Red announces, "This is not just any ordinary chicken...this one gives you power!"

"Ma thinks it's magical! She's crazy!" Nicky murmurs to Lorna, who just giggles. "Anyway, it's good, huh?"

"Yeah!"

Mr. Healy spends most of the dinner talking highly about Judy King, a television chef. Red appears almost jealous and the others just eat their food in awkward silence. When he finally shuts up, Nicky gives Lorna an eyebrow raise, as a sign to say something. She points to herself with a questioning look on her face and Nicky nods.

Lorna quickly swallows her bite. "Um...so, I was wondering, since you're a correctional officer and all...do ya know John...Bennett?"

"Yes, we work at the same prison, why do you ask?"

 _Tell him_ , Nicky mouths at Daya while nudging the Latina under the table with her foot.

Daya bites her lip furiously. "He was my boyfriend, but I haven't seen him around in like, forever."

"Neither have I," Mr. Healy responds. "He quit and I don't know where he is now."

"What about sending out a missing persons report?" Red asks.

"He doesn't want to be found."

Daya shakes her head and continues eating.

"Well...thank you for this delicious meal, Ma," Nicky says, nodding towards Red.

The Russian woman beams at her daughter. "You're welcome, sweetheart."

When everyone is finished, they help Red wash the dishes. Then, Nicky's sisters return to their respective homes, Piper picks up Alex, Boo goes into the television room, and Nicky and Lorna hang out in the blonde's bedroom.

"He's not that bad," Lorna says.

"Yeah, but I dunno...I guess I'll always be picky about who she dates because she's my mom. She doesn't need a man," Nicky counters.

"Of course not, but every woman _wants_ love in her life-" Lorna's interrupted by her loud hiccup and then she slaps her hand over her mouth. She races to the bathroom with Nicky following her and she practically collapses to her knees while leaning over the toilet bowl. She lets everything fall into it in one go.

"Oh, shit," Nicky mutters while holding her girlfriend's hair back from her face. "I hope none of that food was spoiled."

Lorna groans and whimpers as she breathes heavily. She coughs while more puke spills out of her mouth. "Fuckin' Christ, I'm sorry, baby...no, it's not food poisoning, it wouldn't digest that fast. I might be coming down with the flu." She sits on the floor while pressing her hand to her head. Nicky feels her cheeks.

"Baby, you're all sweaty and pale...like Daya was when she...when was the last time you had your period?"

"Uh...March...Christopher took care of me...actually he said he was disgusted by periods...but he suggested I take Advil for my cramps-"

Nicky cuts her off. "Are your periods usually late?"

"I dunno..."

"I think it's time for you to pee on a stick, kid."

"I can't be pregnant," Lorna murmurs.

"It's better to find out sooner rather than later," Nicky responds soothingly and presses her lips to the top of Lorna's head. "Come on, babe, up you go." She helps Lorna to her feet and presses a cold washcloth to different areas of her sticky face. Lorna staggers a bit, but Nicky holds her so she won't lose her balance.

They walk down the stairs and Nicky keeps glancing over at Lorna to make sure she won't topple over.

"You girls are awfully pretty for a lesbian couple," Mr. Healy remarks in passing. "I've seen some ugly ones where I work at Litchfield. I'd say you're the guy in the relationship, right?" he asks Nicky while gesturing to her.

They glare at him and before slamming the front door behind them, Nicky yells, "Hey, Ma, he's a homophobic bastard! We'll be back soon!"

* * *

They buy a pregnancy test at Chang's Pharmacy. Once the Chinese woman sees them, she points at Lorna. "You the whore!"

Nicky wants to flip her off, but she'd get kicked out for doing that. They roll their eyes and Lorna goes into the women's restroom. Five minutes later, the tiny brunette comes out in tears and buries herself in Nicky's arms while wailing in absolute misery. The blonde doesn't even have to look at the plus sign to know that it's there.

"Looks like you got a bun in the oven, kid. I'll take you to the doctors' first thing tomorrow morning, okay? We'll be together."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it..." Lorna rubs her belly. "I can't believe I'm with child, all because I got high...ugh, stupid Ian!"

"Yes, he's a fuckboy. Don't worry about that. You have the option of abortion."

"I don't wanna kill my baby," Lorna cries. "We should keep it...my son or daughter is gonna have two mommies. That is, if you're willing to be in his or her life."

"Of course I am, anything for you, Lorna."

"You're the best, Nicky."

"I'm ride or die, baby."

"My kind of woman," Lorna murmurs as they get into Nicky's car.

"You know, I could fix your toilet mold problem," Nicky offers.

Lorna shakes her head no. "I've already got someone...it's gonna be a while...the whole bathroom is a bit flooded...er, a pipe broke! We're sleeping in your bed again!"

"Oh, that's terrible...I mean, I'm happy to be in my bed with you, but your bathroom is kinda destroyed...I'm sorry about that."

Lorna shrugs. "Eh...I don't mind. Your place is cozier than my empty apartment."

"Our first sleepover was in your room," Nicky reminds her.

"I know, but I like yours better."

"You're not...doing drugs behind my back, are you?" Nicky asks hesitantly.

Lorna stares deeply into Nicky's eyes. "No, what are you, crazy? Trust me, hon, I'm clean as a whistle!"

Nicky grins upon hearing that. "You're so beautiful, you've already got that mother's glow." She takes Lorna's face into her hands and presses a soft kiss to her lips while nibbling on her bottom one. They continue to make out as Nicky lifts Lorna into her lap. The tiny brunette unzips Nicky's jeans, slides her hand down them and rubs her clit. She goes faster and Nicky moans louder as her orgasm grows more intense. She covers her own mouth so she won't disturb anyone outside the car with her screaming. Lorna takes her free hand and dips it into her own undies. Her jeans are down to her knees. They both gasp in and out rapidly while they give each other the best pussy rubs at the same time.

* * *

Lorna is just one week along, according to the doctor. She instructs Lorna to eat healthy, get lots of rest, avoid stress, and not drink.

Nicky smirks. "You're gonna have to stay away from wine for nine months, baby."

"Don't remind me," Lorna mutters. "Aw, I'm gonna be a fatty!"

"Nah, you'll look great, like you always do."

"Thanks."

They share a short but sweet kiss, more like a peck on the lips, before the doctor can ask them nosy questions about their relationship.

* * *

Lunch is a double date with Flaca and Maritza. They're just friends, but they act so much like girlfriends that Nicky senses something more is going on between them. They come into Reznikov's Bakery and Brunch holding hands and Maritza kisses Flaca's cheek.

"Hey, girls!" the Latinas say excitedly in unison.

"Hi," Lorna and Nicky say together and then they all wrap their arms around each other in a group hug. They sit down and order their food and with the exception of Lorna, a glass of wine. Lorna just has water.

"I'm havin' a baby," Lorna announces. "It ain't nothin' to be proud of, it's my ex's, but Nicky's gonna help me take care of him or her."

"Wow!" Maritza exclaims.

"Does he know?" Flaca asks.

"Yeah, but he doesn't want anything to do with it. Oh, well..."

"Hey, I heard the crazy one got out," Maritza whispers. "They thought she beat up your mom, Nicky, but it was really Vee who did it."

"Well, no shit, but I can't believe it took them this long to figure it out. I wonder what her actual name is," Nicky says.

"Oh...I know her...Suzanne Warren. We used to pick up trash around college together...not for a punishment, but to keep the campus neat. Also, we were both Vee's girls. It's too bad...we trusted that bitch," Lorna mutters.

"I'm glad she's dead," Flaca tells them, and they murmur sounds of agreement.

Maritza sighs sadly. "Ugh, someone stole my car while I was at Gloria's house. The cops are trying to get it back and catch the thief, but so far, it hasn't been found."

"That's insane! You should sue that motherfucker," Nicky suggests.

"Oh, you bet I will!"

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Lorna says. "I hope they get the culprit soon."

They eat macaroni and cheese and then it's back to work.

* * *

"It's the third day in a row when she doesn't want me to come to her apartment. I don't think she's even been home. Saturday doesn't count because I invited her over then...but I feel like she's hiding something from me," Nicky tells Red after another night with Lorna in her bed. The blonde is worried that Lorna may be using again while she's supposed to be doing her job. Some people could lie straight to someone's face and Lorna may be one of them. Nicky has heard before that nobody can trust a person who tells others to trust them.

"Maybe you should just ask her," Red advises Nicky.

"I did, and she said her bathroom is flooded, there's mold on her toilet, and some other excuse I can't remember. I just want the truth, Ma."

"The only way you'll know is if you follow her when she leaves this place. Do you think she's cheating?"

"Definitely not...but hey, it doesn't hurt to check."

* * *

Instead of trying to find Lorna on the busy streets of New York, Nicky brings Alex along with her to check out what's really going on inside Lorna's apartment.

"I can't believe you're asking me to stalk your girlfriend with you and I actually agreed to this!" Alex says as she and Nicky get out of the blonde's car.

"Dude, don't call it that!"

"It's what it is! You're acting crazy! Oh my god, if we get caught...I don't look good in all orange or beige!"

"No, a stalker has an intention to hurt the person he or she is obsessed with. I don't have an infatuation with Lorna, nor do I want to harm a single hair on her head. I'm merely finding out what the fuck is wrong with her house and how come she doesn't want me in there."

"If she's home, she wouldn't let you in," Alex hisses while they walk up Lorna's driveway and stand on her porch steps. "Christ, now we're trespassing!"

"Don't be ridiculous! We know this woman. It's fine," Nicky assures her best friend. Her heart thumps loudly in her chest.

"Really, then why are your hands shaking?"

Nicky knocks on the door and then rings the doorbell, but there's no response.

"She's not there, let's go," Alex mutters.

Nicky peers under the mat. "Shit, no spare key..."

"Please tell me you're not going to break in," Alex says nervously. "We don't want to set off an alarm."

"I have to, just this one time. I need to find out."

Alex puts her head in her hands and groans out loud as Nicky climbs up the apartment's fire escape. "Don't look down, don't look down," she repeats to herself. She opens the window easily and climbs inside Lorna's bedroom. Right away, there's a stench and she wrinkles her nose. She practically tears Lorna's apartment to pieces looking for heroin and molly, but she finds nothing. She puts everything back the way it was.

She follows the horrible smell to the bathroom. She opens the door and almost gags, but she doesn't scream until she sees the dead body with rotting flesh and a human heart in Lorna's bathtub.

She races down the stairs, almost tripping in her haste, and throws open the front door. "Lorna's a murderer!" she shrieks. Her eyes widen when she realizes Lorna is standing by her car.

"What were you doing in my house?" the brunette demands with her arms folded across her chest. She grits her teeth and walks slowly towards Nicky, looking as white as a sheet. "I thought we were girlfriends. Going into someone's living space uninvited is a crime with a four year sentence, just about. You're his accomplice, aren't you?" She breathes in and out rapidly and makes a face like she's going to burst into tears.

Nicky is now confused on top of scared and heartbroken. "What the fuck are you talking about, you cold-blooded killer?"

"Speak for yourself! You're doing my stalker's dirty work...you betrayed me!" she cries. "How dare you! How fucking dare you!" She pushes Nicky so the blonde stumbles back a few inches from shock.

"Your _what_? No wonder you didn't want me in your apartment. You're probably high right now...like, you're way past insane and you're making shit up so I won't think you're coming up with a plan to end me in a few seconds. You touch me like that again and I'll show you what a real bitch looks like!" To Nicky's surprise, Lorna appears scared and backs down completely.

"Why would I want to kill you? That's stupid!"

"Well, I mean, you got a dead body in your bathtub...the corpse looks just like you." Nicky sniffles. She can feel the waterworks coming.

"That's a blowup doll that my stalker decorated with injuries and put a human heart on top of just to frighten me. Why'd you have to be so nosy and poke around my place?" Lorna wipes a falling tear off her cheek.

"You weren't telling me shit...Jesus Christ, Lorna, I-I wasn't sure if you were fucking some dude behind my back or up to your eyeballs in heroin! I just wanted to see for myself before ratting on you to Red."

"I have a stalker, okay?" The brunette breaks off into sobs, but she keeps talking through gasps of air. "Listen to me, I am not Lorna the junkie...y-you know me. I'm Lorna Morello, and I've been s-sober for a w-week and a half. I didn't want you in my apartment because I didn't want to tell anyone that s-some strange man is watching my every move and t-torturing me with his creepy gifts! Please believe me, Nicky, you gotta...I would never, ever, in a million years, hurt a human being, especially you."

This time it fully sinks into Nicky's brain. Lorna really is in danger. "How come you didn't just talk to me about it? You know I can protect you...my whole family is able to. We'd catch that asshole in a nanosecond."

"No, no, he would get you, too." Lorna hugs herself and mumbles, "Alex was lucky. She could've been burned alive because she...tried to prevent him from continuing his date with me that night."

Nicky shudders and leads Lorna to her car. She's planning to take them to Red for help. The cops may not be as fast and next time, one of the ladies could get murdered, namely Lorna. "Does this fuckwad have a name?"

"Gustav...Reynolds," Lorna squeaks.

"Okay, so you have a pretty good idea of what he looks like?" Nicky asks as they get into her car.

Lorna nods her head yes. "Um...about six feet, cropped brown hair, beady black eyes, beer belly...speaks in a really creepy voice."

There's a ticking sound as Nicky starts the car, and they both jump. "What's that noise?"

"Nicky, get out!" Lorna screams.

"Why?"

"Do it now!"

They both hurry out of the car and back far away from it. There's a boom and Nicky's car is soon all over Lorna's driveway and some bits of it are scattered in the street.

"Holy shit...that could've been us in there..." Nicky's still in shock.

Lorna starts hyperventilating. "I might be having a heart attack!"

"He planted a bomb in my car!" Nicky yells while running a hand through her hair. "Oh, that's great, I'm his competition! Well, fuck!" She holds Lorna close and attempts to collect herself. "Okay, baby, just take slow, deep breaths. We'll drive your car to Red's restaurant."

"I'm so sorry..."

"Hey, don't blame yourself...I'm the one who needs to apologize, alright? So...I'm sorry, truly."

"If you want to keep yourself safe...we should break up or something."

"No, I'm not doing that."

They slide into the back of Lorna's cab and Nicky waves Alex over. The black-haired girl comes out from behind Lorna's house and joins them.

"She went with me," Nicky admits sheepishly.

"I wish you just didn't jump to this."

"I know...I should've minded my own business about you not wanting to ever go home...but you could've mentioned the fact that you have a stalker!"

"I didn't think I needed to...I knew he was going to kill you in your own car, so I had to find you and get you out before it was too late. I guess you heard everything, huh, Alex?"

"Yeah, I thought I was going to have to intervene. I'll drive, since you both are probably too shaken up."

"Thank you," Nicky tells Alex. "Have you notified the cops?" she asks Lorna.

"Yeah, but they won't do shit to catch him until he actually does something to me."

"I think attempted murder is a crime!"

"They need proof."

"Well, since this bastard touched your car, his fingerprints and DNA are all over it, so there's the evidence they need," Alex cuts in. "Why don't we all take pictures of it?"

"Sure," Nicky and Lorna agree in unison.

Lorna calls the cops, reports Gustav, and describes him so perfectly that Nicky can picture him in her head. The brunette tells them everything, from when she first met him, to now, when he made an attempt on the three women's lives.

After that, Alex takes them to Red's and she and Nicky both take hold of Lorna's hands. Upon seeing her mother, Nicky runs into her arms and hugs her tightly. She can feel Lorna holding onto the back of her shirt.

"Mommy, I love you," she whispers and presses her face into Red's shoulder like she's thirteen again.

"I love you too, Nicky, but what's going on?" Red cups Nicky's face in her hands and looks at her worriedly. An ashen Lorna steps out from behind Nicky. "Girls, is something wrong? You appear as if you saw a ghost."

"You can tell her," Nicky says and gives Lorna's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Red, I-I have to stay with you...until he's found, at least..." the Italian murmurs quietly.

"Who's _he_?"

"M-my stalker...I-I don't want to say who it is...a-again...I called the police..."

"Oh, honey..." Red sighs and pulls Lorna into her embrace with Nicky.

Lorna starts to cry. "He tried to kill us in Nicky's car...and Alex...in her own apartment," she blubbers.

"You don't go anyplace alone, do you understand me, girls?" Red puts her hands on their shoulders and then glances at Alex. "Are you staying someplace safe?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Did he come into your car, Nicky?"

The blonde woman shakes her head no. "He put a bomb in there...Lorna is his subject of interest, and I'm the one who's stealing her from him. So obviously...he wants to get rid of me." She puts air quotes around the words _stealing her from him_.

Alex nods in affirmation. "I threw wine on his lap so he'd leave Lorna alone the night that he got her to go on a date with him, so that's why he hates me."

"Jesus Christ. I'll have to let my other girls and Gloria and her girls know, of course...so we can all protect you."

"You can't mention this to more people, please, Red," Lorna begs. "He could do a mass shootin' or somethin'..."

"I have a gun," Red assures Lorna.

Lorna covers her face with her hands. "Oh, fuck..."

* * *

After Gustav is finally captured the next day, the ladies can breathe easy. The nightmares don't stop, though, and Nicky and Lorna shoot up in bed with panicked gasps and then have to turn on the light to make sure the other is still with them. Lorna doesn't want to go home because even though her bathtub and front yard have been cleaned up, she can't forget that someone awful has been in her house. Nicky is consumed with guilt that she thought for a second that Lorna was evil. She had every right to believe Nicky was her stalker's helper. They just lay in bed, holding hands and sniffling. Sometimes, Lorna would curl into Nicky's side and Nicky would rub her back and stroke her hair in comfort and kiss her worries away.

Red's birthday comes around and Daya, Taystee, and Pennsatucky sleep over the night before. They help Lorna, Nicky, and Boo make a special breakfast in bed of waffles, strawberries, blueberries, bananas, eggs, and sausages for Red.

Red's face lights up in joy. "This looks delicious, girls, thank you!"

"You're welcome," everyone says in unison.

Nicky has reserved Flaritza's for the party that night and all the tables are going to be filled with their family and friends. She, her sisters, and Lorna decorate the place and arrange for everyone except the birthday woman to meet in the restaurant. She asks Norma to bring Red inside once she sends the mute middle-aged lady an emoji of two beers clinking together.

"Ooh, I'm so excited!" Lorna squeals and jumps up and down a little bit. Nicky chuckles softly at her adorableness.

"Ladies, when Ma comes inside, we yell _surprise_ and start singing _Happy Birthday_!" Nicky calls out. She turns off the lights and then Red and Norma file through.

"It's so dark in here!" a Russian accented voice exclaims. Norma flicks on the light.

"Surprise!" everyone shouts and then starts belting out the birthday song. Red's mouth pops open. She covers it with her hands and her eyes light up like a Christmas tree. Nicky beams at her own good work. She gets in front of the throng of ladies and spreads her arms out wide with a big smile on her face directed at her mother. She feels Lorna's arms wrap around her waist, so she immediately holds her hands.

"Hey, I get credit for this too," Daya says while joining Nicky and Lorna. She lifts her baby further up on her hip. Taystee does her signature dance by spinning around and pointing finger guns at Red. Pennsatucky curtsies and Boo drags a stunned Red closer to the group.

"Oh my goodness! I have such wonderful daughters." Red extends her arms and brings Nicky and her sisters into a group hug.

"It's the least we could do," Nicky tells Red. "You know, you've done so much for us, so we thought we'd return the favor."

"Thank you, honey. I love you girls."

The younger ladies beam upon hearing that.

Gina and Norma soon get the music and spinning disco ball going and the guests start dancing. Taystee does some cool hip hop moves in her friend circle that consists of Poussey, Brook, Cindy, Jenae, and Suzanne, who are all cheering for her. Suzanne has also brought along her girlfriend, Maureen Kukudio, and Cindy invited her roommate from college, Alison Abdullah. Daya hands her baby, who she's renamed Armaria Lorena, to Gloria, and dances with Flaca, Maritza, Blanca, Maria, and a newcomer with the last name of Ouija, which she goes by. Boo and Pennsatucky have a dance-off with Leanne Taylor and Angie Rice, two of Pennsatucky's friends from college. Red, Frieda, Gloria, Aleida, Miss Claudette, Sophia, the sister, Ms. Jones, Anita, Gina, Alex, and their new friend, Lolly Whitehill, sit at one of the tables and gossip the night away while passing little Armaria back and forth between them. Norma listens to what they're saying and smiles a few times. The only two men there are Nathan and Blanca's boyfriend, Diablo. Nicky and Lorna grind each other to the music, or as Nicky calls it, vertical fucking. She spins her girl around a few times, brings her back crashing against her chest, and then finally, closing the space between their mouths, pink gloss on red lipstick and tongues brushing and entwining together.

The only person missing at the party is Piper, and Alex later tells Nicky that she's hanging out with some racist girls named Brandy Sankey, Skinhead Helen, and Stella Carlin.

"Why _Skinhead_ , though? What about just Helen?" Nicky asks while trying not to laugh.

Alex ignores her question and rolls her eyes. "I think Piper's fucking Stella. They're like a white supremacy group."

"That makes us snatch sisters again," Nicky points out. "I'm sorry, Alex, but she needs to be kicked to the curb. You can live with us."

"Thanks...I'll do that...but I just need to make sure she's not cheating on me."

"Who's your snatch sister?" Lorna wants to know.

"Piper...since we both did it with Alex and maybe now, Stella. I was with that disgusting cunt like a year before I met you."

"That's a relief!"

After three fast songs, Alex, Gina, Aleida, Gloria, and Sophia start moving to the beat.

"Yo, Miss C, dance with us!" Poussey yells while she, her girlfriend, and Cindy try to pull the older African American woman up to her feet, but she doesn't budge.

"I'm way too old. You girls have fun without me."

Jenae laughs and shakes her head. "Girl, you're missing out!"

"Yeah, what's the point of a party if you don't dance?" Taystee asks with her hands on her hips. "You'd do it if Baptiste was around."

"Ooooh, is he her boyfriend?" Suzanne asks in a silly voice. Maureen makes kissing noises.

Miss Claudette wags her finger at them and tries to look stern, but she fails miserably. The girls cheer as she slowly gets up. Everyone except Red and Frieda copy her actions, so Nicky makes her way over to her mother. "Red, come on, it's your birthday! Don't you wanna jam? I know Frieda here has bad knees, but...you don't."

"I have serious back pain, Nicky," Red complains while groaning exaggeratedly.

"One song! Dance with your little girls, please?" Nicky pouts and makes a few whimpering noises.

As the song ends, Sister Ingalls, Anita, Ms. Jones, and Miss Claudette plop back down in their chairs. Red rolls her eyes and lets Nicky and Daya help her up. They each hold one of her hands and Lorna takes Nicky's empty hand as they dance. They overhear Flaca and Maritza have a go at each other.

"Who calls themselves _Potato Chip_ anyway?" Flaca asks.

"What about Flacaca?"

The taller Latina's middle finger flies up into Maritza's face.

"Their squabbles are so cute," Lorna says and then laughs out loud. "You know they'll make up."

"Oh, yeah," Nicky agrees.

They notice that Daya is sharing a mother-daughter dance with Aleida. "I thought they had beef," Lorna mutters, puzzled.

"Yeah, me too. Well, a new baby brings up strange emotions in people. I dunno...like at first, I wasn't down with having a child...but now that you're preggers, I can grow into my mommy pants. Maybe they're just bonding over taking care of Am-Armaria. Wow, I gotta get used to that."

"Is her name hard to pronounce?"

"The Latinas say it better...but that's a long name for such a teeny weeny child. I can't believe my sister actually...I'm an aunt now, just like you!"

"We could babysit her, too! It would be like being pre-mommies," Lorna suggests.

"Oh yeah, sure!"

When the slow songs start, the singles stay put in their chairs and watch the six couples sway to the sappy tunes. Daya dances with her baby in her seat and balances the tiny thing on her lap. Lorna and Nicky, Flaca and Maritza, Poussey and Brook, Blanca and Diablo, Pennsatucky and Nathan, and Suzanne and Maureen take up the floor now. Although there's ten other people around them and then thirty-three more in the audience, Nicky has her eyes on her future wife, Lorna Morello. The neon lights make the brunette's hair glow with different bright colors and as she winds her arms around Nicky, she looks up at the blonde like she's seeing an angel. Nicky pulls Lorna in close and holds her tight as they move as one. Nicky leans down and presses her lips into Lorna's sweet-smelling hair. Her kisses rain down the side of Lorna's face as Nicky tips the shorter woman's head up with her index and middle finger under Lorna's chin. Lorna giggles softly and kisses Nicky in return.

"I love you, Miss Reznikov," Lorna mumbles as they continue making out passionately.

"Oh, Miss Morello, I love you too," Nicky says flirtatiously in Lorna's ear. She dips her and then Lorna squeals in happiness. Nicky grins.

"You hit on Angie!" a pimply girl with straight blonde hair accuses Nicky, ruining her moment with Lorna.

Nicky gives Leanne and Angie the stink eye. "So I ask you out one time years ago and you think I actually like you? That just proves you're a crackhead!"

"I know that Angie liked to shit in the shower in high school," Lorna whispers. She glares at the dumbfounded woman behind Leanne. "Don't you, dirty shower pooper?"

"I stopped doing that," Angie insists while scratching her ass. "Being a lezzy is a thousand times more gross, even if hearing Alex and Piper moan outside our apartment walls is hilarious."

"I don't force anyone who isn't down to fuck!" Nicky says. "Anyway, I got Lorna now." They keep kissing and Red leads the homophobes away from Nicky and Lorna, who are laughing their heads off.

"Who invited those immature bitches?" Lorna wonders out loud while wrinkling her nose.

"Pennsatucky...she used to be their leader, but she isn't anymore. Man, I'm glad Angie rejected me! Ew, gross!" Nicky exclaims.

"I know, so unladylike!"

"Not just that...if a man did it, I'd be equally repulsed."

"Oh, I know, but I didn't expect her to do that...like she always kept herself prim and proper, a good little Catholic girl."

"What do you have to say for yourself, then, huh?" Nicky teases Lorna while playing with her girl's cross necklace. "You were Team Jesus and totally heterosexual before I brought you over to the dark side, my lady."

"I still believe in God and go to church...and so do you! Being bi is not as bad as doing your business in the shower where everyone can see and smell it!"

Nicky smirks. "In fact, it's a great thing."

"Yep!"

They sing karaoke to _Jailhouse Rock,_ have a fajita dinner and then, Miss Claudette serves her famous coconut cake towards the end of the party. After confetti rains down on everyone, they give Red her gifts and then they go home.

It's been a fun time had by all.

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing, thecharmedwerewolf and Q!**


	17. Turn for the Worse

**Thank you for beta'ing, thecharmedwerewolf!**

"You nervous, kid?" Nicky asks Lorna as they walk up to the Morellos' front door.

"Just a bit...but I got you with me, and you make everything okay."

Nicky smiles, as does Lorna, and they kiss before the tiny Italian woman knocks on the front door of her childhood home.

Franny opens it. "Hey, girls!" She looks over her shoulder. "Dad, Mikey! Lorna and Nicky are here!"

Lorna squeezes Nicky's hand in anticipation as the rest of her family comes into view. The young couple walks in and Nicky says, "This girl right here stole my heart and threw away the key."

At that, Lorna blushes and they chuckle awkwardly. "So yeah, I'm bisexual and we're girlfriends," she announces to her family while reaching up to pat Nicky's cheek lovingly and then going back to holding the blonde's hand. "We love each other and we really wanna get married soon."

"Congratu-fuckin'-lations!" Franny squeals and hugs them both. "I called it!"

"I'm happy for you, squirt," Mikey adds.

"When did you make this official?" Lorna's dad asks.

Nicky and Lorna glance at each other while smirking and giggling like giddy schoolgirls. "Last week," Nicky responds.

"Well, sis, looks like we found romance in the same timeframe, because I have a boyfriend! His name is Jack and he's comin' to meet the family tomorrow!" Franny tells Lorna.

"Wow! That's amazing! Also, I wanted to say...I'm pregnant with some loser's baby, but Nicky will be the kid's other mommy. I bet y'all are gonna spoil him or her rotten!"

As expected, Lorna's family doesn't look too surprised. They are, however, excited for the new Morello that will join them in nine months.

They all go out for lunch at _Reznikov's Bakery and Brunch_ just so they can meet their future in-laws. Nicky had told her sisters and Boo to be there, too.

They enter the restaurant and the Morellos look around the place. They seem impressed. "Hey, everyone!" Nicky greets her family, who are standing behind a counter. She tells Franny, "I was adopted, so...that's why we don't all look alike."

"Ah!" Franny nods in understanding. "I thought it was some kind of friendship thing and you called them family, like a best friend would be your sister."

"No, I've lived with them since I was thirteen."

Lorna turns to face her family as they get closer to the counter. "Hi...I just wanted to introduce my family...this is my older sister, Franny, my younger brother, Mikey, and my dad, Joe." She gestures to each of them.

"Guys, meet my ma, Galina, or as we call her, Red. This is my pseudo-aunt, Carrie, but she's known as Boo, and my sisters, Tiffany, but her nickname is Pennsatucky, Daya, short for Dayanara, and Tasha, who's referred to as Taystee," Nicky announces. She points to each person as she says their name. "None of us are related, but we love each other anyway and I couldn't have asked for a better family."

There's a lot of handshakes going around. Lorna and Nicky beam at this. Franny seems to get along well with Nicky's family. Mikey flirts with Daya, Taystee, and Pennsatucky while Lorna's father chats with Nicky's mother.

"Hey, Penn has a husband," Nicky tells Lorna's brother while putting her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Aw, I could've told him that," Pennsatucky murmurs.

"Oh. Sorry," Mikey says.

"It's okay," the brown haired girl responds.

"Do you all work here?" Franny asks Nicky's family.

"We just help out Red and Boo sometimes," Daya answers. "I do the comics in the paper, Taystee has a job at the library and at Miss Claudette's burger place, and Tucky practically runs the nearby laundromat."

"Oh, nice!"

Nicky and Lorna go off in another corner of the restaurant so they can let their two families become friends. It would make it easier for the wedding. The Morellos now just need to meet Nicky's maid of honor, who will obviously be Alex.

"Boo hasn't said anything stupid...I guess Red threatened her," Nicky notices out loud, and Lorna smiles.

"Yeah, maybe."

The women watch as Red serves the newcomers some lunch and then Boo helps them get seated. Nicky's sisters return to work and Lorna sits with her family at the table. Her girlfriend takes her place next to her.

"This is delicious!" Joe tells Red.

Red nods her head with pride. "Thank you."

"What have you been up to lately?" Franny asks the couple as she starts to eat.

"Well, we threw a surprise birthday party for Red, and Lorna helped," Nicky answers her.

"Yeah, it was so much fun! We danced a lot. I would have invited you, but you guys don't know her very well," Lorna adds. She's not sure if she wants to mention the stalker and that he's now in jail. It's not really necessary.

"Eh, that's okay," Mikey says.

"We always double date with Flaca and Maritza," Nicky tells the Morellos.

"Oh, cool, they're nice! Are they together as well?" Franny wants to know.

"It seems like it!" Lorna exclaims.

After their conversation and food are finished, Lorna drives her family home.

* * *

Later, they go to a Narcotics Anonymous meeting and Nicky watches Lorna proudly as she gives her speech about how drugs almost ruined her life, but her girlfriend got her back on track. Pennsatucky is there too since she used to be a meth head. When it's her turn, she explains that Nicky was a huge help in getting her off of her addiction.

When the meeting is over, Nicky hugs Pennsatucky goodbye and then Lorna does the same. As Nicky and Lorna walk out of the building hand-in-hand, they see an extremely tall and buff police officer with a huge beard and a square-shaped head briskly walks up to them. "You, put your hands up!" he yells, pointing at Nicky. Lorna is confused. Nicky slowly raises her hands over her head. She tries not to show any fear, but Lorna can tell she's nervous that someone might have seen her going into the brunette's apartment without permission.

"I swear I didn't call the cops on you," Lorna whispers. "I'll tell Red, we'll get you out."

Nicky gulps. "I know. Whatever happens, I love you. We'll still get married."

"I love you, too."

"Shut up, you bitches," the officer growls at them while roughly putting Nicky in handcuffs. He turns to the blonde woman and glares at her with a vicious look in his eyes. "You're under arrest for trespassing, breaking and entering, stalking, and running a mail scam, you fucking criminal." He spits on her face and Lorna tries to wipe it off, but he pushes her to the ground so she lands hard on her side. She groans in pain as she gets up on shaky legs. There's blood somewhere on her body, but all she cares about is her girl.

"What?" Nicky whispers. She looks as scared as Lorna feels.

"Sir, you don't understand, she's innocent! What about reading her Miranda rights or something? She needs a lawyer! Please don't hurt her! You know, I did drugs. _Nicky_!" Lorna cries as she chases after the policeman who's dragging her poor girlfriend away and shoving her into the cop's vehicle.

"Lorna!" Nicky calls out desperately. "Don't worry about me, just talk to Red. She'll probably call the station anyway when I never come home."

"Be quiet, inmate!" The officer swings his fist into Nicky's cheek and Lorna screams in fright. "That's police brutality!" She bangs on the window desperately. "No, please, don't take her away from me!" Nicky gazes at her sadly from behind the glass and Lorna starts to sob as the car zooms away with its sirens blaring. She wants to run to Red for help, but she's so shaken that she can't move.

Lorna jumps when she gets a message on her phone. _What are you going to do now that you're all alone? She's useless, and so are you._

A chill runs down her spine and she starts to panic. Her car is just a few feet away, so she takes a big breath and races towards it. She throws herself inside behind the wheel, but she's trembling so much that she knows she can't drive. She locks the doors and texts Red, _Nicky's going to jail for things she didn't do! A big, scary policeman forced her into his car and I'm too frightened to go anyplace. Please help!_ She presses the send button, but as soon as she does, she sees Gustav's terrifying, crazed face in her window. She can't breathe.

Without turning her back to him, she rummages around for a weapon. She only has a set of keys, which she could try to gouge his eyes out with. She steps on the gas because she needs to get out of here. The car doesn't budge and Gustav smirks.

"No...no..." Lorna mumbles while tears stream down her face. She knows she's trapped. Her phone vibrates in her lap.

 _Where are you now? I'm on my way to the station_ , is Red's reply.

She calls nine-one-one and responds to Red while waiting for an operator to come on the line. _In my car outside the NA building._

As Lorna finishes her text, a woman says, "Nine-one-one, what is your emergency?"

She can hear the sound of rock breaking glass, shattering it all over her, cutting into her skin. "Someone's trying to get into my cab!" she shrieks as Gustav wrenches her phone out of her hands and throws it on the ground. Her heart beats too fast in her chest for her liking.

He reaches inside the cab, unlocks her front door, and easily opens it. Closing her eyes, she grabs her keys to stab him with, but he snatches them from her and holds them up while laughing maniacally. "Oh, Lorna, I have always admired the way you try to be all tough at only five feet tall! You're not that strong, so don't bother trying to escape me. You'll just waste your time. You really thought you were gonna beat me with these, huh? Just remember, my weapon is a lot more powerful than yours. I have you right where I want you, precious." He pats his crotch. "Leave the car immediately and follow me!" he commands.

"Help! I'm being kidnapped! Please, help me!" Lorna starts shouting, but he slaps her across the face. He clutches her quivering chin and his nails dig into her as he uses his free hand to stuff a rolled-up sock into her mouth and cover it with silver duct tape.

"I tried to be nice," he whispers. "Now, I'm gonna do this the hard way. Sorry, pet."

Lorna whimpers beneath her gag as he pulls her out of her seat by her hair. She walks along beside him and wonders why nobody is around. It's a public place and it's getting close to being dark out, but there's still a bit of sunlight. She and Nicky were going to watch the sunset together. Now, she doesn't know if she'll ever see her one true love again.

"I love empty parking lots," he comments. "Come on, hurry up, before someone notices us."

She puts one foot in front of the other and tries not to stumble as he rushes her towards a large van. She gathers up her saliva in an attempt to moisten the tape and her tongue is growing weaker by the second because she's working so hard to push the sock out of her mouth. She accidentally swallows some fuzz and coughs.

Lorna nearly trips, but before she can, Gustav holds her upright and puts her into the backseat of the car. He buckles her seatbelt and she sees men in blue uniforms, one next to her and one in the passenger seat.

"I have a great job in prison, and that's driving. Gotta love Dixon and Humphrey, they're the only two correctional officers who actually let me get away with this shit. They know what it feels like to be rejected."

"Can I take this off of her? I want to play a game," the guy who resembles a mailman says slyly. His gold nametag reads _T. Humphrey_ _._ The bigger one next to Gustav chuckles as they leave the area. Lorna has no idea where they're going.

"Sure, do whatever you want, but don't kill her. She's a fun little toy. You can't play with a corpse."

Lorna shivers and then gasps out loud as Humphrey rips the tape off her sore mouth. Her whole face is throbbing from where she was hit and she can feel a cut on her bottom lip. "What makes you think you won't get caught? The good officers...they're expecting you back, right?"

Humphrey points a gun to her temple and she squeezes her eyes shut, even though Gustav said she can't die. "You don't get to talk unless you answer our questions."

"Would you rather we killed your girlfriend and I ate her, or we watched Gustav fuck you while you were bound in chains?"

Both options send a tremor through her veins and she can't imagine having to go through either. She'd pick herself being raped over Nicky losing her life any day, though. The gun cocks beside her and she's suddenly freezing. "The s-second one." She holds herself while sniffling and leans back. Humphrey strokes her neck with his gun and rests the barrel of it against her chest. She refuses to look any longer. Instead, she glances out the window. They're surrounded by trees.

"Can I sit next to her?" Gustav asks.

"Sure, let's switch places," Humphrey says and Gustav stops the car. As they're distracted with getting out, Lorna unbuckles her seatbelt and opens her door, preparing to make a run for it. She's about to hop out, but Gustav is too fast for her.

"No...please, don't...stop it," she begs helplessly as Gustav shoves her face into the dirt. She tries to scream, but it's muffled and she can't breathe.

"How far were you planning on going with those tiny legs of yours?" he snarls. "I'll break your pretty little neck! I'm gonna fucking tear you apart!"

"When you're done, can I have her?" Humphrey asks.

"Do what you want." Gustav leans so close to Lorna that she can smell his rancid breath. "He's a cannibal and he will eat you dead or alive. You have such a sweet scent. It's almost like...strawberries this time. He's very hungry."

Gustav forces Lorna into the backseat again and she squeaks in horror when she sees Humphrey eerily grinning at her with his gleaming, sharp-looking teeth. He licks his lips.

Gustav leers at Lorna while picking a package of heroin up off the floor of the van. "Look what I found, hot stuff...it's all for you. Nobody is around to see you take it."

Lorna is shocked she never noticed it. If she uses, she won't be able to feel anything bad happening to her, which is good. She wants her torture or death to be painless. "I don't wanna be addicted again," she mumbles. "Besides that, I can't do stuff like that while I'm pregnant."

He opens the bag and puts it to her nose. "Inhale it, Miss Ungrateful, or watch me destroy you." He takes the gun from Humphrey and aims it at her.

She does as she's told and the familiar feeling of being high spreads through her entire being. She's so ashamed of herself. Gustav begins ripping off her clothes and touching her with his hands and his mouth. She laughs because she's out of it. She knows she's naked and vulnerable. None of this is funny and she should be crying, but she's euphoric from the heroin. "Can I have more, please?" she asks between guffaws.

"Of course, sugar."

They stop at a little brown cottage in the middle of the woods and Lorna giggles. "It looks like what the seven dwarves lived in. I'm Snow White!" She has no idea why she said that. Her imagination must be going everywhere because of the drugs.

"Yes, you are," Gustav says smugly. He slings her over his shoulder and follows his buddies to the cottage. "There's a lake near here and we're close to my prison. Still, though, nobody can hear you scream. So don't try it."

"Okay!"

She's high and she hates it. She doesn't mean to sound cheerful. Gustav clips a dog collar around her neck and attaches it to a leash. He yanks her off of him and she lands on her hands and knees. She counts five scrapes now.

"Get on your feet before I choke you!" Gustav demands and she stands up on her wobbly legs. The men go into the cottage and she walks behind them. They lead her to an empty room with cracked brown walls and wooden floorboards. "Lorna, will you be a good girl for me and sit down, please? You need some dinner and Piscatella will be coming shortly to give you food."

"Thank you, I'm starved!" She takes a seat on the floor against one of the walls.

Gustav takes the collar off of her and handcuffs her wrists behind her back. "Now you know how it feels to be bound, huh?"

Lorna nods her head yes. The door opens and she recognizes the man who arrested Nicky. His looming figure creates a shadow over most of the room. "I hope you like prison food, because that's what you're getting. It's actually what's given in solitary confinement." He drops a tray onto her lap that's filled with mystery meat. "I could crush you like a bug under my shoe."

The men watch Gustav feed Lorna. She doesn't know what's going down her throat, but she hopes she can live on it for a while.

The heroin starts to wear off and she desperately wishes Nicky were here to take care of her. Sobs rack her body as she shakes wildly and lets herself slump to the floor in a writhing heap. She breaks into a sweat, but she's chilly at the same time. This is something she doesn't miss, and she's experiencing it all over again. "I need more heroin," she begs. "I want a cold shower..."

"Aw, my little junkie, I gave you plenty," Gustav tells her condescendingly. He climbs over her and pulls down his pants. She closes her eyes because maybe if she doesn't see herself being violated, it won't be as bad.

It's actually worse since she can't tell what he's going to do next. He grunts as he plunges himself inside her over and over again and the officers cheer for him.

"Gustav, you're the man! Yeah, get it in deep! Make her regret what she did to you!" Dixon yells.

"Show that little whore you mean business!" Piscatella shouts.

"This is making me so hard," Humphrey says casually.

She keeps slamming her head against the wall, even though his grasp on her thighs is so tight that it hurts. As he comes down from his climax, he starts biting her everywhere. When he's finished, he rolls over and rams his disgusting boner into her butt crack. She holds her head with one hand and shields her face with the other. "Ow, ow, ow..." she mumbles. Their voices make her skin crawl, never mind Gustav's abuse.

"I have to go," he mutters. "You were fantastic! That was the best I've had in all my life. Your skin is soft and smooth like satin!"

"I need the restroom..."

He chains her to electrical wires, turns off the light, and walks out with the cops, locking the door behind them. She's completely bare and cold. The room is so dark that she can't see a single thing. It seems hopeless that she'll ever escape this place. She holds her pee until she can't anymore. She'd never imagined the day she'd be sitting in a puddle of her own urine at this age. It's so gross and it stinks.

Lorna wonders if anyone is looking for her, or if they're just worried about Nicky. She's extremely concerned about her girlfriend as well. She can picture Red making her way to the police station and hugging Nicky while planning to sue Piscatella for laying a cruel hand on her daughter, but Lorna's not sure if Nicky, her family, and her friends will ever find _her_. This place is completely hidden from the rest of civilization.

She's lethargic and her eyes keep closing, but she needs to keep them open in case one of the men who kidnapped her tries to kill her. Besides, she has to figure out a way to break the handcuffs off her wrists. She struggles to stand and pull up the extremely heavy electrical wires along with her. She has an idea to use the doorknob on the opposite side of the room to separate her handcuffs. The cords are plugged into the wall and there are many of them. She groans as she walks slumped over and then she falls over a few cords. They land in her liquid waste and as soon as she kicks them out of her way, she electrocutes herself and lets out a loud cry of agony.

Lorna manages to scoot backward on her bottom and reach her hands up and over the doorknob. She saws the chain back and forth against the top of the doorknob, making a horrible racket as she does so. It's no use, so she gives up after a few minutes. Of course, she's locked in from the inside and she has no coin to unlock the door. Even if she did, it wouldn't be strong enough. This requires a house key.

It's official. She's being held hostage by a dangerous animal and his creepy police friends. No matter how much she bangs on the door to make noise, nothing happens. She collapses to the floor, sobbing.

* * *

Lorna is unable to find a comfortable position on the floor. Everything on her body aches. She's been bitten by a few termites and feels splinters in different areas of her skin. Suddenly, the door opens and she rolls over since she was previously leaning against it. She dares to see who's come inside and is disappointed to find out it's none other than Piscatella.

"Is it morning?" she rasps out. It feels like it's been days. There are no windows, so she can't tell what time it is.

"Not quite, you horrible cunt." He bends down next to her and she turns away from his gaze. It isn't so much as lustful, as it is rage. She doesn't know why he's so angry with her. She gasps when he closes his big hand around her skinny throat and squeezes while thumping her whole body into the door. "As long as Gustav is keeping you here, I want to see you work during the night. This house needs fixing up and we make the inmates bust their asses doing some construction." He pulls a cigarette butt from his pocket. "I also found this in the minimum security prison. You smoke, don't you?"

Lorna swallows hard and breathes through her stuffed nose. She tries to ignore the immense pressure on her neck. "I used to, sir."

He releases her and presses the cigarette butt into her vagina. She yelps in pain, as it's still hot and burning her. "This is where the ladies like to hide things. It's a perfect place, is it not?"

Lorna nods and closes her legs as tight as she can when he finally takes it out of her.

"Do you know why I am doing this to you?"

She shakes her head as tears slide down her cheeks.

"I have a video recorder attached to my uniform and Gustav wants to see you suffer. Since they won't let him out, he can't be here at the moment. I also want you to understand that even though I gave you food, I am not on your side. Do not get attached to me. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," Lorna says faintly.

"They wouldn't let me work at the men's maximum security prison because I had my way with a few sexy guys. So, they moved me to the women's minimum security prison, which pissed me off to no end. You ladies are not attractive. You are the ugliest gender in the world."

She thinks this guy might be related to Adolf Hitler, but she doesn't dare say anything.

"Your girlfriend has a smart mouth, but she realized she needed to stop talking after I punished her good. She's in max."

Lorna bites her lip and then Piscatella kicks her repeatedly until she has trouble getting air to her lungs.

She's knocked out until someone shakes her awake. Harsh light shines in her eyes and she sees another cop who's last name is apparently Stratman. "On your feet!" he orders.

"It's so difficult for me to stand," she croaks quietly. "Everything is weighing me down."

He laughs cruelly. "Aw, well I need to pat you down, just to make sure you're not concealing anything in your hair or up your cunt or your ass." His sarcastic smile turns menacing. "Get the fuck up now! Go!" He plants his foot hard into her back and she gasps. It hurts to do anything but just lay there. "What, are you paralyzed?" He yanks her up and slams her against the door. He threads his fingers through her hair and slides his hands down her arms, legs, sides, and chest. "Good set of knockers right there." He jiggles her breasts in his hands and she whimpers in pain. He turns her around and his fingers slither all over the back of her. He brings his hand down hard on her bottom and a strangled yelp tumbles out of her mouth. "I had to make sure nothing was stuck in there." Stratman pulls her legs out from under her and she drops to the floor, wheezing.

He shoves her aside and she notices a bruise forming where his boot had connected with her hip. He opens the door to let Gustav in with Piscatella, Humphrey, and Dixon trailing behind and carrying two black garbage bags.

"Guess what's in here?" Humphrey asks excitedly. "I'll give you a big clue. It starts with a _c_."

"Hey, sweet cheeks, where are your clothes?" Gustav wonders out loud. "You're butt naked and covered in injuries! Why are you in here?"

She does her best to glare at him, but the torture she's endured thus far has rendered her powerless. She is physically an entire foot shorter than all of the men in the room and she knows that they're unstoppable.

Dixon unzips each of the bags and Lorna can smell rotting flesh. She dares to take a peek at the dead bodies, just to make sure neither of them are Nicky or any of her other loved ones. The corpses are unidentifiable.

"This is my breakfast," Humphrey tells her in an even voice. "Don't worry, though, I have something for you." He gives her a plate filled with raw meat and worms that are wriggling all over it. "I suggest you eat them before they leave and then you'll be starving." A queasy sensation bubbles up inside of her tummy and she wants to throw up. Humphrey presses his gun into her jaw. "Don't even think about disobeying me or you will face the consequences."

She shuts her eyes tightly and scoops up a bite with her shaky hands.

* * *

Gustav unlocks her handcuffs only to rape her and stuff his penis into her mouth, which is as nasty as what she just ate. When she finishes throwing up all over the floor and the walls, she cleans up her mess. Her eyes trail over her chafed, reddened wrists and it would be a great time to get out, but all five men are sitting in chairs, watching her like hawks, with Gustav smack dab in the middle of them. They follow closely behind her as she neatens up the rest of the house. There are windows facing the outside. It's such a nice day, a perfect contrast to her bleak and miserable state. They circle her like animals trying to catch their prey and she feels so uncomfortable being exposed like this.

After she's done, Gustav throws her into a cramped closet. He tells the cops to give them privacy and then pulls a phone out of his pocket. "I borrowed this from my ever so faithful guards. I can't thank them enough. You look hot, even with gaping wounds." He points it at her and starts taking pictures of her just laying there helplessly. He arranges her body into various poses and sweeps all of her hair over one shoulder. Once he snaps the photos of her, he hogties her to four metal rungs that are nailed in tightly to each corner of the small space. He clamps his hands over her thighs, and even though he has forced himself on her before, she squirms under his grasp. He rapes her both digitally and orally this time. Her insides feel like they're on fire, and not the good kind.

* * *

 _Lorna can hear Gustav coming up behind her. She tenses as she smells the alcohol on his breath as he stalks toward her. Before she can turn, he has his hands around her waist and he's whispering her name. His dirty tongue slipped into her mouth, playing with her tongue while she tries to bite it. He starts to play with the front button and zipper of her jeans as she helplessly struggles from his grasp. With a grunt, he is on top of her, and there's nothing she can do but smell his foul breath as he goes deeper into her, feeling his climax while squeezing her butt cheeks. Her cries for help and her pleads for him to stop bypass him completely. He continues putting his hands up her shirt and biting at her nipples while she screams in agony. He forces himself inside her mouth and makes her tongue swirl around his dick. Her shrieks echo through the school gym, but no one hears her or cares. When he's finished, he pulls up his pants, put his shirt back on, and runs out of the gym. She's paralyzed in horror and can't get up until the bell rings and she has to get to class. Tears slide down her face, and she wakes up with a gasp while balling up her sheets in her fists. She falls back asleep, only to go further into the nightmare._

 _"Hello, Lorna, I'm back for you, pipsqueak," he says cruelly. He licks his lips and kisses her neck hungrily._

 _Her heart is beating so fast it feels like it could fall out of her chest. As he squeezes her against him, he pulls out a gun. She lets out a small whimper and then he says, "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. This is for everyone who's gonna stop me from taking you forever."_

 _She glances down and sees dead bodies. With terror, she realizes who the murdered people are-_ _her sister, her baby, her brother_ _, her nephews, her dad, her best friends, Flaca, Maritza, Alex, and Nicky's whole family, and then with one more gunshot, Lorna's one true love crumples to the ground._

 _"Nicky!" she cries. She tries to run to the blonde woman's side, but Gustav pulls her back. He holds the gun up to her head with his finger on the trigger. Lorna puts her fist to her mouth and tries to stop the tears from flowing too fast._

 _"You're with me, you hear? No one will take you away from me, and if I have to keep you silent and with me permanently, then so be it," he growls._

She lets out a loud scream, and it wakes her up effectively. She had fallen asleep, hoping that thinking about meeting Nicky in middle school would calm her down and take her to a simpler time, but of course, her brain was rattled and everything was jumbled around in there. She breathes in and out heavily. Being under some covers would be so nice right about now, and having Nicky with her would be a bonus. Of course, it isn't possible, so she just goes back to drifting off.

 _Gustav stretches his hand out to shake Lorna's and she takes his hand lightly. Her touch is very limp and she looks up at him with wide, innocent eyes. His stare on her face is so intense that she moves her gaze to her sister's face._

 _"It's a pleasure to meet you, dear Lorna."_

 _He squeezes her hand and then leaves when she mumbles a quiet, "You too."_

 _After a moment of silence, Lorna feels free to speak._

 _"Are you gonna ever go out with him again?"_

 _"I dunno…should I?"_

 _"Sure…he seems friendly," Lorna says with a grin._

 _"Then maybe I will. Good night, sis."_

 _"Night."_

 _Lorna's opinion about him changes when he comes back into her room five minutes later._ What was he doing back here? _She gulps and sits up as he rushes over to her and roughly pushes her back down into the covers. She's so scared that she can't make a sound. After forcing his tongue into her mouth, he rips her clothes off and stuffs her mouth with a balled up sock he'd pulled off of her to prevent her from screaming for help. "Franny, help me!" she begs, but her sister can't hear her. The sound is too soft and Gustav soon is thrusting himself into the poor little girl who had just started puberty. When he finally gets off of her, she's shaking and freezing. She hugs her knees to her chest and cries while putting her clothes back on in a fast manner. He just takes what he wants and jumps out of her open window in order not to get caught. She slides it closed again with quivering fingers._

Lorna shoots up and then she remembers that she can't move around much because of the ropes around her limbs. All she's able to do is stare up at the moldy ceiling. Gustav is starring in all of her bad dreams and the weird thing is, that she was never raped before yesterday. She's not sure if she should count Ian or Joey, because she gave into them and enjoyed it somewhat, but Gustav is ruining her completely.

* * *

She doesn't know what lies the men are telling her family and friends and she has no clue if Nicky has gotten out of jail yet. She feels used to being here. She hears outside noise like the floor creaking under people's boots and male and female voices. When they have guests, they make sure Lorna's mouth is tightly sealed closed so that not even groaning sounds can be heard. They tape her arms and legs on the floor so she can't thump them to alert guests that someone is in danger. She won't risk it anyway because the men will be there. She can't figure out a way to escape.

All of a sudden, she thinks of chewing through the rope, so she bends over as best as she can and reaches her right wrist. Even though her legs are throbbing under the tape, she doesn't stop gnawing on the thick strands that are keeping the rope together. She's so determined. Her whole body gets tired after a while, but at least a small part of it starts to fray. She has to go fast before someone comes in and sees her trying to get herself loose.

Lorna spits out parts of the rope and continues chewing at it. As she does so, she points her feet in an attempt to make sliding out of the knots easier. It takes her a few hours, but she is finally able to get her right hand free. She gasps in both surprise and excitement.

 **Well how did you like that shocking twist? Thank you for reading and reviewing, Johanna-002, Boris Yeltsin, thecharmedwerewolf, littlemissdoggett, HannahMiley1fan** , **A Star In My** **Universe, and peanutbrained! I'm also writing another story called Good Girls Do Bad Things, so you can check that out too if you want!**


	18. True Love Conquers All

**Thank you for beta'ing, thecharmedwerewolf and nnicholsnlyonne!**

"Where is my daughter?" an angry Russian voice demands, and Nicky looks up to see that Red is storming up to Piscatella with an evil look on her face.

Not caring that she might get hurt again, Nicky pops out behind Piscatella and yells, "Ma! Where's Lorna?" She can feel hot tears crawling down her cheeks, but she's unable to wipe them away, seeing that her wrists are bound in handcuffs.

Red tries to run to Nicky with her arms outstretched, but Piscatella pushes her back. "What do you think you're doing? This is a convicted felon, and you want to hug it?"

"I want to know what she did! You cannot arrest my little girl for no reason! Nicky, how did you get that black eye? Did he do that to you?"

"Mommy," Nicky sobs, "he's so cruel!"

"I'm the police officer, and I can do whatever I want. You need to leave. Otherwise, I'll have you removed from the building by force!"

"I'm going to get a lawyer and sue you!" Red shouts at Piscatella. She turns to Nicky. "I'll bail you out, honey, I promise."

"Ma, just go, please, check up on Lorna outside the NA building, I want to make sure she's okay!" Nicky responds.

"I will."

Piscatella roughly pushes past Red and drags Nicky to a cell. He shoves her inside, takes the handcuffs off of her now sore wrists, and slams the cell door shut. The bang makes her jump. He locks the door and gives her a mean look before disappearing. Nicky grips the bars so tightly that her knuckles turn white and she lets out a scream of frustration.

"Shut up, you freak!" someone hollers.

This reminds her of being held in that cage as a child. It's cold, dark, and lonely. She's sure she's going to spend the entire night crying in here. She's also extremely concerned for Lorna. She wonders how her girlfriend is doing and why she hasn't come yet to try to get her out of this awful place. Something awful must have happened, because she knows Lorna would be here if she had a choice.

Nicky walks around her cell and rubs her hands up and down her arms in an attempt to stay warm. She's only wearing jeans, boots, a short-sleeved shirt, and a light jacket. She has no idea how she'll sleep, but probably not well at all.

She sits on the cot with her arms wrapped around her knees, pressing them against her chest. She leans her head back on the wall behind her and closes her eyes, but she stays awake all night.

* * *

The next day, Red posts bail, and Nicky also hears her telling the police that she found Lorna's car door open and her cracked phone and keys on the ground by the NA building. No one had seen her since last night when she and Nicky were violently ripped away from each other by Piscatella. Panic courses through the blonde woman as she imagines what Lorna could be going through right now. The stalker must have her. He's most likely the person who called the cops.

Red envelops Nicky in a hug after she's released to go home. "Ma...we have to look for Lorna..."

"I know. Let's take a look at that eye, hmm?"

Once they get home, Red hands Nicky a bag of ice to press to her swollen cheek and black eye.

Time passes slowly as they, along with their family, friends, and Lorna's family, search for her in small groups. Nicky goes with Red and Pennsatucky.

"Where do you think he took her?" Nicky asks, not realizing that her sister doesn't know who _he_ is. "I mean...her stalker. He probably busted out of prison, kidnapped her, and had me arrested to ruin my life even more. It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out."

"I'd say to an isolated place," Pennsatucky replies. "Wherever she is, I hope she's alive. She's probably not _safe_ or _okay_ , but as long as she's still breathing, we have some hope." She places her hand on Nicky's and squeezes it reassuringly.

"I agree," Nicky says. "Man, if she's dead-"

"Don't think like that, _malyshka_!" Red tells her sternly as she drives down the busy streets of New York. "Oh, she could also be hidden in any one of these houses...like, in the basement or the attic."

"Do you think we could ask anyone if they know who the creep is or where he might be?" Pennsatucky asks.

"Maybe," Nicky answers. "When we rescue her, I'm going to kill him!"

"We'll hold him down while you do," Red says.

* * *

Nicky's trial is a few days later. They've had no luck in finding Lorna, and she's feeling quite depressed. She can't sleep, eat, drink, or even move. She'd stopped smiling since she was hauled off to jail. Nothing in life is exciting without Lorna. She loves her mom, friends, and sisters for supporting her through this, but she's empty inside since the other half of her heart is gone.

"Sweetheart, you need to get up and eat something!" Red exclaims. "I understand you're upset about Lorna, but everyone is doing their absolute best to look for her. We haven't stopped. Today is your trial, so please put on a nice outfit and we'll get this thing over with."

Nicky groans and shoves the covers off her head. "Everything hurts, Ma...oh God, I just want this pain to go away..."

"We're with you, every step of the way. Come on," Red murmurs gently while helping Nicky crawl out of bed. The red-haired woman, still holding onto her daughter, picks a blue dress out of Nicky's closet. "Do you like this one?"

"Sure," Nicky mumbles emotionlessly. She slips into it and then Pennsatucky tames her hair and gives her a makeover. She has cereal for breakfast and then goes to court with her family and Alex. Her lawyer, Howard Bloom, has prepared her for it, but there isn't any confidence left in her.

Pennsatucky links arms with her. "You're gonna do great."

"Thanks..."

* * *

"Order in the court, please!" the judge shouts and then bangs his gavel a few times. "Order! Now, this is the case of Miss Lorna Morello versus Miss Nicky Reznikov. I'm calling Miss Morello's lawyer up to the stand. She is unfortunately unable to testify today, but her witness, Desi Piscatella, will do the job."

Red gasps. Her eyes widen and she grits her teeth. "What kind of fucked up trial is this?"

"Does Lorna's family know about this?" Alex asks, and Nicky shakes her head no. "Okay, well then this _lawyer_ isn't legit."

"Miss Morello reported to me that her home was broken into, she was scammed, Miss Reznikov trespassed on her property, and stalked her for an entire month, all while pretending to love her deeply."

"This is true," Piscatella says. "Miss Reznikov walked all over Miss Morello's lawn, smashed a rock through her window, climbed into her bedroom, and put a blow-up doll in her bathtub. She trashed her lawn completely, harrassed her with phone calls and weird gifts, and in addition, she is also guilty of mail fraud. Miss Reznikov would buy things on Mr. Morello's online store, pretend not to have received them, and then demand a full refund, causing the Morellos to lose thousands of dollars, putting them into deep poverty."

"Oh my god, it never got that bad," Nicky whispers to her lawyer, who shushes her. "He's making almost all of this up."

"Nicky and Lorna knew each other! My sister would never do that to her!" Daya yells.

"Where the fuck is Lorna? Why don't you try to figure that one out?" Pennsatucky chimes in. "She has a stalker, but it's not Nicky!"

"Quiet!" the judge bellows. "No one asked you to say anything. You're interrupting Mr. Piscatella's statement." He faces the awful asshole. "You may continue, sir."

"I have nothing more to add. I just want to know what her sentence is, and I hope it's life in prison, because the bitch deserves to rot!" Piscatella growls.

"Thank you, but sit down, please," the judge says quickly. "Mr. Bloom, come up to the stand with the defendant."

Nicky looks back at her family and Alex as teardrops prick the corners of her eyes. She knows she's done for if Piscatella is here.

"My client, Miss Reznikov, told me that she was very close to Miss Morello, so it wasn't like they were strangers. Miss Reznikov was only going into her girlfriend's bedroom to surprise her. It was not a forced entry since the window was easy to open. Miss Morello did have someone following her around and Miss Reznikov was concerned about her behavior and why she didn't want her to visit. She walked up to Miss Morello's house and rang the doorbell. When there was no answer, she scaled the side of Miss Reznikov's house and proceeded to go in there and see what was so wrong. The stalker, Gustav Reynolds, had planted a bomb in Miss Reznikov's car, planning to have both women killed. Miss Reznikov is innocent except for when she committed mail fraud twice, only because she wanted more money for her family, who was struggling financially. That should only be a two hundred fifty thousand dollar charge and no time whatsoever. She had also told me that the arresting officer hit her and failed to read her Miranda rights."

"She wasn't cooperating, and he had to do something. She was spitting in his face instead of listening to him read her Miranda rights," the other lawyer says, and Piscatella nods in agreement.

"That's a lie, and you know it!" Nicky shouts. "Fuck you! You're not even doing your real job! That so-called witness was so abusive with me! I still have bruises...and this shiner didn't come from out of nowhere! He's obviously pals with Lorna's stalker! He wanted to separate us! That lunatic took Lorna somewhere and now she's missing!" A guard hurriedly puts her in handcuffs and pulls her along with him. "No! No! This is not fair!" she keeps shrieking. Her loved ones are making threats against the judge, the fake lawyer, and Piscatella, but to no avail.

"Tell it to your fellow inmates, you foolish cunt," the man says with a dangerous glint in his eyes. He takes her to a maximum security prison. "You'll never harm another innocent soul again, will you?" He grabs her by the hair and slams her into the side window. She's disoriented and her face aches. "Answer me, you bitch!"

"No," she whispers. All of her fight is gone, and she can't stand feeling so powerless.

Once she gets to the prison, she's forced to squat and cough in order to let any drugs out of her that she could possibly be hiding. She showers, changes into an ugly orange jumpsuit, and hands over her jewelry to the male officer who was watching her. He drops her off at a cell with four other women inside who are dressed in a beige top and bottom.

"Who are you?" one of them asks. She has light skin and long brown hair.

"Nicky."

"Last name, newbie."

"Reznikov...what's yours?"

"Dwight. Apparently, I snore at night, so deal with it."

"Alana, go easy on her. She looks frightened and really out of it," an Asian girl says. "Sorry...I'm Hapakuka." She gestures to two tough-looking Spanish ladies with very short hair. "Those are Zirconia and Pidge."

"Hey," Nicky mumbles, waving at them all.

"What landed you in here?" Dwight asks.

"Uh...just a mail scam."

"What? You're put away in _max_ for stealing some business person's money?" Hapakuka asks, astonished.

Nicky nods her head yes. "Damn right."

"This place is for murderers and drug addicts who did horrible things! For example, I was in a gang and we'd stab those who went against us," Zirconia says. "You must have done something else real bad."

"I-I didn't."

"Look at this bitch who thinks she's so righteous!" Pidge says and then laughs. "You're trying to pull our legs, white girl, but it won't work. Aw, don't cry..."

Nicky doesn't usually cry in front of people except for Lorna, Red, and occasionally, her sisters, and she certainly doesn't want to do it now because that will show weakness. She has to be strong in here, and she knows that. "I'm not." She sniffles and brushes a stray tear off her cheek. "I don't want any trouble, okay? All I'm saying...is these monsters threw me in here for something I didn't do! This horrible fucking son of a bitch captured my girlfriend and had his cop buddy arrest me. It's been a nightmare!"

Dwight appears surprised. "You poor thing...how did you get that shiner? It looks like it hurts an awful lot!"

"It does, when I touch it or blink too fast... the CO, Piscatella...he hit me so hard that I thought I'd pass out. He's got a good right hook, that bastard...but I'm more scared for my girlfriend. I'm not even sure if she's alive or being sold for sex to some foreign country...or locked away in some crawl space somewhere." Nicky shivers when she thinks up the different possibilities. "She's, uh, a-alone...defenseless..." She takes a huge gulp of air as she swallows the lump in her throat. Her voice cracks and then she figures she should stop talking about Lorna before she has a complete meltdown in front of four strangers. "So...um, how did you girls end up in this stinkin' place, anyway? It literally...smells like shit." She wrinkles her nose in disgust.

"They don't let you go to the bathroom all night long," Hapakuka explains. "Well, I was busted for shooting my friend's abuser dead."

"That's basically defending someone else's honor...you don't belong in here, either."

"Does it look like they care about that? Besides, Dwight and I were in a minimum security prison before...I fought some girl because she was being a bitch. The guards thought I was gonna kill her."

"Were you?"

Hapakuka laughs. "Goodness, no. Besides, I'm physically unable to because of my bad knees."

"I took drugs that someone smuggled in," Pidge confesses. "They finally caught me."

"I seduced a guard and he snitched on me," Dwight says. "None of us are getting out of max. Once you're in, you're just...stuck."

"So, I...I'll never see my loved ones again?" Nicky asks.

"Bitch, lucky you, you'll be gone within a week, if you're from _that_ kind of family," Zirconia snaps. "Our parents gave up on us...or they're already dead."

"I'm sorry to hear that. We should come up with an escape plan," Nicky whispers.

"Are you joking?" Hapakuka demands.

Nicky shakes her head no. "I'm dead serious. I'm going to save Lorna if it's the last thing I do...or I'm gonna die trying."

"Lorna, that's your girl's name?" Pidge asks.

"Yeah."

"I wish I had someone that loved me that much," Dwight murmurs.

"Same," the others say in unison.

After dinner, which was a disgusting combination of dried out beef and stale noodles, the ladies get into their respective cells. They're separated by race, so Nicky is just with Dwight. She takes the top bunk, lays down, puts the scratchy blankets over herself, and stares up at the ceiling, wondering what she should do to get herself out of here.

"Hey, Reznikov, are you pretending to sleep up there?" Dwight asks from below her.

"Well, I was thinking-"

"Inmate Reznikov!" a sharp voice booms. Nicky literally jumps and sits up so fast that she bangs her head on the ceiling.

"Ow!" she screeches. She turns to see Piscatella. "I just-"

"There's no talking during lights out. Keep your mouth shut unless you want me to punch you again and give you an aneurysm." He glances down. "Dwight, do not encourage your roommate. She's a mouthy one."

"Yes, sir."

Piscatella looks back up to Nicky and he glares daggers at her. "You're gonna rot in here...until you die."

The blonde woman nods her head in understanding, but she's still very afraid.

* * *

So many days pass that Nicky doesn't know if she's into June yet. She tries to count backward, all the way to Red's party, but it seems like that fun event was ages ago.

When she first has her period in Max, she thinks it must be May by now. She's in immense pain from the cramps and she has to bite her knuckles to keep from screaming out loud. She often wakes up in a cold sweat. Piscatella refuses to let her go to Medical and take Advil.

She and her newfound friends discuss breaking out of Max as much as they can. They finally come up with a foolproof plan in July. She knows the month because she can hear fireworks from a distance, outside Max. They're too far away to look at, of course.

"I was gonna take Lorna out for a picnic and then eat ice cream while watching the fireworks," Nicky murmurs. "We probably would've been married last month. I mean, fuck...she's pregnant. I need to be there for her. I want to hold her, care for her when she's throwing up, kiss her belly, talk to her baby...but I can't." Nicky balls her hands up into fists. "I'm useless."

"No, you're not," a woman says kindly. "Sorry, I couldn't interrupt, that sounded deep."

Nicky looks over her shoulder. It's a female guard and she appears to be gentle. "Thanks...but shouldn't I be in trouble by now? Are you gonna like, smack me with your baton or something?"

"Of course not. It's against the rules to assault an inmate, but ladies, if you're dreaming up ways to escape, well, you can't do that."

"Yeah, but Reznikov didn't do anything malicious," Hapakuka protests. "We're just helping her."

Nicky's eyes pass over the correctional officer's name on her uniform. "Fischer...I'm in a fucked-up situation here, all right? Listen, uh...so, my girlfriend, Lorna, has been kidnapped for three months now and I'm desperate to be with her again. The only crime I've committed was mail fraud, which I should've only had to pay a fine for. Instead, I got thrown into Max...all because a bunch of douchebags want to keep us separated for good so Lorna's stalker can be with her forever. The asshole who arrested me was Piscatella, one of the stalker's friends. He beat up my face and didn't even have the decency to read my Miranda rights."

"Piscatella?"

Nicky nods her head yes. "Yeah, he's a monster."

"Oh my...well, I don't think Caputo would approve of you being in Max for no reason. He would suspend Piscatella."

"Who's Caputo?" Nicky asks, confused.

"He's the warden."

"I've never seen him before."

"Would you like me to take you to his office?"

"Yes, please."

"I apologize deeply for this, from the bottom of my heart."

"It's not your fault. Don't you need to cuff me when I'm leaving the place?" Nicky holds out her arms and presses her wrists together.

"Oh, yeah, I do."

The women wish her luck as Fischer handcuffs Nicky and leads her out of Max. She wants to cry with relief, but she knows it isn't over quite yet.

"You're one of the nice ones, huh?"

"That's what everyone tells me, along with McCollough and Berdie."

Nicky smiles. "Thank you for listening to me instead of slamming me into a wall, really. For once, I didn't get bruises from being handcuffed."

"It's just following the rules."

When Nicky and Fischer get to the warden's office, the guard pushes the door open and lets them both in. "Mr. Caputo, hi...this is Reznikov."

Caputo lowers his glasses down his nose. "Why haven't I met you before? All the inmates have talked to me at least once already."

Fischer puts a supportive hand on Nicky's back. "Go ahead, tell him," she urges the blonde.

"Well, I..."

He gestures to a chair in front of his desk. "You can sit down, Reznikov."

Nicky does as he says and Fischer removes her handcuffs. "I...I, um...I was put in Max...because this deranged animal is holding my girlfriend captive...and he must have hired Piscatella to arrest me...because something is wrong with that correctional officer. He's corrupt...he-he hit me, forced me into the cop car, chained me in handcuffs, your basic police brutality bull...and he failed to do the Miranda rights reading. All I want to do is be with my girlfriend, my family, and my friends. I do admit that I scammed an online store...but that's the only thing I did, I swear. I will do anything to be released. I'll-I'll give up my entire life savings to pay the fine...I just...I can't live like this anymore. Lorna, my girl...she is suffering. I can feel it in my heart. I'm just destroyed inside. Piscatella said Lorna was my 'victim'...but she wasn't at my unjust trial to testify or drop the charges because she was...trapped somewhere. Lorna's stalker called the cops on me...he told them about the mail fraud."

Caputo takes a deep breath. "Okay, thank you, Reznikov. I'm very sorry this happened to you and Lorna. I will make sure to speak to Piscatella. Meanwhile, you will need to return to Max until I can find someone to back up your statements."

"You can call my mom. She knows everything."

"Okay, I'll certainly do that."

* * *

"What's gonna happen to you?" Hapakuka asks when Nicky comes back to their cell.

"Caputo's about to give Piscatella an earful. I hope he gets fired and I'm out of here in a few hours."

"Me, too."

"Wanna play cards?" Dwight asks.

"We've played every game known to man," Nicky mutters, bored out of her mind.

"Reznikov!" Piscatella roars. "I just got suspended because you snitched on me, you sniveling inmate!"

"Goodbye, then," Nicky retorts.

She realizes that was the wrong thing to say when the big man grabs her by her hair and yanks her to her feet. He clips handcuffs on her and drags her out of the building. She walks slowly because she's in shock, but at the pace he's moving, she trips a bunch of times. Her eyes widen as they go down a long hallway with a row of red doors on both sides. The women inside are hollering random things, such as threats or begging for someone to let them out. "You are in much more trouble than you were before, you dumb little bitch! Into the SHU you go!"

"What's that?"

"Solitary confinement." He opens one of the doors to a sad looking room with a single cot and a silver toilet. There are blood and vomit stains on the walls and it makes Nicky want to faint. She usually has a strong stomach, but now she doesn't because of what's been happening lately. He takes her handcuffs off her wrists and pushes her inside with so much strength that she falls to the floor, landing hard on her hands and knees and then flopping over on her side.

"You...you can't...can't do this..."

Piscatella forces her head into the toilet water. "Come again?" he asks cruelly.

"What were you like before you were a bad little girl?" another man asks, coming up to Nicky. He resembles a rat and he sends chills up and down Nicky's spine. "I bet you thought you could get away with _anything_. Now you're nothing." He inches his face way so close to Nicky's that she accidentally inhales his foul breath. "You can stay in here like Piscatella told you to, or I can have my other favorite CO, Humphrey, chop you up into little pieces and feed you to my teeny weeny pet who looks damn good naked. It's what I've always wanted, and because I kiss his ass so much, he doesn't really mind doing it."

It all clicks inside Nicky's head. This sick guy somehow got out of prison but is still friends with the guards.

"See...I sneak out because I'm on van duty and they let me." He chuckles evilly. "We have a small cottage just a few miles from this lake right outside our prison."

Nicky has a good idea of where Lorna might be now. Gustav smiles creepily as he strokes the side of her face. She can't help but shudder. "Lorna has fallen for me. She no longer loves you. She knows that she's mine."

Nicky shakes her head furiously. "Let her go, you fucking creature, before I kill you!"

"How would you do that? It's impossible. You don't have a weapon and you're what, five foot something? I can see it in your face, you tramp. You're worn down from misery. Lorna is thriving without you." Without warning, he wraps his hands around Nicky's throat and squeezes it tightly. She chokes in his tight grasp and struggles to get him off of her, but he won't budge. Her whole body goes limp and her world turns dark. She thinks of everyone who matters to her and how her funeral will turn out. For all she knows, Gustav could've been lying and she could meet Lorna in Heaven.

* * *

It's not the first time Nicky has had a near-death experience. Paolo would always take his beatings too far, but she survived all of them. It takes three minutes for her to get her breathing under control, but she can't stop shaking. The men are gone, finally, but she has no idea when they'll appear again. It's hard to get up, so she crawls to the door, grabs the doorknob, and rises to her feet. Of course, she can't leave this room, but she can open the tiny square window and see a little bit of what's going on outside.

Seeing the messes on the walls is making her dizzy, besides the fact that she was almost strangled and murdered. She lays flat on her bed and closes her eyes until she hears a pounding on the door. The window opens and she sees someone drop a tray of food on the floor.

She scrambles to get it because she's starving. Her appetite disappears immediately when she sees that her burger is raw with blood oozing out of it and the bun is moldy. "Hello?" she calls out the window. "I can't eat this! It's not healthy! You need to treat me like a human being!"

The door opens and nearly hits Nicky in the face. "You're pathetic!" Piscatella yells. "You're going to chew and swallow this." He handcuffs her and shoves the disgusting meal into her mouth and roughly pushes each bite down her throat. She gags on it and tries to sink her teeth into his fingers and fight him off with her legs, but he's just too strong. She hates being so powerless.

After he's done force-feeding her, she makes herself puke in the toilet. She coughs until bile fills her mouth and then spits it out. She starts sobbing hysterically when she's finished and just sinks down beside the toilet. She hugs her knees to her chest and rocks back and forth while murmuring, "Lorna, Mommy, Alex, Pennsatucky, Daya, Taystee, Tricia, Boo, I miss and love you all so much...I want me and Lorna to go home...God, I know I'm not a very religious person...but free us...please..."

* * *

She thinks her prayers are answered when the door opens again, but it's a random officer holding a knife over her head. He resembles a mailman. She assumes he's about to plunge it deep into her heart when he aims it at her chest, so she braces herself for the upcoming searing pain.

"Drop it, Humphrey!" a woman commands.

To her pleasant surprise, a blonde prison guard whacks him over the head with her gun and points it at his face while backing up slowly. He doesn't move, so that must mean he's either dead or unconscious. The lady helps Nicky to her feet and they run to a white van where Fischer and an African American female officer are waiting inside. She's so disoriented now that she blinks a few times until she can get her sight back and fully believe that they're actually driving far away from Litchfield. She sees that the blonde woman is named McCollough and the African-American lady is Berdie.

"You're free. Caputo dropped the charges since most of them were invalid and your family has paid for the mail fraud," Fischer explains.

"I'll give back every cent," Nicky mumbles.

"We spoke to your mom and she told us the whole story. Do you know where Lorna is?" Berdie asks.

"She's in a little house...near the men's prison. Piscatella goes there...if that helps..."

"It does, thank you," McCollough says.

They easily find the isolated place where Lorna's being kept by following Piscatella's car. He marches in there and slams the door behind him.

The cops get their guns ready as they head out of the van with Nicky close behind them. They pound their fists on the door and Nicky's heart races with excitement. _I'm gonna save you, baby_ , she thinks. _We'll be together soon._

A male officer opens the door. "Freeze!" they shout at the same time while pointing their guns at him. "Put your hands up!" He reaches for his gun, but McCollough knocks it out of his hands while Berdie and Fischer put him in handcuffs.

"You're under arrest for being an accomplice to a kidnapping," Fischer tells him. "Where are Lorna and your friends?"

He's silent as Berdie drags him to the van. McCollough and Fischer look around for Piscatella and Gustav.

Nicky suddenly spots Piscatella and she picks up a hammer that's lying on the dusty floor. She feels a rush of adrenaline from all the fury that's been inside her and in one swift motion, she jumps up and slings it into the back of his head so that he sways from the impact and crashes to the floor with a noise that echoes through the whole cottage. She hits his face with the hammer over and over, leaving it a bloody mess. She wipes her hands on her pants. He blindly grabs at her, but she's quicker than him. She reaches for an extension cord and ties him up.

"How does it feel to get beat by a woman no taller than five feet, three inches?" she asks with no remorse in her tone. She laughs out loud when he simply coughs and sputters. "You thought you were _such_ a big boy. I guess you were wrong. Hey, Fischer, McCollough, I've got Piscatella, but you guys can take care of the rest!"

Nicky searches for where Lorna could be hidden by screaming her name. There's footsteps, then a door creaking, and lastly, a shriek that shatters Nicky's heart.

"I'm coming, my sweet love," she says under her breath. She follows the sound to a hole in the floor and then she skids to a stop. She sees a door wide open and a man, presumably Gustav, sauntering in with a gun in his hand. Lorna whimpers, further breaking Nicky. He locks the door behind him. Rage fills her as she climbs down the ladder with the hammer tucked under her arm.

She walks to the door and unlocks it while raising the hammer, ready to attack him.

"You thought you could escape, didn't you?" Gustav asks a naked and bruised Lorna while pointing his gun at her. He cocks it and she starts to cry.

"Hey, you dumbass fuckwad!" Nicky yells and he instantly turns around. "That's right, I came back to life and I'm gonna rescue my girl!" She slams the weapon into his crotch and then he drops his gun while hopping all around the room. Nicky kicks the gun towards Lorna and she flinches when she bends down next to her. "Hey, it's just me, Nicky, and I promise I won't hurt you. Wanna do the honors?"

The petite young woman looks bewildered as Nicky hastily unties her and slides her shirt over the other's head. "How did you...how did you find me?" Lorna's tone wavers, but it's full of relief. Her eyes have a haunted look in them and her face is pale. She appears so fragile.

"He told on himself, kid. So...would you like to end his miserable life or should I? He's gonna wake up any second now!"

"Let me," Lorna says, but once she picks the gun slightly up off the floor, she jumps back from it like it's fire. "Sorry, I just had a rush of bravery from seeing you, but it's gone now, you do it!" She throws Nicky the gun and covers her face with shaky hands.

Nicky cocks it while aiming it at Gustav and striding over to him.

"I admire you, my pet! You can't get rid of me!" Gustav slurs, staring at Lorna.

"You don't hurt or try to kill someone you claim to _admire_ , you monster!" Nicky pulls the trigger and sends a bullet into his brain just as Lorna screams at the top of her lungs. The sound of the gunshot is very loud. Nicky drops the gun out of her trembling hands and staggers back.

After making sure Gustav doesn't move a single muscle, Nicky kneels down and Lorna falls into her arms. "How about I give you a piggyback ride?"

"Yeah, I can't walk good...thank you." Lorna winds her arms around Nicky's neck and wraps her legs around Nicky's waist.

The blonde carefully steps over his body and Lorna clings to her and rests her wet face on Nicky's shoulder as she climbs up the ladder. "I've got you, baby. I've got you," Nicky keeps assuring Lorna. She tells the female cops, "Gustav's down there," while nodding towards where they just were.

Fischer hands Nicky her phone. "Call your mom."

Nicky sets Lorna down and scoops her up bridal style with her arms hooked under Lorna's thighs and Lorna's arms hanging around Nicky's neck. "I took down Piscatella and they arrested one of your kidnappers. Are there more?" She dials Red's number.

"Dixon...Stratman...Humphrey...I-I don't know where they are," Lorna mumbles brokenly, her voice barely above a whisper. "Oh, honey...you...you got...fingerprints...and scratches..."

"Don't worry about me. I'm calling Red. Let's just go home." Nicky leaves the cottage, still carrying Lorna. "Humphrey's in the SHU where I was kept for a while."

"I'm sorry-"

"You don't need to apologize."

Red answers the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Ma...uh, it's me, Nicky-"

"Nicky! Oh, thank god! Are you alright?"

"Yes, and Lorna is with me...I saved her, Ma. She's kinda bare...and we don't really have a way to get home since the female officers who rescued me stuffed the bad guys in their van."

"Okay, I'll pick you up. Where are you, sweetheart?"

"A cottage by the lake behind the men's prison...turns out the animal was keeping her underground or something while still serving time..."

"Okay, I'm on my way now."

"Please bring blankets...Lorna doesn't have clothes on...I gave her my shirt, but she's still cold."

"Okay, see you in a half hour!"

"Thanks, Ma, bye!"

Nicky's arms are getting tired and Lorna starts shivering. Nicky walks to a nearby bush and she and Lorna stay behind it in case Stratman and Dixon appear. While they wait for Red, Nicky sits down with her legs spread out and Lorna sits in her lap. The blonde does her best to keep the brunette Italian warm by taking off her long sleeved white shirt and putting Lorna's little legs through the sleeves. Then, she gathers the shorter woman in her arms, holds her impossibly close, and kisses the top of her head.

"Sorry it ain't much-"

"It'll do!"

Lorna tucks her head under Nicky's chin and starts sucking her thumb as she falls asleep in her girlfriend's embrace.

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing, Boris Yeltsin, HannahMiley1fan, peanutbrained, thecharmedwerewolf, Qwerty, nnicholslyonne, and lilmissdoggett!**


	19. On the Road to Healing

**Thank you for beta'ing, thecharmedwerewolf and nnicholsnlyonne! Just to let y'all know, this is the second to last chapter :)**

The women hear a car stop near them. "Who is it?" Lorna asks in a startled, panicked voice.

"It's just Ma, Alex, and Penns, we're okay, babe. Come on." Nicky waves at them. "Over here!"

They rush to the couple and assist Nicky and Lorna to standing positions. Almost right away, Nicky picks Lorna up so her feet don't touch the dirty ground where there are sticks to hurt her. Their loved ones hug and kiss them and bring them into Red's car.

"We have to get out of here, there are still two others prowling around," Nicky says. "I think Lorna needs a hospital. She's looking very pale and it's difficult for her to move her legs."

"Then that's where we'll go," Red tells her.

Lorna groans as she stretches her legs out across the backseat while sinking back into Nicky's arms. Her face stings and her body hurts. "I feel like I just got into a terrible car accident..."

"I know, baby, but the doctors will make you better, don't worry." Nicky helps Lorna into a comfortable shirt and sweatpants combo, covers her with a blanket, and kisses the top of her head. She presses a Kleenex on Lorna's bottom lip, which is probably bleeding.

The petite brunette squeezes Nicky's hands. "I thought you were dead. I worried about you all the time."

"I did, too," the blonde answers.

"How long were we torn away from each other?"

"Three long and tedious months."

As they drive farther and farther away from the dangerous place where Lorna had been kept, Lorna drifts off into a deep slumber. She still can't believe she's in Nicky's arms again. Her insides start to warm up and her muscles slowly relax.

 _Lorna rips the pieces of tape off of herself and unties the rest of her limbs. Now, she just needs to get out of the closet and the house without anyone seeing, which will prove to be impossible. She's afraid that if she opens the door, it'll squeak._

"I tried to get out...but I couldn't...I wasn't able to do it, Nicky!" she mumbles in her sleep and starts to whimper. "I'm sorry..."

"Hey, it's okay...you're safe with me."

* * *

Nicky carries Lorna into the hospital and explains that Lorna requires immediate medical attention since she was kidnapped, tortured, raped, and probably needs a cast on one or both of her legs since they felt broken and once her feet touched the ground, she had to grab onto Nicky for support.

"Can I...can I have a female doctor?" Lorna asks weakly. "I don't want a strange man to touch me."

"Of course," the receptionist allows.

Carefully, Nicky places Lorna into one of the waiting room chairs. "Would you like to call your family, tell them you're at the hospital? They'd wanna visit you."

"Sure! Oh...I lost my phone..."

"That's okay, you can use mine." Nicky hands Lorna her phone from where it was previously in Red's purse.

"Thank you." Lorna scrolls through Nicky's contacts until she finds Franny's number. She calls her sister and Franny picks up right away.

"Nicky? Where's Lorna, have you found her? Please tell me you did!"

"Hi...this _is_ Lorna...I'm using Nicky's phone. She...she found me."

"Oh my god. Lorna...you're alive! Oh my god!" Franny starts crying with relief. "Dad, Mikey, Nicky saved Lorna! You have no idea how happy I am! Where are you?"

"I'm...I'm at the hospital."

"Okay, we'll be right there."

"See you soon. I love you, sissy."

"I love you, too."

"Just to let you know, since you don't live at your apartment anymore, we got all your stuff and brought it back home. You can go through it if you want."

"Sure, thanks a bunch."

"You're welcome."

"Lorna Morello?" a blonde, middle-aged nurse asks while wheeling in a cot.

"Oh...I gotta go, bye!"

"Bye!"

"Yes...I was just telling my sister that I'm...okay now. I just can't stand. It hurts too much."

Nicky helps Lorna onto the cot and the nurse takes her into an x-ray room. "Only family is permitted-"

"They're not here yet," Nicky sharply cuts the nurse off. "My girl can't be alone." Lorna holds Nicky's hands. "I don't want to leave her again... _especially_ by force, and I would never do it by choice. I love her and I need to see to it that everyone here is taking damn good care of her."

The nurse sighs. "Okay, fine, you can stay."

"Thank you."

Lorna stares up at Nicky and smiles. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Miss, you should be looked at, too," the nurse tells Nicky. "Those are serious injuries on your face."

"No, I'm-oh, fuck!" Nicky races to a trash bin and pukes. Lorna wishes so badly that she could hold her girlfriend's hair back from her face. "That's probably the raw meat Piscatella forced me to eat." Her words crush Lorna's heart.

"I'm sorry, hon..." Lorna mumbles.

"At least I'm alive. Please don't apologize, kid. This isn't on you."

"I had...worms," Lorna says. "I feel sick, too. I don't even know if I'm still...I was pregnant before I was...taken. I may have miscarried."

"We'll put you in the stirrups after this and get you some ice." The nurse then begins instructing Lorna to turn her legs from side to side as the X-ray machine whirs. "Hmm, I can see a definite twisting in both of your ankles, but nothing worse than that. Were you standing or sitting for a long period of time or attempting to get loose from your restraints?"

"I mostly sat in a cold, dark closet...it was very tiny...um, underground. I, uh, tried to get out, but he caught me." Lorna's only able to say this as Nicky lovingly strokes her hair and runs her knuckles up and down the brunette's cheeks. "So...I won't need a cast?"

"It doesn't appear that way. This will require ice and elevating both your feet. Oops, I just looked at the results again...you're going to have to wear a cast on your right leg. I'm sorry, dear."

"Okay, who hired you? Do you not have eyes?" Nicky asks, annoyed. Lorna tries not to laugh.

"I apologize again, miss."

"Can you take a look at my arms, too?" Lorna asks. "It hurts to move them...it was even tiring to put them around my girlfriend's neck."

"Sure."

It appears that Lorna will also need a cast on her left forearm as well as many stitches.

* * *

Dr. Brooks, a blonde, middle-aged woman, walks into the room as the nurse is assisting Lorna into one of the beds and Nicky into the one across from her. She tells them to throw up as much as they can and hands them separate plastic bowls. After that, the nurse allows Red, Pennsatucky, and Franny to come in, since they're immediate family. Lorna feels bad that Alex isn't allowed to visit her and Nicky yet.

"You both need to get your stomachs pumped and lots of bandages. First, though, I'm going to make Lorna here two casts," Doctor Brooks says as Franny hugs Lorna gently. The doctor hands Lorna a pack of ice, which Lorna holds to her split lip.

"Oh, Lorn..." Franny trails off sadly. Her sister looks like she's going to burst into tears at any moment. Red and Pennsatucky have the same expressions on their faces as they stand on either side of Nicky, take her hands, and kiss her cheeks. "I'm glad you're okay, little one. You'll survive."

"Hey, sis," Lorna mumbles as Franny strokes her hair. "You got a mother's touch."

"Well, that's probably because I _am_ one," Franny replies lightly, and Lorna grins.

Over on the other side of the room, Red asks Dr. Brooks' assistant, "Why is she getting her stomach pumped?" She turns to her daughter. "Nicky, honey, what happened?"

"Piscatella fed me the nastiest shit," Nicky mutters. "I still believe Lorna needs more medical attention though, so get on it, doc!"

Pennsatucky curls up next to Nicky. "They gotta get it out of you, though."

The Italian woman sees another doctor working on Nicky as she has casts put on herself. They just stare lovingly into each other's eyes while smiling as they get patched up. Sometimes, their procedures make them wince in pain and even cry, but knowing Nicky is in here with her, causes Lorna to feel better. She's sure that Nicky shares that thought about her, too. Once Nicky's doctor is finished with her, the blonde sits up in her bed, looking dazed.

"You should lie down, hon," Lorna murmurs. "I'm feeling a bit queasy myself."

"Alright." Nicky sighs. Her mom and sister get on the bed with her and she's soon nestled between them. They look cozy. "I love you, Mommy," she mumbles. "You too, Penns. Thanks for being here."

"You're welcome," Red says.

"Anytime, sister," Pennsatucky adds.

"I need to test if Lorna is still with child-" Dr. Brooks begins, but Lorna interrupts her.

"I was raped...many times...so I probably am, though my baby won't be from the guy who got me pregnant before."

"How long ago did your captor start to force himself on you?"

"Three months."

"Prior to your kidnapping, how far along were you?"

"Um...two weeks...around that."

"I'm going to see how your little one is doing."

Lorna gulps nervously as she puts her feet into the stirrups with help from her doctor. and Franny. She closes her eyes and squirms just a bit when the doctor spreads goop on her belly. An object runs around the area and Lorna watches through her hazy vision as Dr. Brooks glances at the ultrasound. She can't look anymore after that because it doesn't appear that there's a fetus inside her womb, or even an embryo from her rapist. She's hoping that maybe the machine is malfunctioning.

"Well, I can see that you have a lot of bleeding from your uterus...do you have vaginal pain?"

"Yes. There are a lot of cuts and burns...down there," Lorna whispers. Her voice is thick with emotion. "Just tell me...did I lose my child?"

Nicky gets off her bed while holding her stomach. She walks slowly and unsteadily towards Lorna, squeezes her hand, and sits beside her.

"Wait just a few seconds, please," the doctor mutters. "Something's wrong here..."

"I won't be a mom!" Lorna cries and then starts sobbing loudly. "No...no...he took my baby! He-he hurt me and my baby!"

"I'm so sorry. You can always get another-"

"Just leave me alone!" Lorna shrieks. "Get out!" She continues wailing and clutching her belly with agony. The doctor nods, removes Lorna from the stirrups, and exits the room. Lorna grabs her bowl and vomits into it in the middle of a hiccup and gasps sharply. Her face is hot and sticky.

Almost immediately, she throws herself into Nicky's arms for comfort. Her girlfriend rocks her back and forth while humming softly into her hair. Franny wipes the gel off Lorna's tummy with a Kleenex and Nicky adjusts Lorna's hospital gown so it covers her to her ankles. She's trembling all over and she can't stop crying. Not only had she been violated, but an innocent life was stolen. She has no idea how many more times she'd been pregnant when she'd first miscarried. "I only knew him or her for two weeks...or until...I don't know! There's something missing in my heart...my baby is...gone!"

"I know, my love, I know," Nicky murmurs soothingly. "Maybe we can plant some flowers for your baby, how about that? We could also, uh...hold a memorial service or release balloons in the air so your angel can catch them in Heaven."

Lorna nods her head weakly. "Okay..."

Nicky helps Lorna back into her outfit and then puts her own clothes on, even though she looks as if she could pass out at any given moment. Franny leaves the room and comes back with the doctor and a wheelchair. With Nicky and Franny's assistance, Lorna awkwardly plops down on the seat, stumbling a little on her one working foot.

"Are you good?" Nicky asks. "I mean, about the..." She gestures towards Lorna's cast.

"It just feels weird not to be able to bend my leg, but I suppose I'll adjust."

Nicky pushes Lorna in her wheelchair and the others follow them down the hallway. "Whoa..." the blonde says behind her. "God, I have the biggest bellyache..." She runs to a trash can and pukes. Red catches up to her and holds her hair back from her face.

She sees her brother, her father, Alex, Maritza, Flaca, Daya, Taystee, and Boo in the waiting room. They all get up at once and make their way towards her and Nicky, who is wiping her mouth with Kleenexes that Pennsatucky is giving her.

"Lorna!" Big Joe exclaims. "Thank the Lord you're okay." He kisses the top of her head.

"Hi, Daddy."

"I'm glad Nicky found you, squirt," Mikey says while tousling her hair.

"So am I."

"Aww, you broke both your arm and your leg!" Maritza points out. "You're gonna get a lot of signatures, though! We were scared you wouldn't make it."

"Oh, sweetie, we missed you a lot!" Flaca murmurs and kneels down. She hugs Lorna as best as she can. "We were praying for you and Nicky every chance we could get."

Out of the corner of her eye, Lorna can see Alex wrapping her arms tightly around Nicky, and the other ladies do the same.

"We thought you'd never get outta there," Alex is telling Nicky. "It's a fucking miracle."

"The both of you are survivors, for reals!" Taystee chimes in.

"You're very strong girls," Red agrees. "We should go home, yes?"

"Definitely," Pennsatucky answers her.

"The baby...he or she didn't...the fetus didn't survive," Lorna says in a wavery voice. "I don't want to be here anymore."

"I'm so sorry," Daya murmurs and puts a comforting hand on Lorna's shoulder. "I can't imagine the feeling." The rest of their group looks very somber after Lorna's words are spoken.

"Hospitals are depressing," Nicky comments just before continuing to wheel Lorna down the hallway and out the front door of the building.

* * *

Lorna doesn't have the energy to do anything except rest in Nicky's bed when she gets there. The place is home to her now, since her things from her apartment have been moved into the Reznikov house and she enjoys staying with Nicky. She has a throw-up bowl beside her just in case. She's so depressed about losing her baby to multiple rapes and continuous beatings that she doesn't even taste the bile that's rising up her throat and out of her mouth. She watches out the window as Nicky and Red work together in the garden for a while. Then, Nicky brushes the dirt off her pants and stands up. She heads into the house and her footsteps can be heard going up the stairs. She opens the door and in her hands is her laptop.

"We could watch a movie on Netflix to get your mind off things," Nicky suggests.

"I was gonna call my kid Tony if it was a boy and Anna for a girl," Lorna says quietly. She sniffles and wipes her eyes with the palms of her hands. "Daya was right, I don't wanna name 'em after someone I know, so Maria's out...I mean...would have been. So...um, how's your stomach?"

"Neither of us can eat for six hours, but hey, I'm alright. I know you must be feeling awful." After setting the laptop on the floor, Nicky lays down beside her and she lets out a big sigh.

Lorna nods. "I am. God...I just wonder what they would've looked like...if they'd take after me or anything."

Nicky gives her a gentle smile and wraps both arms around her. "They would be beautiful. Anna and Tony sound lovely. Are those movie characters? _West Side Story_ and _Notting Hill_ , right?"

"How do you remember that if you hate those kinds of movies?"

"I fucking love you, duh," Nicky says playfully and kisses her cheek. She takes both of Lorna's hands in her own.

"That's really sweet. I kinda figured that was the reason," Lorna answers in the same light tone, although it's hard for her to be completely happy at the moment. Something inside her is missing. She'd lost a human life. "What would you pick? Wait...Regan from _The Exorcist_ or Michael in _The Godfather_? I know those are your favorites."

Nicky smirks. "You've done your research."

"No, I memorized their names!"

"Aww, you!"

"When we get married...could we adopt? I could get an anonymous donor, too."

"We can do whatever you want."

"Really? You hate children, so I thought this whole thing would be a blessing in disguise for you."

" _What?!_ Lorna, come on, I'd hate you to be so sad. It makes me upset to see you cry. I care about your happiness."

"So do I...I don't want you to be annoyed by our little cherub."

Nicky rolls her eyes. "I won't be! I will grow to love it because it's ours! I promise." She puts her hand on Lorna's cheek and kisses the brunette's lips.

Lorna beams with tears in her eyes. "I really want to heal from this."

"Take as long as you like. I'm so sorry you lost your baby. Whenever you're ready, we can have our wedding and our child. I'll be here with you, always." Nicky combs her fingers through Lorna's hair.

"Maybe I wasn't meant to be a mother and that's why what happened...happened."

Nicky scoffs. "Of course you were...you still are! That monster kidnapping you...that was rotten luck."

Lorna shakes her head. "Why did I let myself get taken? We should've ran when we saw the cop. Then you wouldn't have gotten hurt...and I...I'd be a wife and a mommy-to-be. This whole thing stole three precious months out of our life together."

"Yeah...but Piscatella would've chased us down and we'd be in even more danger. You couldn't help it, baby. He arrested me on purpose so you'd be alone, thus helping the asshole find you."

"He did something to my car so I couldn't get away," Lorna said softly. She feared that if she spoke louder, she'd break off into uncontrollable sobbing. "I wasn't able to drive off or run him over...or anything of the sort."

"That's right. We were both powerless."

Lorna shudders thinking of all the horrors she'd experienced in addition to whatever Nicky had suffered through whilst in prison. "So...so I assume they didn't treat you any better in your cell."

"No. It was a fucking nightmare...it gave me so much deja vu from when I was a little girl. I hadn't remembered what being trapped felt like until my first night in jail." Pain flashes in Nicky's eyes and then it goes away a second later. She composes herself and chuckles, but it seems forced. "Still, though, you had it way worse. You were alone with dirtbags. I could go home until my unfair trial and then, I had fellow inmates in maximum security. I was in the SHU for maybe half a day until those female officers saved me."

"This is all because of me. You...you stayed with me and..."

"Lorna, no. Don't put this on you, please."

"I'm going to. I'm really...I take full responsibility. I had the stalker and even though he was in jail, I should've had something to protect myself with...like mace! I'm such an idiot, I really thought it was over!"

"Anyone would! You can't blame yourself!" Nicky insists.

Lorna inhales and exhales shakily. "Too late. If you'd never met me, you wouldn't have-"

"Babe, stop, okay? I'm so happy and lucky to be your girlfriend and future wife. I can't imagine what it would be like if I didn't know such an amazing woman as you. I'd have my family and Alex, but...no soulmate for life. I may be in physical pain and flinch every time I see a male police officer, but it doesn't compare to the thought of losing you for good. I have regretted many things that I've done, but being with you isn't one of them. You did not choose to be preyed on by that animal, do you hear me? You're completely innocent," Nicky says fiercely, yet calmly. She cups Lorna's face in her hands and repeatedly brushes her thumbs gently across the shorter girl's cheeks. Their mouths meet for a few seconds and then they pull away from each other, but Lorna can still sense Nicky's eyes burning into hers.

"I did drugs," Lorna admits.

Nicky starts playing with Lorna's hair. "You used to, yeah, but you're clean."

"I don't...I don't know if I am, actually. He...he got me addicted again. I've been craving heroin for months...he'd always tease me with it after giving it to me only once. I went through withdrawal and I hated it...I wanted you to hold me...I needed you so much!" Lorna cries. She folds her arms across her chest and folds her good leg up so she can set her hands on her knee. "I wanted to die. God, I just...I begged him...and the others...to kill me...to get it over with. They wouldn't stop. The torture and the worms and the rats...they kept coming and coming...I couldn't...I couldn't breathe when...when..." In the middle of her panic attack, she breaks down into endless sobs and Nicky simply winds her arms around her trembling body. It feels like home. Nicky is her ultimate source of comfort. The walls are still seemingly closing in on her, so she shuts her eyes. She doesn't want to look at anything right now.

"Shh, you don't have to talk about it anymore, my sweet love," Nicky whispers. "I'll do anything for you. If you want to take a cold shower while I'm there, you may. If you wanna just stay here with me, you can do that too. Whatever your pure heart desires, okay?"

Lorna makes a small sound of approval. It certainly helps that there aren't drugs around her anymore and there haven't been for quite a long time now. She knows she'll have to be under the freezing water soon, but she doesn't want to move from this position. She's so broken that she never wants to let Nicky go again. She was only okay with being by herself when Nicky had asked her if she wanted them to plant flowers for her angel together. She'd declined because she didn't want it to be true. She didn't want to say goodbye.

"I've got you, baby," Nicky assures Lorna soothingly while rocking her slowly from side to side. "I promise...I will not let you fall."

"Th-thank you," Lorna whispers silently. Her lower lip quivers. "Maybe I..." She trails off. "I looked too sexy that day," she says so fast that her words are unintelligible.

"What?"

"When he...he first saw me...he...he took an interest in me right away. I...I guess it was lust at first sight...for him anyway. I was just...you know, driving you and Alex home from that club. He, um, he offered to help me take you two inside my apartment and uh...I said no because you-I wanted to protect you from being traumatized that...that a man was touching you, especially when you were passed out...you were really drunk. I...I thought I made him go away when I explained that...I got some women to assist me instead...but then I saw him still standing there...so I came out of my apartment and let him engage me in conversation...and it sparked something in him. He...he really wanted to get to know me and be my boyfriend. Why didn't I just ignore him? How could I have kept his attention away from me? Was I wearing skimpy clothes or smiling too much? I don't even...I don't remember!" Lorna covers her face with her unscathed hand and hiccups a few times. She starts crying all over again and buries herself in Nicky's arms.

"It wasn't anything you did and it had nothing to do with your appearance," Nicky responds. "You were trying to be polite to a man who was overly eager to date you."

"I didn't even turn him down, I wanted to be nice...try him out," Lorna blubbers. "Well, later, I had Alex purposely sabotage the evening, but...I should've just...I dunno, gotten a restraining order if he was that desperate...but I didn't know...I didn't...it was wishful thinking that he wasn't violent and seeking revenge."

"Oh, baby...he was fucked up, but you aren't. You're so sweet and loving...you wanna please everyone. There's nothing wrong with that. If someone chooses to take advantage of you like _he_ did, then that's _their_ fault, never yours."

"Okay..."

There's a quiet knocking on the door and Lorna jumps. "Come in," Nicky says.

"Is it alright with you girls if the whole family comes in here and we sign Lorna's cast?" Red asks. "If so, Nicky should go first."

"Mm-hm," Lorna answers out loud, finally able to catch her breath.

"Where do you want it?" Nicky wonders out loud while holding up a purple permanent marker. Red, Daya, Taystee, Pennsatucky, and Boo walk into the room with different colored Sharpies in their hands.

"Someplace I can see it...doesn't really matter."

"Okay, then." Nicky begins to write on Lorna's forearm cast. When she pulls back, Lorna has to smile at her girl's words and the hearts drawn around the message.

 _My dear Lorna,_

 _I'm not so good with romantic lingo, but I will say this. You're my best friend and my sweetheart all rolled into one awesome package. I love you a lot and I really hope you get well soon._

 _Your favorite girl,_

 _Nicky xoxo_

* * *

After Lorna takes her shower with Nicky's assistance, she's not sweating anymore. She peers at her too-slim figure in the mirror and notices that Nicky is still green. "Are you sure you're gonna be able to keep your dinner down?" she asks while combing her wet hair with a purple brush.

"I hope so!"

"Yeah, same for me. I can't wait to have actual food!"

"Me neither!"

"Well, you've seen everything," Lorna mutters while staring at herself. "Gross, huh?"

"Not even close! You're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes upon!"

"That's nice of you to say."

"It's true."

The ladies gaze at their reflections. They're both skinny from hunger and bad food, but Lorna appears to be more beat up than Nicky. The Italian turns away from herself and wraps a towel around her body. The blonde pulls her in close and presses soft kisses on each open wound that's visible.

As soon as Nicky helps Lorna get dressed, they go downstairs for a nice pasta dinner that Red has prepared, along with mimosas that Flaca and Maritza have brought over from their restaurant. Nicky's whole family is there, plus Franny, Alex, Gloria, Flaca, and Maritza. They all sit down at the table, with Lorna in between her girlfriend and her sister. After Pennsatucky says a prayer thanking God for bringing Lorna and Nicky back to them safely, the couple gobbles their food like the world is about to end.

* * *

The dark memories that plague Lorna keep her awake every night for about a month or two, especially when there's heavy rain or a thunder and lightning storm outside. Nicky has a protective hold on her, but she is still frightened and doesn't want to sleep in fear of her scary flashbacks haunting her over and over again. She has to remind herself that the creep who had hurt her is now dead and his friends are in prison.

The first time it happened, she had accidentally drifted off, but then she'd woken up shrieking and wailing because of a nightmare of a bloody newborn chanting, "You let me die! You let me die!" while he became bigger and bigger, turned into a demon, and kicked her down into a black hole of nothingness.

Lorna's heart suddenly starts pounding so hard that she thinks it's going to leap right out of her chest. She's sweating even though it's cold out. She feels unsteady on her feet and generally shaky, like the world around her is spinning out of control and she can't get a grip. Her hands and feet are numb and useless.

"Mommy's sorry she couldn't protect you!" Lorna screams. "No! I couldn't help it! The evil man hurt me!" Her breaths come out in squeaky pants.

"Lorna...hey, you're just having a bad dream," Nicky says.

"I know...I can't stop them. I have no clue how to. This time, my fetus was my abuser! I'm going crazy!"

"Okay...I'm aware that you can't really control this disturbing shit because you have post-traumatic stress disorder. Maybe you could try to think of something positive, like our wedding. It might help."

"I will. I'll even hum _Here Comes the Bride_."

"Great idea!"

Lorna has also been going with Nicky, Flaca, Daya, and Pennsatucky to their therapy sessions. She doesn't feel as alone as she used to and it's a lot easier to open up now. Nicky doesn't work anymore since she wants to always be with Lorna. The brunette had quit her job as a taxi driver since she didn't want to risk picking up men who could kill her. She'd also bought a gun and put a can of mace in her purse for protection. She despises the idea of hurting anyone, but if it's for self-defense, she'd have to. Although she isn't all the way healed and she will never fully recover from her kidnapping and miscarriage, she's able to last days without crying. She's even spent some time outside by the roses for her baby. She talks to the area like a person is sitting there in front of her and she actually enjoys it.

She had thought before that playing with Armaria would hurt too much, but it really doesn't after all. It makes her feel better to spend some time with the little girl. Daya's mom was right when she'd said people can get hope from babies. When Lorna would bounce the child up and down in her arms, Nicky had mentioned that she was a natural.

Even though she's shy around men and looks over her shoulder wherever she goes, she's now confident enough to meet Franny's fiancé, Jack. They're apparently getting married soon. Lorna's with Nicky when Franny introduces him to her. He seems nice.

"Would you like to be my maid of honor?" Franny asks Lorna.

"Obviously, yes!" Lorna excitedly says. "What color dress would you want me to wear?"

"How about purple?"

"Definitely!" Lorna turns to Nicky. "You'll be my date!"

"I might have to miss it..."

Lorna giggles and punches Nicky's shoulder playfully. "Shut up!"

"You're right, I'm just messing with you!"

* * *

Nicky comes to Franny's bachelorette party with Lorna. It's a fun night of food, drinks, dancing, and karaoke. There are no male strippers, which Lorna is thankful for. The next day, the women get dressed.

"Wow, you look amazing," Nicky compliments Lorna, clearly in awe. She's in a white blouse and black dress pants. Nicky's hair is in a half pony while Lorna's is clipped up with a few tendrils of hair framing her face. Lorna has on a pair of diamond drop earrings while Nicky is wearing small gold hoops.

"Thank you, so do you!"

"Thanks."

Lorna then finds herself getting Franny ready to be a bride. She straightens her sister's hair and does her makeup.

"Aw, hon, don't cry," Lorna says. "This is a happy occasion and I won't let you ruin your eyeliner or mascara!"

"These are good tears, trust me. Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome!"

Pretty soon, Lorna has to go down the aisle alongside Jack's best man. She sees Nicky sitting in one of the chairs and they smile brightly at each other. She watches her sister loop her arm through their father's as they begin walking towards Jack. After the vows are spoken, Franny and her new husband kiss. A while later, Franny tosses the bouquet into a crowd of Lorna, Nicky, and five of her friends.

Nicky and Lorna end up catching it together and then they burst out laughing while jumping up and down with glee.

* * *

"I'm flat broke," Nicky admits as they walk around Central Park.

"So am I," Lorna says.

"We need a place to live...alone, not at my mom's house."

"Yeah, we could use the privacy."

"Maybe we could get jobs together and work at the same place. I know you don't want to be by yourself."

"I'm dragging you down..."

"No, that's not it, baby. It's okay if you don't want to move out or find a career just yet. We're still young."

"I never wanted to work...I planned on being a housewife who cooked, cleaned, and took care of the kids. That dream was shot down when Christopher cheated on me, so...I had to do something to support myself. I don't know where I'd even get hired."

"How about Pizza Hut? Taystee works there as well as the library, and I thought of applying."

"Oh, sure...but we wouldn't make enough to afford a new apartment."

"Ugh, we're so fucking poor," Nicky complains. "I wish we could steal from Marka."

"Me too. Are you gonna try to get your electrician job back? You were really great at it."

"I would, if Luscheck didn't always flirt with me. I'll still work on stuff around the apartment. What about you, with your taxi job?"

Lorna shakes her head no. "It's not really good for me anymore."

"We'd need like, three jobs."

"I'm up for the task, as long as I'm not alone."

"You won't be! I'll ask if we can get the same shifts."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So, here's a wild idea," Lorna begins. "Why don't we have a picnic on the beach, under the sunset and then the stars. It's supposed to be a nice night. We could also get ice cream!"

"That sounds fun, but you haven't wanted to stay out after dark since...are you sure?" Nicky asks. "The beach is deserted when it's that late at night."

Lorna takes a deep breath and then lets it out. "I've always wanted to do that. It seems so romantic. Besides...I don't want to let one harrowing experience keep me from living life. I have mace and a gun. It's a shame I have to carry those things with me, but it is what it is. What do you think, are _you_ down for this? I wasn't the only one attacked."

Nicky grins. "Yeah, totally!"

That evening, they're going to tell Red where exactly they are every thirty minutes and to send her pictures so she doesn't worry. They bring a large green blanket to sit and lay down on, a dinner of homemade hot dogs and potato chips, and money for ice cream. Together, the women place the blanket on the sand and set themselves up. They eat their food with their legs stretched out as they watch the waves crashing on the shore and what's left of the sun glittering the ocean with light. Before the sun goes all the way down, they grab a combination of Oreo and cookie dough ice cream. They practically inhale it.

The sky is now in the middle of changing from orange and yellow to a lovely shade of pink. The sea sparkles and Lorna sighs in contentment. She and Nicky snap a few photos of the scene before them and then take a selfie to send to Red and their friends.

"Wow, no matter how many times I've seen this, it never stops being pretty," Lorna murmurs. She turns to face Nicky. "That's the way I feel about you, too."

Nicky's cheeks glow red and she smiles widely, showing her perfect pearly whites. "I was gonna say that, beautiful. Thank you, though."

It's Lorna's turn to blush. She closes her hand over Nicky's and squeezes it gently. "Aww, honey...you're the sweetest."

"So are you!"

The light breeze blows their hair back from their faces. They huddle closer together as the wind gets colder and the sky turns navy blue, very close to black. The stars and the moon are beginning to come out.

Look at all this!" Nicky points out. She leans back on her hands and pulls Lorna against her so the smaller girl could look up while laying on the blonde's chest.

"Wow!"

"See that one?" Nicky points to a constellation. "That's the Big Dipper. Red once gave me an astronomy lesson when I was little."

"Nice!"

"Oh, and that one looks like a halo." Nicky points to a design in the sky. "Made for an angel just like you."

"Aww, thanks!"

"How about a makeout session?" Nicky asks teasingly.

"Yeah, you're not that bad." Lorna ducks her head and Nicky wraps her arms around Lorna's waist. The blonde bends down and kisses the brunette passionately and it feels so good, like their lips are on fire. They kiss for about three minutes solid. Lorna loves her so much that she can't stand it if she's away from Nicky for even a second.

"Darling, may I have this dance with you beneath the moonlight?" Nicky requests in an overly-dramatic voice that makes Lorna start giggling under her palm.

"Yes, my love, you may," she replies in the same tone. They get up to their feet and Lorna takes Nicky's outstretched hand. They start swirling around the sandy beach. Nicky pulls Lorna tighter against her when the brunette starts to get cold.

They snuggle with each other and plan to stay there all night long.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing, Boris Yeltsin, HannahMiley1fan, A Star in My Universe, thecharmedwerewolf, peanutbrained, and nnicholsnlyonne!**


	20. Eternally Yours

**Thank you for beta'ing, thecharmedwerewolf and nnicholsnlyonne! Just kidding guys, one more chapter after this! It got way too long so I had to take out some stuff and leave it for the final chapter :)**

"I'm not a romantic person, Ma. Are you sure this is okay for her?" Nicky asks, wringing her hands in worry. She and Red had decorated their house with bouquets of flowers, candles, and rose petals, and they'd made a lovely meal of pasta and set out glasses of wine, a bit like their first date.

"You did great work, _malyshka_."

"God, why am I so nervous? I've done this before...without a ring, of course, and we've talked like we were already engaged...I guess the rock makes it official."

"Oh, it does. Marriage is a lifelong commitment."

"I know, and I plan to love her until we die."

"Wonderful!"

Nicky had asked her sisters to take Lorna shopping for a fancy dress, but she'd never said why. Pennsatucky, Daya, and Taystee were instructed to keep the proposal a secret. Nicky didn't tell Franny since she knows Lorna herself would want to inform her sister of the wonderful news.

Nicky holds onto both of Red's hands. "Hey...if she says yes, which I'm quite positive that she will, can you do me the great honor of walking me down the aisle?"

"Of course, sweetheart." Red cups Nicky's face. "You're my daughter. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you."

Nicky smiles. "I love you."

"I love you, too!" Red pulls her daughter in for a warm hug and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

She sees that Pennsatucky has texted her. _We're on our way back home!_ "Ma, go to Gloria's! The girls are almost here and I don't want Lorna to see that you were here and helping me."

Red chuckles. "Okay, bye, honey!" She kisses Nicky's cheek and leaves the house quickly.

Nicky turns the lights down low and starts playing romantic music as the doorbell rings about five minutes later. She checks herself out in the mirror and smiles happily at her reflection. She has a half pony in her hair, makeup on her face, hoops in her ears, and she's wearing an off-the-shoulder black dress with pockets and matching black high heels. She walks to the door and opens it to reveal Lorna standing across from her in a red dress and silver high heels. Her hair is in curls and she has on makeup and gold chandelier earrings.

"Hi, baby!" Nicky greets her. "You look so beautiful." She pulls her in for a passionate kiss and closes and locks the door behind them.

"Hey, hon, so do you," Lorna mumbles against the blonde's lips. "Um...what's going on? Your sisters said to pick out something fancy and to wear it, but they never said why. Are we going on a date?"

"Eh, something like that, but better. You'll see." Nicky leads Lorna to the couch and leans against it while still holding the brunette's hands and tracing them with her fingers. "Remember what happened here?"

Lorna nods and then grins. "Our first kiss, leading to sleeping together and doin' stuff!"

Nicky winks at her girlfriend. "Exactly. So...when we met, I fixed your light...and then your heart." Lorna giggles at that. "Yes, your cheesiness is rubbing off on me. Anyway, it's always been a blessing that you didn't turn me down the day I asked you to come with me to my mom's restaurant. The fact that we ran into each other again...wow, that was amazing. I wasn't sure if you'd cross my path after going into the post office that morning. I found you a complete mess, coming off your high..."

"Yeah, but you helped me a lot!"

"I sure did! We started hanging out more and growing closer. I fell in love with you harder and harder each day, even though I thought you didn't have feelings for me. When I found out you were attracted to me too, oh, man, it was like...the heavens opened up, angels sang, and there were rainbows everywhere. Flower buds opened up, the sun shined brighter, and for the first time, the rain looked more romantic than dreary. You know why that is, Lorna?"

"I...gave you a positive outlook on the outside world?" Tears swim in Lorna's eyes and she sniffles.

"Well, that too, but it was mostly because I couldn't believe a woman so pretty, so deserving and kind, like yourself, wanted to be with me. We let each other in our lives and our childhood stories. We protect each other. I just...I really doubt that there's anyone that I want to be with for the rest of my life, besides you. We need to grow old together." Kneeling down on one knee, Nicky pulls out the box, opens it, and continues. "Lorna Morello, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Lorna chokes out. She sniffles as Nicky slides the ring on the fourth finger of her left hand. "It's so shiny and sparkly and pretty! You didn't have to propose the traditional way." Nicky groans as she stands up to her full height.

"I wanted to because I knew you'd swoon at it. When I shopped for your ring, I wouldn't rest until I found something you'd just adore."

"I'll get you a gold band, with Franny's help!"

"Thank you!"

Lorna hugs Nicky tightly and sobs into her chest. "I can't wait for the wedding and our honeymoon in Bora Bora Bora!"

Nicky kisses Lorna's lips and stifles a laugh. "Didn't anyone ever tell you there's only two Boras?"

Lorna swats at Nicky's shoulder playfully. "Shut up!"

"Let's sit down for dinner, okay? I've prepared a nice meal for us."

"Sounds great!" Lorna brushes her tears away with the pads of her thumbs. "This is so emotional and I love you for making it like this."

"It was no problem!"

They get their food and sit down. "So, uh...when should the wedding be?" Lorna asks before taking a sip of her drink. Nicky mirrors her actions and then they clink their glasses together. "Cheers, by the way!"

"We can both agree on a date. It's not really up to just me."

"Well, anytime would work!"

"Okay...we need a while to plan and actually earn money for it, so how about September twenty-fifth? That'd be on a Sunday!"

"Oh, perfect! It should be in the afternoon, around two." Lorna's voice is filled with excitement as she continues. "Then, after the bachelorette party on Saturday night-oh wait, should we have bachelorette parties together? It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!"

Nicky laughs. "Yeah, but what happens when two brides are getting married?"

"I guess we'd split up that night and invite our own close friends and families!"

"Wouldn't it be more fun if all of us were together? Besides, I bet you anything that Boo has something big and inappropriate planned for us!"

"I really hope it isn't a strip club! I don't want anyone going down on me except you!"

"Yeah, I'll talk to her about that!"

"So, who's gonna be your best woman?"

"It would have to be Alex," Nicky answers. "I'm thinking, though, that my mom and your dad would walk us down the aisle where we'd meet each other...and of course, either the pastor that Crystal, Sophia's ex-wife, is dating or Sister Ingalls, whoever is officiating the ceremony, Alex, my sisters, and your bridesmaids!"

"Wow! I'll pick Franny as my maid of honor and then Flaca, Maritza, and Gloria as my bridesmaids. I wonder who should be the flower girl and the ring bearer."

"Daya's baby sister, Lucy, she's five. Eva's too young. Emiliano is the perfect age!" Nicky says without missing a beat.

"They'll be so cute!"

"I know!"

* * *

Lorna knocks on Gloria's apartment door. The newly engaged couple can hear kids screaming and chattering about inside and Nicky plants a polite smile on her face. She likes quiet children, not ones who pollute her ears with incessant noise. She doesn't know how Gloria and Daya do it.

"Who is it?" a small voice calls out from the inside.

"Nicky and Lorna," the blonde woman answers.

Daya's ten-year-old sister, Christina, opens the door. " _¡Hola!_ " She hugs Nicky and pulls back with a smile.

"Hi!" they greet her in unison.

"You wanna see my room?" she asks excitedly.

"Well, we can later, Christina...but first, we wanted to talk to your younger siblings about something. We just need everyone to gather around for a second," Nicky says. "Can you get them for us, please?"

"Sure." She takes a big breath. "Mamá, Tía Gloria, Daya, Emiliano, Lucy, and Eva! Nicky and Lorna are here!" she announces loudly while running through the house.

Lorna laughs. "She's so adorable."

"Her voice...it echoes," Nicky replies, and Lorna rolls her eyes.

"I'm so proud of you, sis!" Daya exclaims while hugging Nicky and then Lorna with Armaria squished between them. "Are you delivering the big news?"

"Oh yeah, and also, another thing."

"Congratulations, girls!" Gloria says happily and puts her arms around them both.

"So, what did you wanna tell us?" Aleida wants to know. Her littlest children crowd around her legs.

"Who are each of these cherubs?" Lorna whispers to Nicky. "I know Emiliano, because he's the only boy, but what about the girls?"

"That's Lucy, and then Eva," Nicky responds, gesturing to them both. "Lucy has her hair down and she's wearing bangs while Eva is in pigtails." She raises her voice. "Everyone, this is my fiancée, Lorna Morello," Nicky introduces. "At a wedding, as you know, it's typical to have small kids be the flower girl and the ring bearer."

"We'd like for Lucy to carry the flowers and Emiliano to hold the rings, and we need them to practice if they're up to the task." Lorna kneels down to their levels. "So, how 'bout it, guys?"

"Yes!" Emiliano shouts and pumps his fist in the air.

"Yay, yay!" Lucy hollers while jumping up and down.

"I want the flowers too!" Eva screams and then starts wailing.

"No!" Lucy yells and stomps her foot. "My job!"

"Mine!"

"Girls, stop fighting over it!" Aleida commands, but they keep arguing.

"Uh oh," Nicky mutters. "Calm down, kid, I feel bad, but-"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, you can both hold the flowers!" Lorna interrupts them. "We didn't think you'd care, but you obviously do...so, it's fine."

"Really?" Eva asks in wonder as her cries slow down and she hiccups a few times.

"Of course," Lorna murmurs.

The kids are all too happy to keep practicing their jobs until they get it right and are no longer dropping their items. That takes about a month, but the outfits for everyone are put together in about a week.

* * *

A while later, Nicky and Lorna both end up working long hours at _Red's Bakery and Brunch_ , _Flaritza's_ , and Pizza Hut. They make and serve the food and also clean up the bathrooms. Taystee and Suzanne are also janitors at Pizza Hut, and Lorna talks to them and Nicky about how much it sucks that she has only has four bridesmaids while Nicky was able to round up five grooms-women. Suzanne offers to be her fifth bridesmaid, and Lorna seems fine with that. It starts a great friendship between them and to Nicky's surprise, they have a lot in common, from being under Vee's vile influence to having a sister. Now, Nicky and Lorna can double date with another couple, Suzanne and Maureen. They also go out with Poussey and Brook when it seems like Brook is completely over Nicky.

One late night at the barren Pizza Hut after Taystee and Suzanne have finished their shifts and gone home, Nicky is pushing chairs into the tables when someone starts screeching and bawling from under it.

"Aah!" she exclaims in surprise while jumping back. Carefully, she lifts up the skirt of the tablecloth. Nicky jumps again, seeing a tiny red face scrunched up from crying. It's a baby girl, about two years old, with curly blonde hair and marks all over her face. Nicky goes to pull the rest of the tablecloth off of her, but she realizes the small child is naked. There's a note attached to the blanket and it reads, _Take the brat. We don't want her!_ Nicky gasps in shock. _Who would be so cruel in hurting and abandoning a poor, helpless little baby? Well, a toddler, really, but she's so small, she may have been born a pixie._ "Uh…Lorna?" Nicky calls to her. She gets up from her position of kneeling down and walks backward all the way to the bathrooms where Lorna is, but she doesn't take her eyes off the little thing. "Come here for a sec!"

Lorna stuffs her mop back into the bucket and runs to Nicky. "What is it?"

"Shhh." Nicky tugs on her arm to make her look at the girl.

"What in God's name…?" she trails off in disbelief. "When did you get a baby?"

"It's not mine, someone abandoned her, and she's been abused. We have to take her in. My mom can help us take care of her, but wouldn't this be a good start in parenthood? Jesus, poor kid, she reminds me of...me."

"Hey, beautiful girl." Lorna reaches out to pat the baby's forehead to make her calm down, but she visibly flinches and screams impossibly louder. Nicky pulls the brunette's hand away.

"Easy now, you're scaring her. I'll lift her into my arms and carry her inside your car...you know, for warmth. Do you mind finishing up here? I'll be with you in a minute. I have stuff to defend myself with, remember?"

"Yeah...wait, what's her name?"

Nicky shakes her head. "The person didn't say."

"We can give her a name. Does Anna sound good?"

Nicky nods and smiles. "She looks like an Anna."

Then, Lorna disappears inside the bathroom and Nicky picks the girl up. Anna's screams get louder and Nicky says softly to her. "Don't worry, sweetie, Mommy won't hurt you. You're okay, Anna. I love you."

"Waaaaah!" is her reply.

"Calm down, baby," Nicky whispers. "Shhhh..." She takes Anna to her car, turns on the heat, and rocks the tiny girl in her arms gently. "You know what, kid? I know it's rough. I went through the same thing you did. I'm not gonna be like my birth mom, though. You'll have the best life ever with Lorna and me. Having two mommies will be fantastic! We'll dote on you so much!"

Lorna gets into the passenger seat slowly. She holds her arms out. "Can I have her? I want her to get used to me as well."

"Sure." Nicky hands Lorna the child and starts up the car, which causes Anna to start wailing again. Lorna starts humming a lullaby to calm her down as Nicky drives them home.

Red turns when she hears Nicky and Lorna come into the house with their brand new baby. "Oh! Who is this little one? Oh my gosh, she's perfect!" Red runs to the women and Lorna holds out a hand. "Careful. She's traumatized. Don't approach her too fast."

Nicky lays Anna on the kitchen table. Red looks absolutely shocked. "Where did you find her?"

"She was abandoned and abused. She had no name, so we named her Anna. When Lorna and I get married, we'll officially adopt her. We found her under a table in Pizza Hut, where I was neatening up the chairs. She's two. Whoever gave her to us left us this note." Nicky hands her mother the note, and Red frowns. Nicky takes the offending note from Red and stuffs it back into her pocket.

Red bends down to her level. "Do you talk, little one?" she asks once the baby's screams quiet down.

After a few minutes, they decide she'd never learned how to talk.

"Say Mama," Red whispers. "Mama."

"Aaaaah," Anna responds with a yawn and stretches her arms and legs out.

They smile at her cuteness. "Try again, honey. Ma. Ma," Lorna prompts her.

"Ah."

"Maybe we should do this later. She needs clothes too," Nicky says silently.

"Oh my God," Red whispers as Lorna lifts the blanket off her body. "All those scars and bruises…"

"A female doctor will have to take a look at her. Hey, girls," Nicky says as she sees Pennsatucky and Boo practically racing to them.

"Slowly approach her, girls," Red instructs, and they slow their run to a fast walk.

"You're too adorable," Pennsatucky coos in a baby voice. "Oh, and you know you're cute! Yes, you are!"

"Where'd you find her?" Boo asks.

Nicky explains the same story she'd told Red, and the other ladies sigh sadly.

"She doesn't even have clothes? What terrible people!" Pennsatucky exclaims.

"Plus, she was abused and abandoned," Boo adds bitterly. "Stupid a-" Red nudges her. "Losers," she corrects herself.

"You can't swear in front of a toddler," Red scolds her, and Boo rolls her eyes.

"Sorry."

"What's her name?" Pennsatucky asks.

"Anna," Lorna answers, beaming. "Nicky and I named her after Anna in _Notting Hill_. She didn't have a name when we found her."

"Can she talk?" Boo wonders aloud.

"Not really, she just says sounds. We're trying to get her to say 'Mama'," Nicky says.

"We'll work on it every day," Lorna chimes in.

"Poor baby," Pennsatucky murmurs softly. She holds out her finger. "Can you grab my finger, baby girl?"

Anna just slaps her hand on the table and makes a noise.

"What did the table ever do to you?" Nicky jokes. They grin. Carefully, she picks up Anna's hand and rubs soothing circles on it, to show she won't hurt her, and wraps it around Pennsatucky's finger.

"There, there, Anna. You'll be okay with us," Pennsatucky says in a hushed tone. "Pretty baby." She kisses the baby's hand and removes her finger gently from Anna's weak grasp.

"I wonder if she's hungry," Red comments.

The toddler bangs her hand on the table a few times, as if to say, _Feed me!_ They laugh softly, and Red goes to get a banana. She mashes it into a bowl and gets out a spoon. Nicky and Lorna help the girl to sit up and Red feeds her bites of the banana.

"That good, baby?" Red asks.

Anna makes a satisfied sound as each bite enters her mouth. Red combs her fingers through Anna's hair and she flinches again.

"They probably pulled her hair," Lorna says, grimacing. "Just go smoothly through it."

"I know that, don't worry. Sweetheart, you're safe with us," Red assures Anna.

"She's cold, a blanket isn't enough. I'll get one of my old shirts," Pennsatucky mutters to herself and then runs up the stairs.

"Hurry up," Boo commands.

Anna sighs contentedly, and a foul smell filled the air. "Ew," they groan in unison, holding their noses. A brown spot was formed on the blanket.

Red wraps her up in the blanket and carries her to the sink. They'll have to buy a changing table, but for now, a sink is all they can work with. "Watch and learn, girls," she tells Nicky and Lorna. She turns on the water, removes the blanket, and begins scrubbing the baby's butt as tenderly as she can. She uses soap and then more water, and then they see the brown goo swirling down into the drain. They look for some air freshener and Nicky finds some under the sink. She sprays it around the room and on Red, and the stink is finally gone. They breathe a sigh of relief as Red washes her hands.

"We have to buy diapers, but for right now, this will do," Red sighs, wrapping a paper towel around the baby's butt and vagina.

"Oh, God!" Lorna presses her fist to her mouth. She blinks a few times, as if to stop tears from escaping her eyes.

Nicky almost throws up in her mouth at what she sees around Anna's private areas. The others look very pale. Their eyes fill with tears. Nicky gets choked up as well.

Red takes some shaky breaths while finishing putting the makeshift diaper on the baby. Lorna bites her lip as a tear falls from her eye. Nicky rubs her own eyes when she realizes she's also crying. They have to get tissues.

Pennsatucky comes down in a few minutes with a pink shirt in hand that displayed a huge yellow sun with the words _Don't cha wish your girlfriend was sunny like me?_ underneath it.

"It was mine when I was twelve, and it still fits me. She'll look cute in it," Pennsatucky shrugs, as she lifts up the baby's arms while pulling it cautiously over her head. Anna whimpers, but calms down when the shirt is on her. It looks more like a dress, and they make a sound of admiration in unison. "Buy her some real clothes this weekend," Pennsatucky demands. "Ha, now you _have_ to go shopping, Nicky."

She rolls her eyes. "Pennsatucky…"

"It's your baby!"

"Penns," Nicky growls.

"Nicky," she growls back.

"Hey, you're terrifying her!" Lorna says, separating them.

Nicky huffs. "Fine. The five of us can all go shopping!"

"Yay!" Pennsatucky squeals louder than the baby. She literally jumps into Nicky's arms and the blonde struggled to pick her sister up, but Pennsatucky pulls her down. They both laugh and Nicky hits her arm playfully. The baby starts crying and pointing at them.

"No play fighting either, I guess," Red assumes. "Girls, stand up, you're scaring her again. She's having painful memories of her parents fighting her for real."

"Sorry," they mutter, and then stand up.

"I'll try tickling her!" Pennsatucky says hyperly. She skims her fingers along the baby's ribcage, but when she gets near Anna's chest, Lorna puts her hand over Pennsatucky's.

"Sexually abused, not too close," Nicky advises Pennsatucky. She nods and smiles at her and Lorna, thanking them with her eyes.

Anna begins giggling as Pennsatucky tickles her more and more. Pretty soon, the rest of the group joins in.

Later, they go up to bed and Lorna makes a little bed for Anna, her and Nicky's daughter. She uses an old, fluffy pillow and lays Anna on top of it, covering her with some blankets. She lays it in an empty box that's in their room, hoping it isn't too uncomfortable. "Sorry, sweetie, Mommy will get you jammies tomorrow, but for now, you'll have to wear Pennsatucky's shirt." Lorna tickles her tummy, and she giggles. Nicky smiles brightly at their interaction.

"If only you could talk," Nicky sighs. "We'll work on it. Good night." They kiss each of her cheeks, run their hands along her tiny forehead, and she pats their arms. Lorna now has a mother's glow, and Nicky guesses she does as well. They go to sleep in Nicky's bed.

* * *

The next day, after getting all kinds of baby supplies such as clothes, a bassinet, a cradle, a rattle, a mobile for the crib, toys, rag dolls, food, diapers, and blankets, they introduce little Anna to the rest of their loved ones at Flaritza's. They explain that she's broken, so people have to be very cautious when approaching and touching her. Everyone takes turns holding her close and jiggling her in their arms.

"Well, on the bright side, they put her out of more misery, by giving it to a complete stranger, who just happens to have the best family in the world. She has a good home to live in now," Alex points out.

"She's so precious!" Flaca gushes.

"I'm glad she's with us!" Maritza pipes up.

"Yeah, I wish Marka did that to me so Red would've taken me in right away!" Nicky says. "I would've been in great hands!"

"Me too. By the way, raising a child is a big responsibility. You can't just come to me every time you have a small problem that you can figure out yourselves. Are you ready for this?" Red asks.

"Mm-hm!" both Lorna and Nicky say together.

"Don't worry, Ma, we've got this!" Nicky assures Red.

"I've been preparing for motherhood since I was pregnant," Lorna adds.

"Who's she gonna live with while you're on your honeymoon?" Daya wants to know. "You can't really leave her with Red because of Boo...she's a bad influence."

"You don't want her first word to be F-U-C-K," Taystee throws in, which makes everyone laugh.

"Uh oh, if this conversation is gonna turn dirty, take our daughter somewhere else, please!" Nicky tells Lorna, who nods while chuckling.

"No way, I wanna hear this!"

"I can play with her over there," Maria says and gestures to the back room. "I think Pepa would love her!" She's referring to her own little girl.

Once Anna is no longer in sight, the women continue joking around. "Boo, you might be like to Anna, 'Ask your mommies if they'll get laid tonight because if so, you won't want to be in their bedroom!'" Poussey teases the older lady, and the others burst out guffawing.

"Oh, jeez!" Lorna cries through a giggle.

"You better not, man!" Nicky exclaims.

"Or you'd explain, 'Your grandma likes dick, but your mommies and me are all about slippery wet cunts!'" Suzanne adds. "Actually for Lorna, she'd say 'Your smaller mommy is into both cocks and cunts!'"

"You got a foul mouth on you, son!" Boo responds after snickering. Nicky and Lorna shake their heads while rolling their eyes.

"No, I think that'd be _you_!" Red corrects her. "Anyway, back to Daya's question..."

"I'll ask Franny to look after Anna when we're away," Lorna answers. "I'm sure she'll do it!"

"Sounds great!" Nicky says. She goes to let Maria know that she can bring Anna back out now. "I'll fill you in later," she informs her counselor.

"Thanks."

"No, thank _you_. Anna doesn't need that kind of language going into her ears at this age."

"You're right!"

* * *

Nicky and Lorna's bachelorette party finds them and their guests at a lesbian bar after eating dinner at Red's restaurant. The engaged couple wear tiaras on their heads as everyone dances to the music, takes shots of every drink known to man, and snaps photos together. It's a bit like how Red's party was, but a little more wild. All the women with the exception of Boo, are wearing heels.

Lorna is wearing a tight pink dress while Nicky's in a dark blue blouse paired with a black miniskirt. Lorna grinds her ass against Nicky's crotch while Nicky holds Lorna's breasts. "You have such bouncy boobs when you move," she whispers in Lorna's ear and they both start laughing.

"You dirty girl, you!" Lorna responds. "I'd say the same thing, but I can't really see them right now!"

"Well, why don't you look at your woman when you're groovin' with her?" Nicky spins her around. "There, now I can see your beautiful face. You're always so stunning! Like, even without makeup, you're perfect."

"Aww, baby, you're so sweet! I love staring into those pretty eyes of yours." Lorna grabs Nicky's ass as she pulls her closer. "I'm glad we didn't stay apart tonight." she adds in a husky whisper. "I can't wait to feel your legs around my neck."

"Oh, _Lorna_! Are you checking me out?" Nicky asks as Lorna's eyes travel up and down her body.

"Maybe," Lorna says while smirking.

Nicky winks at her. "Well, I _do_ love making you moan, Miss Sexy with the heart tattoo under your titty!"

Lorna blushes deeply. "That's Mrs. Sexy to you, tomorrow!"

"Same here!"

A few women are chatting up Red, Norma, Gloria, Erica, Anita, Aleida, Sophia, Gina, Pennsatucky, and Franny at the bar. Flaca, Maritza, Daya, Maria, and Blanca are dancing in a circle, as are Taystee, Poussey, Brook, Cindy, Janae, Suzanne, and Maureen. Alex has just joined two girls and they're both fighting for her attention. Boo is flirting with many of the patrons, including the bartender. Nicky hears her yelling drunkenly, "That's the mother of the bride, these six are straight, and this one's the real lesbian here, not sure about Gina, Jones is polyamorous, but I'm also totally available!"

"Ladies, it's okay, we can do a threesome!" Alex says, and each of her new friends twirl her around and make out with her. Nicky and Lorna chuckle. "What, it's not my fault I'm hot!"

"You're about to get some, Vause! They're horny!" Nicky shouts.

"I _am_ dying for pussy," Alex admits as the women lead her away.

"Chug, chug, chug!" the African American girls, Brook, and Maureen encourage the Latinas as they down their bottles of beer.

"One, two, three, four we challenge you to a dance war!" Daya tells Taystee.

"Girl, you are _so_ on!"

The two groups run up to the bar. "Hey, Sophia, you're neutral, so mind judging us? We're about to get our groove on!" Poussey says excitedly.

"Oh, boy, this'll be fun!" Lorna exclaims.

Nicky twirls Lorna a few times. "It already is!"

After the Latinas win the contest, everyone who wants to dance splits into pairs, as the slow songs are starting.

"I love this part," Lorna tells Nicky while they wrap their arms around each other's bodies even tighter and their eyes lock. Their smiles are so big.

Nicky's instantly filled with happiness. "I do, as well."

"We're all so drunk!" Lorna notices aloud.

"I know, right? My head's buzzing, but I feel very alive!"

"I love you," Lorna murmurs.

"I love you too," Nicky replies and then they kiss passionately.

* * *

The big day has finally arrived. Nicky has on a white, ruffly button down blouse with a black sweater over it and black dress pants and shoes to match. Alex made sure her clothes were straightened out and that her appearance is perfect. Her hair is tied up in a messy bun with many strands of hair hanging around her face, courtesy of Daya. She has small silver hoops in her ears and plenty of eye makeup. After dabbing blush on her cheeks and coating her mouth with light pink lipgloss, she looks and feels completely prepared to marry the love of her life. Red walks up to her, hugs her from behind and kisses the top of her head. She has tears of joy in her eyes, as does Nicky.

"My baby, about to be a Mrs. You excited?"

"Hell yeah! Ma, I...I never imagined the day I'd actually be in love and find... _her_ , the woman who I wanted to spend forever with, and now, I did! I'm like, wow...she exists. Lorna is my other half and I'm not gonna play around with other chicks every two days. It's amazing."

"Aw, I know! Well, you two make such a great couple, honey. Let's see...you have blue eyeshadow, a new pantsuit, earrings you borrowed from Pennsatucky, and the blouse you wear to all fancy occasions, so it's old."

"Yeah, I've got all the requirements!"

Alex peeks her head through the other bride's dressing room door. "Are you ready? Franny and I and the others are about to go down the aisle to meet the sister."

Nicky nods her head yes. "Definitely! Is Lorna?"

"Franny said she is."

"Awesome!"

One minute later, Nicky loops her arm through her mother's and starts walking out of her dressing room. Next to them, is Lorna and her father, strolling along together with their arms also linked. Nicky can see that Lorna's been crying from happiness, as she's smiling from ear to ear. They gaze longingly into each other's eyes and Nicky grins so wide that her cheeks hurt. The wedding march gets louder as they travel further into the chapel. The four of them follow Daya's little siblings down the aisle. Ahead of them are Alex, Boo, Pennsatucky, Taystee, and Daya in formal suits and Franny, Flaca, Maritza, Gloria, and Suzanne, wearing fancy fuschia pink dresses. Lucy and Eva throw red, white, and pink flower petals on the floor as they walk along in their little pink dresses and Emiliano hands Sister Ingalls the rings. The kids go to sit down with Aleida in one of the pews while the ladies spread themselves out on either side of Nicky and Lorna.

The brides-to-be look at each other with anticipation and Nicky takes Lorna's hands in hers. Lorna is in her beautiful wedding dress and her veil is covering her face. Her hair is halfway down and curly with side swept bangs and she has two braids formed into one at the back of her head. Bright red lipstick is painted on her mouth and her eyes are done up nicely. Her cheeks glow pink with blush and she's gotten a French manicure. A tiny cross hangs from her neck and she's wearing diamond earrings.

"Who gives these women away to each other?" Sister Ingalls wants to know.

"We do," Red and Big Joe say at the same time.

After their parents sit with the rest of the audience, Norma passes little Anna to Red, who gently bounces Nicky and Lorna's daughter in her lap as tears run down her face. Lorna takes a deep breath and fans herself. "Oh my goodness! I can't believe I'm here! I think I'm gonna faint from giddiness! I have dreamed of this my whole life!" She squeaks under her palm and fans herself. Nicky has to stifle a chuckle. "I didn't eat my Eucharist at communion when I was seven, but I got the dress! It was so important to me!"

Nicky smirks. "You maybe shouldn't confess that in God's house, kid."

Lorna shrugs nonchalantly. "It's okay. He saw the whole thing way back when! Anyway, you look fantastic!" Her voice drops a bit lower. "I can't wait to see your body under all those clothes and take your hair down later."

"I love when you play with it," Nicky whispers while licking her lips in a suggestive manner.

Lorna gets a horny expression on her face. "Oh, _baby_!"

"You're so pretty."

"Thank you!"

Sister Ingalls clears her throat. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in holy matrimony to join Lorna Morello and Nicky Reznikov together. They would like to say some of their own vows. Who wants to start?" she asks.

"You," Nicky murmurs and points at Lorna. "You'll cry when I tell you mine and then you won't be able to say yours."

"Yeah, you're right." Lorna sighs deeply. "Nicky Reznikov...I love how you know me so well, inside and out, from my head to the tips of my toes. You've always been there for me, getting me to quit heroin cold turkey, helping out and comforting me when I'm down. I bared all of my emotions to you at once and it never scared you away. I couldn't have asked for a better life partner than you. I've always been a strong believer in destiny, but you completely shocked me. It wasn't love at first sight...but the more I was your friend, the harder I fell for you. I wasn't even sure what I was feeling...I wondered if you could have a fluttery heart when thinking about your platonic bestie. I was almost a hundred percent positive I was straight. Then, I realized that I loved you so much that I wanted to know what kissing you would be like. I know that sometimes, you experiment with your best friend...just to see if there's anything there. Well, on our first date at your house, we did that. We cuddled...and then we made out. So many sparks flew. I couldn't quite fathom that someone actually loved me as much as I did them. Then, when I was kidnapped and I lost faith in everything because I thought I'd die at the hands of one or all of those monsters, and I didn't know what they did to you...you saved me. I was so weak, but you built my strength back up. I remember being so relieved that the worst was over and that night on the beach, we were simply lying in complete bliss next to each other. You're the reason for my extreme happiness and probably my life, so thank you. You're like...my Princess Charming!" Lorna's chin quivers and she sniffles. Her voice cracks at the end of her speech and a saltwater tear slides down her cheek. Nicky wipes it away with her thumb. "I'm so honored to be your wife and always yours, forever."

"Lorna Morello, you are the most amazing girl I've ever met. Never did I see myself having a future with the best chick in the world and raising a child with her! I wasn't the mom or nurturing type, let's be honest. I was mostly out drinking and having meaningless relationships with different women, sometimes three in one night." There's light laughter among the crowd when she mentions that and Lorna rolls her eyes. "You were my first serious girlfriend...now you're about to be my wife! I opened up to you, let you in, and you listened to me...hung onto my every word. We've had so many deep conversations, and I remember them all clearly. Your comforting touch is wonderful and you always have something to say that lifts my mood instantly...or makes me feel generally lucky to have you. God...the first time I talked to you, I told myself, nope, do not do this because she is straight...but boy, was I glad I was wrong! Baby, when you were torn from me like that, I-I was scared senseless...for both of us. I didn't think...in fact, I _knew_ I wouldn't be able to survive without you by my side. I was locked up like a vicious animal no one wanted to let out while you were confined in that room...every single day was the worst. When I finally saw you again, I was relieved to hold you, but also sad, because you were in a lot of pain and you looked so tiny in that big hospital bed...it just broke my heart. Being with you is magic, and having the pleasure to have you as my wife, is my dream come true." Nicky feels herself choking up and she's glad she only has to say two more words, as does Lorna.

"Do you, Nicky Reznikov, promise to take this woman, Lorna Morello, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live together in this holy state of matrimony; do you promise to love, honor and cherish, in sickness and health, riches or poverty, and will forsake all others and cleave thee only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Nicky answers proudly while swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Do you, Lorna Morello, promise to take this woman, Nicky Reznikov, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live together in this holy state of matrimony; do you promise to love, honor and cherish, in sickness and health, riches or poverty, and will forsake all others and cleave thee only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Lorna says softly through her tears.

"If anyone has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace," Sister Ingalls announces. There's nothing but silence, so she continues. "Without further ado, I now pronounce you Nicky and Lorna Morello-Reznikov! The brides may kiss!" Sister Ingalls announces, and Nicky pulls Lorna in close to her. Their lips smash together and they embrace each other as their kiss becomes even more heated. Everyone claps and cheers. When the two break apart, they exchange rings and Alex and Franny each give them their bouquets. They run down the aisle while holding hands and rice is thrown at them.

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing, Boris Yeltsin, HannahMiley1fan, thecharmedwerewolf, nnicholsnlyonne, and peanutbrained! I hope everyone has a fun Halloween! I'm going as Harley Quinn!**


	21. Epilogue: All The Special Things

**Ladies and gentlemen, this story is coming to a close and I have a few words. It's been quite a ride and I'm so grateful to everyone who has read, reviewed, or favorited this fic-whether you were here from the beginning, stumbled upon it in the middle, or came across it at its end. A special thank you to thecharmedwerewolf and nnicholsnlyonne for being my wonderful betas who I could share my ideas and questions with. After all, two heads work better than one! I also would like to say what a pleasure it's been to write about each of these precious characters and getting into their lives a bit, imagining what they'd be like if they weren't felons or they didn't have mental illnesses...if their crimes happened to them. Did you guys notice that? Every character-even if I didn't mention it exactly-had what they did to land them in prison, happen to them. For example, Lorna was stalked and Nicky knew someone with a serious heroin addiction. You can always go back and check if you're interested in the karma stuff I put in here lol. Also...HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

 **On a bit more of a serious topic, this is just my opinion and I don't mean to offend anyone...but I'm very saddened by Hillary losing to that orange idiot, all because of the Electoral College. She won the popular vote, so that's great! It gives me hope that someday, a woman can break that glass ceiling!** **Just remember, this country won't sit back and let him control us...we'll fight until he wants to get the hell out of office!** **I hope reading the following chapter will cheer you guys up and make you forget about shit for a while. It's good to take a break from all the negativity of HIM becoming America's dictator. In addition, a glass of wine and junk food would help. This story would piss him off, which makes me very happy ;)**

At the reception, the Reznikovs' lawn is decorated with chairs, flowers, and lights. During dinner, which is a combination of foods from Red and the Latinas who work at _Flaritza's_ , each of the guests stand up to give toasts and pass the microphone around. When they finish their speeches, they plan to clink their glasses with Nicky's and Lorna's and then drink their mimosas. Red goes first. She's also holding her adopted grandbaby.

"Nicky, honey, I may not have given birth to you, but you are my daughter and I only want the best for you. I've known you for twelve years and I watched you grow from being my cute little girl to the beautiful young woman you are today. Seeing you walk down the aisle with your new bride filled me with so much joy. I was crying, but I was blessed at the same time. I'd still love you if you never found anyone permanent, but you did, and I'm so glad it's Lorna. She is very good for you and for our family. I am proud of you both!" Red squeezes Nicky and Lorna's joined hands with a smile.

"Thanks, Ma," Nicky mumbles while trying to keep it together.

"Yeah, thank you, Red," Lorna echoes.

"Lorna, I know life hasn't been easy on you," her father starts out. "You were depressed for a while and acting out...but ever since Nicky and you started your friendship and then proceeded to date, you've gotten a lot better. Also, I couldn't be a prouder dad. You proved all of us wrong...that you could get clean. You've wanted to be somebody's wife since you were seven, and you got to do that just a few hours ago. Your mother would've loved to be here, but I'm sure that she was enjoying the wedding from Heaven."

"I know, Daddy," Lorna whispers while offering him a shaky smile.

"Nicky and Lorna, I wish you all the happiness in the world. Nicky has been my best friend from the time we were both poked fun at in middle school...and I'm just...I'm grateful that she..." Alex gestures towards Nicky. "You finally got hitched to one of the sweetest women on the planet! Congratulations!" They hi-five each other and laugh. "Hey, Lorna, don't look at anyone else but your lady, otherwise, we'll have some talking to do! I'm trusting you completely, so don't give me a reason not to! Other than that, you're fantastic!"

"Got it! I love her, I promise!" Lorna exclaims and then sniffles. Nicky wipes tears from her eyes as Alex hugs them both.

"My sister, my lovely little sister...you got married this afternoon and you're a mommy, which is what you've always desired. You don't have to make up fantasies about the perfect life because you have one now, with Nicky. She's your shining star...I can see that you literally light up every time you're with her or talking about her. Nicky, I'm more than ecstatic that you're my sister-in-law. You're a pretty cool person and...I'm so grateful that you're part of our family now."

"Yeah, what she said," Mikey adds to Franny's little speech. "Sorry, I'm not that talkative."

Lorna chuckles and wraps her arms around her brother and sister. "It's okay."

"You guys are awesome!" Nicky chimes in.

"That thing Lorna's dad said about her momma looking down at you girls from above...I was thinking the same, except for that I'd replace Mrs. Morello with Tricia. Our baby sis...if she were still with us, she'd also be a bridesmaid and clapping you on the back, Nicky. I'm not trying to make you sad, it's just...it's always nice to remember her. You know, but this is all about you and your wife. That feels strange to say, because when Red took me in and we were both in high school...you were almost out, while I was just beginning...you were quite the ladies' woman. I'm glad you decided to settle! It's always wonderful to come across The One and get her." Pennsatucky gives Nicky a noogie and they both chuckle. She points at Lorna. "It's also nice when you're not the shortest person in the room!"

"Quit teasin' me!" Lorna groans, but she still gets a chortle out of it, as does Nicky.

"Lorna, you've always been a faithful customer at Flaritza's, and you're always talking to us, which we find really nice...because you're such a friendly girl. You've always been optimistic, even when you were upset about your breakup. Now we see that Nicky has made you so much happier!" Flaca says cheerfully. She turns to Nicky. "When you and I became friends, I was hoping she'd have someone like you to help her pick up the broken pieces of herself, and my wish came true!" Nicky beams upon hearing that.

"Yeah, we're glad she lifted your spirits and now, you're flying high above the clouds!" Maritza exclaims.

"We're also so honored to be chosen as three of your bridesmaids. _Mija_ , you've always been like a daughter to me, so it's a wonder how I held my tears back," Gloria puts in.

"Aww, you're all so sweet!" Lorna squeals and hugs them each individually.

"Okay, Red is too nice to say this, but you were a handful, Nicky! You still are!" Daya shouts over the rambunctious laughter. She dissolves into giggles. "We never knew who you'd end up with!"

"Hey!" Nicky yells, but she knows her sister is right, so she shakes her head with a grin. "That's over and done with! I got myself a woman!"

"Wait, let me finish! While it's fine to never settle, I'm ecstatic that you did. You and Lorna are the definition of true love. You look at each other with twinkles in your eyes and the cutest expressions on your faces, and to me, that's beautiful. Lorna, you were there for me when I delivered my baby and cried on your shoulder, literally, and I couldn't have asked for a better sister-in-law than you."

Nicky and Lorna both embrace Daya and then it's Taystee's turn.

"Little N, congrats! I remember when you first became a couple and you stood up against those homophobes in Claudette's restaurant...that was awesome! I'm sure Lorna really admired you for it, too. You're both strong women and you deserve to be married to each other!"

"Aww, T!" Nicky cries and then Taystee hugs them.

"Uh...I dunno how to say this..." Suzanne bites her nails before continuing. "I've never been good at speaking in front of large crowds...but uh, yay, Lorna! I like being friends with you and it's always bombtastic when someone you like...platonically...gets a wife! Now remember, tonight is the night to get down and funky with your lady!" Suzanne tells Lorna, and she blushes with embarrassment as everyone chuckles quietly. "Oh, and it's also fun to go on double dates with you girls!"

"Thank you, Suzanne!" Lorna responds.

"Greetings, ladies and gents, it's Big Boo in the house!" She points finger guns at Nicky and laughs. "Great job, kiddo! I never thought you had it in you...to find a hot chick you'd bare everything to, besides your tits, of course." Nicky facepalms at Boo's crude language and she can feel Lorna snickering beside her. "I mean, holy shit! This is the first lesbian-bisexual wedding I've attended, and it was the best! I'm proud of you, son. I really am."

"Gee, thanks!" Nicky replies.

They then watch pictures of themselves, ranging from childhood to their adult lives up to a few days ago, flash across the screen. Their loved ones had created that for them, and they can't be more grateful.

As soon as dinner and the photo slideshow are finished, the DJ announces, "It's time for the brides to get on the floor and move together as one. Everyone, please focus your attention on Nicky and Lorna Morello-Reznikov!"

Lorna grabs Nicky's hands and squeals. "Ooh, we're about to have our first dance as wives! Are you ready, hon?"

"Oh, yeah, baby! I know you picked out the song because you wanted it to be sappy, which I'm totally fine with!"

"Someone get this on YouTube, please!" Lorna tells their audience, and a few people pull out their video cameras. "Alright..." Nicky leads her to the center of the room where the spotlight from the disco ball is shining on them. Lorna takes a deep breath and closes her eyes as she places her arms around Nicky's neck. She sighs as she melts into Nicky's loving embrace, and then the music starts. They glide around the floor a few times. Lorna's wedding gown fans out when Nicky spins her.

 _At last my love has come along_

 _My lonely days are over_

 _and life is like a song, oh yeah yeah_

Nicky holds Lorna close to her as she listens to the lyrics. They perfectly describe what she's feeling at this very moment. Lorna is truly a gift to her. Now, neither of them are alone anymore since they have each other.

 _At last the skies above are blue_

 _My heart was wrapped up in clovers_

 _the night I looked at you_

It's like gazing down at a princess. That's what Lorna is to Nicky, someone that's of high social status and looks so ethereal that she could be in a movie from the forties. She's perfect in every way possible. Nicky takes all the chances she can get to see her. Sometimes, Nicky can't believe that Lorna's enchanted with _her,_ of all people. Nicky has noticed that when Lorna's in love with someone, her eyes seem to stare into the other's soul and read them like a book. They'd just look at each other and beam without a word between them and share a comfortable silence Nicky doesn't exactly have with anyone else.

 _I found a dream that I could speak to_

 _A dream that I can call my own_

 _I_ _found a thrill to rest my cheek to_

 _A thrill that I've never known, oh yeah_

Before Lorna, Nicky didn't have a romantic bone in her body. Even though she tells herself that she still doesn't, she honestly does. She's fully aware of Lorna's wants and desires and makes sure her sweet love is satisfied. She may have started out being physically attracted to Lorna, but when she realized Lorna was desperate for someone to hold onto, she was right there through everything. It isn't Lorna who always leans on Nicky, though. Nicky also has a strong confidant in Lorna, from that first night they spent together in the brunette's bed when the blonde had a nightmare.

 _When you smile, you smile_

 _Oh and then the spell was cast_

 _And here we are in Heaven_

 _For you are mine at last_

Nicky isn't sure what exactly about Lorna drew her in. It could've been the petite woman's endearing smile or the way she swayed her hips from side to side while walking. Lorna's hair may have caused Nicky to want to run her fingers through it and twist the ringlets around them, and her lipstick made her mouth appear extremely kissable. The way Lorna talked also attracted Nicky to her.

"It's so beautiful!" Lorna sobs when the song ends.

"I know, baby, it is!" Nicky bends down to kiss the small Italian.

After that, the song _When You Love_ by Sinead O'Connor plays as Lorna dances with her brother since her father's in a wheelchair and Nicky dances with her mother. She and Red have only done this one other time when Nicky and Alex were thirteen and they hosted a mother-daughter day on Mother's Day. Nicky and Red try not to step on each other's feet and end up giggling if they accidentally do. At the end, Nicky pecks Red's cheek and says, "Thank you for everything, Ma. You've taught me so much and made sure I had an awesome life. I love you!"

Red sends Nicky a teary smile. She kisses the blonde's temple and gently cups her chin. "I love you too, my girl. Just remember to visit me, no matter how old we both get."

"I will, as much as I can!" Nicky promises her. She looks over to see Lorna and Mikey hugging, and then her wife comes up to her.

"Why don't we toss our bouquets?" the brunette asks.

"Okay!"

Once they get everyone to gather around them, they throw their bouquets over their shoulders. All of the women are now screaming while trying to grab the two bunches of flowers.

"We got 'em!" Flaca exclaims while jumping up and down with Maritza.

"Let's get married next!" Maritza hollers. The crowd groans, but Nicky can tell they're happy for the Latina couple. She and Lorna hug and congratulate them. Then, it's time to cut the cake, which is chocolate with white frosting and it tastes heavenly when the newlyweds feed each other.

The rest of the night is filled with dancing until little Anna gets restless and everyone has to get home.

* * *

On their first night of their honeymoon, they're relaxing on the sand of Bora Bora in their summer dresses. Lorna keeps saying it's breathtaking because it really is. The sun had shone all day and the ocean was a bright blue. They're just laying there and cuddling and kissing, in their own little bubble.

"I couldn't agree with you more. I love you," Nicky whispers against Lorna's red mouth. "I'll never stop."

Lorna giggles in response. "I love you, too. I feel so hot."

"Wanna go into the water?"

"You mean...with all our clothes on?"

The moonlight makes Nicky's smile even brighter as she laughs out loud. "We wouldn't have anything warm or dry to put on afterwards."

"Are you saying...skinny dip?"

"No one's around, right? We don't even have to be completely naked...just down to our bras and underwear."

Lorna bites her lip seductively and Nicky does the same. They quickly take each other's outfits off and run into the sea while holding hands. It's so cold and they start screaming while splashing around until they're both completely soaked. Then, they crash to the ocean floor and their lips and bodies mold together and their hands caress each other all over.

It's darker now and they can barely see where they were sitting, so they get out while shivering and hurriedly get dressed again after drying themselves off. Nicky cuddles with Lorna and puts the blanket around them both.

A light tropical storm starts and Lorna insists they make out under the pouring rain like Noah and Allie did in _The Notebook_ , but Nicky wants to get back inside before the thunder and lightning start.

"Why? Are you afraid?" Lorna asks, pulling Nicky back down to the sand. "Come on, don't be a pussy! Just one kiss...it's romantic!"

Nicky smirks. "I like how you say _pussy_ , you should use that word more often. No, 'course not, I just don't want us to freeze to death, ya know? We're already soaked from our swim! My whole body is numb, isn't-"

"Maybe I will." Lorna presses her lips to Nicky's. "We warm each other up, see?"

Nicky eventually gives in and chuckles. "You're corny, but luckily, I love corn."

Their mouths mold together while they giggle between kisses for a few seconds beneath the water that's dripping from the dark blue clouds, and then they quickly get up and race each other to shelter. Nicky wins, but she goes a few feet back to a tired Lorna and carries her the rest of the way, bridal style.

After they make their way back to their hotel room, they take a long, hot shower together to wash off the dirt and saltwater. Then, they slide into bed and snuggle into each other, creating body heat between them.

On the days ahead of them, they order room service, watch television, take photos of the wonderful views and each other, go swimming in the clear blue sea, laugh a lot, and spend much of their time making out and having sex. They both agree that this is the best vacation they've ever had, and there are many more to come after this.

* * *

Seven months later, after the holidays and Flaca and Maritza's fancy Valentines Day wedding, Nicky and Lorna are living in a nice studio apartment with Anna, who has had so much development and is now calling them her mommies. They were shocked when she said her first word, _Mama_ , and they cried from happiness, but since they were both in the room with her, they weren't sure who she was referring to, so they worked out a solution to erase the confusion. Lorna's also three months pregnant from an anonymous sperm donor. Ever since she discovered there was a tiny human being growing inside of her, she's protected it by taking excellent care of herself. Nicky would always make sure she was doing okay and she'd never let Lorna lift heavy objects. Lorna insists every time Nicky checks up on her, that the pain is all worth it in the end.

March sixth is Lorna's twenty-fifth birthday and to celebrate, Nicky throws a party for Lorna at the Hilton Garden Inn in Staten Island. There's going to be a ballroom for everyone to dance in and they plan to have dinner at Lorenzo's.

Nicky wakes Lorna up that morning with a few soft kisses from her temple down to her jaw while rubbing her hand up and down Lorna's bent arm that was laid gently over her belly. "Happy birthday, baby," the blonde whispers into the brunette's ear. She slides her fingers through Lorna's and pulls her closer. "I love you a little more each day."

Lorna smiles and her heart swells hearing that. She's still feeling dazed from just having come out of her dreamlike state. "Mmm...thank you, hon. So do I! I can't believe I'm a quarter of a century old!"

Nicky's hot breath tickles Lorna's neck. "I know, where did the time go? Well...I bet you're pumped about tonight!"

"Oh, I am! I hope my dress still fits...I've gotten so ginormous...I really should've waited til around now to get it instead of grabbing it back in January."

"Excuse me, there is nothing _gigantic_ about you...you're having our child and that's naturally going to make your tummy get bigger. You're still hot, wifey." Nicky sits up and bends down to Lorna's slightly round stomach. "Hey, kid, tell Mommy she isn't fat."

Lorna smiles. "She kicked!"

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"I can feel it in my elbow. It knows stuff!"

"Oh yeah, your knowing elbow that all you Morello women have." Nicky's expression doesn't look like she believes Lorna. "You sure you're not just hoping for a girl?"

"Yeah!" Lorna actually isn't quite positive what the gender of her baby is, but she wants it to be a girl. She thinks that if she keeps saying it, her wish will come true. Of course, if she turns out to give birth to a boy, she'll love him just the same.

"Okay, you wanna bet?" Nicky challenges her.

"You know me too well," Lorna grumbles, finally giving up on her little game.

Nicky laughs and pokes at Lorna's sides until the tiny Italian dissolves into giggles. "Alright, you'd prefer a girl...so would I! Even though they do get into shit and give people attitude, they're a bit easier to handle...and we're women, so we'd have those mother-daughter bonds which are always fun...sure, a boy would be nice, but I just don't like the idea of some asshole telling our potential son that he should grow up with a father to teach him guy stuff...and even though we'd be cool watching sports or whatever with him, he might feel like things are too _girly_ here, you know?"

"Yeah...but you like dude movies!"

"That can't be the only thing we do with him! Uh...well, we'd also be able to give him advice on girls...I mean, we _are_ chicks! We know what they like...and I've actually had girlfriends before you."

"It makes sense...but Nicky, you weren't the best role model until I came along. Neither was I, to be honest," Lorna admits.

Nicky sighs. "I know. Well...whatever God gives you, we will dote on that child to no end."

Lorna's face lights up. "Exactly!"

"Should we get up?" Nicky asks while her fingers lazily trace invisible patterns on Lorna's belly.

"Yeah," Lorna mumbles, but she doesn't make a move to go anywhere. Nicky's hand travels down Lorna's thigh and then into her undies. The blonde's thumb circles around the brunette's clitoris and continues to rub against the sensitive area. Her index and middle fingers slide into Lorna's ass crack, and Lorna tenses as the wetness builds up. She clamps her legs together on Nicky's pumping fingers. "Ohhhh...ohhh, yes..." she moans quietly as she and Nicky make out. Then, Nicky massages one of Lorna's breasts with her free hand and sucks on the other one, her tongue brushing against Lorna's hard nipple over and over. Her teeth gently scrape against Lorna's tit until she pulls back while smirking, revealing a hickey. "You make me feel so amazing..." she breathes out. "Ahhh..."

"I had to show you how sexy you are. All for you, my sweet love." Nicky pulls her hand out of Lorna's vagina and replaces it with her mouth.

After their birthday sex, they enjoy chocolate chip banana blueberry pancakes with strawberries, whipped cream, and syrup on top, which results in them eating their food off each other's naked bodies. Luckily for them, Anna's sleeping soundly in her toddler bed one room over, so they have time to themselves. When they're finished, they lick each other clean, dry off, and get back into their pajamas, just before they hear Anna waking up and talking to herself through the baby monitor.

Anna makes a habit out of morning snuggles with her mommies, which they love. "She's gonna come in soon," Nicky predicts.

"Three...two...one..." Lorna counts down.

"Happy Birthday, mommy with the lippy-stick!" Anna yells, barreling into their room and jumping on top of them. She squeezes in between them and they give her kisses on both of her cheeks.

"Aww, thank you, honey girl," Lorna responds and hugs their daughter tightly. "I love you so much!" She places a kiss right below Anna's eye.

"Love you too!" Anna squeals.

Nicky tousles Anna's messy bed hair and she grins as the little girl kisses her cheek. "Hey, good morning, kid. Did you have pleasant dreams?"

"Yes, I did! I sitted on a rainbow and I eated lots and lots of chockwit cake!"

"That sounds so peaceful," Lorna murmurs. She's relieved that Anna's nightmares aren't as frequent as they were before. It would break her heart to hear Anna crying and feel her trembling. The sobs wouldn't let up, no matter how much Nicky and Lorna rocked her back and forth in their arms as she she clung onto them, her tiny hands clutching both of their shirts. Things are a lot better for her, and them, as well. "Want me to put your hair in pigtails?" That's her usual style.

"Yes, puh-lease!" Anna says while pinching both of Lorna's cheeks. This makes Nicky laugh and blow raspberries on their daughter's belly. "You're silly!" she shrieks through giggles.

"Not as silly as you, Ann!" Nicky says and then Lorna puts her arms around them both.

Once Anna calms down, she puts her fingers on each of their noses, so they do the same thing to her until they crack up all over again. Then, they give her a small portion of what they had for breakfast, which she enjoys immensely.

In the evening, everyone prepares for the party and Franny helps Lorna get ready since she doesn't want Nicky to see her in her purple strapless cocktail dress. Lorna puts her own makeup on, slips silver heart earrings through the holes in her earlobes, slides into a silver pair of high heels, and Franny curls her hair and puts it half up, just the way she likes it. Lorna admires herself in the mirror, turning from side to side.

"You look great!" Franny assures her.

"Thanks, sis." Lorna stands up a bit straighter. "I'm not too big...right? It's kinda tight in the middle."

"Stop worrying about your appearance! Everyone is well aware that you're with child, and if you're _that_ self-conscious, you could always wear a light jacket to kinda hide it...but you wanna show that you're a mommy-to-be, which is nothing to be ashamed of!"

"Yeah, you're right!"

"Ha!"

Nicky picks Lorna up. They're about to start their drive to Staten Island so they can lead everyone else there. The blonde is in a silver skirt with a black tank top and she'd put Anna in a sparkly neon pink dress, white tights, and Mary Janes. Her hair was straight with bangs across her forehead, which she'd gotten done just for Lorna's birthday, and she'd made a half pony and tight ringlets in Anna's hair. Lorna beams when she sees her wife and their precious angel getting out of the car, holding hands, although Anna is only latching onto Nicky's two fingers and Nicky is struggling to put her whole hand around Anna's bitsy one.

"Wow!" Lorna exclaims. "Look at you two!"

"Mm-hm, I know we're cute, but you are just beautiful!" Nicky wolf-whistles. "Damn, hot mama!" she whispers. She doesn't know when they'll ever make each other stop blushing, but probably never.

"Mommy with the lippy-stick, you're pretty!" Anna chimes in as she jumps up and down happily.

"Thank you, baby girl, so are you." Lorna kneels down in front of her and gives her a lipstick kiss on either side of her face while holding her arms. "Mommy with the yellow hair did a great job, huh?"

"Yeah!"

Nicky pulls a small wrapped gift out of her purse and hands it to Lorna. "You can open it...you'll probably want it for your par-tay!"

"Okay!" Lorna's eyes light up in excitement as she rips and tears until she comes to a red and black box. "Hmm...I wonder what this is..." She pops the top up and gasps. It's a diamond necklace. "Nicky, it's...it's beautiful! Thank you so much!"

"I'll put it on you."

Lorna turns her back to her wife and Nicky hooks it around the tiny woman's neck. "It looks perfect on you, doll."

"Thanks...again!"

"No big deal."

Once they get to the place, Nicky sets things up while Lorna watches Anna. The door opens behind Lorna. "Auntie Franny!" she shouts and jumps into Lorna's sister's arms.

"Hi, little one!"

Anna gazes around in wonder as more of their immediate family members come in. "Gramma! Auntie Tucky! Auntie Taystee! Auntie Daya! Auntie Boo-Boo!"

"She has a lot of aunties!" Nicky points out.

"Yeah, thanks to you!" Lorna says teasingly. "The more aunties to spoil her and babysit her, the better, right?"

"Uh-huh!"

The child is passed around from adult to adult as they dance to the music with her in their arms. Everyone walks to Lorenzo's and they have assorted Italian meals and drinks for dinner. When they get back, only the non-designated drivers are tipsy. The rest of the night is filled with more dancing and then, the caterer serves the square-shaped chocolate cake that's covered in pink icing and flowers and balloons of red, orange, purple, blue, and green with _Happy 25th Birthday, Lorna!_ in yellow lettering and twenty-five candles on top of it. Apparently, Nicky had made it with her own two hands, and Lorna is touched.

"I want some!" Eva cries.

"Want some!" Anna echoes while pulling on the skirt of Lorna's dress.

Nicky smiles down at her. "Patience is a virtue, kid."

"It's yummy!" Lucy exclaims.

Aleida shushes her daughters. "We gotta wait, you'll get some soon!"

Lorna goes up to the cake and stands behind it while her guests take pictures of her posing cheerfully. Then, they start singing. Nicky's the loudest since she's right next to the brunette and holding her. Her voice practically vibrates through her chest as Lorna leans against her.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Lorna, happy birthday to you!" She can faintly hear her brother changing the second half of the lyrics to "You live in a zoo, you smell like a monkey, and you look like one too!" Franny jabs him with her elbow and Lorna just has to giggle.

Lorna shuts her eyes. _I hope Nicky and I get to live a long and happy life with our children...and my baby is born healthy. Please God...don't let him or her die this time._

Everyone cheers as she blows out her candles. Red and Gloria cut the cake and put them out on many plates. Like she did with her pumpkin pie on Thanksgiving, Anna stuffs the whole thing into her mouth and most of it winds up on her cheeks and chin. Nicky and Lorna giggle at how cute she is while snapping photos of her. Then, they help her clean up by spooning the food off her face and putting it into her mouth.

"It's better like that, huh?" Nicky asks.

"Ya!" Anna replies.

The party ends around ten so that everyone won't get home too late, as Staten Island is far from where they all live. At the end of the night while Lorna and Nicky are laying in bed together, the tiny brunette cuddles up to her blonde wife after opening all of her presents, which mostly consisted of gift cards and cute clothes. "Thank you for giving me the best birthday ever...and these." She lightly taps the crystal vase full of red and pink roses from Red's garden that are sitting on top of her nightstand.

"You're welcome, my sweet love." They share a passionate kiss and then drift off to sleep.

* * *

Nicky's party on April fourth is just like Lorna's was, except this time they don't go all the way to Staten Island. Lorna also gives her great birthday sex and makes her a nice and delicious breakfast in bed of egg pancakes.

"Happy happy birthday, baby!"

"God, thank you so much, doll," Nicky says while sitting up, slipping on a t-shirt, and taking the tray from her wife. "You didn't have to do this, since you're pregnant...in fact, you really shouldn't have-"

"Hey, it's your special day! I get to treat you, no matter what!" Lorna gets on the bed next to Nicky. "My bounty is as boundless as the sea. My love as deep."

"Oh, you're enough of a treat for me." She quirks up an eyebrow and grins. "Shakespeare?"

"Yeah!"

"Come here, my little hopeless romantic." Nicky takes Lorna's face in her hands and captures her bottom lip between her teeth as they kiss. They both dig into their meal together.

"How is it?" Lorna asks.

"It's fantastic! Mmm! I see that you're wearing the lingerie I got you." Nicky winks at Lorna and fiddles with the strap of her pink satin dress until it falls off her shoulder. "Whoops!"

"Hey!" Lorna playfully bats her hand away. She grabs it again and places it on her own thigh. "There! Touch me all you want."

"I shouldn't make you orgasm while you're eating!"

"Right! I mean, there's certain forms of eating where it would be appropriate to come, but not this one!"

Nicky laughs. "You naughty girl, you!"

When they finish their food, Lorna suggests, "Why don't we do some roleplaying and you can be my patient? I can take care of you _real good_."

"I'm all for it!"

Lorna still has her candy striper nurse uniform, and when she changes into it for Nicky, the blonde can't resist the sight of her. It's a cute pink and white striped cap-sleeved dress that flows out a bit at her hips. "Good morning, ma'am. What seems to be the problem?" she asks.

"Well, uh, you see...I think there's something wrong with my pussy. It's just...it's kind of itchy, even though I wash it regularly. Do you mind, maybe, feeling around down there?" Nicky opens her legs wide and rubs her clit. Staying in character might prove to be difficult if she looks at Lorna for too long. "Help me, Nurse Morello," she moans. "Please..."

Lorna crosses her arms over her chest and takes two steps forward. "Miss...what was your name again?"

"Miss Reznikov."

The brunette sits on the side of their bed, takes Nicky's hands in hers, and places her arms at her sides. "You shouldn't touch the affected area. Keep still. First name?"

"Nicky."

"Date of birth?"

"Today...in um...what's two thousand and ten minus twenty-six? Nineteen eighty-four." Nicky groans. "So much pain..."

"Oh, well that's too bad you're hurting on your birthday, hon. I'll make you feel better, I promise," Lorna says slyly. Her fingers brush against Nicky's legs until they touch the inside of her vagina. "Hmm, I see what it is...lay back and stay there, please."

"So authoritative. Why are you blushing, Nurse?" Nicky asks, trying to get Lorna to break character.

"Shh! I'm concentrating." Lorna curls her fingers into the palm of her hand, creating a fist. She softly brushes her knuckles against Nicky's clitoris.

"I'll take you out for lunch after this. You're so good at your job." It takes everything in Nicky not to make a sound of pleasure.

"Sorry, I'm not allowed to date my patients," Lorna says regretfully while sifting her fingers through Nicky's pubic hairs. "What would the wife say?" She rubs Nicky's sweet spot just right.

"Damn, you're married?"

"Yeah, sorry for the confusion...I have to take my ring off when I work."

"Well, I have someone too, but we _could_ have an affair if you wanted to. Hey, what did you find?"

Lorna puts her digits deep inside Nicky's hole and pumps them in and out rapidly. "I think it just needs a little tender love and care."

"That's certainly true." Nicky sees that Lorna's biting her lip to keep from giggling. "Is this entertaining you?"

"Should I go faster?"

Nicky licks her lips and moans under her breath. "Yes, please..." She forgets about their roleplay and covers Lorna's hand with her own.

"Hey, what did I say about touching?" Lorna asks sharply. "You're starting to turn into a bad girl...I have no choice but to stop."

"No!" Nicky whines. "Don't..."

Lorna removes both of their hands and bends her head down in between Nicky's legs. Her hands reach up to wrap around Nicky's breasts inside her shirt as she laps up the blonde's juices. "God, you're soaked!" Something tightens and then explodes in Nicky's lower belly. She screams through her orgasm as she thrusts herself further into Lorna's mouth.

"Aaaah! Aaaah! Jesus Christ Almighty, Lorna...yes! Yes! Fuck, keep going! Fuck, yes! Ohhh! Ohhh!" she breathes out between pants. What Lorna is doing to her body is so amazing.

When she comes down from her high, gasping for air, Lorna snuggles up beside her. "What an appointment!"

"How much do I owe you?"

Lorna smirks. "Consider it free, because baby, you are _priceless_!"

Anna still hasn't gotten up yet, so after getting dressed in casual clothes, they go into their daughter's bedroom and wake her with kisses on each of her cheeks. "Morning, hon!" Lorna says excitedly. "Guess who's birthday it is today?"

"Mommy with the yellow hair!" Anna squeals.

Nicky claps and cheers. "That's right! We're gonna have a blast today, kid."

The little girl gasps. "Yay!" she shouts joyfully.

They serve Anna her breakfast and then Lorna goes out. Fifteen minutes later, she returns with white roses and holds them out to Nicky. "For you, my darling! I've been growing these in Franny's yard. They're freshly picked!"

"Thank you, dear!" Nicky takes the flowers from Lorna and kisses her gently. "I'll put these in a vase. They're gorgeous!"

Lorna appears to be pleased with herself. "I'm glad you love 'em!"

Nicky's party is in their apartment, and Red is the first to arrive, followed by Alex, Boo, and Pennsatucky. Red gives Nicky a big bear hug and the others join in. "Happy birthday, sweetheart!"

"Thanks, Ma!"

"I don't know, but I've been told," Pennsatucky begins.

"Someone here is getting old!" Boo continues and gives Nicky a noogie.

She rolls her eyes. "I really appreciate this, guys!" She puts her arms around them and laughs.

"Happy happy birthday!" Alex finishes and Lorna smiles. "Love your skirt and blouse combo."

"Thank you. Lorna picked it out, and I chose her outfit. It's a thing we do sometimes, but of course, we have to agree."

"Aw, that's cute!" Taystee gushes as she arrives with Poussey, Brook, Alison, Cindy, Janae, Suzanne, Maureen, and Miss Claudette. "You're even wearing the same hairstyle, down with smooth-ass waves!"

Flaca and Maritza come in, carrying a double-decker chocolate cake. Gloria, Aleida, Daya, Maria, and their children are behind them. "Courtesy of Flaritza's!" Blanca announces. "Just kidding, Lorna baked this!"

"Thank you!" Nicky calls out as the Latina couple sits the food on a table. She sees that the cake says _Happy Birthday, Nicky!_ in dark blue writing and it's decorated with drawings of multicolored balloons and flowers.

Everyone plays on the Wii, jams to cool tunes, pigs out on pizza and Lays potato chips. The adults, except Lorna, drink hooch, and there's juice boxes for the children. Lorna has water. When it's time to serve the cake, Lorna instructs the birthday girl and their guests to sit down, and then she and Red go into the other room. A few moments later, the door opens and the singing starts. Only twenty-six blazing candles make their faces glow in the darkness. Alex squeezes Nicky's hand and smiles at her as Lorna and Red place the cake in front of her.

"Make a wish, hon," Lorna tells her while plopping herself in the chair next to Nicky. She can feel Red's hands on her shoulders and she beams at all the love radiating from them.

"It already came true," Nicky murmurs. "I have the best family, friends, wife, and kids in the world. I couldn't be luckier."

"Awww!" the crowd says.

Even so, Nicky closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. _I pray for happiness for all my loved ones._ She blows a gust of air on the burning flames and then they disappear. The partygoers clap and cheer as someone turns the lights back on.

They hand her present after present, Red cuts the cake, and Lorna gets out the vanilla ice cream and a bunch of plates. They eat as Nicky opens her gifts. She mostly receives giftcards and cool clothes. Alex gives her a pair of hoop earrings that she'd made herself and a sketchpad for her drawings, Red had gotten her new headphones and a self-made light blue mug that says _Little Girl, Big Mouth_ in black print, which Nicky and everyone else laughs at _,_ and Lorna presents her with a long chain necklace and a shirt that reads _I Love My Girl_. It's so cheesy, but it's so Lorna and Nicky adores it. "Okay, you should know that number one, I have that same shirt...I bought it a while ago, but I've hidden it so you wouldn't get a clue of what my gift for you was, and number two, I love me a woman in chains...and I know you can't get enough of those kinds of things, so..."

"They're perfect! I am extremely blessed, bae!" Nicky hugs Lorna and they kiss passionately as do the rest of the couples. Her sisters, Alex, and Boo wolf-whistle, until Red clears her throat. "Thanks, everyone!"

* * *

By June, they know that Lorna's having a little girl. They find this out right after going to the Pride parade and celebrate with Italian dining. Then, for the next three months, they baby-proof the house and buy another crib to put in Anna's feminine-looking room with Polly Pocket wallpaper and Barbie furniture. In September, she's as big as a house and her water breaks while she's working. Luckily, Nicky is right here to take her to the hospital. She starts panting, sweating, and shaking as Nicky half-carries her to the car. "Call my friends and family, please...and I want Anna to see her new baby sister!" Lorna cries. She wipes her forehead with the back of her hand. "My god, it hurts! Hurry!" She knows Nicky is going as fast as she can, but the drive is very stressful. She wants her infant out of her immediately.

Nicky rushes through the hospital doors, dragging Lorna along with her. "My wife's in labor...I need someone to get her a wheelchair, stat!"

After what seems like hours, a nurse slides a wheelchair up to Lorna and the small brunette plops down into it. Gripping Nicky's hand tightly, she breathes heavily. "I don't know if I'll make it..."

"You will. Deep breaths baby, you can do this."

"You've never pushed something out of your cunt, and neither have I!" Lorna yells and then sobs.

"I know, baby, I'm just trying to be supportive here!"

"I'm aware of that!" Lorna says through gritted teeth.

Nicky dials her cellphone and starts notifying Red, Alex, her sisters, and Franny of the news. Pretty soon, Nicky and the nurse help Lorna into a cot, and Nicky strokes her hair soothingly. Lorna's still screaming and gasping as everyone comes in, and it's finally over when her pink, squirming, bawling daughter comes out and into the nurse's waiting hands. Lorna flops back on her pillow, sighing in relief while crying happy tears as Nicky holds and kisses her and pats her face with a damp towel. Lorna can't believe she thought the tiny thing would be a stillborn. Everyone else's eyes are moist. The nurse washes the blood off the newborn and wraps her in a pink blanket. "Where's Daddy?"

Nicky raises her hand. "Me...but it's _Mommy_ to anyone who's not blind. We're married...wives."

"I see," the nurse mutters, looking slightly embarrassed.

Lorna sniffles and she trembles a bit less. "I wanna hold her...can I?"

"Of course." The nurse hands Lorna her baby and gives them all privacy. Lorna hugs her close to her chest, near her heart. She opens her big brown eyes and Lorna melts instantly. She's so docile in her mother's arms.

"Congratulations, Mama!" Gloria exclaims as Nicky and Lorna fawn over the precious cherub.

"Thanks," Lorna murmurs. "Nicky...why don't you choose her name since I got to pick last time?"

Nicky closes her eyes in thought. "Uhh...Tricia, to honor my kid sister and the youngest member of our family...and then Galina, because that's Red's legal name and she took me in and raised me as her daughter, so...I'm not usually sappy like this, but it's important. Tricia Galina Morello-Reznikov...it's got a good ring to it, huh?"

"Yeah, it does!" Lorna agrees, and Red puts her hand to her heart and pats the top of Nicky's head softly while kissing her cheek.

"Aw, _malyshka_..." Red's eyes shine with unshed tears. "My sweet girl. I'm sure Tricia's smiling from Heaven!"

Flaca sets Anna next to them. "Hey, pipsqueak, this is your new little sissy, Tricia Galina. Wanna say hi?" Maritza asks.

"Hi, sissy," Anna says with her thumb in her mouth. She touches Tricia's head with her fingertips. "She's wittle! Wookit, wike my dolly!"

"Yeah, look at that, a new playmate for ya, kid!" Nicky says excitedly.

Tricia makes adorable noises while wiggling her fingers and toes. "Why no hair?" Anna wonders aloud innocently.

"She's just started her life. She'll grow some brunette locks eventually," Lorna answers.

"She has your eyes and your button nose...maybe she'll be petite like you, too," Nicky muses and pokes Lorna's side.

"Yeah, probably."

Their eldest child continues to play with their youngest daughter. "I'll take a picture of this for when they fight later, plus, they're adorable together," Nicky says, retrieving her phone from her sweatshirt pocket. "Hey, girls, smile for Mommy with the yellow hair!"

Anna flashes a dimpled grin and Lorna tickles Tricia's belly to make her giggle or at least cause the corners of her mouth go up a bit. Nicky snaps the photo and chuckles faintly to herself. The rest of the women have the same reaction. When Lorna is willing to let Tricia go for a few minutes, she gives her to Nicky first, and then the others have a chance to hold her and introduce themselves. There's so much love and warmth in this room and they're beside themselves with joy, especially Lorna and Nicky.

* * *

One week later, as Lorna's rocking Tricia in a chair and breastfeeding her, Anna is drawing a picture with Nicky's help. She's three going on four, and has adopted both Nicky's love of art and Lorna's passion to be an actress in a play. The women spoil her immensely, giving her hugs and kisses, playing dollies with her, and letting her hold her baby sister. The pigtailed girl pauses in the middle of her drawing and looks up at Nicky with her blue eyes full of happiness. She squeezes her crayons in her tiny fists and then lets them all drop on the piece of paper.

"Whatcha thinkin, kid?" Nicky asks her daughter warmly while threading her fingers through the child's hair.

"I'm done, Mommy with the yellow hair!"

"Oh, okay! Wanna show your other mommy? You did a great job!" It's a bunch of stick figures standing on green grass under a yellow sun and a blue sky. Anna seems very proud of herself.

"Thank you! Yeah! Mommy with the lippy-stick!" She darts to Lorna and holds up her work while jumping up and down. "Lookit, lookit!"

Lorna grins widely as she takes it from Anna. "Wow, it's so cute, sweetie!"

Anna spins around in a circle. "Thank you!" she says shyly. "Can I play with you now? My Barbies are getting married!"

"Of course!"

Lorna hands Tricia to Nicky, who tickles the little one. Tricia's brown eyes light up with laughter and then Nicky gives her a raspberry kiss on her belly, as she does for Anna. Lorna and the mini version of Nicky imitate a wedding ceremony between two female dolls and they make Barbie kick Ken out of her house.

"It doesn't always have to be a boy and a girl!" Anna proudly announces. "I have two mommies and a sissy. Girls rule!"

"That's right!" Lorna answers and leaves Anna a red lip print on her cheek.

Nicky watches them and beams, because she adores them so much. She hums a song to their youngest and then shows Tricia her own reflection in a hand mirror. "That's you! You've got chocolate brown eyes just like your mommy...both of them, actually. I have the strongest feeling you'll be a brunette."

Tricia pats it gently and Nicky giggles.

"They're gonna go on their honeymoon," Anna murmurs. She crawls over to Tricia. "Got your nose!" she chirps while poking it.

Lorna scoots towards Nicky and nestles into her. "Our little cherubs...they're such angels, aren't they?"

Nicky kisses the top of Lorna's head. "Yes!"

Anna leans her ear close to Tricia's mouth. "What was that, Twisha?" She pauses for a second and then glances at her mothers. "Oh! We just wanted to say that we love you both as much as all the pretty flowers in the world!"

"Why thank you, darling," Lorna responds. "We love you, too."

"You know what, kiddo?" Nicky asks. "I didn't have a great mom until I was thirteen, and I will make sure that no one hurts you, ever. You get a booboo, we'll kiss it away. Someone is a jerk, we'll stop them. I promise."

"We'll teach you all the fun things," Lorna chimes in. "We'll protect you and your sis."

Anna's attention span has run out and she's back to playing with Tricia, so Nicky and Lorna just sit back and enjoy the sight of their daughters together.

"I never thought I'd want this, but hey...what a great life we've got!" Nicky points out.

"It's you and me, hon...and them."

"We're just living the dream, baby." Nicky tucks a lock of hair behind Lorna's ear and touches her cheek softly.

"Yeah, all because we fell in love!" Lorna agrees, slipping her hand into Nicky's. They kiss passionately and break apart only when Anna giggles.

Both of their lives have changed for the better.

 **Thank you to HannahMileyfan1, thecharmedwerewolf, nnicholsnlyonne, and ladyglorificus for reading and reviewing! I'm grateful and blessed to everyone who's read and reviewed this fic, it's really motivated me!**


End file.
